Baby Face papa (YeWon)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Kim Yesung adalah penyanyi solo (20th) yang tenar setelah mengeluarkan album pertamanya.Tapi siapa sangka jika Yesung telah memalsukan umur dan statusnya.Tanpa publik ketahui Yesung sebenarnya berusia 32th. Seorang duda dan memiliki dua orang anak bernama Donghae (12th) dan Sehun (6th) sedangkan Choi Siwon, Fanboy dari Yesung mengetahui rahasia tersebut. UP! chap END.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : _Baby Face_ Papa

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Family, Humor, Romance.

 **Pairing** : WonSung (Siwon & Yesung)

 **Slight** **Pair** : KyuSung (Kyuhyun  & Yesung), YeSeo (Yesung & Seohyun).

 **Cast** : Member Super Junior, Donghae _Kids_ , Sehun EXO _kids_ , Seohyun SNSD ex – wife.

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Fansnya dan **cerita** ini **Milik saya**.

 **Rating** : K

 **Warning** : YAOI (Boy X Boy) Yesung UKE! Crack Pair!

* * *

 _ **Baby Face**_ **Papa**

by KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2015

Please don't copy paste without permission.

* * *

 **Summary**

Kim Yesung adalah penyanyi solo (20th) yang tenar setelah mengeluarkan album pertamanya. Tapi siapa sangka jika Yesung telah memalsukan umur dan statusnya. Tanpa publik tahu Yesung sebenarnya berusia 32th, duda dengan dua orang anak bernama Donghae (12th) dan Sehun (6th).

.

* * *

 **.**

 **[** _ **Introduction**_ **]**

.

 **Kim Yesung** adalah seorang penyanyi pria sololis. Memiliki paras tampan, imut, manis dan cantik dalam satu waktu. Pria berkulit putih ini berusia 20 tahun dengan tinggi badan 178cm dan berat 56kg.

Tapi, tahukah kalian jika Kim Yesung telah memalsukan identitasnya.

Nama asli _**Kim Jong Woon**_ kelahiran Cheonan 1984, dimana saat ini usianya adalah 32 tahun. Status Duda dengan dua orang anak laki – laki bernama Kim Donghae dan Kim Sehun. Menjadi artis karna hanya pekerjaan inilah yang cocok dan sesuai dengan wajahnya. Dan, dia adalah Kim Yesung.

 **Kim Donghae** adalah anak pertama Kim Yesung, berusia 12 tahun. Saat ini dirinya bersekolah di _Junior High School_ kelas 7, sama seperti sang ayah, Donghae memiliki rupawan manis dan _cute_ tapi berpola pikir dewasa. Semua pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak, menyuci, mengurus adik (Sehun) dia yang lakukan ketika sang Ayah bekerja untuk mencari uang sebagai _Idol_.

 **Kim Sehun** adalah anak kedua Kim Yesung, berusia 6 tahun kelas 1 SD. Sehun memiliki rupawan manis, _cute_ dan memiliki kulit sangat putih diantara ayah dan kakaknya, karena kulit seputih susu yang ia dapatkan berasal dari sang Ibu. Sehun sering melakukan _aegyo_ , penyuka _bubble_ _tea_ dan suka sekali bermain gelembung sabun bersama sang kakak Donghae.

 **Kim Seohyun** adalah Ibu dari Donghae dan Sehun sekaligus mantan istri Kim Yesung. Sejak kelahiran Sehun. Yesung yang sebelum menjadi seorang _Idol_ , bekerja sebagai pegawai supermarket membuat hidup mereka menjadi semakin sulit. Hingga, membuat Seohyun menjadi jenuh hidup dibawah ekonomi rendah dan dia pun meninggalkan Yesung beserta kedua anaknya pergi begitu saja.

 **Choi Siwon** adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha Hyundai Grup, pria berusia 22 tahun ini telah menjadi salah satu pembisnis termuda yang ada di Korea Selatan. Karena di usianya yang terbilang muda ia telah mampu membawa perusahaan sang Ayah hingga dikenal ke luar negeri dan Siwon adalah penggemar berat Kim Yesung.

* * *

 **Baby Face Papa**

Chapter 1

Happy Reading^^

.

* * *

.

 **[Other Side]**

.

"HALLOOOOO SEMUAAA YAAAA." Sapa pria mungil diatas panggung dengan suara yang sangat lantang untuk menyapa ribuan penonton yang saat ini sudah hadir memenuhi ruangan stadion utama _atrium Seoul_ dimana gedung ini biasa dipakai untuk konser para artis sebut saja Super Junior, TVXQ dan SNSD yang sering melakukan konsernya disini.

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke mini konser ku." Ucap pria yang wajah serta lehernya kini sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat akibat _performace_ yang ia lakukan, bernyanyi dan menari dalam waktu yang bersamaan membuat dirinya sangat lelah, tapi juga membuat dirinya senang. Karena ribuan orang telah datang untuk menyaksikan dirinya saat ini, begitu banyak cinta dia dapatkan sampai – sampai ia ingin sekali menangis.

"APAKAH KALIAN SENANG?." Tanyanya sambil menyodorkan _mic_ ke seluruh penonton dan mendekatkan telinga agar dia bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas jawaban dari penontonnya itu.

"YAAAA." Jawab ribuan orang dengan lantang.

"Lagu terakhir ini sebagai penutup pertemuan kita. " Ucapnya membuat seluruh penonton kecewa saat mendengar. Karena sejujurnya mereka masih ingin melihat aksi dan mendengar suara indah sang _Idol_ yang baru – baru ini telah mencuri perhatian masyarakat akan suaranya.

Kim Yesung adalah Idol berusia 20 tahun yang setahun lalu debut di bawah agensi SM entertainment, Kim Yesung membawakan lagu _ballad_ berjudul _Its Has To Be You_ sebagai lagu debutnya di salah satu stasiun TV lokal yaitu MBC dan respon yang di dapat pun menunjukkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan.

Baru sehari rilis, lagu Yesung sudah di _download_ hampir 1 juta lebih dan MV yang di _upload_ oleh agensi ke dalam sebuah situs _Youtube_ dalam waktu 3 hari sudah medapatkan _Viewer_ sebanyak 10 juta. Ini merupakan prestasi yang luar biasa dari seorang Idol _Rookie_ seperti Yesung.

Dengan kulit putih, wajah imut, cantik dan tubuh yang mungil membuat Yesung berhasil mencuri perhatian masyarakat. Ditambah dengan suara yang khas dan penghayatan lagunya membuat Yesung berhasil memuncaki _chart_ musik dan berhasil membawa pulang berbagai piala baik itu didalam negeri ataupun luar negeri, hingga dalam waktu satu tahun sejak Yesung debut, Agensi sudah berani menyelenggarakan mini konser untuk Yesung. Karena, melihat jumlah penggemar Yesung saat ini sudah tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Jangan sedih karna kita akan bertemu lagi di _Comeback_ ku nanti." Serunya membuat penggemar yang bernama CLOUD langsung bersorak senang.

" _The More That I Love You_ , lagu ini untuk kalian penggemar yang sangat ku cintai." Gumam Yesung dengan suara _barritone_ nya, ia pun tersenyum menunjukkan _eye smile_ nya yang sangat _cute_ membuat penggemar tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak.

 **ZEEEP** … lampu didalam gedung pun mati dan sekarang hanya ada lampu _lighstick_ berwarna biru _sapphire_ yang menyala untuk menerangi ruangan stadium ini.

 _ **Dug… Dug…**_ mulai sang _drummer_ memukul – mukul benda bulat dan piringan emas didepannya dengan pelan lalu di susul oleh suara petikan gitar _acoustic_ yang dimainkan dengan sangat apik dan lembut oleh sang _gitaris_. Perlahan lampu sorot panggung pun menerangi tubuh Yesung ketika lagu _The More That I Love You_ Yesung berkumandang.

" _Hanchamdonganeul Chajagaji anheun, jeo eondeok noemeo georien….._ " Nyanyi Yesung dengan penuh penghayatan, para penggemar yang menonton dengan mengangkat berbagai _atrribut_ dan _banner_ di tangannya agar sang Idol membaca pun di angkat setinggi mungkin dan Yesung yang melihat berbagai tulisan untuknya langsung tersenyum di dalam hati. Betapa bahagianya dia memiliki orang – orang yang selalu mendukungnya.

" _NEOREUL SARANGHAMYEON HALSUUUUUUUU….ROOOOOOOK_."

" _Woaah_ …" Takjub para penggemar saat Yesung berhasil membawakan nada tinggi untuk lagu _The More That I Love You,_ mendengar nada tinggi Yesung di lagu ini selalu membuat penggemar sukses dibuat merinding dan berdecak kagum.

"YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH….HEEEEHH YEAAAAHH YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

 _ **Dug…Dug...Duggg…**_ Bersamaan dengan suara dentuman dram terakhir, Yesung menyelesaikan nyanyiannya dan penonton pun langsung bertepuk tangan sebagai suatu bentuk appresiasi mereka terhadap suara Yesung yang benar – benar WOW. Mereka semua benar – benar tidak menyesal telah menonton konser Yesung hari ini.

" _Kamshamida_." Gumam Yesung sambil tersenyum dengan lembut dan lampu sorot pun padam menandakan konser mininya sudah berakhir.

.

.

 **[Dokwoon Junior High School]**

.

 _ **TAP… TAP….**_ Terlihat diujung lorong koridor sekolah Dokwoon seorang bocah laki – laki berusia 12 tahun berpapan nama _'Donghae'_ yang terpasang diseragam sekolahnya, berjalan dengan santai menuju ke kelas sambil menatap lurus.

" _Kyaaa…. Kau lihat konser Kim Yesung di TV semalam tidak ?."_

" _Yesung oppa itu tampan sekaliiii!."_

" _Dia juga sangat cuteee, akhh… aku ingin menikah dengannya kelak."_

" _Mana mau Yesung oppa dengan mu."_

" _Wae ? kita kan hanya terpaut 8 tahun. Jika nanti aku berusia 19 tahun, Yesung oppa akan 26 tahun itu masih wajar."_

 _ **TAP….**_ Langkah kakinya tiba – tiba terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap sesuatu hal yang sangat ia kenal, di liriknya segerombolan murid wanita disamping kirinya, terlihat murid wanita usianya tidak beda jauh dengan dirinya kini sedang bergosip ria dengan wajah senang sambil memegang sebuah majalah bergambar sesosok pria yang sedang berpose mengaitkan kancing kemeja putihnya.

"Boleh aku melihat majalah mu ?." Minta bocah lelaki itu membuat murid perempuan tersebut langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Te-tentu.." Balas si pemilik majalah sambil menyerahkan majalahnya dengan wajah tersenyum dan memerah. Bocah lelaki itu pun perlahan melihat dan membalikkan lembar demi lembar majalah tersebut dengan tenang. Sesekali dirinya akan tersenyum dan menahan tawanya membuat wanita – wanita yang berada di depannya menjadi bingung.

'Cih… dia berpose sok keren gini.' Batinnya ketika melihat 'tatapan' dan 'senyuman' dari model majalah yang ia pegang. Setiap foto yang ia lihat akan ada tulisan bercetak tebal 'Yesung'.

"Donghae suka Yesung juga ya ?." Tanya salah satu wanita berkuncir kuda pada bocah laki – laki yang saat ini sudah menyerahkan majalah ELLE kepada pemiliknya.

"Tidak, dia itu kan aneh dan jelek." Ucap Donghae tanpa disaring lebih dulu dan ia pun kembali melanjutkan jalannya untuk menuju kelas sambil bersiul menikmati cuaca hari ini yang sangat indah.

"Yak! Yesung itu TAMPAAAAN!." Teriak segerombolan wanita si penggemar Yesung yang tidak terima karena Idol mereka dibilang aneh oleh bocah lelaki bernama Donghae.

Yah… benar, Siapa Donghae sampai – sampai berani mengatakan Yesung aneh, memangnya Donghae sudah melihat Yesung secara langsung ? Apa Donghae itu tidak punya TV, wajah setampan dan seimut Yesung di bilang jelek ?. ckckck…

.

.

 **[Hyundai Grup | Other SIde]**

.

"Selamat Pagi tuan Choi." Sapa para pegawai dengan membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa hormat ketika melihat sang direktur turun dari mobil mewahnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam kantor.

"Pagi semua." Balas sang direktur sambil tersenyum hangat, membuat para pegawai khususnya pegawai wanita langsung tersenyum senang. Beruntungnya mereka mendapatkan Bos yang super duper tampan, baik hati dan perhatian pada pegawainya.

 _ **Ting**_ … Pintu lift terbuka lebar, membuat direktur muda itu langsung masuk kedalam bersama dengan seketaris pribadi dan pegawai lainnya. Didalam lift para pegawai yang ikut naik bersama dengan direktur tidak ada yang berani bersuara, mereka semua memilih untuk diam dan menjaga sikap karena direktur mereka saat ini ada di dekatnya.

"Hooaaaam…"

 _ **DHEG**_ … mendengar ada yang menguap, membuat seluruh pegawai yang berada di lift menjadi kaget dan menatap satu sama lain.

'Siapa yang berani menguap di depan direktur Choi ?.' Batin mereka semua dengan mata melirik tajam.

"Apa kau kurang tdiur semalam ?." Tanya seketaris pribadi tuan Choi, membuat semua pegawai menghela nafas lega ternyata yang menguap tadi adalah sang direkturnya sendiri. Memang di kantor ini hanya seketaris Kang saja yang berani bertanya dan berkata tanpa embel – embel _formal_ pada direkturrnya.

Seketaris Kang atau yang memiliki nama lengkap Kang Minhyuk ini adalah teman semasa kuliah tuan Choi bahkan umur mereka berdua sepantaran, sehingga membuat mereka berdua terlihat tampak seperti seorang teman dari pada Bos dengan seketarisnya.

"Begitulah." Jawabnya dengan malas dan tidak bersemangat.

"Sajangnim, apakah mau saya belikan kopi kesukaan anda ?." Tawar salah satu pegawai yang berada di belakang tuan Choi. Pegawainya atau bahkan semua pengawai kantornya sangat tahu akan kopi kesukaan sang direktur. Dimana sang direktur sang suka sekali meminum kopi dari _Starbuck_.

"Boleh."

.

.

 _ **Bruughh**_ … Sesampainya diruangan, tuan Choi langsung duduk dikursi dan memejamkan kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Hari ini tuan Choi tidak terlihat baik, biasanya setiap pagi dikantor tuan Choi akan berwajah _fresh_ dan selalu bersemangat. Tapi sekarang….

"Semalam kau kemana, eoh ? ke Club malam lagi eum ?." Tanya Kang Minhyuk bertubi – tubi setelah meletakkan berbagai dokumen seperti biasanya di meja sahabatnya itu.

"Semalam….." Jedanya dengan mata masih terpejam membuat Kang Minhyuk yang mendengar menjadi penasaran dibuatnya.

"Iyaa ? semalam kau kemana ?." Ulangnya dengan nada yang sudah sedikit jengkel, ingin sekali dirinya melempar pulpen yang berada di tangannya saat ini juga ke kepala pria di depannya.

"Aku menonton konser Yesung dan aku baru tiba dirumah pukul 11 malam lalu karna terlalu senang melihat Yesung, aku baru tidur pukul 4 pagi." Ucapnya cepat membuat seketarisnya tentu saja langsung memperlihatkan reaksi menggangga tidak percaya. Apa yang barusan direkturnya katakan ? menonton konser ?

"Yak! Choi Siwon kau ini seorang direktur Hyundai Grup!." Teriaknya dengan kesal yang lagi – lagi dirinya mendengar nama Yesung dari bibir Siwon. Ini sudah sekian kalinya Choi Siwon menyebutkan nama Yesung di kantor.

"Tapi saat diluar kantor, aku hanyalah pemuda biasa dan seorang FanBoy Yesung." Eluhnya dengan wajah seperti kucing yang sedang ingin minta dipungut dan dibawa pulang.

"Aish…kau ini." Akhirnya Kang Minhyuk tidak membalas ucapan Siwon lagi. Sejujurnya wajar bagi direkturnya ini yang usianya baru 22 tahun. Dimana seharusnya di usianya yang masih 22 tahun ini, ia masih menikmati indahnya masa – masa remaja seperti dirinya. Tapi kini Siwon di usianya yang baru 22 tahun, ia harus berkutak dengan dokumen – dokumen yang isinya hanya angka – angka dan tulisan yang cuma di mengerti olehnya saja.

"Lalu bagaimana konser semalam ?." Tanya Minhyuk yang membuat Siwon langsung menunjukkan wajah bahagia. Minhyuk sekarang bertindak bukan sebagai seketarisnya melainkan sebagai teman sesama penggemar musik, yang sejujurnya Minhyuk jugalah seorang Fanboy bedanya Minhyuk adalah Fanboy dari salah satu sololis penyanyi wanita, Taeyeon.

"Konsernya sangat menakjubkan, disana berisi banyak sekali Fanboy Yesung." Cerita Siwon heboh membuat Minhyuk langsung terkekeh.

"Benarkah ? adakah Fanboy Yesung yang lebih tampan dari mu ?." Tanya Minhyuk sedikit melirik Siwon yang sedang menggeser – geser foto di ponselnya, Minhyuk yakin foto – foto yang sedang Siwon lihat merupakan hasil jepretan Siwon ketika konser kemarin .

"Tentu saja tidak ada."

"Dasar narsis, lagipula bukankah Yesung itu normal ?." Mendengar pertanyaan Minhyuk, Siwon pun langsung menopang dagunya dan cemberut.

Benar yang dikatakan Minhyuk, di profile _fansite_ Yesung tertulis kalau sang Idol menyukai perempuan bekulit putih dan berwajah imut bukan pria. Lalu, fakta satu lagi juga sebenarnya sebelum mengetahui dan mengenal Yesung. Siwon adalah pria normal yang menyukai wanita – wanita berkaki jenjang.

Dan sekarang, semenjak melihat Yesung tampil pertama kali di TV acara musik. Siwon langsung terpesona dan timbul rasa penasaran ingin mengetahui lebih siapa sosok Yesung, hingga semakin lama Siwon menjadi seorang Fanboy.

"Akan ku buat dia menyukai Choi Siwon." Akhinya dengan percaya diri yang membuat Minhyuk lagi – lagi dibuat geleng kepala akibat ulah direkturnya ini.

"Kalau begitu ku doakan ada berita 'Presdir Choi Grup kedapatan berkencan dengan artis sololis Yesung.' Hahahaha." Tawa Minhyuk meledak membuat Siwon hanya bisa mengucapkan 'amiin'. Yah… siapa tahu ucapan Minhyuk terjadi, bukankah ucapan adalah doa.

.

.

 **[Di suatu tempat, Apartement | 09 : 00 AM]**

.

 _ **CEKLEEK**_ …. Di sebuah apartement mewah bernomor 13 tidak jauh dari pusat ibu kota Seoul, terlihat sesosok pemuda keluar dari dalam kamar dengan tampilan khas orang bangun tidur. Dimana rambut berdiri kesana kemari, wajah yang seperti zombie lalu jejak – jejak pulau yang ia ciptakan sendiri di sisi bibirnya tercetak sangat jelas sekali.

 _ **TAP… TAP….**_ Dengan masih menggaruk – garuk perutnya, pemuda itu pindah ke sebuah sofa besar yang berada di ruang TV lalu tertidur kembali. Namun, lima belas menit kemudian ia terbangun lagi dari tidurnya dan merubah posisi tidurnya kini menjadi duduk di sofa.

"Nnngh… Donge-yaa~." Rancau pemuda yang terlihat masih terkantuk – kantuk.

"Donge-yaaaa~." Rancaunya lagi yang kini mulai menggucek – ngucek mata layaknya anak kecil, dengan masih setengah ngantuk pria berkulit putih itu berdiri dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Karena, saat ini tenggorokannya terasa kering dan gatal akibat semalam.

 _ **Duaghhh**_ ….

"Aiishhh…" Ringgisnya ketika kepalanya berhasil membentur sebuah tembok yang membatasi ruang TV dengan dapur. Alhasil akibat benturan yang cukup keras tadi membuat pemuda bermata sipit ini tersadar dari rasa kantuknya 100%.

"Kenapa aku disini ?." Tanyanya bingung karena sudah berada di depan ambang pintu dapur rumahnya. Ingat ingin mengambil segelas air putih, ia pun masuk kedalam dapur lalu membuka kulkasnya, sesekali dirinya menyingkirkan bungkusan – bungkusan dan kaleng kecil yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti sampah.

"Yee…coklat, permen, dan susu. Apa Hae lupa pergi belanja bulanan ya ?." Gumamnya setelah melihat isi kulkas miliknya hanya ada susu, coklat, permen dan buah – buahan kaleng saja. Tidak mau mengambil pusing, ia pun mengambil sekotak susu yang masih tersisa setengah dan gelas kecil dari lemari penyimpanan.

 _ **TUK**_ … diletaknnya gelas mungil dimeja makan lalu dituangkan susu yang didalam kotak dengan perlahan.

"Engh ?." Kagetnya melihat ada dua potong sandwich berukuran segenggam tangan dan sepucuk surat bergambar ikan tersaji diatas meja depannya. Perlahan diambilnya kertas tersebut dan dibacanya…

Papa, ini sarapan pagi mu.

Makan dengan baik dan istrirahatlah.

Tertanda :

Anak mu

Membaca isi surat tersebut, pria yang bernama Kim Jong Woon tersenyum hangat. Anaknya itu benar – benar sangat perhatian , tidak bertahan lama senyuman yang tadi menggembang di wajahnya kini berubah menjai murung.

Seharusnya dia yang merawat, seharusnya setiap hari dialah yang harus memasak dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan juga anaknya. Dan, seharusnya juga dialah yang selalu pergi berbelanja ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan dan membersihkan apartement mereka saat ini yang terbilang luas. Tapi, itu semua bukan dirinya yang melakukan, tapi anak sulungnyalah yang selalu melakukan pekerjaan tersebut setiap hari.

"Maafkan papa, Donghae." Gumamnya menyembut nama anak tertuanya sambil memakan sandwich yang walaupun bentuknya berantakan namun terasa sangat nikmat dari buatan seorang _chef_ manapun. Sandwich buatan anakanya adalah yang terenak karena dibuat dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Tidak jauh dari meja makan, terlihat di cucian piring terdapat sebuah mangkuk nasi berukuran kecil yang bergambar beruang dimana Jong Woon yakini itu adalah mangkuk nasi bekas anak terkecilnya makan.

 _ **Tes… Tes… Tes…**_ Perlahan setetes air mata jatuh di kedua pipinya. Jika menginggat anak terkecilnya itu yang sejak masih bayi hingga sekarang berumur 6 tahun, membuat hati Yesung merasa sakit. Berbeda dengan Donghae, adiknya yang bernama Sehun tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ibu.

"Baiklah! AKU HARUS BERJUANG UNTUK ANAK – ANAK KUU!." Semangat Jong Woon membara dan menggebu kali ini. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya, Jong Woon bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Karena, ada yang harus ia lakukan hari ini.

.

.

"Karena hari ini libur kerja, aku yang pergi ke Supermarket lalu mencuci pakaian, habis itu aku akan membersihkan rumah ?." Ucapnya yang kini sudah rapi berpakaian untuk menjalankan aktivitas yang biasanya dilakukan oleh anak tertuanya. Dengan penuh percaya diri, Jong Woon berangkat ke sebuah supermarket yang tidak jauh dari apartementnya.

"Lalalalalala~." Siul Jong Woon melewati trotoar jalanan dengan perasaan senang.

"Kyaaa…. Lihat itu Yesung !."

 _ **DHEG**_ …. Jantung Jong Woon berdetak kaget saat mendengar teriakan wanita berseragam SMA di belakangnya. Kenapa Jong Woon kaget ? bukankah bukan namannya yang mereka sebut.

"Yesung ada di iklan _Lotte Dutty Free_ kyaaaa Tampan!."

 _ **Fyuuh**_ … Lega Jong Woon yang ternyata para wanita berseragam sekolah itu sedang menyaksikan iklan di layar TV besar yang terpasang di jalan raya kota Seoul. Dimana dilayar tersebut sosok Yesung sedang berkedip menggoda.

"Aku memang terlihat tampan sekali disana, kkkkk~." Ucapnya yang tanpa sadar membuat wanita berseragam tadi mendengar ucapan Jong Woon langsung berdelik ngeri dan perlahan mundur untuk menghindari Jong Woon.

"Dia gila." Bisik wanita berseragam sekolah tadi yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Jong Woon.

"Haaa…. Dasar tidak sopan, masa mengatai idola mu sendiri Gila. Padahal aku Yesung, hanya saja sedang tidak ber- _make up_. Hahahha."

Yup… Jong Woon atau yang memiliki nama panggung Yesung ini adalah seorang Idol yang sedang naik daun. Ketika sedang tidak ber- _make up_ Yesung akan terlihat seperti pemuda biasa kebayakan pria Korea. Sehingga Yesung tidak akan dikenali oleh masyarakat bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah Yesung sang _Idol_.

Mata yang tidak di lapisi banyak _eye-liner_ akan terlihat sangat sipit, kulit wajah yang tidak di bubuhi _BB_ _cream_ dan bedak akan terlihat sedikit gelap lalu bibir yang tidak di poles _lipsbam_ akan membuat bibir mungilnya juga terlihat pucat dan kering. Dan, gaya berpakaian yang saat ini dikenakan sangat jauh dari kata _Idol_ yaitu dengan percaya dirinya Yesung yang sedang tidak ber- _make up_ keluar rumah dengan memakai pakaian _Trainning_ olahraga bekas dirinya dulu waktu sekolah, dan warnanya yang biru keunguan dan sepatu kets hijau yang mencolok membuat _style_ Yesung terlihat menabrak satu sama lain. ckckkc.

"Yasudahlah..." Akhirnya Yesung melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi menuju supermarket.

.

 **[Dokwoon School | 02 : 00PM ]**

.

"Donghae hari ini ikut main bola kan ?." Tanya salah satu bocah cilik berambut sedikit agak pitak pada Donghae yang sedang membereskan buku – buku pelajaran untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas ranselnya.

"Mian, aku harus menjemput adik ku." Balas Donghae dengan tersenyum dan lagi – lagi teman Donghae harus menelan kekecewaanya untuk mengajak Donghae bermain. Padahal, permainan sepak bola Donghae sangat bagus.

 _ **TAP… TAP….**_ Dengan santai Donghae berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolahnya.

" _Yaa… ayoo oper kemari."_

" _Tendang terus.."_

" _Yeeey… Goal!."_

 _ **TAP**_ … Donghae menghentikan langka kakinya ketika melewati lapangan sekolah. Sejenak Donghae melihat permainan teman sekelasnya, wajah teman – temannya terlihat sangat gembira ketika mereka berhasil mencetak _Goal_. Dulu Donghae juga seperti itu, dimana setiap ada kesempatan dia bermain sepak bola dan selalu mencetak _Goal_ dan teman – temannya pasti akan langsung memeluk dirinya tapi sekarang…

"Haaaaaa." Hela nafas Donghae dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya lagi untuk menuju ke Sekolah sang adik.

.

.

"Hueee…. Donghae hyung… hueee." Terdengar suara tangisan begitu keras dari dalam gedung sekolah dasar, membuat sesosok bocah laki – laki yang sendari tadi menunggu diambang pintu langsung masuk kedalam sekolah begitu saja dan betapa kagetnya dia saat menemukan sang adik sedang berjongkok sambil menangis di tengah lapangan.

"YAK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA ADIK KUUUU!." Mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat familiar di telinga anak – anak berseragam sekolah dasar ini, semua anak –anak langsung berhamburan berlari kesana kemari untuk menghindari sesuatu yang akan menyerang mereka.

"KABUUURRR!."

"YAAK! AWAS KALIAAAAN!." Teriaknya lagi yang kali ini membawa sebuah suling untuk menakuti – nakuti anak nakal yang sering sekali menggangu adiknya.

 _ **Greeb**_ … melihat tangan mungil berwarna seputih susu menggengam ujung pakaiannya. Ia pun menatap sesosok anak laki – laki bertubuh mungil yang masih berjongkok ketakutan dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sehunnie, ayo bangun." Panggilnya dengan nada lembut.

"Meleka biyang Hunnie bohong, hiks…ketica Hunnie biyang papa Hunnie adalah Yecung meleka biyang Hunnie tuthang bohong hiks." Ucap sang adik yang masih belum bisa berbicara dengan benar, melihat wajah sedih sang adik membuat dirinya menjadi kesal. Bukan kesal karena sang adik terus – terusan menangis, melainkan kesal kepada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan. Yesung memang papa Sehun dan tidak akan pernah berubah." Mendengar balasan dari hyungnya, Sehun pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Entah kenapa, apapun yang keluar dari bibir sang hyung pasti akan membuat perasaan Sehun menjadi lebih baik.

"Hunnie mau di genthong Donge Hyung."

"Kajja." Akhirnya, pemuda bernama Donghae menggendong Sehun di punggung setelah memindahkan tas ranselnya menjadi di gendongan depan, selama perjalanan pulang menuju apartementnya. Donghae selalu menceritakan hal lucu pada Sehun sehingga sering kali Sehun akan tertawa sangat lucu.

.

 **[Donghae POV]**

.

Hello… nama ku adalah Kim Donghae dan yang sedang ku gendong dibelakang adalah adik ku Sehun. Kalian tahu Yesung ? itu loh Yesung yang seorang Idol penyanyi solo kebanggaan milik Korea Selatan. Dia terkenal setelah mengeluarkan album pertama yang berjudul _'Its Has To Be You'_.

Dengan suara emasnya dia mampu membius masyarakat Korea. Lagu yang dibawakan dengan penuh penghayatan dan lirik yang bermakna dalam, membuat debut Kim Yesung sukses. Bahkan _Fansclub_ yang bernama _Clouds_ yang baru diresmikan beberapa bulan lalu kini sudah menjadi fandom paling besar di Korea.

 _Lalu apa hubungan Yesung dengan Ku dan adik ku ?_

Tentu saja ada hubungannya. Kalian tahu, kami berdua adalah…

.

.

.

.

Anak dari Kim Yesung itu.

 _MWO ?_ Jangan kaget begitu, haa… bagaimana aku menceritakannya, yang jelas ini adalah sebuah **RAHASIA**. Dimana publik tidak boleh tahu keberadaan kami (anak – anak Yesung) karena jika publik tahu, tamatlah karir papa ku itu. Dan, kami akan kembali hidup miskin. Ckckck… aku tidak mau.

"Sehunnie kau tidurnya ?." Tanya ku sambil melihat kearah belakang, dimana adik ku Sehun sudah menyadarkan kepalanya dibahu dan terdengar suara dengkuran halus keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau tidur siang dibahu ku lagi ne."

"….."

Baiklah karena Sehun tertidur, aku akan menceritakan kembali bagaimana kisah papa ku yang bisa menjadi seorang Idol sekarang.

Setelah ditinggal pergi oleh Mama ku yang bernama Kim Seohyun, Papa harus berjuang seorang diri mengurus kami. Mereka berdua berpisah bukan karena bercerai. Tapi, karena papa ku yang bernama Jong Woon yang seorang pegawai supermarket memiliki penghasilan yang bisa dibilang jauh dari kata berkecukupan. Sehingga, Mama Seohyun menjadi lelah hidup miskin terus – terusan. Hingga akhirnya Mama pergi meninggalkan aku dan Sehun yang usianya masih beberapa bulan.

Papa pun berhenti bekerja di Supermarket karena harus mengurus Sehun yang masih bayi. Setelah usia Sehun 1 tahun dan usia ku saat itu juga sudah hampir 7 tahun dimana aku memerlukan biaya untuk sekolah, Papa akhirnya mulai mencari pekerjaan baru. Tapi karena tampang papa ku yang terlihat seperti anak dibawah umur membuat papa sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan.

.

 _ **[Flashback | 5 tahun lalu]**_

 _ **.**_

" _Maaf kami tidak bisa memperkerjakan anak dibawah umur." Ucap salah satu penjaga toko ketika melihat sesosok pria mungil dengan wajah cute sedang sibuk menggandeng anak usia 7 tahun dan menggendong seorang bayi yang usianya baru 1 tahun._

" _Anu… ahjussi, usia ku 27 tahun." Balas pria tersebut tetap masih menggandeng anaknya yang terus memeluk boneka Ikan._

" _Anak zaman sekarang, Aigoo... Makanya jangan berbuat hal tidak baik." Nasehat seorang kakek tiba – tiba._

" _Yak! yak! Halbojie aku menikah saat aku berusia 20 tahun. aish… jinjja!." Frustasi Jong Woon yang dikira kakek pemilik toko klontongan adalah anak kelas 1 SMA yang memiliki dua orang anak akibat kecelakaan (pergaulan bebas, sex diluar nikah)._

 _TUK… sambil menimang – nimang anak bayinya, Jong Woon memberikan sebuah es krim pada putra pertamannya saat mereka sedang beristrirahat di sebuah taman._

" _Papa ini salah mu." Seru Donghae cilik sambil menikmati es krimnya._

" _Yeeee! Kenapa jadi salah papa." Tidak terima Jong Woon disalahkan oleh anaknya._

" _Karena wajah papa, papa dikira anak kecil dan Mama jadi pergi meninggalkan kita."_

 _ **Uhuk**_ _…. Jong Woon langsung tersedak salivanya sendiri ketika mendengar ucapan anaknya yang terlalu menohok. Anaknya ini baru berusia 7 tahun tapi pola pikirnya sudah seperti orang dewasa saja. Pasti ini merupakan turunan dari istrinya yang pintar itu._

" _Hae-ah, kau kira papa tidak berusaha untuk menjadi Pria Macho. Kau tahu disaat semua pria tumbuh janggut dan kumis, papa mu ini jangkan kumis dan janggut. Tumbuh Cambang saja sudah bersyukur."_

" _Pabo." Balas Donghae membuat Jong Woon kembali tertohok._

 _Pejalan kaki yang melihat Jong Woon yang sedang menggendong bayi dan berbicara dengan Donghae bocah berusia 7 tahun hanya Woon dimata mereka terlihat seperti kakak yang sangat akrab dengan adik – adiknya. Padahal disini Yesung adalah seorang pria dewasa berusia 27 tahun dengan status Duda._

 _TUK… Donghae pun turun dari bangku taman, dan berdiri tepat didepan sang Ayah dengan kedua tangan terulur ke depan._

" _Apa ?." Tanya Jong Woon bingung melihat tingkah anaknya._

" _Berikan Sehunnie pada ku." Perintah Donghae yang meminta sang adik agar digendong olehnya. Perlahan Jong Woon memberikan anak keduanya pada Donghae. Dan, Donghae menggendong adiknya dengan sangat baik dikedua tangan mungilnya._

" _Sekarang papa bernyanyi." Mintanya lagi membuat Jong Woon kembali bingung dibuatnya._

" _Jangan banyak bicara, cepat nyanyi!." Kembali Donghae bersuara dengan nada tinggi membuat Jong Woon langsung berdelik kaget._

" _Cup… Cup… Hunnie diam yaa." Ucap Donghae ketika melihat adik bayinya yang berada didalam pelukan terlihat ingin menangis, karena tidurnya terganggu. Tidak lama, Jong Woon mengikuti perkataan Donghae, ia pun bernyanyi dengan suara lantang._

 _ **TAP… TAP…**_

" _Apakah kau mau menjadi artis di Agensi ku ?." Tawar pria paruh baya pada Jong Woon tiba – tiba, membuat nyanyian Jong Woon langsung terhenti saat itu juga._

" _I-inikan, anda dari agensi SM itu ?." Gugup Jong Woon saat membaca kartu nama ditangannya._

" _Benar, saya adalah Sooman, CEO dari SM Entertainment. Aku sangat tertarik dengan suara anda yang unik itu."ucapnya lagi membuat Jong Woon langsung kaget._

" _Kalau boleh saya tahu, berapa usia anda?."_

" _U-sia ? aku berusia 27 tahun."_

" _Benarkah ? wajah anda benar – benar terlihat muda. Ku pikir usia anda 17 tahun." Kaget Sooman yang tidak menyangka bahwa pria di depannya ini sudah berusia 27 tahun._

" _Lalu apakah anak – anak ini…?." Tanya Sooman lagi sambil menunjuk Donghae yang sedang sibuk menimang – nimang Sehun._

" _Mereka anak ku." Ucap Jong Woon dengan tertawa canggung. Dan, Sooman pun kembali kaget, sebenarnya sudah biasa Jong Woon selalu dibilang anak ABG oleh orang lain dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dirinya bersyukur memiliki wajah yang tergolong baby face._

" _Hemm…aku punya ide dan aku benar – benar ingin menjadikan mu artis ku, kau mau kan ?."_

" _Donghae kau dengar, papa akan jadi artis." Ucap Jong Woon senang akhirnya dia mendapatkan pekerjaan serta uang untuk membiayai sekolah dan kehidupan Donghae dan Sehun hingga mereka berdua dapat bersekolah setinggi langit._

.

 **[Flashback END]**

 **.**

Dan, sejak saat itu papa sekarang benar – benar menjadi seorang artis terkenal. Uang hasil debut papa langsung diberikan kepada agensi. Karena selama papa menjalani _Trainning_ latihan _vocal_ dan _dance_ selama 4 tahun. Agensi menghidupi kami sekeluarga tanpa kurang apapun.

Hingga saat papa telah sukses, papa bekerja untuk membalas kebaikan agensi dengan syarat papa harus memalsukan umur dan kehidupan keluargnya saat menjadi artis. Karena dunia hiburan entertaint itu, artis tidak akan laku jika ia sudah berkeluarga terlebih dengan status duda dan memiliki dua orang anak.

Seperti itulah cerita bagaimana papa ku menjadi artis yang tenar sekarang. Walaupun publik tidak tahu siapa aku dan Sehun, itu tidak membuat ku sedih. Yah… walaupun kadang terbesit rasa ingin pergi bermain dan berjalan – jalan seperti dulu (sewaktu Jong Woon belum menjadi artis) bersama papa.

"Papa…" Gumam Sehun disela tidurnya membuat Donghae langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Aku merasa sedih karna tidak bisa bermain dengan papa, lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun. Dia pasti lebih sedih lagi karena sejak bayi Sehun tidak pernah melihat wajah Mama dan bermain dengan papa yang bisa di hitung dengan jari." Merana Donghae memikirkan nasib adiknya.

Dibandingkan dirinya Sehunlah yang sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang papanya. Tapi apalah daya, papanya adalah seorang artis dan dirinya serta Sehun harus mematuhi peraturan kontrak yang sudah dibuat oleh agensi dan papanya.

.

 **[Back Apartement]**

.

 _ **Braaak… Bruukk…**_ _**TAAAKK…Boommm…..**_ suara yang Donghae dengar ketika ia masuk kedalam Apartementnya.

"He-hello Hae." Sapa Yesung canggung ketika melihat anaknya baru saja tiba dirumah, dimana keadaanya benar – benar memalukan bagi dirinya. Saat ini Yesung sedang berada dibawah meja makan yang sepertinya sedang mengambil sebuah wortel yang terjatuh hingga tergelinding ke bawah meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan papa ?." Tanya Donghae yang masuk kedalam rumah, perlahan dibukanya sepatu sekolah dan berjalan masuk kedalam sambil menatap sang Ayah di Dapur.

"Papa membuatkan kalian makan siang." Jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan sewajan nasi goreng yang berhasil ia masak dengan sempurna.

Donghae sejenak melirik ke sisi luar beranda apartementnya dimana pakaian – pakaian yang Donghae yakini tadi pagi masih berstatus 'pakaian kotor' kini sudah tercuci dan terjemur rapi di gantungan. Lalu, lantai rumah yang terlihat bersih serta sang papa yang sedang memasak, dimana menandakan bahan masakan pasti sudah dibeli. Donghae dapat menyimpulkan bahwa semua ini adalah kerjaan papanya.

"Kenapa papa tidak istrirahat." Ucapnya sambil berjalan kearah sofa. Melihat Donghae kesulitan menurunkan Sehun yang sedang tertidur dipunggungnya. Yesung dengan cepat membantu Donghae dengan mengangkat tubuh Sehun perlahan lalu membaringkannya di sebuah Sofa berukuran besar dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut bergambar kura – kura.

"Semalam mini konser papa sukses, jadi Sajangnim memberikan papa libur 2 hari. Dan, papa sudah cukup beristrirahatnya." Balas Yesung dan Donghae hanya mengganguk.

"Makanlah dulu habis itu ganti bajumu." Mendengar perintah Yesung, Donghae pun menurut. Donghae berjalan ke meja makan dan sejenak melihat nasi goreng buatan papanya yang sudah lama ia tidak makan.

Yesung yang melihat Donghae sudah memakan nasi gorengnya dengan lahap tesenyum senang. Lalu, dialihkan pandangan matanya ke sosok putra keduannya.

 _ **Sreeet**_ … Yesung menyibakkan poni Sehun dan membenarkan bantal tidur Sehun agar anaknya lebih nyaman.

"Nnnhg…" Menggeliat Sehun resah ketika tanpa sengaja Yesung menyentuh keningnya.

"Donghae, kenapa kening adik mu membiru begini ?." Tanya Yesung ketika melihat di ujung kening kiri Sehun terdapat luka memar nan biru.

"Itu ka-."

"Kau tidak menjaga Sehun dengan baik ? apa yang selama ini kau lakukan ? Kau membuat adikmu terluka." Tanya Yesung bertubi – tubi dengan ucapan seakan Donghaelah yang salah. Donghae yang sedang menikmati nasi goreng buatan Yesung langsung cemberut dan _Bad Mood_.

Apakah Yesung tidak tahu, Donghae lelah. Donghae yang bangun jam 5 pagi untuk menyiapkan bekal untuk dirinya dan juga adiknya untuk dibawa ke sekolah, lalu membantu sang adik mandi dan memakaikan seragam sekolahnya serta mengantar Sehun ke sekolah sehabis itu barulah Donghae pergi ke sekolahannya dan pulang sekolah ia pun kembali harus menjemput adiknya hingga ia kembali ke rumah. Dan, sekarang dengan seenaknya Yesung mengomel tidak jelas padanya tanpa mendengar jawaban dia.

 _ **Kreeeet**_ … Donghae menggeser bangku meja makannya dengan kasar membuat Yesung terlonjak kaget.

"AKU SUDAH MENJAGA SEHUN DENGAN BAIK! SEHUN SEPERTI ITU KARENA PAPA! APA YANG PAPA TAHU TENTANG SEHUN, HAH ? SEHUN YANG SETIAP MALAM KETAKUTAN, SEHUN YANG SELALU INGIN BERMAIN DENGAN PAPA, SEHUN YANG SELALU MENGGINGAUKAN PAPA, APA PAPA TAHU ITU ?!." Teriak Donghae dengan perasaan marah dan entah kenapa merasa kesal. Perlahan Donghae mulai terisak ingin menangis. Biar bagaimanapun Donghae adalah bocah berusia 12 tahun yang seharusnya belum bisa berpikir bahkan berbicara seperti itu pada orang tuanya.

 _ **BLAAAAM**_ …. Dengan cepat Donghae keluar meninggalkan Apartementnya. Suara dentuman pintu yang keras membuat Sehun yang sedang tertidur menjadi terbangun.

"Papaaaa.." _**GREEB**_ … dengan cepat Sehun yang melihat sang Ayah berada didepannya tentu saja langsung memeluk tubuh Yesung. Sehun benar – benar merindukan sang Ayah. Semenjak debut menjadi artis, papanya sudah tidak ada waktu untuk bermain dengannya.

"Sehunnie, kenapa kening mu memar eum ?." Tanya Yesung dengan suara lembutnya.

"Hiks… papa...ini gala – gala ceman Hunnie biyang hunnie tuthang bohong, meleka thidak pelcaya kayo papa adalah papa Hunnie, hiks… lalu Donge hyung datang dan memukul meyeka." Cerita Sehun dengan isakan tangis dan tubuh bergetar.

Benar yang dikatakan oleh Donghae. Yesung benar – benar tidak tahu apapun tentang Sehun. Sejak kecil Donghaelah yang merawat Sehun. Bahkan sejak kecil Donghae selalu bersikap kuat, tegar dan selalu mementingkan Sehun dan juga dirinya. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, dengan perasaan emosi melihat anak terkecilnya terluka Yesung jadi berbicara seperti tadi.

.

 **[Flashback | Usia Donghae 9 tahun | Sehun 3 tahun]**

.

" _Donghae, main yuuuk…" Ajak salah satu teman sebaya Donghae, dimana saat itu Yesung belum debut dan mereka (Yesung, Donghae dan Sehun) masih tinggal di rumah sederhana pemukiman padat._

" _Aku tidak bisa, aku harus menjaga adik ku. Mianhae." Balas Donghae sambil melirik Sehun yang tertidur di sebuah kasur lipat yang tergelar di depan TV. Terlihat wajah – wajah kecewa teman Donghae saat mendengar jawabannya._

" _Kau tidak bermain Hae-ah ?." Tanya Yesung yang baru saja selesai mandi._

" _Aniya, Papa akan pergi latihan kan, jika papa pergi lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Sehunnie." Jelas Donghae membuat Yesung tersenyum miris. Walaupun Donghae berbicara seperti tadi kepada teman – temannya tanpa Donghae sadari, Yesung selalu menatap Donghae yang suka sekali melihat keluar jendela dimana teman – teman sebayanya sedang berlarian dan bermain dengan gembira._

" _Hari ini papa tidak ada latihan, pergilah bermain." Ucap Yesung bohong yang sebenarnya dirinya ada latihan. Tapi memilih berbohong dan melakukan kesalahan (membolos) demi anak, tidak masalahkan._

" _Jaga Hunnie ne Papa."_

" _Heem…. Papa akan menjaga adikmu, pulang sebelum jam makan malam. Okey." Mendengar ucapan Yesung, Donghae pun mengganguk cepat dan langsung pergi keluar untuk bergabung bermain dengan teman – temannya._

 _._

 _._

 **[FlashBack END]**

.

"Apa Sehunnie sudah makan ?." Tanya Yesung dengan tersenyum hangat, membuat Sehun langsung berwajah senang, dengan gerakan lucu Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda dia belum makan.

"Kalau gitu papa akan menyuapini Sehun, ne." Dan, Yesung pun menggendong Sehun untuk ke meja makan. sesampainya di meja makan, Yesung menurunkan Sehun dan di dudukkannya Sehun di bangku lalu mulai menyuapi anak terkecilnya, Sehun.

"Enak tidak ?."

"Enyaaak, nyam… nyam…" Jawab Sehun sambil menguyah nasi goreng yang di suapi oleh sang papa. Di sela menyuapi Sehun, terbesit rasa khawatir pada Donghae yang keluar rumah begitu saja.

.

.

 **[Other Side | Taman]**

.

"Dasar papa pabo." Umpat Donghae yang saat ini sedang berada di taman bermain yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Apartement.

" _Papa… gendong."_

" _Dasar manja, hahaha."_

Terdengar percakapan antara sesosok anak kecil bersama Ayahnya, membuat Donghae yang sedang duduk di ayunan langsung menatap kearah mereka. Melihat ayah dan anak didepannya membuat Donghae teringat bagaimana dulu papanya selalu bermain dan menuruti apapun perkataan dirinya sebelum Sehun lahir.

"Papa…" Lirih Donghae yang kini merasa bersalah telah berteriak kepada Yesung.

 _ **Tes… Tes…**_ Terlihat tetes demi tetes air jatuh dari langit dan _**Byuuur**_ …. Hujan deras menguyur kota Seoul saat ini membuat para pengujung taman bermain berhamburan berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari tempat bertenduh, terkecuali bocah kecil bernama Donghae.

Donghae dengan posisi masih duduk di sebuah ayunan dan mendundukkan kepalanya membiarkan dirinya terguyur oleh hujan yang turun begitu deras. Donghae tidak takut jika dirinya akan sakit sekarang yang ada dipikiran Donghae adalah apakah papanya membenci dirinya atau tidak. Karena Donghae sudah membentak sang papa dengan begitu kasar.

 _ **TAP… TAP…. TUK…**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?." Mendengar sebuah suara, Donghae pun mendongkkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah membukakan sebuah payung untuk menghalau hujan yang menguyur tubuhnya.

"Pa…paaaa…"

 _ **Brugghh**_ …. Donghae langsung terhuyung jatuh ke depan. Tapi, dengan gerakan cepat dan sigap pria yang berada di depannya langsung menahan tubuh Donghae.

"Badannya panas." Gumamnya panik saat merasakan suhu tubuh Donghae tinggi. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun menggendong tubuh mungil Donghae dan membawanya dari taman.

.

.

"Aish…Jinjja! Dimana kau Donghaeeee!." Teriak Yesung frustasi dibawah rintik – rintik hujan yang sudah sedikit berhenti. Dengan memakai jas hujan berbentuk kelinci Yesung langsung bergegas mencari Donghae yang tidak kunjung pulang.

"La...la…la…" Tidak jauh di belakang Yesung, terlihat anak kecil dengan jas hujan sama persis dengan milik Yesung hanya saja yang membedakan adalah warnanya, sedang bernyanyi dan bermain genangan air dengan kakinya sehingga menimbulkan suara cipratan air lucu.

"Sehunnie, jangan main air, nanti baju ya kotor." Yesung pun meraih tangan mungil anaknya lalu menggengamnya dengan erat agar Sehun tidak terlepas dari dirinya dan mereka berdua melanjutkan pencarian untuk menemukan Donghae di sekitar area apartement.

"Papa… apa lumah ceman Donge Hyung mathi jauh ?." Tanya Sehun yang saat ini, dirinya hanya tahu bahwa Ayahnya mengajak dirinya untuk menjemput Donghae yang sedang bermain dirumah temannya tanpa tahu bahwa sang Hyung pergi entah kemana.

"Masih jauh, apa Sehun ingin papa gendong ?." Baliknya bertanya pada Sehun dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala.

"Tathu...thdua...tithga..." Mendengar Sehun sedang menghitung langkah kakinya sendiri disela berjalan mencari Donghae, Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum hangat.

.

.

 **[Disebuah perumahan mewah distrik Seoul]**

.

"Nggh… aku dimana nhh.. ?." Lirih bocah kecil berusia 12 tahun yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

Perlahan dibuka matanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar, Kasur _King size_ dengan seprei sangat halus, lemari besar berdiri kokoh di sampingnya lalu layar TV yang berukuran super besar lengkap dengan _sound system_ entah itu _DVD player_ , _Play Station_ dan lainnya terpasang rapi di depannya dan tidak jauh dari situ dibelakang meja kerja terpasang lukisan sangat besar bergambar seorang _Idol_ yang saat ini sedang hangat dibicarakan….

'Tunggu ?.' Di alihkannya lagi tatapannya pada lukisan yang membuat bocah cilik yang sedang tiduran dikasur menjadi tersadar 100%.

 _ **CEKLEEEK**_ …. Baru saja bocah cilik itu ingin berteriak untuk menyalurkan rasa kagetnya, sesosok laki – laki tinggi tampan dan bertubuh sangat atletis masuk kedalam kamar membawa sebuah nampan kecil yang berisi segelas air putih dengan sebutir obat.

"Kau sudah sadar." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum hingga membuat _dimple_ pipinya terlihat sangat jelas. Diletaknya nampan yang ia bawa ke meja nakas disamping Donghae.

"Ini dimana ?." Tanya bocah cilik itu dengan sikap setenang mungkin.

"Kau berada dirumah ku, dan ah… nama ku Choi Siwon. Aku menemukan mu di Taman, ketika aku ingin memberimu sebuah payung kau langsung pingsan, siapa nama mu? ."

"Donghae" Jawab Donghae yang ternyata pria di depannnya inilah yang telah memberikan dia payung di taman. Siwon pun memberikan segelas air minum dan sebutir obat Flu untuk Donghae.

Siwon yang melihat Donghae disela meminum obatnya terus menatap kearah dimana letak lukisan favoritenya berada menjadi tersenyum.

"Kau tahu siapa dia ?." Tanya Siwon sambil menatap lukisannya dan Donghae langsung mengganguk. Tentu saja Donghae tahu siapa Yesung, Yesung adalah papanya.

"Kau penggemarnya ?." Tanya Donghae yang menyerahkan segelas air yang sudah ia minum.

"Aku sangat menyukai dirinya, ah tidak aku mencintai Yesung melebihi seorang penggemar. Apakah itu aneh ?." Tanya Siwon sedikit canggung karena berbicara mengenai Yesung dengan seorang anak kecil.

"Tidak, hanya saja kenapa kau bisa menyukai orang seperti itu." Tanya Donghae sambil sedikit terkekeh didalam hati.

"Dia adalah Inspirasi ku." _**DHEG**_ … mendengar jawaban Siwon, Donghae langsung menatap Siwon dari bawah sampai atas. Apa pria di depannya ini tidak salah bicara, menjadikan ayah cerobohnya sebagai inspirasi. Ckckck.

"Aish… apa yang sudah ku lakukan, bercerita pada anak kecil." Seru Siwon cepat.

"Oh ya berapa nomor telepon rumah mu, aku akan menghubungi orang tua mu agar dia tidak cemas." Tanya Siwon yang sudah menggeluarkan ponsel miliknya.

"….." Donghae tidak membalas ucapan Siwon, terlihat Donghae kembali menundukkan kepalanya kebawah membuat Siwon menatap bingung.

"Jangan – jangan kau kabur dari rumah karena orang tua mu telah menyiksa mu ya ?." Tanya Siwon dengan nada heboh dan horror membuat Donghae menjadi ikutan heboh.

"A-aniyo! Aku sedang bertengkar dengan papa. Jadi…."

"Ah… kau takut pulang, hahahah." Tawa Siwon melihat wajah memerah Donghae yang sepertinya tebakan dia benar.

PUK... Siwon menepuk kepala Donghae..

"Namanya orang tua, seburuk apapun anaknya mereka tidak akan pernah marah." _**Sreeet**_ …. dan sekarang Siwon menggelus lembut kepala Donghae membuat Donghae menjadi diam mematung tidak berkedip. Bukan, Donghae bukan terpesona oleh ketampanan Siwon. Tapi Donghae tersentuh akan ucapan Siwon barusan.

"Kajja, aku akan mengantar mu pulang. Papa mu pasti sangat khawatir."

"Hahaha… kau benar." Balas Donghae membayangkan wajah panik Yesung pasti sangat lucu.

"Sepertinya kau akan menjadi penggemar Yesung yang paling beruntung di dunia." Ucap Donghae membuat Siwon kembali bingung. Mengingat Donghae masih demam dan mungkin Donghae masih sedikit perlu istrirahat Siwon pun akhirnya mengganguk dan tersenyum, mengiyakan ucapan anak kecil.

.

 **[Apartement Yesung]**

.

 _ **Tik…. Tik…**_ Jam di dinding terus berdetik tanpa henti, diliriknya jam berbentuk Ikan dimana saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 10:00 malam. Dan, jika dalam waktu 2 jam lagi. Donghae tidak pulang juga, maka Yesung akan menelfon polisi dan masa bodoh pada karir Idolnya jika penggemar tahu dirinya memiliki anak.

Di lihatnya Sehun yang sudah tertidur diranjangnya sambil memeluk sebuah boneka kura – kura, Yesung pun mematikan lampu kamar anaknya lalu menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan bergegas keluar untuk menunggu Donghae pulang di ruang TV.

 _ **TING…TONG….**_ Mendengar suara bel pintu Apartementnya, Yesung pun bergegas membuka pintu tanpa banyak bicara. Karena, Yesung sangat yakin bahwa yang memecet bel adalah anaknya.

 _ **CEKLEEEK**_ ….terlihat Donghae sedang berada di dalam gendongan seorang pria tampan bertubuh atletis. Dimana, siapapun yang melihat pria ini pasti akan jatuh cinta.

"Donghae yak!." Seru Yesung cepat dengan langsung merebut Donghae dari pria yang sama sekali tidak Yesung lirik (Yesung masih normal). Begitu juga dengan Siwon yang notabennya adalah penggemar berat Yesung tidak mengenali sosok pria di depannya ini sama sekali. Salahkan Yesung yang tidak ber _make – up_ membuat Yesung terlihat seperti orang lain.

"Kau membuat ku khawatir."

"Mian, papa." Lirih Donghae yang berada di gendongan Yesung sedang menautkan kedua jarinya bertanda dirinya menyesal.

"Haaa…. Jangan lakukan itu lakukan, Okey." Dan, Donghae pun langsung memeluk leher Yesung senang. karena, papanya tidak marah dan telah memaafkan dirinya.

"Papa, paman yang menolong ku adalah penggemar berat mu."

"Yeee!." Kaget Siwon yang masih berada di ambang pintu saat mendengar ucapan Donghae. Penggemar ayahnnya ? apa Donghae tidak salah bicara ? Siwon itu penggemarnya Yesung dan pria yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah Yesung.

"Anu… sepertinya anak anda sal-."

"Jadi kau penggemar ku ?." Tanya Yesung menatap Siwon dan Siwon menelan ludahnya kasar. Perlahan Siwon memundurkan langkah kakinya untuk segera pergi dari apartement yang menurut Siwon ayah dari anak kecil yang ia tolong ternyata sama anehnya dengan ayahnya.

"Papa ku ini adalah Yesung _Idol_ itu." Ucap Donghae lagi, melihat sepertinya Siwon tidak percaya dengan ucapannya. Donghae pun meminta Yesung untuk menurunkan dirinya dan Yesung mengangguk.

 _ **GREBB**_ … Donghae menggengam tangan besar Siwon dan mengajaknya untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

Kini sudah 20 menit Siwon duduk di ruang tamu, menunggu Donghae yang katanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada dirinya. Padahal Siwon sudah memohon dengan keras untuk pamit dan segera pulang agar tidak berurusan dengan keluarga aneh ini. Tapi…

"Aku harus menelfon Minhyuk untuk menolong ku." Gumam Siwon yang bersiap menelfon temannya untuk segera menjemput dirinya dari sini.

 _ **CEKLEKKK**_ ….. mendengar suara samping pintu kamar terbuka, Siwon pun refleks menoleh dan dia hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Di depan matanya kini terlihat sosok pria tampan, cantik, manis dan bertubuh mungil memakai _switter_ putih tebal sampai leher. Membuat sosok itu telihat sangat _Cute_ karena tubuhnya tenggelam dalam switter besar yang ia pakai.

"Ye-Yesung." Ucap Siwon terbata.

 _ **TUk**_ …. Ponsel yang semula berada di genggamannya perlahan jatuh ke lantai. Siwon tidak peduli jika ponsel yang baru saja jatuh itu rusak atau hancur, sekarang yang lebih penting adalah sosok pria yang telah mencuri perhatiannya selama ini dan hanya bisa Siwon lihat di layar komputer serta diatas panggung sekarang berada di depan matanya.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau akan menjadi penggemar Yesung paling beruntung di dunia." Ucap Donghae yang puas melihat hasil mengcover papanya dimana Donghae memberikan _eye-liner_ di mata sipit Yesung hingga membuat mata Yesung jadi terlihat dan tajam, lalu pipi pucat papanya ia dempul dengan bedak tabur dan tidak lupa bibir kering sang papa, Donghae oleskan sebuah _Lipbam_ _pink_ _peach_ agar terlihat segar.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Yesung adalah pakaian _style_ musim gugur dimana pakaian ini adalah pakaian sponsor yang harusnya Yesung kenakan untuk pemotretan minggu depan dan dengan tanpa izin, Donghae menyuruh Yesung memakainya sekarang.

"Tadi… kau…memanggil dia papa, lalu sekarang di-dia berubah menjadi Yesung, ba-bagaimana bisa ?." Bingung Siwon yang bicaranya sudah tidak terarah.

"Yesung adalah papa ku." Bangga Donghae menyebut Yesung sebagai papanya dan Siwon entah kenapa perlahan kepalanya terasa pening dan berat.

 _ **BRUUGGH**_ …. Siwon jatuh ke sofa, membuat Donghae dan Yesung langsung berlari untuk melihat keadaanya.

"MWWOYAA! DIA PINGSAN." Teriak Yesung. Sepertinya Siwon pingsan karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Idolnya ternyata sudah memiliki anak.

Akankah Siwon tetap menyukai Idolanya?

atau

Siwon malah akan membongkar jati diri Yesung pada publik ?

 **TBC**

 **So, Bagaimana dengan FF ini ?**

.

* * *

 **Note Author:**

FF – YeWon \\(*-*)/ Udah lama ga buat FF Siwon & Yesung .

Kali ini bikin FF genre Family WonSungHae yang sudah terkenal/? Kalau mereka emang keluarga yang _cute_ untuk dunia perYaoian.-.

Disini Sehun EXO jadi adik Donghae, karena di RL itu udah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Donghae deket banget sama Sehun. Mereka suka _share – share_ foto yang sering main bareng jadi ku pikir pas kalau Sehun jadi adiknya Donghae^^.

Ini FF baru kedua yang aku publish ;

1\. First Love (T-Sung) _**new**_

 _2\. Baby Face_ Papa (WonSung) _**new**_

3\. Thanatos and Ker chapter 9 (KyuSung) _**Lanjutan**_

OK….itu aja pemberitahuan dari saya hahaha…

* * *

See You Next Story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : _Baby Face_ Papa

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Family, Humor, Romance.

 **Pairing** : WonSung (Siwon & Yesung)

 **Slight** **Pair** : KyuSung (Kyuhyun  & Yesung)

 **Cast** : Member Super Junior, Donghae _Kids_ , Sehun EXO _kids_.

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Fansnya dan **cerita** ini **Milik saya**.

 **Rating** : K

 **Warning** : YAOI (Boy X Boy) Yesung UKE! Crack Pair!

* * *

 _ **Baby Face**_ **Papa**

by KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2015

Please don't copy paste without permission.

* * *

 **Summary**

Kim Yesung adalah penyanyi solo (20th) yang tenar setelah mengeluarkan album pertamanya. Tapi siapa sangka jika Yesung telah memalsukan umur dan statusnya. Tanpa publik tahu Yesung sebenarnya berusia 32th, duda dengan dua orang anak bernama Donghae (12th) dan Sehun (6th).

* * *

.

.

"Ye-Yesung." Ucap Siwon terbata dan terkejut saat melihat Idol tercintanya ada didepan mata.

 _ **TUk**_ …. Ponsel yang semula berada di genggamannya perlahan jatuh ke lantai. Siwon tidak peduli jika ponsel yang baru saja jatuh itu rusak atau hancur, sekarang yang lebih penting adalah sosok pria yang telah mencuri perhatiannya selama ini dan hanya bisa Siwon lihat dilayar komputer serta diatas panggung sekarang berada di depan matanya.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau akan menjadi penggemar Yesung paling beruntung di dunia." Ucap Donghae puas melihat hasil meng _cover_ papanya.

Kim Jong Woon, sejak debut sebagai artis sang anaklah yang selama ini merubah dirinya. Donghae cilik ini tahu bagaimana menggunakan _make-up_ untuk menutupi kekurangan sang papah seperti memberikan _eye-liner_ di mata sipitnya hingga membuat mata Yesung jadi terlihat lebar dan tajam, lalu pipi pucat papanya ia juga dempul dengan bedak tabur lembut dan tidak lupa bibir kering sang papah, ia oleskan sebuah _Lipbam_ _pink_ _peach_ agar terlihat segar.

Bahkan, Donghae cilik ini juga memiliki selera _fashion_ yang bagus. Ia tahu pakaian mana saja yang cocok untuk sang papah. Jadi, sekarang kita tahu dari mana asal Yesung terlihat tampan, keren dan modis di setiap tampilannya.

"Tadi… kau…memanggil dia papa, lalu sekarang di-dia berubah menjadi Yesung, ba-bagaimana bisa ?." Bingung Siwon yang bicaranya sudah tidak terarah karena melihat pria dari anak yang sudah ia tolong berubah menjadi _Idola_ nya.

"Yesung adalah papa ku." Bangga Donghae menyebut Yesung sebagai papahnya dan Siwon entah kenapa perlahan kepalanya terasa pening dan berat.

 _ **BRUUGGH**_ …. Siwon jatuh ke sofa begitu saja, membuat Donghae dan Yesung langsung berlari untuk melihat keadaannya.

"MWOYA! DIA PINGSAN." Kaget Yesung sambil menepuk – nepuk wajah Siwon agar sadar, namun hasilnya nihil. Siwon terlalu _shock_ untuk menerima kenyataan didepan matanya.

.

.

 **[Mimpi – alam bawah sadar| Siwon POV]**

.

Saat berusia 7 tahun, aku sangat suka melihat anak – anak seusia ku bersekolah disekolah biasa yang ku temui dijalan. Setiap pagi dibalik kaca mobil, aku selalu mengamati mereka yang berjalan bersama dengan orang tuanya lalu sesampainya disekolah, Ibu atau ayah mereka akan memberikan sebuah elusan dikepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut hingga membuat anak itu tersenyum lebar seperti mengatakan bahwa dia adalah anak paling bahagia di dunia ini. Dan aku sangat iri pada mereka.

Suatu hari aku melihat sekelompok anak sedang bermain bola dilapangan dekat sungai Han, karena aku penasaran akhirnya aku ikut bermain dengan merahasiakan identitas ku sebagai anak orang kaya untuk dapat bermain dengan mereka dan itu terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Jika aku bisa terlahir kembali, aku ingin terlahir sebagai seorang anak biasa yang memiliki keluarga sederhana namun hangat dan ceria, dimana setiap waktu selalu dihabiskan dengan canda dan tertawa lepas.

"Kau terlahir hanya untuk menjadi seorang penerus perusahaan, mengerti." Ucap Ayahku yang ternyata sudah mengetahui kebenarannya tentang satu bulan ini aku yang selalu membolos _les private_. Padahal aku sudah membayar guru les _private_ ku itu untuk berbohong pada Ayah ku dan sepertinya gagal.

"Mengerti….Appa." Menyerah dan menjadi anak seperti yang Ayah ku inginkan. Itulah takdir dari seorang Choi Siwon, anak tunggal penerus Hyundai Grup.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibu… aku ingin menjadi anak biasa saja, apa tidak bisa ?."

"Wonnie, saat ini ikutilah kemauan Ayahmu. Ibu tidak ingin melihatmu terluka seperti ini lagi." Melihat Ibu memohon seperti ini apa yang harus ku perbuat ? tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Sambil menggelus pipi kanan ku yang sudah membengkak akibat tamparan Ayah, aku hanya bisa memeluk dan menangis dalam diam dipelukan Ibu ku.

"Baik Eomma…"

Sejak saat itu aku benar – benar mengikuti apa yang diinginkan oleh Ayah. Sekolah dan belajar mengenai hal yang seharusnya dipelajari ketika usia ku sudah dewasa, bahkan disela istrirahat ku. Aku harus ikut pergi bersama Ayah ke perusahaan untuk melihat dan belajar langsung bagaimana menggurus perusahaan dengan baik dan benar.

.

.

"Aku tidak makan mie instan eomma, sungguh." Bohong ku pada Ibu di sambungan telefon. Jika Ibu ku tahu aku saat ini sedang makan mie instan yang baru saja ku buat sendiri, tamatlah riwayat ku. Bisa – bisa Ibu akan mengirimkan seseorang ke apartement untuk mengurus ku seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak bersama siapapun eomma, itu suara TV. Aku sedang menonton…. Hem…" Ku tatap Televisi didepan ku sebentar untuk melihat nama acara apa yang sedang ku lihat (diabaikan) ini.

" _Mubank_." Ucap ku ketika melihat _Icon_ _logo_ berbentuk tulisan di sudut kiri atas TV tersebut.

"…." _**Uhuk**_ … tiba – tiba aku tersedak mendengar ucapan Ibu ku di sebrang telefon.

"Eomma suka siapa ? Yaa…eomma, aku tahu kau menikah di usia 18 tahun. Tapi tidak usah sampai sehisteris itu bisa kan, Jika appa tahu bagaimana." Ku lanjutkan lagi makan mie ku secara diam – diam sambil mendengar ocehan Ibuku ditelefon yang mengatakan ia menyukai seorang Idol pria yang baru – baru ini debut, yang benar saja. Ku kira Ibu ku hanya tertarik pada salon, perhiasan, pakaian dan barang – barang bermerek saja.

"…"

"Yesung siapa ? Aku tidak tahu eomma. Selama ini aku hanya menonton acara berita ekonomi Korea saja." Jujur ku dan saat aku ingin mengganti _channel_ saluran TV, tanpa sengaja aku melihat seorang pria mungil yang menarik perhatian ku diatas panggung, pria itu berdiri diantara Idol lainnya yang ku yakini adalah semuanya artis penyanyi entah itu penyanyi solo atau grup yang sedang menunggu pengumuman kemenangan.

"Eomma nanti ku telefon lagi." _**PIIIP…**_ kini karna sosok mungil itu aku menjadi tertarik menonton acara musik yang selama hidup ku tidak pernah ku lihat dan tidak ingin tahu juga bagaimana perkembangan musik di Negara ku ini.

" _Pemenang chart musik minggu ini adalah…. Its has to be You, Wah selamat Kim Yesung kau sudah 7 kali berada di posisi 1."_

"Kim… Ye…sung ? AKH… JADI ITU YESUNG YANG EOMMA BICARAKAN." Teriak ku dan tanpa sadar ku besarkan sedikit volume TV.

" _Aku benar – benar tidak menyangkan akan menang lagi minggu ini, hehehe. Terima kasih atas cinta kalian, aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi."_

"Dia manis sekali." _**DHEG…. DHEG…**_ Dan bersamaan dengan senyum Yesung yang ku lihat di TV, detak jantung ku berdebar lebih cepat untuk pertama kalinya, sejak saat itulah aku jatuh cinta pada Yesung. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Choi Siwon, aku menyukai seseorang dan dia adalah seorang _Idol_.

 **[Alam bawah sadar Siwon END]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Next day | Pagi hari]**

.

 _ **Tuuuuut**_ ….. Terdengar suara ceret teko berbunyi menandakan bahwa suhu air didalam teko sudah mencapai titik didihnya dan bersamaan dengan suara ceret teko tersebut, sesosok pemuda tampan yang tertidur di sofa pun bangun perlahan.

"Aku bermimpi tentang Yesung lagi." Gumamnya yang masih setengah sadar dan ketika arwahnya sudah kembali ke tubuh secara utuh, mimik wajah pemuda itu langsung berubah _horror_ saat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

 _ **DRAP…DRAP…DRAP…**_ terlihat dua bocah sedang berlarian kesana – kemari. Dimana anak laki – laki bernama Donghae yang sudah rapi memakai seragam sekolahnya sedang berusaha menangkap sang adik yang berhasil keluar dari kamar dalam keadaan telanjang ( _Full naked_ ) sedang berlarian menghindari sang kakak yang ingin memakaikan dirinya seragam sekolah.

"Jadi yang semalam itu bukan mimpi." Gumamnya perlahan mengingat kejadian – kejadian semalam yang terus berputar didalam benaknya.

"Sehunnie yak! pakai baju dulu." Teriak Donghae mengejar Sehun yang bergerak sangat lincah menghindari dirinya.

 _ **TAP…**_ langkah kaki kecil Sehun terhenti ketika melihat satu pria tidak dikenal bertubuh tegap dan tampan sedang duduk diruang tengah rumahnya.

"Om Thiapa ?." Tanyanya pada tamu yang didalam benak Sehun terlihat seperti pangeran. Sang tamu yang baru pertama kali melihat anak kecil telanjang didepannya hanya dapat tersenyum malu dan kikuk.

"Nama ku Siwon." Jawabnya dengan senyum _dimple_ , membuat Sehun yang baru pertama kali melihat pria dewasa tersenyum sangat menawan (dalam benaknya) langsung tersenyum sangat lebar dengan mata berbinar – binar membuat Siwon menjadi grogi melihat anak kecil menatap dirinya seperti itu. Disisi lain Donghae yang melihat sang adik berdiri di depan tamunya yaitu Siwon buru – buru menghampiri.

"Sehun, ayo pakai baju dulu, kau tidak malu telanjang didepan _Ahjussi_." Donghae pun mengandeng tangan sang adik untuk kembali kedalam kamar.

 _ **Greeb…**_ Dengan cepat Sehun memegang kaki Siwon dengan satu tangannya agar tidak beranjak pergi untuk mengikuti sang Hyung.

"Thehun mau pakai baju thama om ciwon."

"HEEH!." Kaget Siwon dan Donghae ketika mendengar penuturan bocah kecil didepannya.

"Aish… ayo cepat pakai baju, nanti papa marah!." Kali ini Donghae terpaksa menarik badan Sehun dari kaki Siwon yang menempel seperti lem. Tapi, semakin Donghae berusaha menarik maka semakin Sehun menggeratkan pelukannya dikaki Siwon, sehingga sang empu pemilik kaki harus juga ikut ambil alih dalam melepaskan jeratan anak mungil didepannya, acara tarik menarik Donghae – Sehun – Siwon kini terjadi.

"Sehun."

 _ **DHEG…**_ terdengar panggilan lembut dari arah dapur membuat wajah Sehun beserta Donghae terlihat cemas dan lagi – lagi Siwon terbelak kaget tidak percaya bahwa orang di depannya ini adalah…

 _ **TAP… TAP… TAP…**_

'Yesung.' Batin Siwon melihat Idolanya sekaligus pujaan hatinya sedang berjalan mendekati mereka. Dengan memakai apron birunya dan sebuah spatula ditangan kanannya, Siwon tidak menyangka akan melihat Idolnya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Maaf, jika tidak keberatan maukah kau memakaikan Sehun seragam ?." Mohon Yesung yang membuat Siwon tidak kuasa untuk menolaknya. Untung saja Yesung pagi ini _full make – up_.

"Te-tentu saja, sini aku pakaikan bajunya." Siwon pun langsung mengambil seragam sekolah Sehun dari tangan Donghae dan memakaikan baju tersebut pada Sehun dengan susah payah. Lihat sekarang betapa beruntungnya Sehun pagi ini karena direktur muda dari _Hyundai Grup_ sedang memakaikan dirinya baju.

.

.

"Hari ini ? tapi hari ini aku masih _Free Job_ , kau sendiri yang bilang."

"….."

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja aku sudah berjanji akan mengantar anak – anak ku ke sekolah."

"….."

"Baiklah sajangnim, aku akan ke sana 20 menit lagi."

 _ **PIIP…**_ mendengar percakapan sang Ayah dan seseorang disebrang telefon yang diyakini adalah CEO dari tempat Ayahnya bekerja membuat sosok bocah yang sedang berdiri (menunggu) sambil menggandeng adiknya menghela nafas.

"Ayo Sehun kita berangkat, papa tidak bisa mengantar KITA." Tekan Donghae dikalimat terakhir dengan nada jutek dan kesal membuat Yesung yang baru saja mengakhiri panggilan telefonnya langsung merasa bersalah.

"Hae-yaa." Panggil Yesung mencoba menghentikan langkah kaki anaknya. Padahal Yesung sudah berjanji akan mengantarkan Donghae dan Sehun ke sekolah hari ini, tapi lagi – lagi Yesung harus mengingkari janji ke-sekian kalinya pada anaknya karena pekerjaan (artisnya) tidak bisa ditunda begitu saja.

Sejenak Yesung menggeratkan kepelan tangannya untuk menyalurkan rasa kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sejak menjadi artis, Yesung selalu membuat anak – anaknya kecewa, sekali saja. Yesung ingin memperlakukan anaknya khususnya Sehun seperti orang lain kebanyakan yaitu mengantar ke sekolah lalu mencium kening anak – anaknya sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam sekolahnya seperti dulu pada saat mengantar Donghae.

"Hae, papa masih bisa mengantar mu, Sungguh." Bohong Yesung mencoba untuk mengambil hati Donghae.

"Tidak, jika papa mengantar kami dulu, papa akan terlambat. Aku benarkan ?." _**DHEG…**_ Donghae menebak dengan benar, terbukti reaksi Yesung yang sedikit terkejut saat mendengar ucapannya.

Siwon yang masih berada diantara mereka pun menjadi serba salah, disisi lain dia masih terkejut bahkan belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Idolnya yang saat ini berada didepannya sudah memiliki anak. Tapi, Siwon dapat berpikir _logis_ bahwa Yesung hanyalah manusia biasa juga yang memiliki kehidupan pribadi.

 _ **Sreeeet…**_ Entah apa yang merasuki Siwon saat ini, tiba – tiba Siwon merebut Sehun dari Donghae dan menggendongnya membuat Sehun yang berada di gendongan Siwon langsung memeluk leher Siwon begitu saja. Sepertinya Sehun lebih senang jika Siwon yang maskulin dimatanya terlihat lebih keren dari Yesung untuk menjadi ayahnya.

"Aku akan mengantar mereka. Pergilah, kau jangan takut." Kali ini Donghae yang dibuat kaget oleh ucapan Siwon.

"Tidak usah, turunkan Sehun. Kami sudah biasa pergi ke sekolah sendiri."

"Thehun tidak mau." Elak Sehun dengan wajah sedih ketika Donghae menarik kaki Sehun untuk turun dari gendongan Siwon.

Melihat sang adik yang sepertinya sangat senang diantar ke sekolah oleh Siwon. Donghae yang tidak punya pilihan lain akhirnya setuju. Sejujurnya Siwon melakukan ini karena tanpa sengaja tadi melihat tatapan sang _Idol_ (Yesung) yang terlihat sangat terluka begitu juga dengan anaknya Donghae.

"Maaf lagi – lagi aku merepotkan mu dengan anak – anak ku." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Sakit, hati Yesung benar – benar sakit jika melihat wajah – wajah anaknya yang kecewa dengannya. Setelah memasukkan kotak bekal kedalam masing – masing ransel sekolah Donghae dan Sehun, Siwon pun pamit sekaligus untuk pulang kerumahnya.

* * *

 **Baby Face Papa**

Chapter 2

Happy Reading^^

* * *

.

"Habis ini belok kanan." Intrupsi Donghae dengan nada jutek. Siwon yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya untuk pergi mengatar Sehun dan Donghae ke sekolah menjadi sedikit canggung. Suasana didalam mobil menjadi tidak enak, padahal diluar cuaca sangat cerah.

"Balaa mithel thimpel…thimpel…." Nyanyi Sehun membuat Siwon yang mendengarkan Sehun seperti sedang bernyanyi (Mr. Simple) langsung tertawa tanpa sadar. Sehun yang belum lancar berbicara membuat Sehun terlihat begitu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan setiap kali dirinya bicara dimata Siwon.

"Kau sudah tahu rahasia papa ku, apa kau akan mengatakan pada semua orang ?." Walaupun Donghae kesal terhadap papahnya pagi ini, tapi tetap saja Donghae mengkhawatirkan papahnya menginggat Siwon sekarang sudah tahu kehidupan sebenarnya Yesung sang _Idol_.

"Aku bukan orang seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku memang sangat terkejut dan mungkin akan memerlukan waktu lama untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa _Idola_ ku sudah punya anak, Hahaha." Tawa Siwon yang menggangap itu lucu dan juga untuk membuat suasana mereka tidak terasa canggung lagi, tapi yang diajak tertawa pun tidak memberikan respon sehingga Siwon makin terlihat canggung dan bodoh didepan Donghae.

"Haaa… aku berjanji tidak akan bilang pada siapapun." Ucap Siwon sambil memberikan tanda 'sumpah' dengan jarinya bahwa ia tidak akan membeberkan rahasia Yesung.

"Nah… kita sudah sampai." Gembira Siwon yang tanpa sadar saat mobilnya berhenti didepan gerbang sekolah Sehun lebih dulu. Dari kaca mobil terlihat banyak sekali anak – anak sekolah dasar seusia Sehun berlalu lalang bersama orang tuanya dan Siwon jadi mengingat kisah masa kecilnya dulu.

"Tunggu, biar aku saja." Cegah Siwon saat melihat Donghae ingin turun dari mobil untuk mengantar Sehun masuk. Setelah membantu Sehun turun dari mobil, digendongnya Sehun hingga di ambang pintu gerbang sekolah, lalu Siwon menurunkan Sehun dengan hati – hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk ?." Tanya Siwon bingung melihat Sehun terdiam ditempat sambil merundukkan kepalanya. Merasa khawatir, Siwon pun berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi badannya dengan Sehun.

"Ityuu..." Tunjuk Sehun kearah samping kirinya dan Siwon langsung tersenyum melihat anak kecil seperti Sehun sedang bersama Ibunya.

 _ **Sreeet**_ … Tiba – tiba Siwon menggelus kepala Sehun dengan lembut dan detik itu juga wajah Sehun langsung gembira dan langsung masuk kedalam gedung sekolah sambil berlari senang dengan menyanyikan lagu _Doraemon_ kesukaannya.

 _ **BRRAAK…**_ Siwon menutup pintu mobil dan melanjukan mobilnya kembali untuk ke sekolah Donghae yang hanya berbeda blok saja dengan sekolah Sehun dan suasana didalam mobil kembali canggung.

 _ **TAAP…**_ Mundur Donghae ketika Siwon ingin melakukan hal yang sama (menggelus kepala) seperti Sehun kepadanya.

"Aku bukan Sehun, terima kasih sudah mengantar kami dan ingat dengan janji mu." Setelah membungkukkan badannya, Donghae langsung berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolahnya dan tidak lama Siwon tersenyum menginggat kejadian – kejadian yang sudah ia alami hari ini.

.

 **[Dilain tempat | SM entertainment]**

.

SM entertainment, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan salah satu agensi terbesar di Korea Selatan ini. Sudah banyak model, Idol, aktris dan aktor terkenal lahir dari agensi ini termasuk penyanyi sololis yang saat ini sedang hangat – hangatnya dibicarakan oleh seluruh remaja di seluruh dunia, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Yesung.

"Dimana jaket dan kacamata ku." Gumam Yesung yang sibuk mencari – cari jaket dan kacamata di bangku belakang mobil. Yesung benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa kehidupan menjadi artis begitu merepotkan, dimana setiap langkah dirinya harus terlihat rapi dan _fashionable_.

"Menjadi anak muda zaman sekarang benar – benar merepotkan." Eluhnya yang sedang sibuk merapikan rambutnya dan memakai parfum. Merasa dirinya sudah keren, Yesung turun dari mobil audi hitamnya.

"Yesuuuuuuung…"Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Yesung pun mengalihkan padangannya ke satu objek setelah mengunci mobilnya dan senyuman indah Yesung langsung menggembang saat melihat wanita mungil cantik dengan rambut panjang sedang berlari menuju kearahnya.

"Hello BoA." Sapanya ramah membuat wanita yang bernama BoA itu langsung meninju lengan Yesung tanpa permisi saat dirinya tiba.

"Aish… _appo_." Ringgis Yesung sambil menggusap lengannya, pukulan wanita didepannya ini memang sangat kuat. Sedangkan, sang pelaku peninju hanya dapat tertawa melihat _Hoobae_ nya memberikan reaksi kesakitan yang terlihat begitu _cute_ dimatanya.

"Makanya panggil aku _Noona_."

"Tidak mau."

"Kau selalu saja tidak mau memanggil ku _Noona_ , menyebalkan." Cemberut BoA dengan memeluk lengan Yesung erat hingga membuat Yesung terkekeh sekarang.

'Aku tidak bisa memanggil mu _Noona_. Karena sesungguhnya akulah yang lebih tua dari mu.' Batin Yesung yang rasanya ingin sekali menjerit karena statusnya yang berpura – pura sebagai pria berumur 20 tahun.

BoA merupakan penyanyi sololis agensi SM sama seperti Yesung. Bedanya BoA debut ketika ia berumur 15 tahun dan saat ini usianya sudah menginjak 23 tahun. Karena, kepintaran dalam berbagai hal baik dalam menyanyi, menari, kecantikan akting dan karir yang sudah berjalan sangat lama membuat BoA dijuluki _Queen Of Kpop_. Padahal dulu sebelum menjadi artis, Yesung hanya bisa melihat BoA dari TV dan sekarang artis yang sering ia lihat sedang memeluk lengannya. Dunia benar – benar sedang berputar saat ini dan _Sssst_ … diam – diam BoA menyukai pemuda Yesung.

"Bagaimana tawaran ku minggu lalu, kau mau tidak ?." Kini BoA dan Yesung berjalan bersama sambil mengobrol, banyak staff dan orang – orang di lobby kantor SM memperhatikan mereka berdua saat ini. Entah kenapa saat Yesung dan BoA berjalan bersama seperti ini terlihat seperti pasangan serasi, dimana keduanya sama – sama memiliki tubuh mungil dan wajah manis.

'Tawaran ?.' Batin Yesung sejenak berpikir dan mengingat tawaran apa yang BoA maksud.

"Akh…Aku belum berdiskusi dengan manajer pribadi ku." _**TAP…**_ BoA langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya, sehingga Yesung yang sedang digandeng oleh BoA menjadi sedikit oleng karena ikut terhenti.

"Sejak kapan kau punya manajer pribadi ? bukankah Jung Soo yang selalu mengurus semuanya ?." _**DHEG…**_ Yesung langsung gugup bukan main saat menyadari ucapannya. Sekarang apa yang harus ia katakan pada BoA ? sangat tidak mungkin untuk artis pendatang baru seperti Yesung memiliki manajer dua, jika level Yesung sudah seperti BoA dimana tersebarnya _Job_ diberbagai negara mungkin BoA akan percaya. Tapi, Yesung belum ada _Job_ diluar Negara Korea sekarang ini.

"A-aku sebenarnya memiliki manajer lain, kau tahu kan aku ini selalu ceroboh dan suka makan sembarangan. Jadi, aku harus memiliki manajer yang bisa mengurus ku." Ucap Yesung yang saat ini mencoba menjelaskan kepada BoA dengan nada setenang mungkin agar wanita di depannya ini percaya.

"Kau benar – benar artis _Rookie_ beda dari yang lain, sampai – sampai memiliki dua manajer. hahaha." Dan, BoA akhirnya percaya dengan Yesung tanpa curiga sedikit pun.

"Hahaha." Tawa Yesung kikung sambil menggaruk tengku belakangnya. Sejujurnya manajer pribadi yang dimaksud Yesung disini adalah kedua anaknya, setiap ada pekerjaan (artis) Yesung memang selalu diurus oleh _official_ manajernya yang bernama _Park Jung Soo_. Tapi jika pekerjaannya menyangkut atau berhubungan dengan artis wanita maka Yesung akan selalu meminta persetujuan kepada anak – anaknya terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah Yesung ku harap kau memilih kontrak dengan ku." _**Wink**_ … Sedikit berkedip sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yesung, BoA memberikan kode bahwa dirinya benar – benar berharap Yesung menyetujui kontraknya untuk menjadi _partner_ _dance_ di MV terbarunya.

"Me…milih ?." Bingung Yesung dengan ucapan BoA, tidak mau mengambil pusing Yesung pun mengangkat bahu cuek dan melanjutkan jalannya ke ruangan dimana sang CEO sedang menunggu dirinya.

.

 **[Sekolah Donghae]**

.

" _Kau lihat tadi pagi tidak ? Donghae turun dari mobil mewah."_

" _Apa dia papahnya."_

" _Mungkin saja, ku dengar dari Wooyoung yang satu Sekolah dasar dengan Donghae. Katanya, Ayah Donghae adalah pria yang sangat sibuk sehingga setiap ada pertemuan orang tua. Hanya orang tua Donghae saja yang tidak datang."_

" _Benarkah ? aku tidak mengira dia anak orang kaya."_

"Jangan mengosipkan orang, apa kalian tidak pernah di ajarkan orang tua kalian bahwa mengossip itu perbuatan buruk." _**DHEG…**_ enam murid perempuan yang sendari tadi membicarakan Donghae langsung menundukkan kepala dan terdiam saat ditegur oleh orang yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka yang tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri (Donghae).

"Hae… apakah tadi papah mu?." _**PUK…**_ Donghae menutup buku bacaanya, lalu menatap salah satu gadis dari enam perempuan tadi yang kini berdiri didepannya. Sepertinya mereka semua tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencari tahu.

'Sepertinya teman – teman ku melihat paman Siwon. Wajar saja, dia itu terlalu mencolok melebihi papa ku. Wajah tampan, badan tegap lalu mobil mewah, adik ku saja terpesona, eh… tunggu…hahahaha ini bisa ku manfaatkan.' Seringai Donghae saat mendapatkan pencerahan dari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

"Benar dia Ayah ku, jadi berhenti membicarakan ku." Setelah mengucapkan itu Donghae keluar kelas dan berjalan ke perpustakaan tanpa peduli pada murid – murid tadi yang sedang menjerit histeris karena Donghae yang misterius akan keluarganya selama ini, dimana teman – teman Donghae tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa wajah dari orang tuanya, kini telah terbongkar.

"Maaf paman Siwon aku memanfaatkan mu demi kebaikan papa ku." Gumam Donghae lesu karena tidak bisa mengatakan siapa ayah sesungguhnya. Jika boleh jujur Donghae ingin sekali mengatakan Yesung sang _Idol_ saat ini adalah papahnya. Namun, itu sangatlah tidak mungkin.

.

 **[Hyundai Grup]**

.

 _ **TAP… TAP… TAP…**_ Dengan langkah gusar dan terburu – buru, Siwon yang datang terlambat untuk rapat pagi ini dengan mitra kerjanya menjadi sedikit panik. Karena kejadian tidak terduga (bertemu Yesung dan anaknya) Siwon jadi lupa bahwa pukul 09:00AM pagi ini dia memiliki jadwal penting.

" _Hachi…Hachi_ …" Tiba – tiba Siwon bersin tanpa alasan (efek Donghae membicarakan Siwon).

"Apa sajangnim sakit ?."

"Ah… tidak, ini hanya bersin saja. Jadi Minhyuk sudah mengambil alih rapat ?." Tanya Siwon sambil memakai dasi dan jasnya dengan gerak cepat, tidak lupa seketaris cantiknya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Benar, ini dokumen anda Sajangnim." Setelah menerima map dari seketarisnya. Siwon sejenak berdiri di depan pintu setelah tiba di ruang rapat, Siwon menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya untuk sekedar menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau adalah CEO Hyundai… ingat itu kau CEO…Siwon." Gumamnya dengan suara lirih, entah kenapa kalimat seperti itu seperti matra untuk Siwon. Dan benar saja, detik kemudian raut wajah serta sorot mata Siwon kini menjadi berbeda. Sorot mata dan aura Siwon berubah menjadi serius, tegas dan lebih berkharisma sekarang.

 _ **CEKLEK….**_ pintu rapat terbuka perlahan, membuat rekan – rekan yang Siwon yakini adalah kliennya yang berada di dalam ruangan kini menjadi mengalihkan fokusnya, dimana semula mereka sedang serius memperhatikan grafik – grafik pada layar proyektor kini menjadi ke dirinya.

"Maaf semuanya aku terlambat." Selepas dengan ucapan Siwon, semua klien baik berusia tua atau muda langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya hormat saat Siwon berjalan masuk ke dalam, _The Power Of CEO._

"Karena direktur sudah datang, maka rapat akan dilanjutkan oleh beliau." Minhyuk sang seketaris pribadi Siwon pun turun dari podium utama dan mempersilakan CEOnya untuk naik.

"Aku yakin seketaris ku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja ke sesi tanda tangan kontrak ?." Seru Siwon _To – The – Point_ sambil tersenyum ramah, membuat Minhyuk yang berada disamping dirinya langsung memijit kening dan menghela nafas. Kenapa CEO sekaligus temannya ini tidak bisa berbasa – basi sedikit saja sebelum ke intinya.

"Tentu saja Mr. Choi ." Dan, Minhyuk hanya dapat terbelak kaget melihat semua kliennya setuju begitu saja, tidak adakah pertanyaan atau hal yang ingin disanggah dulu kepada Siwon. Ckckck.

.

.

"Saya pastikan mister Zhang akan selalu untung. Karena bekerja sama dengan saya." Mendengar ucapan manis Siwon, tuan Zhang yang seorang pria paruh baya berusia 58 tahun tersenyum senang melihat mitra kerjanya.

Awalnya banyak mitra kerja Siwon seperti tuan Zhang ini yang mendapatkan informasi bahwa CEO dari Hyundai adalah pemuda berusia 22 tahun dan ia sempat berpikir Siwon adalah bocah ingusan yang tidak akan mengerti apapun tentang bisnis dan sekarang apa yang terjadi, Siwon menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia salah hanya dengan melihat kharisma Siwon saja saat ia berbicara di atas podium tadi.

"Baiklah, saya harus kembali ke China sekarang. Sampaikan salam saya pada Ayah anda."

"Tentu tuan Zhang." _**BLAAAM…**_ Pintu rapat tertutup, klien terakhir sudah keluar dan saat ini diruangan rapat hanya tersisa Siwon dan seketeris pribadinya Minhyuk. Selama dua menit mereka berdua terdiam dan…..

 _ **BRAAAK…**_ Minhyuk langsung menggebrak meja panjang di depannya dengan keras, membuat Siwon sang CEO terlonjak kaget. Sebenarnya disini siapa yang atasan dan siapa yang bawahan.

"Kau tahu kan apa akibat dari pertemua ini jika gagal." Marah Minhyuk pada CEOnya. Bahkan, jika ia berhak murka, Minhyuk akan murka. Bayangkan saja jika Siwon gagal dalam tender ini maka 5000 lebih karyawan yang dimiliki oleh Hyundai akan di PHK termasuk sang CEOnya sendiri, karena perusahaan akan bangkrut.

"Tentu aku tahu. Ayolah…Minhyuk jangan seperti ayah ku, yang penting kan aku sudah datang." Jawab Siwon sambil meminum kopinya dengan melemparkan sebuah senyuman khas Siwon. Melihat senyuman Siwon, Minhyuk yang awalnya marah kini kembali tenang. Entah kenapa senyuman Siwon seperti memiliki sebuah efek pada orang saat melihatnya.

"Kali ini apa alasan mu ? jangan bilang kau habis _Streaming_ menonton Yesung di _Youtube_ sampai pagi." _**TUK…**_ Di letaknnya cangkir kopi ketempatnya, lalu Siwon memutar sebentar kursinya untuk menghadap Minhyuk.

"Kau adalah orang kepercayaan ku. Jadi, aku ha-."

"Cepat katakan tidak usah basa – basi, waktu ku tidak banyak." Potong Minhyuk yang kini berganti meminum kopinya dengan santai membuat Siwon hanya bisa terkekeh. Lihat itu, hanya Minhyuk saja yang berani bersikap sombong di depan Siwon. Wajar Minhyuk bersikap seperti itu mengingat mereka adalah teman dan juga sebagian besar pekerjaan Siwon, Minhyuk yang mengerjakan. Siwon hanya mengawasi dan mengecek saja.

.

 **[Back To Yesung]**

.

 _ **CEKLEK…**_ Di waktu yang bersamaan dan tempat berbeda, terlihat Yesung sang artis _Hot_ tahun ini sedang menyebulkan kepalanya.

" _Sajangnim_ …" Panggilnya, membuat Sooman sang CEO yang tadinya sedang berbicara serius dengan dua pria di depannya harus menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Jangan salahkan Yesung karena sikap tidak sopannya, karena Yesung selalu memiliki _attitude_ yang baik.

"Aku disuruh oleh seketaris mu untuk langsung masuk saja." Ucapnya Yesung lagi, seperti mencoba menjelaskan kepada dua tamu CEOnya yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan tajam.

"Masuklah…aku memang sudah menunggu mu." Mendengar intrupsi Sooman, Yesung hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Sooman. Dengan melemparkan sebuah senyuman manisnya kearah tamu Sooman sebagai sapaan, Yesung duduk disamping sisi sofa mereka, terlihat dimeja banyak sekali kertas – kertas berserakan seperti dokumen dan coretan – coretan lagu sepertinya sang tamu sedang berdiskusi lagu dengan CEOnya.

"Kau tahu mereka Yesung ?." Tanya Sooman sambil memainkan penanya dengan jari. Sejenak Yesung menatap dua pria didepan Sooman, mulai dari pria bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis.

"Kau Ryeowook." Mendengar namanya disebut Yesung, pria mungil itu pun tersenyum hangat sebagai tanda bahwa tunjukan jari Yesung dan jawabannya adalah tepat. Sejujurnya Yesung tidak banyak tahu tentang nama – nama artis di negaranya yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari. Untung saja anaknya Donghae selalu _update – to – date_ dalam berita _Idol_ dan selalu memberitahukan Yesung agar sang ayah tidak ketinggalan informasi.

"Dan, kau Kyuhyun." Berbeda dengan Ryeowook, pria tinggi berambut coklat itu hanya menatap Yesung mulai dari bawah sampai atas.

"Bagaimana Super Junior menurut mu ?." Tanya Ryeowook sedikit antusias kepada Yesung mengenai grupnya. Yesung yang tiba – tiba dilontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu menjadi sedikit kaget.

'Bagaimana ? mana aku tahu.' Batin Yesung menjawab dalam hati.

Faktanya Yesung hanya tahu sedikit informasi mengenai Super Junior, yang Yesung tahu Super Junior itu sebuah _boy grup_ yang terdiri dari dua _member_ yaitu Kyuhyun dan Ryewook. Mereka berdua juga merupakan besutan _Idol_ dari agensi yang sama dengan Yesung, setelah sukses debut di Jepang pada tahun 2012 lalu, mereka jadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di sana dari pada Korea sehingga tidak banyak media berita Korea membicarakan mereka. Dan, sekarang salah satu anggotanya sedang bertanya padanya ? _Good_.

"Aku suka lagu kalian, sangat menyentuh dan penuh makna." Bohong Yesung yang sebenarnya tidak pernah mendengarkan lagu Super Junior sama sekali.

" _Gomawo_ , lagu mu juga sangat bagus." Lihat itu Ryeowook tersenyum sangat senang karna termakan kalimat manis Yesung dan juga senyuman mautnya.

"Kalau begitu nyanyikan salah satu lagu kami. " _**Gleg**_ … perlahan senyuman Yesung menjadi sedikit kaku saat mendengar ucapan pria disamping Ryeowook. Apa ia tidak salah dengar tadi ? menyanyikan lagu mereka ? Sepertinya Yesung tidak mengetahui bahwa pria tinggi berambut coklat di samping Ryeowook bukanlah pria polos dan lugu yang bisa ia tipu dengan _Fake Smile_ nya.

Kyuhyun, sang pelaku yang menantang pun menyeringai saat melihat Yesung menunjukkan tanda – tanda ia gelisah. Kyuhyun bisa membedakan antara senyum sungguhan dan senyum tipuan hanya dengan melihat mimik wajahnya saja.

"Aku hanya bercanda, jangan tegang begitu." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh sedangkan Yesung yang sedang bernafas lega ingin sekali menendang Kyuhyun karena sudah membuat ia jantungan.

" _Sajangnim_ , jadi ada apa kau memanggil ku ?." Tanya Yesung langsung ke intinya.

 _ **Sraak… Sraak…**_ Sooman mulai mencari sesuatu di tumpukan kertas yang berserakan dimeja depannya. Setelah lama mencari akhirnya ia mengambil sebuah kertas yang sudah banyak berisi coretan – coretan huruf balok nada kunci serta sebuah lirik dibawahnya.

" _Evanesce_." Gumam Yesung setelah membaca huruf bercetak tebal dari kertas yang Sooman berikan kepadanya.

"Itu adalah lagu _comeback_ Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Aku ingin kau menjadi model sekaligus _couple dance_ di lagu itu." Jelas Sooman membuat Yesung terbelak kaget.

"Kau menjadi bintang MV bukankah itu bagus ? Selama ini Super Junior (Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook) tidak pernah bernyanyi sambil menari. Jadi, untuk _comeback_ mereka kali ini aku ingin memberikan konsep baru. Dimana Kyuhyun akan menampilkan kemampuan menarinya. Dan, jadwal _comeback_ mereka adalah 2 bulan lagi."

"HEEEEH ?." Teriak Yesung merespon ucapan Sooman. Apakah Sooman itu sudah gila, _Comeback_ dalam jangka waktu 2 bulan. Bukankah untuk _comeback_ harus dibicarakan jauh – jauh hari dan minimal persiapannya adalah 6 bulan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Sooman saat menyadari arti tatapan Yesung untuk dirinya, dimana tatapan itu penuh dengan tatapan heran dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Awalnya, 5 bulan lalu kami sudah mendapatkan model yang merangkap sebagai _partner dance_ Kyuhyun dan bahkan sudah berlatih bersama. Tapi, tiba – tiba model tersebut harus berhenti." Jelas Ryeowook yang malah membuat Yesung penasaran.

"Kenapa dia berhenti ?."

"…" Tidak ada yang menjawab, baik Sooman dan Ryeowook terlihat seperti sedang menutupi sesuatu.

"Karena sang model ingin menikah." _**Sreeet…**_ semua mata kini menuju kearah Kyuhyun saat dirinya yang menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Sepintas walaupun Yesung tidak yakin, tapi Yesung melihat sorot mata Kyuhyun seperti terluka saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Ku dengar, kau itu _Idol Rookie_ yang cepat dalam menghafal lirik dan gerakan tari. Jadi, _Sajangnim_ merekomendasikan mu… lagi pula dengan kau menjadi model di MV kami, aku yakin penggemar mu akan semakin banyak dan kau semakin terkenal."

 _ **BRAAAK….**_ Dengan tidak santai, Yesung menggebrak meja di depannya hingga beberapa kertas yang semula ada diatas meja kini terjatuh berserakan dilantai.

"Kau pikir penggemar ku sedikit ?! Dengar baik – baik, kau yang akan berterima kasih pada ku karena MV mu nanti akan banyak _Viewer_." Sombong Yesung yang sudah kesal atas perkataan Kyuhyun.

Melihat _Idol Rookie_ berteriak padanya, Kyuhyun perlahan bangun dari duduknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yesung.

 _ **TUK… TUK…**_ Kyuhyun mendorong – dorong kening Yesung seperti anak kecil.

"Kau itu, aku perhatikan tidak memanggil aku dan Ryeowook dengan sebutan ' _Hyung'_ ? Kami ini lebih tua dari mu 2 tahun, panggil aku _Hyung_." (Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook : 22 tahun)

"Tidak mau!." Dengan cepat Yesung menepis tangan Kyuhyun dari keningnya.

"Beraninya kau ?! Aku ini _Senior_ mu (di dunia _entertainment_ )."

"Terus kenapa kalau kau _Senior_ , aku tidak peduli." Melihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung bertengkar didepannya, Sooman hanya bisa menghela nafas. Yesung dan Kyuhyun itu sama – sama memiliki sifat jelek (cepat emosi) terlebih Yesung yang aslinya berumur 32 tahun.

"Aku menolak tawaran kalian !."

 _ **BRAAAAK….**_ Akhirnya hasil dari diskusi dan rapat mereka pun _failed_. Yesung benar – benar tidak bisa terima dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Cara Kyuhyun meminta tolong padanya benar – benar salah.

"Kyuu…kenapa kau begitu, hanya Yesung harapan kalian satu – satunya. Apa kau mau mengecewakan pengggemar mu ? ingat Kyu, _comeback_ kalian 2 bulan lagi. Walaupun Yesung masih _Rookie_ tapi kalian tidak akan bisa menemukan model MV seperti dia saat ini. Yesung itu bisa menghafal gerakan dalam waktu beberapa minggu saja." Jelas Sooman sambil menceramahi Kyuhyun, untuk kali ini saja Sooman berharap Kyuhyun mengikuti perintahanya ketimbang egonya.

"Mianhae Sajangnim, aku tidak bermaksud….." Sesal Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi sekarang. Benar yang dikatakan Sooman, hanya Yesung harapan dia satu – satunya, bahkan para _Trainnee_ SM pun yang pintar menari tidak akan ada yang seperti Yesung. Bukan hanya memiliki kemampuan cepat menghafal gerakan tari dan lagu saja, tapi juga Yesung itu memiliki sesuatu aura yang dapat menarik orang – orang untuk melihat kearahnya.

"Kau tahu, bukan hanya kalian saja yang membutuhkan Yesung. BoA, senior kalian itu juga ingin menjadikan Yesung sebagai model di MVnya. Bagaimana jika dia menerima tawaran BoA." Kyuhyun menggepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat saat mendengar ucapan Sooman. Jika Yesung menerima tawaran BoA, tentu saja Super Junior akan gagal _comeback_.

"Aku akan mencoba bicara dengannya." Ryeowook pun dengan segera keluar dari ruangan Sooman tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu.

 _ **TAP…. TAP…. TAP…**_

'Dasar bocah! Anak zaman sekarang tidak punya sopan santun. Berani sekali dia menoyor kepala orang tua!.' Kesal Yesung yang sedang berjalan di lorong kantor SM sambil mengumpat dalam hati. Jika saja tadi Yesung tidak menahan pastikan kalimat 'Aku ini lebih tua dari mu 10 tahun.' Sudah keluar dari bibirnya.

"Yesuuung."

 _ **TAP….**_ Terdengar panggilan dari belakang yang menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sesaat Yesung berharap yang mengejarnya adalah bocah yang bernama Kyuhyun untuk meminta maaf , harapannya salah. Terlihat Ryeowook mulai mendekatnya dan _**DHEG**_ …. Yesung tidak menyangka bahwa Ryeowook salah satu member dari Super Junior akan melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak memanggil ku _Hyung_. Tapi, aku mohon… bantulah kami, _Jebal_."

"Rye…ryeowook-ssi ?." Melihat Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya sambil memohon, tentu saja Yesung yang _notaben_ nya adalah seorang Ayah yang memiliki dua orang anak menjadi tidak tega.

"Baiklah."

.

.

"Jadwal latihan serta _take_ MV akan aku suruh Jung Soo informasikan padamu. Dan, ini DVD yang berisikan gerakan _dance_ yang dulu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lakukan, kau bisa melihat dan mempelajarinya disitu."Ucap Sooman memberikan sebuah kepingan kaset pada Yesung yang baru saja mentanda tangani kontrak kerja untuk menjadi model MV super junior _Evanesce_.

"Sungmin ?."

"Itu nama modelnya."

"Oh." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Yesung, merasa urusannya sudah selesai. Yesung pun pamit untuk segera pulang.

"Kyuhyun memang selalu berbicara pedas. Tapi, dia tidak bermaksud menghina mu Yesung."

"Yah… aku mengerti." Balas Yesung tidak peduli pada _Idol_ yang bernama Kyuhyun. Karena saat ini dipikiran Yesung sedang sibuk memikirkan hal apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Donghae, anak tercintanya tidak marah lagi padanya.

.

.

 **[Back To Siwon]**

.

"APAAAA ?! Kau serius dia sudah punya anak ?." Kaget Minhyuk saat mendengar cerita Siwon. Melihat ekspresi Minhyuk, Siwon hanya bisa tertawa tertahan. Ekspressi Minhyuk sama persis dengan dirinya yaitu wajah pucat basi tidak percaya.

"Awalnya aku kira itu mimpi, tapi ternyata itulah kenyataanya." Balas Siwon sambil memainkan ponselnya. Saat ini Siwon sedang surfing di dunia maya untuk melihat berita terbaru dari _Idol_ nya siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung.

"Terus kenapa kau setenang ini ? bukankah itu berarti dia selama ini sudah membohongi mu ? dan dia bahkan sudah punya anak, kau tidak kesal atau marah padanya karena sebagai penggemar kau sudah dikhianati ?." _**TAK….**_ Siwon meletakan ponsel mahalnya dimeja begitu saja secara tiba – tiba membuat Minhyuk yang sedang cerewet menjadi kaget. Sepertinya Minhyuk terlalu banyak bertanya pada Siwon, tidak seharusnya Minhyuk seperti ini pada atasannya.

"Tentu saja aku kesal, hati ku bahkan sangat sakit saat mengetahui hal itu…" Balas Siwon yang sekarang sedang melihat pemandangan diluar gedung. Selama satu tahun ini, Yesung sudah memenuhi kehidupan Siwon. Kamar, ponsel, laptop dan gadget lainnya akan selalu ada Yesung.

Melihat Siwon yang sedang terpukul karena Yesung membuat Minhyuk menjadi ikut merasa sedih. Walaupun temannya ini seorang CEO dari perusahaan terbesar. Tapi bagi Siwon, Yesung bukan hanya sekedar _Idol_ saja. Yesung itu cintanya dan bahkan Siwon sering mengklaim pada dirinya bahwa Yesung itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Siwon sud.-"

"Tapi saat aku melihat anak – anaknya, kau tahu tidak ? Mereka begitu lucu dan menggemaskan!." Baru saja Minhyuk ingin menghibur Siwon, sosok pria yang berwajah sedih dan menggenaskan tadi kini sudah berubah menjadi ceria kembali. Jika seperti ini rasanya Minhyuk ingin sekali….

 _ **PLETAK…**_ menjitak kepala Siwon dan itu sudah ia lakukan.

"Yak!." Ringgis Siwon sambil menggusap kepalanya.

"Jika Yesung memiliki anak, berarti dia memiliki istri kan. Apa kau bertemu dengan istrinya ? cantik tidak ?." Tanya Minhyuk yang penasaran juga pada Yesung.

"Nah… yang itu aku tidak yakin. Selama aku dirumahnya, aku tidak melihat wanita. Bahkan foto – foto disana hanya ada wajah anaknya saja. Bolehkah aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Yesung itu….duda."

.

 _Krik_

 _Krrik_

.

.

"Puuuft…hahahhahahhah." Tawa Minhyuk akhirnya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Siwon. _What the_ … Duda ? yang benar saja, itu benar – benar lucu menaruh kata ' _duda'_ dinama Yesung.

"Minhyuk-ah, aku serius."

"Hahaha, habisnya. Ini benar – benar tidak masuk akal Siwon, kau yakin dia anak Yesung, bukankah usia Yesung masih 20 tahun. Kata mu, anak pertama Yesung kelas satu _Junior High School_. Berarti Yesung menikah saat dia berusia 7 tahun, begitu ? itu sangat tidak masuk akal kan dan juga tidak ada foto wanita dirumahnya, itu berarti anak itu bukan anak kandung Yesung. Bisa saja kan anak – anak itu Yesung adopsi." Jelas Minhyuk sambil melirik kearah Siwon, dimana saat ini sahabatnya itu sedang terdiam seperti sedang mencerna kalimatnya.

"Kau itu hanya bisnis saja yang di analisa. Tapi, hal seperti ini saja tidak bisa, ckckck." Mendegar kalimat Minhyuk yang sepertinya menyindir, Siwon hanya bisa terkekeh. Perlahan Siwon dan Minhyuk bangun dari duduknya. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu dimana makan siang tiba dan mereka berdua tentu saja harus makan untuk mengisi tenaga dan perutnya.

"Yesung itu bukan hanya Idol yang manis dan cantik saja. Tapi hatinya benar – benar mulia seperti malaikat (karena Yesung mengadopsi anak). Minhyuk-ah, aku benar – benar cinta mati padanya." Gumam Siwon sambil tersenyum, membuat Minhyuk yang saat ini sedang berada disampingnya hanya dapat menghela nafas dan meminta tolong pada Tuhan untuk menyadarkan temannya.

.

.

 **[Mall |Yesung Side]**

.

" _Hachiii_ … _hachii_ …aigo..." Bersin Yesung tiba – tiba, sepertinya efek dari pembicaraan Minhyuk dan Siwon mengakibatkan Yesung menggalami bersin – bersin.

"Semuanya 47.989.000 tuan." Seru pelayan wanita itu menyebutkan nominal angka yang ada dimesin kasir kepada pria mungil di depannya yang sibuk membenarkan kaca mata dan topinnya.

"Serius ? apa kau tidak salah hitung ?."

"Ti-tidak tuan." Dengan berat hati Yesung menyerahkan sebuah kartu kredit pada sang pelayan. Habis sudah gaji manggung 5 kali Yesung. Sungguh Yesung tidak menyangka bahwa mainan – mainan yang ia beli ini akan memiliki harga yang sangat fantastis jika ditotalkan untuk ukuran sebuah mainan.

Jika saja ini bukan demi anak, Yesung tidak akan mau mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu. Namun, apalah daya untuk membuat anak – anaknya memaafkan dirinya, uang segitu bukanlah masalah. Bahkan jika anaknya meminta sebuah kapal pesiar mewah, Yesung akan berikan. Mungkin.

"Ini kartu anda dan a-anu…apa kau Yesung ?." Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, tentu saja Yesung mengganguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kyaaaa…..Aku adalah penggemar mu! Boleh foto bareng ?." Dan, tanpa pikir panjang Yesung mengambil ponsel milik pelayan itu dan membidik kamera depannya kearah mereka berdua yang sudah berpose.

"Aku sudah memberikan mu selca. Bisakah kau merahasiakan diriku yang membeli mainan ini _Noona_ ~. karena aku tidak ingin dibilang anak kecil.?." _**err**_ … Yesung memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan _Noona_ yang begitu _cute_ hingga siapa saja yang mendengar pasti akan takluk.

"TENTU SAJAAA NOONA AKAN LAKUKAN ! KYAAA… KAU BENAR – BENAR _CUTE_." Histeris wanita itu membuat Yesung tersenyum atau bersmirk. Yesung tahu usia penggemarnya itu pasti dibawahnya. Tapi sekarang dia adalah Yesung bukan Kim Jong Woon yang saat ini sedang berpura – pura berusia 20 tahun. Jadi, cara untuk menutup rahasia dirinya adalah membuat penggemarnya _melting_.

"Hihihi….Kalau Sehun dan Donghae aku pakaian baju ini, pasti mereka terrlihat sangat lucu." Tawa jahil Yesung yang sekarang sudah pindah lokasi (toko pakaian anak – anak). Didepan Yesung saat ini banyak sekali pakaian dengan bentuk pakaian lucu dan menggemaskan seperti bentuk hewan, buah, profesi dan sayuran.

"Karna Donghae ingin jadi polisi, maka aku beli ini saja." Yesung pun mengambil satu set pakaian anak – anak berseragam polisi lengkap dengan topi dan pluitnya. Kini ia kembali berkeliling toko untuk mencari pakaian anak keduanya.

"Hahaha, ini cocok untuk Sehun. Dia pasti terlihat menggemaskan." Tawa Yesung yang sudah membayangkan akan bagaimana Sehun saat menggenakan pakaian yang baru saja ia ambil. Jika sang kakak akan terlihat keren dengan pakaian polisinya maka sang adik akan terlihat lucu dengan pakaian berbentuk…. _Tomat_.

" _Noona_ cantik, bisakah kau merahasiakan aku membeli pakaian disini, _Jebalyoo_ ~." _Aegyo_ Yesung yang kali ini targetnya adalah wanita penjaga kasir toko pakaian.

"KYAAA…. _CUTE_! TENANG SAJA NOONA AKAN RAHASIAKAN." _See_ … Yesung benar – benar memanfaatkan wajah imutnya untuk menyogok orang agar merahasiakan dirinya membeli sesuatu yang akan membuat dirinya dicurigai.

.

.

 **[Back To Donghae]**

.

 _ **TAP… TAP…TAP…**_ Dengan santai Donghae berjalan menuju ke sekolah sang adik. Tapi, hari ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya karena dibelakang Donghae saat ini terlihat beberapa anak sedang mengikuti dirinya.

" _Mana papa mu ? kenapa kau pulang jalan kaki lagi ?."_

" _Dia tidak datang menjemput ? hahaha Hae sepertinya bohong."_

" _Jangan – jangan yang tadi pagi itu, pria kaya yang tidak sengaja bertemu lalu memberikan mu tumpangan, hahahaha."_

"Berisik!." Gertak Donghae yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar ucapan – ucapan temannya. Seharusnya Donghae tadi pagi tidak mengatakan bahwa Siwon adalah ayahnya jika akibatnya akan seperti ini (menjadi bahan olok – olokan karena berbohong).

 _ **DRAP… DRRAP…**_ Donghae langsung berlari meninggalkan teman – temannya yang dari tadi mengikuti. Belum puas menggolok – olok Donghae, mereka semua pun mengejarnya.

'Papa, tolong aku.' Batin Donghae berharap Yesung, sang ayah kandungnya datang dan mengatakan pada teman – temannya bahwa ia memiliki ayah, itu saja.

 _ **TAP…**_ Dengan nafas ter-enggah – enggah Donghae berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Sehun.

"Kau." Kaget Donghae ketika melihat adiknya sedang berada digendongan seorang pria dewasa.

"Hai Donghae." Senyum sosok itu membuat Donghae hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya bahwa pria itu kembali.

"AAKH….ADA AYAH YAAA DONGHAE!."

 _ **Dheg**_ …terdengar teriakan dari belakang Donghae membuat Siwon, pria yang sudah diakui oleh Donghae sebagai Ayahnya langsung menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Sekarang habislah Donghae jika Siwon menggelak.

 _ **TAP… TAP…**_ Sambil menggendong Sehun, Siwon berjalan mendekati Donghae yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf pasti kau menunggu lama, sampai – sampai kau menyusul papa ke sini." _**DHEG…**_ apa yang Siwon bilang barusan ? papa ? dengan cepat Donghae mengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan dia sangat terkejut melihat Siwon sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan papa pada teman – teman mu itu ?." _**Gleg…**_ melihat Siwon sepertinya sedang membantu dirinya, perlahan Donghae mulai mendekati Siwon lalu memegang ujung bajunya malu – malu dengan wajah memerah.

"I-ini papa ku."

"Hello, apa Donghae melakukan kesalahan pada kalian." Ketampanan serta kharisma luar biasa dari Choi Siwon, membuat teman – teman Donghae tidak bisa berkata apapun saat melihat Ayah (pura - pura) Donghae dari dekat. _Ugh_ … terlalu bersinar dan sempurna.

"Kabuuuuurrrr."

"Kenapa mereka kabur ? Apa wajah ku menyeramkan, haaah…." Desah Siwon membuat Sehun yang berada digendongannya langsung meraba - raba wajahnya dengan tangan mungil miliknya.

"Om thiwon tangat tampan, jika thudah becal thehun akan cepelti om thiwon." Ucap Sehun yakin hingga Siwon tanpa sadar langsung menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi Sehun.

'Minhyuk... kau harus melihat Sehun sekarang, dia benar - benar sangat lucu!.' Batin Siwon yang tidak tahan melihat tingkah anak kedua Yesung.

.

.

"Apakah rasanya enak Sehun-ah ?." Tanya Siwon yang melihat Sehun dari spion depan kaca mobilnya sedang melahap sebuah _Bungeoppang_ (sejenis kue berbentuk Ikan) yang baru saja mereka beli beberapa menit lalu.

"Hiks…maapkan thehun thuan ikan, hiks janan campelin thehun nyam...nyam." Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Siwon begitu saja, Sehun saat ini benar – benar sangat sedih karena harus memakan kue ikan yang rasanya begitu enak.

"Kenapa dia sedih ?." Bisik Siwon pada Donghae disela mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Sehun selalu seperti itu, dia akan sedih dan takut dihantui karena sudah memakan Ikan."

"Tapi itukan kue, apa dia tidak tahu."

"Dia tahu, tapi tetap saja dia melihat Ikan itu hidup."

"Hahahha…" Tawa Siwon melihat betapa lucunya Sehun kali ini. Dia itu takut memakan kue ikan, tapi tadi dengan semangat yang menggebu dia sendiri meminta kue tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan ? apa kau tidak suka." Mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, Donghae langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan perlahan mengigit kue ikan yang ada ditangannya.

"Maaf dan terima kasih." Lirih Donghae disela memakan kue ikannya. Siwon yang sedang menatap jalan raya didepannya hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman, lalu dengan tangan kananya Siwon mengacak – ngacak rambut Donghae bermaksud agar bocah berusia 12 tahun itu tidak larut dalam rasa bersalahnya.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong seperti itu, pasti ada alasannya kan."

"Selama aku sekolah, papa tidak pernah datang ke acara pertemuan orang tua karena ia harus berlatih dan berlatih untuk menjadi seorang artis. Kupikir, jika papa sudah menjadi _Idol_ aku boleh mengatakan pada semua orang siapa ayah ku. Tapi, ternyata kami harus merahasiakannya…."

"….." Diam dan mendengarkan, itu yang bisa Siwon berikan saat ini pada Donghae.

"Setiap teman – teman ku bertanya, aku hanya bisa menjawab 'Papa ku adalah seorang pengusaha dan dia sangat sibuk.' Dan ketika teman ku bermain kerumah, aku harus selalu menyembunyikan foto – foto papa agar mereka tidak curiga dan bertanya kami ini siapanya Yesung. Hehehe….bahkan jika kami mengatakan 'Yesung adalah papa ku.' mereka semua pasti akan menggolok kami berbohong…" Sambung Donghae dengan sedikit tertawa miris.

"Hiks….Aku dan Sehun hanya ingin 'Pengakuan'. Hiks…Pengakuan bahwa kami adalah anaknya. Hiks…Tidak diakui itu sangat menyakitkan, hiks..." Runtuh sudah Donghae kali ini, semua keluh kesahnya benar – benar ia ceritakan pada Siwon tanpa sadar.

"Menangislah sepuas mu." _**PUK… PUK…**_ Siwon menepuk – nepuk kepala Donghae dengan lembut.

"Hueeee….Hae hyung janan menangith, papaa hueeee."

"Se-sehun… kenapa kau juga ikutan menangis, astaga..." Kali ini Siwon menepuk keningnya. Sekarang didalam mobilnya ada dua anak menangis dan yang paling keras tentu saja Sehun. Siwon yakin Sehun itu ikutan menangis karena mendengar tangisan kakaknya.

.

.

 **[Apartement Yesung]**

.

" _Don't know why, Tell me why….sarangeun kkeuteul hyanghaneunji~_." Gumam Yesung yang sedang menyanyikan sebait lirik dari lagu ( _Super Junior : Evanesce_ ) yang baru saja beberapa jam lalu ia dengarkan. Yesung benar – benar memiliki kemampuan menghafal lirik dengan cepat. _Ckckck_.

Sambil membawa pakaian yang baru saja ia angkat dari jemuran, Yesung melewati ruang TV dimana jam besar selalu terpasang di sana.

"Kenapa mereka belum pulang juga ?." Khawatir Yesung yang sudah mulai berpikir macam – macam mengenai anaknya. Diambilnya sebuah jaket dan kunci mobil setelah menaruh keranjang berisi pakaian di meja tengah. Rasa khawatir ini sungguh membuat Yesung tidak tenang.

 _ **TING…. TONG…..**_ mendengar suara bel rumahnya, Yesung dengan cepat langsung berlari untuk membukanya.

 _ **CEKLEK….**_ Seperti _dejavu_ , saat pintu rumahnya terbuka Yesung melihat pemuda tampan dan tinggi sedang menggendong anaknya yang kali ini ada dua. Dibelakang punggung pria itu, Yesung melihat ada Donghae dan di depan ada Sehun. Dimana keduanya dalam keadaan tertidur (akibat menangis).

"Bi-bisakah kau mengambil Sehun ?." Minta Siwon pada Yesung untuk membantu dirinya yang sedang kerepotan membawa dua makhluk imut tapi berbobot sangat berat jika dibawa bersamaan.

"Akh… tentu saja." Dengan cepat Yesung mengambil Sehun dari gendongan Siwon lalu mempersilakan Siwon untuk masuk dan mengikuti dirinya ke kamar anak – anak.

"Kau bisa meletakan Donghae disana." Tunjuk Yesung pada sebuah ranjang disisi kanannya.

"Nng…papaa." Gumam Donghae membuat Siwon tersenyum. Donghae benar – benar sangat menncintai Yesung. Setelah menyelimuti Donghae, Siwon sejenak menatap ruangan yang ia yakini adalah kamar Donghae dan Sehun. Terlihat di sisi kiri adalah area Sehun sedangkan di sisi kanan adalah area Donghae.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar." Siwon pun mengangguk saat melihat Yesung memberikan dirinya sebuah kode dengan tangan untuk keluar.

Kini mereka berdua berada di ruang tengah, dimana sambil bicara Yesung sibuk melipat pakaian seperti perempuan.

'Dia manis sekali.' Batin Siwon gemes melihat _Idol_ nya sangat rajin.

"Siapa nama mu ? aku lupa." _**Uhuk**_ …Seketika Siwon langsung _down_ saat tahu _Idol_ nya lupa dengan namanya. Padahal tadi pagi mereka masih bicara. Dan, Yesung sudah lupa dengan namanya. _Ckckc_ …

"Siwon."

"Siwon, aku sangat berterima kasih pada mu karena sudah menolong Donghae kemarin. Donghae juga mengatakan kau adalah penggemar ku. Apa bertemu dengan ku itu tidak cukup hingga kau seperti ini ?."

"Seperti ini ? apa maksud mu ?." Bingung Siwon dengan perkataan Yesung.

"Memakai anak – anak untuk bertemu dengan ku lagi ? apa kau ini seorang penguntit ? atau jangan – jangan kau ini sasaeng fans ku ?." Tatap _horror_ Yesung sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Sasaeng fans ? Te-tentu saja bukan!." Teriak Siwon tanpa sadar akibat tidak terima dengan tuduhan Yesung. Yah… walaupun sebagian ucapan Yesung ada yang benar yaitu memakai anak Yesung untuk bertemu lagi.

"Lalu ?."

 _ **Dheg**_ …Ditatap langsung oleh Yesung seperti ini membuat Siwon jadi tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"A-awalnya aku memang menggunakan Sehun dan Donghae untuk bertemu dengan mu."

 _ **BRAAAK….**_ Yesung langusng melempar pakaian ditangannya ke bawah hingga membuat Siwon yang baru pertama kali melihat wajah Idolnya marah menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Kaaauu!." Geram Yesung yang tidak menyangka bahwa penggemarnya akan memanfaatkan anak – anaknya untuk kepentingan diri sendiri agar bertemu dengannya.

"Keluar kau dari rumah kuu!." Usir Yesung sambil menarik tangan Siwon agar keluar dari apartementnya.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…TAP…**_

"Tu-tunggu Yesung." Siwon pun berusaha untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Yesung. Tapi, sepertinya sang _Idol_ tidak butuh penjelasan karena ucapan Siwon sudah menjelaskan semuanya bahwa Siwon memiliki niat jelek.

 _ **Brrrugghh…**_ dengan cepat Siwon menutup kembali pintu apartement dan menjadikan pintu itu sebagai sandaran punggung Yesung untuk menghimpitnya. karena, hanya ini satu – satunya cara agar Yesung mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Aa…apa yang mau kau lakukan ?." Tanya Yesung yang saat ini sedang berada dikurungan badan Siwon. Sekuat apapun Yesung mencoba mendorong tubuh Siwon, Siwon tidak juga menjauhi dirinya.

'Ke-kenapa dia menatap ku seperti itu.' Batin Yesung yang sedikit risih dan grogi ditatap oleh Siwon dengan tatapan sangat mendalam. Tatapan itu seperti tatapan bahwa Siwon tidak memiliki niat jahat sedikit pun pada Yesung.

"Apa kau tahu, Donghae berbohong pada teman – temannya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah Ayahnya." Ucap Siwon dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat, bahkan saking dekatnya Yesung bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Siwon disetiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ka-kau pasti berbohong."

"Mereka berdua tertidur karena mereka kelelahan akibat menangis. Apa kau tidak melihat jejak – jejak air mata di kedua pipinya ?." Sejenak Yesung mengingat kembali wajah – wajah anaknya, dimana ia dan Siwon tadi membaringkan Donghae dan Sehun ke ranjang.

"Akh… maaf!." Teriak Siwon tiba – tiba saat menyadari posisi mereka yang begitu dekat dan intim. Buru - buru Siwon menjauhi Yesung karena harum badan Yesung itu benar - benar membuat Siwon ah...gila. _Damn_.

 _ **Greeb…**_ Yesung menarik ujung baju Siwon.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada anak – anak ku ? ." Melihat Yesung yang lagi – lagi menunjukkan wajah memohon dengan wajah memelas, Siwon pun mengganguk dan kini mereka berdua berbicara di ruang TV sambil menikmati secangkir teh yang Yesung buat.

"Aku tidak tahu, ternyata anak – anak ku sangat menderita."

'Ku mohon, Jangan berwajah seperti itu Yesung.' Batin Siwon saat melihat wajah murung Yesung setelah selesai mendengar ceritanya.

 _ **Greeeb…**_ Tiba – tiba Yesung mengenggam tangan Siwon tanpa permisi membuat sang empu langsung terkaget dan gugup bukan main.

"Siwon, maukah kau menjadi Ayah mereka."

"HEEEH ?." Kaget Siwon mendengar ucapan Yesung. Apa Siwon tidak salah dengar, menjadi Ayah mereka ? bukankah itu berarti….Sesungguhnya Siwon memang selalu bermimpi ingin menikah dengan idolannya Yesung, tapi ini terlalu cepat. Walaupun usianya baru 22 tahun dan Siwon juga sudah mapan. Tapi, menikah itu benar – benar harus dibicarakan oleh orang tuanya.

"Apa kita akan menikah ? aku akan menelfon ibu ku dulu." Menyadari ucapan ambigunya telah membuat Siwon salah paham, buru – buru Yesung melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan langsung bangun dari duduknya.

"Ma-maksudnya pura – pura menjadi Ayah mereka untuk didepan teman – temannya saja, begitu…aish." Jelas Yesung yang entah kenapa menjadi malu ketika mendengar ucapan Siwon soal menikah. Itu terdengar _err_ di telinganya.

"Begitu, baiklah!."

"Kau setuju begitu saja ? aku tidak akan mengaji mu."

"Aku mana mungkin menolak permintaan Idola ku dan aku tidak butuh uang mu." Dan, Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia benar – benar lupa bahwa Siwon adalah penggemarnya. Bahkan jika Yesung mengatakan _ini-itu_ ia yakin Siwon tanpa banyak bicara akan menurutinya. Terlebih bukankah ini menguntungkan Siwon karena ia akan dekat dengan Yesung.

"Apa pekerjaan mu ?." Tanya Yesung membuat Siwon sedikit terkejut. Berbagai reaksi Yesung terlintas di benak Siwon saat ini, jika ia jujur bahwa dirinya adalah seorang CEO Hyundai Grup, wajah Yesung pasti sangat shock.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku hanya ingin anak – anak ku dekat dengan orang yang memiliki latar belakang jelas, Itu saja."

"Aku emmm… bekerja sebagai seketaris pribadi seorang CEO yang sangat tampan, baik hati dan tidak sombong." Akhirnya Siwon memilih untuk berbohong mengenai jati dirinya pada Yesung.

 _ **CEKLEEEEK….**_

"PAPAAAAAA…. APA INI MAINAN UNTUK KAMI ?."Teriak Donghae yang keluar dari kamar sambil membawa kotak besar berbungkus kado. Betapa senangnya Donghae dan Sehun saat bangun dari tidurnya, mereka berdua langsung melihat banyak bingkisan besar didalam kamarnya.

"Itu hadiah permintaan maaf papa untuk kalian." Senyum Yesung walaupun didalam hati dia sedang menangis karena uangnya jadi menipis.

"Terima kasih papa." _**Chu**_ … Donghae langsung mencium pipi Yesung sebagai tanda ia sudah tidak marah lagi dengan papahnya.

"Papa... lihat Thehun jadi manucia thomat." Ucap Sehun yang keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian berbentuk Tomat lengkap dengan topi daunnya. Semua orang yang berada di ruang tamu menjadi terdiam, mereka bertiga seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

 _ **TAP…TAP…**_ Perlahan Sehun berjalan dengan susah payah dan _**Bruukhh…**_ Sehun jatuh tengkurep karena tersandung.

"Hueeee… thehun ndak bita banun hueeeee."

"Hahahahaha." Tawa Donghae meledak melihat adiknya.

Lihat itu semakin Sehun berusaha untuk bangun maka pakaiannya yang bulat itu malah perlahan menjadi menggelinding dan _**Sreeeet**_ ….. sekarang posisi Sehun berubah menjadi telentang.

"HHAHAHAHAHAHA." Semakin besar tawa Donghae sekarang. Dimana Siwon dan Yesung ? kenapa mereka tidak menolong Sehun ?

"Hahaha… perut kuu, _aigooo_ …" _**Duugh… Dughh…**_ Terdengar suara Yesung yang sudah tidak kuat menahan tawanya hingga dia sampai memukul – mukul bantal sofa dengan keras berharap Sehun menyudahi tingkah menggemaskannya itu. Dan, Siwon…. ? Dia sedang sibuk merekam Sehun dari tadi dengan ponselnya untuk ditunjukkan pada Minhyuk. _Poor baby Sehun_.

.

.

 **[Seminggu kemudian | SM entertainment | Ruang dance]**

.

Terdengar musik dan lagu ( _ **BoA – Only One**_ ) mengalun indah di penjuru _dance room_ saat ini. Sebagian dinding ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang (bening) membuat banyak sekali anak – anak _trainee_ dari SM sering datang untuk melihat _Sunbae_ mereka menari (berlatih) seperti saat ini.

 _Meoreojyeo man ganeun geudae You're the only one_

 _Naega saranghaetdeon eot mankeum You're the only one._

 _Apeugo apeujiman babo gatjiman good bye._

 _Dasi neol mot bonda haedo You're the only one._

Bersamaan dengan lagu yang diputar, BoA bergerak sesuai iriman dengan di ikuti oleh lima penari pria dibelakangnya yang di yakini adalah _dancer_ BoA. Dan, saat memasuki pertengahan lagu tiba – tiba Yesung yang tadinya berada dipinggir kini perlahan berjalan mendekati BoA, hingga hanya ada mereka berdua (saat ini) yang akan menari. Yesung perlahan memegang sisi kepala BoA dengan kedua tangannya dan BoA pun memegang bahu Yesung dengan saling menatap satu sama lain, mereka berdua menari dengan penuh penghayatan.

 _Nae sarang ijeneun annyeong, You're the only one._

 _Ibyeol haneun I sungnedo, You'e the only one._

 _Apeugo apeujiman babo gatjiman good bye._

 _Dasi neol mot bonda haedo You're the only one._

 _Only one._

Bagaikan sebuah cermin, mereka berdua menari dengan kompak. Pinggang, punggung dan tangan sering Yesung sentuh saat menari bersama BoA di lagu _Only One_. Bahkan ada gerakan seperti seakan – akan mereka akan berciuman, hingga para _Trainee_ harus menahan nafasnya saat melihat Yesung yang tampan, imut dan _cute_ itu sedang mesra – mesraan dengan _Noona – Noona._

" _Kyaa… lihat itu Yesung dan BoA Sunbae benar – benar menari seperti sepasang kekasih."_

" _Ku dengar lagu itu adalah ciptaan Yesung. Makanya, BoA ingin sekali Yesung menjadi couple dancenya."_

" _Jinjjayo! Daebak! Yesung benar – benar di ciptakan oleh Sooman dengan sempurna."_

" _Seandainya Yesung debut dengan kita, mungkin dia akan menjadi maknae. Hahaha."_

Terdengar obrolan dari beberapa _Trainee_ dan Boy grup besutan SM yang bernama Shinee yang juga sedang menyaksikan perform latihan Yesung dan BoA saat ini.

 _ **TAP… TAP…TAP…**_ diwaktu bersamaan, di ujung lorong koridor terlihat Kyuhyun _member_ dari Super Junior berjalan menuju _dance room_ dengan tatapan datarnya. Sudah satu minggu Yesung yang merupakan model MV untuk Super Junior berlatih bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… kau sudah datang." Ucap salah satu _member_ Shinee yang langsung merangkul pundak Kyuhyun akrab.

"Minho, sedang apa kau disini ?." Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Minho yang entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini setiap Kyuhyun ada jadwal menari Minho CS akan selalu ada.

"Tentu saja melihat Yesung, kau tahu kan Yesung itu sangat sexy jika sedang menari." Balas Minho dengan senyum mesumnya. Sedangkan, orang yang di ajak bicara malah sibuk menatap Yesung yang sedang menari bersama BoA.

.

.

 _ **TAP...**_

"Ini waktu ku untuk latihan, cepat kosongkan ruangan ini, Kwon BoA." Tekan Kyuhyun dikalimat terakhir membuat BoA beserta teman – temannya yang sedang istrirahat langsung menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu benar – benar tidak punya sopan santun, baru masuk ruangan sudah main mengusir.

"Panggil aku _Noona_."

"Untuk apa ? umur kita hanya terpaut 1 tahun saja." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek dan berjalan ke sisi lain untuk menaruh tas ranselnya.

"Harusnya _dance couple_ ku di MV – _only one_ itu Yesung. Tapi gara – gara kau, Yunho yang jadi _dance couple_ ku, huuh."

"Jika kau sudah selesai komplen, cepat pergilah." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi yang kali ini tanpa melihat BoA.

 _ **Grreeb**_ … Yesung langsung menahan lengan BoA ketika BoA ingin menghampiri (melabrak) Kyuhyun.

"BoA, sudahlah…menjadi model MV atau tidak, aku akan tetap menjadi teman latihan mu." Senyum Yesung dengan _eye smile_ andalannya.

"Uhh…kau benar – benar _Hoobae_ yang menggemaskan Yesung." Greget BoA melihat pria – pria muda seperti Yesung bersikap manis.

Setelah BoA dan _dancer_ nya pergi dari ruang latihan, kini di dalam ruangan hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Yesung saja. Untuk beberapa saat terlihat Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menggeratkan tali sepatunya, sedangkan Yesung sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

 **[Donghae]** Papa, aku dan Sehun sedang makan bersama paman Siwon (/^o^)/

 **[Donghae]** Restorannya benar – benar luar biasa O,O)

 **[Me]** Apa Siwon mengajak kalian makan kepiting raksasa lagi ?

 **[Donghae]** Bukan, kali ini paman Siwon mengajak kami makan di restoran…

 **[Donghae]** Lantainya berisi kolam ikan *-*

 **[Donghae]** Sehun sangat senang, lihat…

 **[Donghae]** *Sent Photo*

 **[Me]** Daebak! Apa itu adik mu yang sedang tengkurep di lantai -_-

 **[Donghae]** Hahahahahaha *emoticon laugh frontal*

 **[Me]** Jaga Sehun dengan baik.

 **[Me]** Hari ini papa pulang larut karna ada latihan.

 **[Donghae]** Oke papa, _we love you_ … _Fighting_! (^-^)9

Berkirim pesan _chat_ dengan Donghae, membuat Yesung menjadi bersemangat kembali. Rasa lelah entah kenapa hilang begitu saja.

'Restoran berlantaikan kolam ikan ? apa gaji Siwon sebagai seketaris pribadi seorang CEO sebanyak itu sampai – sampai dia sering sekali mengajak anak ku makan ditempat yang luar biasa.' Batin Yesung sedikit melamun.

 _ **Duagh**_ …

"Aww… ishh." Ringgis Yesung ketika keningnya dengan sengaja di jedutkan oleh kening Kyuhyun yang keras.

"Jangan membuang – buang waktu latihan ku untuk melihat wajah bodoh (melamun) mu." _**Uhuk**_ … lagi – lagi Kyuhyun berkata pedas padanya. Dengan langkah kesal, Yesung mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri (menunggu) ditengah ruangan dengan musik _**Super Junior – Evanesce**_ yang sudah mulai.

 _ **TAP….**_ Yesung berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun dengan membelakanginya. Kyuhyun yang memiliki postur tubuh tinggi jika berada dibelakang Yesung yang memiliki tubuh mungil terlihat sangat pas dan kontras.

 _Don't know why_

 _Tell me why_

 _Sarangeun kkeunteul hyanghaneunji_

 _Modeun geon,_

 _Wae iri aeumdaun_

 _Geonji geujeo hannat jjatbeun kkum_

 _Sarangeun hhannat kkuneun kkum._

"Suara mu bagus." Puji Yesung pada Kyuhyun disela menunggu bagian _dance_ mereka nanti. Suara Kyuhyun benar – benar bagus dan berkarakter kuat.

"Perhatikan gerakan mu, sebentar lagi kita mulai." Balas Kyuhyun tidak sesuai harapan Yesung. Ayolah apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun ? rasa terima kasih karena telah dipuji, tidak mungkin.

Kali ini terdengar suara Ryewook menyanyikan bagian lagunya dengan nyaring, dengan Kyuhyun sebagai _backing vocal_ saat Ryeowook bernyanyi membuat lagu ini benar – benar sangat indah.

 _I bami kkeutnamyeon dasi taeanngen tteolla_

 _Balga…oooondaedo._

 _Jabeul sudo eobseul_

 _I Sungani beolsseo_

 _Neomu geuriwo_

Wajah yang semula kesal, kini berubah menjadi serius saat detik – detik _part_ bagian _dance_ mereka hampir tiba. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh tangan Yesung sehingga terlihat Kyuhyun seperti sedang memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

 _I don't know_

 _Wanna know_

 _Ireoke kkeutnan kkumin geonjin_

Baik Kyuhyun dan Yesung sekarang menari dengan penuh penghayatan. Mereka berdua bergerak dengan kompak dan lentur, bahkan nafas yang berhembus dikeduannya pun terdengar seirama.

Dengan posisi masih dibelakang Yesung, Kyuhyun memegang perut Yesung dari belakang dan mengikuti setiap langkah gerakan Yesung.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Yesung agar mereka berdua saling menghadap satu sama lain. Kini dipegangnya pipi kiri Kyuhyun dengan ekspressi wajah sendu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Lalu, gerakan saling memeluk pun dilakukan dengan penuh emosional membuat orang – orang yang sedang melihat latihan menari mereka berdua menjadi sesak karena menahan nafasnya.

" _Jika couple dance BoA dan Yesung terlihat serasi, entah kenapa jika melihat couple dance Kyuhyun dan Yesung otak ku jadi mengkhayal yang tidak - tidak. Hahaha."_ Tawa Minho yang senang melihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung berlatih menari, bahkan tidak segan – segan Minho selalu merekam latihan mereka dengan ponselnya.

" _Lihat tatapan mata mereka berdua! Damn, Full love."_

" _Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat hasil MV mereka."_

" _Jika lagu itu sedih, mereka akan menari dengan ekspresi sendu. Dan jika lagu itu ceria maka mereka berdua akan menari dengan penuh enerjik. Baik dalam menari dan menanyi, Yesung dan Kyuhyun itu sama – sama selalu menghayatinya."_ Kali ini Jong Hyun bersuara yang di angggukan setuju oleh semua orang.

"MY GOD! Ini gerakan yang ku suka, hahahah."

 _Saramdo… sarangdo_

 _Naneun wae kkael su eomneun geonji_

 _ **Sreet…**_ Yesung melakukan gerakan menghindar seperti seolah mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping saat Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mencium bibirnya.

 _Gyeollgugeun jamsi ppunil eol_

 _Sarangeun jamsi ppunin geol_

Sekarang gerakan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan penuh perasaan seakan Yesung tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi jauh. Namun, lagi – lagi Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Yesung kembali dan tidak lama Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan kiri Yesung untuk melakukan gerakan berjalan mengikuti dirinya, keduanya pun saling menautkan jemari – jemari tangannya.

 _Seuceogal kkumil ppunin geol_

 _Ajiggeun kkaegi sirheun geol_

Kini sampai dibait puncak lagu, dimana Kyuhyun menidurkan dirinya ke lantai lalu Yesung berputar dan mendekati Kyuhyun untuk menutup matanya.

.

.

"Tadi gerakan memutar mu kurang." Koreksi Kyuhyun pada gerakan _dance_ Yesung yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Akan ku perbaiki." Balas Yesung yang mencatat kalimat Kyuhyun dibuku kecil miliknya. Yesung akan selalu melakukan hal ini jika ada gerakan yang Kyuhyun kurang puas. Bukankah sebagai _couple dance_ mereka harus memperbaiki kesalahannya, karena jika salah satu salah maka akan gagal.

"Ayo kita ulangi." Mendengar ajakan Kyuhyun, Yesung mengganguk dan mereka berdua melakukan latihan lagi.

 _ **Sreeeet….**_ Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Yesung untuk lebih mendekati tubuhnya.

"Kau harus lebih dekat lagi…" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan disamping telinga Yesung memberikan koreksi pada gerakannya yang sedikit menjauh.

"Ky…Kyuhyun."Gugup Yesung saat ini karena Kyuhyun mendorong pinggang Yesung terlalu dekat dengan tubuhnya. Bahkan Yesung bisa melihat leher putih Kyuhyun dengan sangat jelas karena jarak antara wajah Yesung dengan leher Kyuhyun sangat dekat.

"Kau mengerti Yesung." _**Dheg**_ ….sekarang Yesung benar – benar yakin saat ini dirinya dan Kyuhyun berpelukan sungguhan.

.

.

 **[Apartement Yesung | malam hari]**

.

"Papa ku akan muncul di sebuah MV nanti." Seru Donghae yang saat ini sedang bermain kartu UNO bersama Siwon.

"Yesung akan muncul di MV ? Kenapa aku tidak tahu." Kaget Siwon dengan wajah yang sudah penuh dengan coretan bedak akibat dia kalah main.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, MVnya saja belum dibuat." Tatap Donghae jengah melihat penggemar (Siwon) dan Idola (Yesung) yang ternyata sama bodohnya.

"Kau tahu, papa menjadi _couple dance_ Kyuhyun." _**Uhuk….**_ Mendengar kata _couple dance_ , sebagai penggemar Siwon merasa sakit hati melihat Yesung akan melakukan _dance_ dengan seorang pria walaupun itu hanya sebuah MV.

 _ **CEKLEEEK….**_

"Aku pulaaang…" Seru pria mungil yang saat ini menjadi topik hangat pembicaraan antara anak dan penggemarnya.

"Papaaa puyaang." Girang Sehun yang langsung berlari kerah pintu dan menerjang kaki sang Ayah dengan bergelayutan di kaki kirinya.

"Sehun-ah, yak! papa tidak bisa jalan." Dengan susah payah Yesung menyeret kaki dengan membawa Sehun yang masih saja nemplok dikakinya.

"Sehun, kemari…kau membuat Yesung susah jalan." Panggil Siwon yang membuat radar Sehun langsung berdenting.

 _ **DRAAP…. DRAAAAP….**_ dengan cepat Sehun berlari kearah Siwon dan berganti memeluk kaki Siwon seperti Yesung tadi. Dan, bagi Siwon berjalan membawa Sehun itu sangat mudah.

"Mwoya! Sejak kapan anak ku seperti itu ?." _Shock_ Yesung melihat anak keduanya bertindak absrud.

"Sejak penggemar papa datang ke kehidupan Sehun." Balas Donghae jujur dimana kata penggemar yang ia maksud adalah Siwon.

"Kenapa kau masih disini Siwon ?." Tanya Yesung sambil membersihkan wajah Siwon dari bedak.

"Siwon masih disini karna dia papa (didepan teman - teman) ku." Lagi - lagi Donghae menyahut seperti petir yang menyambar membuat Yesung mendelik kearahnya bahwa tindakannya itu tidak baik.

.

.

"Padahal, aku menjadi artis karena hanya pekerjaan ini saja yang bisa ku lakukan, mengumpulkan uang agar anak – anak ku bisa makan enak."Curhat Yesung sambil meminun segelas kopinya dan menatap miris pada anak – anaknya. Hidup sudah menjadi artis, memiliki uang banyak dan mereka (Donghae dan Sehun) malah meminta makan malamnya mie instan.

"Papa, Siwon mengira aku dan Sehun ini anak adopsi." _**Bruuufffft…**_ kopi didalam mulut Yesung muncrat seketika saat mendengar pengaduan Donghae.

"Yaak!."

"Dan, Siwon juga tidak percaya jika umur mu 32 tahun papa."

"Benarkah ? Tapi, umur ku memang 32 tahun."

"Hahaha… kau benar – benar suka bercanda Yesung." Balas Siwon yang baru saja selesai memasak _ramyeon_ untuk Sehun. Entah kenapa semakin hari, Siwon makin kesini seperti _baby sister_ anak – anaknya.

"Aku tidak bohong, Usia ku memang 32 tahun dan mereka berdua anak kandung ku. Itulah kenyataannya."

 _ **BRUUUKK….**_ Tiba – tiba Siwon terjatuh ke lantai beruntung panci _Ramyeon_ sudah ditaro dimeja makan. Sehingga kuah yang panas tidak mengenai dirinya.

"Haaa… dia itu suka sekali pingsan, biarkan saja dia. Besok juga bangun." Cuek Yesung yang melanjutkan minum kopinya.

"Ini semua gara – gara papa." Sambung Donghae yang ikutan cuek disela makan _ramyeon_.

"Heeh! Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan papa ?."

"Karena paman Siwon akan pingsan ketika dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tentang papa!."

"Begitukah ? hahahha." Tawa Yesung pecah, kalau dipikir – pikir yang dikatakan Donghae ada benarnya juga. Sesaat Yesung jadi khawatir jika penggemar Yesung yang lainnya seperti Siwon ? jika ia tahu kenyataan tentang dirinya, sepertinya separuh warga Korea akan pingsan dan semakin ia bayangkan membuat Yesung ingin sekali tertawa.

"Hueeee…. papa thiwon janan bobo duyuuu..." Dan, sepertinya hanya Sehun saja yang peduli terhadap Siwon yang sedang pingsan.

Kedatangan Siwon di keluarga Kim Jong Woon (Yesung) menambah suasana dirumahnya menjadi ramai dan percikan api asmara antara Siwon – Yesung – Kyuhyun.

Siapakah yang akan berhasil merebut hati pria berumur 32 tahun ini ?

TBC

.

.

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Akhirnya Update _Chapter 2_ yeeey ^-^)/

Semoga pada suka sama lanjutannya dan tidak menggecewakan karena lamanya dalam _update_ FF :"

Di chapter ini lebih banyak sikap konyol Siwon yang gemes sama anak – anak Yesung ^^

Tapi, untuk percintaan Siwon dan Yesung sendiri akan terlihat di _next chap_ karena saingannya udah nonggol, tau kan siapa XD

* * *

 **Terima kasih kepada :**

Sekarzane | ismaneli | juli |ajib4ff | Jy | angel sparkyu | aura kim | kim rose | yesung ukeku | rikarika | ressalini | xyluv | zysha | cho loekyu07 | littleclouds| kyutiesung | aulchan12 | turtle choi | kim hyejin27 | olla | deraelf | ELFturtlefish | summer | Jeremy kim84 | arum junnie | milaa cloudslocketsparkyu | hylyeyenpls | dan harpa| magbe3 |yeni926 | dan beberapa Guest lainnya.

Saya senang masih ada yang suka YeWon ternyata :D

Komen kalian semuanya pada lucu karena ga nyangka Yesung yang _Idol_ dengan _baby face_ nya itu ternyata sudah punya buntut dua, hahaha.

* * *

See You Next Story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle** : _Baby Face_ Papa

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Family, Humor, Romance.

 **Pairing** : WonSung (Siwon & Yesung)

 **Slight** **Pair** : KyuSung (Kyuhyun  & Yesung)

 **Cast** : Member Super Junior, Donghae _Kids_ , Sehun EXO _kids_.

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Fansnya dan **cerita** ini **Milik saya**.

 **Rating** : M (21+)

 **Warning** : YAOI (Boy X Boy) Yesung UKE! Crack Pair!

 _ **Note :**_ Pada chapter ini akan ada adegan dewasa, di harapkan bagi yang belum cukup umur bisa ' _Skip'_ membacanya pas bagian ber- _Rate M_ , terima kasih^^

* * *

 _ **Baby Face**_ **Papa**

by KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2015

Please don't copy paste without permission.

* * *

 **Summary**

Kim Yesung adalah penyanyi solo (20th) yang tenar setelah mengeluarkan album pertamanya. Tapi siapa sangka jika Yesung telah memalsukan umur dan statusnya. Tanpa publik tahu Yesung sebenarnya berusia 32th, duda dengan dua orang anak bernama Donghae (12th) dan Sehun (6th).

* * *

.

"Padahal, aku menjadi artis karena hanya pekerjaan ini saja yang bisa ku lakukan, mengumpulkan uang agar anak – anak ku bisa makan enak."Curhat Yesung sambil meminun segelas kopinya dan menatap miris pada anak – anaknya sekarang. Hidup sudah menjadi artis, memiliki uang banyak dan mereka (Donghae dan Sehun) malah meminta makan malamnya mie instan saja.

 _ **Slurrp…**_ Terdengar seruput mie kuah dari mulut Donghae yang begitu nikmat. Tanpa peduli pada sang adik yang berada di sampingnya, Donghae terus menyumpit mie – mie itu hingga membuat Sehun makin merenggek karena sedikit pun Donghae tidak memberinya.

"Papa, Siwon mengira aku dan Sehun ini anak adopsi."

 _ **Bruuufffft…**_ kopi _mocca_ di dalam mulut Yesung muncrat seketika saat mendengar pengaduan Donghae.

"Yaak!."

"Dan, Siwon juga tidak percaya jika umur mu 32 tahun papa."

"Benarkah ? Tapi, umur ku memang 32 tahun."

"Hahaha… kau benar – benar suka bercanda Yesung." Balas Siwon yang baru saja selesai memasak _ramyeon_ untuk Sehun. Entah kenapa semakin hari, Siwon makin kesini seperti _baby sister_ anak – anak Yesung.

"Aku tidak bohong, Usia ku memang 32 tahun dan mereka berdua anak kandung ku. Itulah kenyataannya."

 _ **BRUUUKK….**_ Tiba – tiba Siwon terjatuh ke lantai beruntung panci _Ramyeon_ sudah ditaro dimeja makan. Sehingga kuah yang panas tidak mengenai dirinya.

"Haaa… dia itu suka sekali pingsan, biarkan saja dia. Besok juga bangun." Cuek Yesung yang melanjutkan minum kopinya.

"Ini semua gara – gara papa." Sambung Donghae yang ikutan cuek disela makan _ramyeon_.

"Heeh! Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan papa ?."

"Karena paman Siwon akan pingsan ketika dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tentang papa!."

"Begitukah ? hahahaha." Tawa Yesung pecah, kalau dipikir – pikir yang dikatakan Donghae ada benarnya juga. Sesaat Yesung jadi khawatir jika penggemar Yesung yang lainnya seperti Siwon ? jika ia tahu kenyataan tentang dirinya, sepertinya separuh warga Korea akan pingsan dan semakin ia bayangkan membuat Yesung ingin sekali tertawa.

"Hueeee…. papa thiwon janan bobo duyuuu..." Renggek Sehun melihat Siwon lagi – lagi pingsan karena Yesung.

.

.

"Nggh." Leguh pemuda tampan terbangun dari tidurnya, gelap dan sunyi itu yang ia dapati ketika membuka kedua matanya. Sejenak dengan penglihatan yang masih agak buram, ia memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya lalu tidak lama beranjak bangun dan merubah posisinya yang semula tertidur menjadi duduk.

"Yesung." Gumamnya ketika melihat sang Idol Yesung tidur terduduk di sebuah sofa yang tidak jauh dari ia berada, walaupun saat ini ruangan dalam kondisi gelap gulita, tapi Siwon pemuda yang 6 jam lalu pingsan ini bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Yesung atas bantuan sinar rembulan yang masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Kalian…" Gumamnya lagi ketika arah pandangnya jatuh ke pangkuan Yesung. Dimana disana terlihat Donghae dan Sehun juga tertidur dengan menjadikan paha Yesung sebagai bantal. Mereka bertiga tidur dengan damainya layaknya kucing yang saling menghangatkan diri.

 _ **TAP… TAP…**_ Perlahan dengan langkah sangat pelan, Siwon mulai mendekati ketiga sosok itu. Perasaan hangat mulai menjalar masuk ke relung hatinya saat melihat Yesung, Donghae dan Sehun tertidur pulas.

"Kalian akan sakit jika tidur di sini." Lirihnya sambil mengusap kepala Sehun dan Donghae pelan. Rupanya selama Siwon tidak sadarkan diri tadi, Yesung dan kedua putranya menunggu Siwon untuk sadar. Lamanya waktu pingsan Siwon membuat Yesung dan anaknya perlahan jatuh tertidur tanpa sadar.

Tidak ingin Donghae dan Sehun sakit, akhirnya Siwon pun berinisiatif memindahkan mereka berdua ke kamarnya agar bisa tidur dengan selimut hangatnya. Perlahan Siwon mulai mengangkat tubuh Sehun dengan sangat hati – hati agar tidak membangunkan Yesung.

 _ **Cup…Cup…**_ Siwon mengecup kening Donghae dan Sehun bergantian setelah berhasil memindahkan keduanya ke tempat tidur masing – masing, tidak lupa menyelipkan sebuah boneka besar untuk Sehun peluk.

"Haruskah aku memindahkan Yesung juga ?." Pikir Siwon yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan sosok sang Idol yang masih tertidur pulas di sofa. Pekerjaan sebagai seorang artis benar – benar memakan tenaga pria beranak dua ini.

 _ **Gleg…**_ Siwon menelan ludahnya kasar saat ingin menggendong tubuh Yesung, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Idolanya. Aroma mint pasta gigi yang berhembusan dari deru nafas Yesung membuat wajah Siwon memerah. Pikiran sudah mulai agak liar, Siwon pun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dengan perlahan Siwon mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan beranjak ke kamar sang Idola biasa tidur.

 _ **Srreet…**_ Siwon merebahkan tubuh Yesung ke ranjang dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal hingga leher. Di dalam kamar Yesung terlihat begitu banyak lemari berisi pakaian, sepatu dan aksesoris untuk mendukung aktivitas ke-artisanya. Siwon benar – benar penggemar yang sangat beruntung bisa melihat itu semua.

"Seohh…" Igau Yesung tiba – tiba di sela tidurnya.

"Seo ? siapa itu ?." Tanya Siwon refleks pada Yesung yang sedang tertidur.

 _ **Tuk…Tuk…**_ Siwon menekan – nekan kening Yesung, agar kening yang sedang mengkerut itu kembali normal, sepertinya Yesung sedang bermimpi buruk (tentang mantan istri).

 _ **Dheg…Dheg…Dheg…**_ Jantung Siwon berdebar dengan cepat saat melihat bibir Yesung mulai mengecap – ngecap khas orang tidur. Sekilas terlintas pikiran Siwon untuk merasakan bibir Yesung, sejujurnya Siwon memang selalu membayangkan dan bahkan berhasrat tinggi ingin mencium sang Idol setiap kali melihat foto – foto Yesung di majalah yang terlihat menggoda di matanya.

'Ini kesempatan mu Choi Siwon, kapan lagi mencium Idola mu.' Iblis Siwon berbicara.

'Jangan lakukan Choi Siwon, kau adalah penggemar baik yang tidak akan melakukan hal buruk seperti itu.' Malaikat Siwon yang kali ini berbicara. Iblis Siwon yang melihat malaikat muncul tanpa pikir panjang langsung menendang sosok sisi baiknya jauh – jauh, hingga tidak memerlukan waktu lama. Seringai muncul di wajah Siwon dengan jelas.

Dengan perlahan Siwon mulai mendekati wajah Yesung dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir sang idola tanpa membuatnya terbangun. Tidak puas hanya menempelkan bibir saja, Siwon dengan berani menekan bibirnya dan melumat bibir bawah Yesung selama 10 detik.

 _ **Dheg…**_ Sadar dirinya sudah lancang menyentuh (mencium) Yesung, Siwon dengan cepat menjauhkan diri dan memegang bibirnya sendiri dengan tangan. Kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Idolanya, perlahan Siwon memundurkan langkah kakinya dan langsung keluar dari kamar Yesung begitu saja .

 _ **BLAAAM…**_ bersamaan dengan dentuman pintu kamar yang di tutup oleh Siwon, tidak lama Yesung membuka matanya dengan wajah merah padam bagaikan kepiting rebus. Yesung sama terkejutnya dengan Siwon, bahkan kepala Yesung terasa kosong karena tidak membayangkan bahwa ia akan menikmati ciuman Siwon tadi.

"Arggh…harusnya tadi aku bangun dan menendangnya!." Menyesal Yesung sembari menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa diam saja di cium oleh seorang pria dan bahkan Yesung menikmati ciuman singkat itu. Ingin protes (memarahi) Siwon, Yesung keluar dari kamar dan tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Sepertinya Siwon langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah Yesung.

" _Damn_." Umpat Yesung kesal karena sudah beberapa kali ia usap bibirnya kasar dengan tangan tapi rasa nikmat ciuman di bibirnya masih saja terasa.

* * *

 **Baby Face Papa**

Chapter 3

Happy Reading^^

* * *

 **[Acara musik MBC]**

 _Baby…Negae banhae beorin,_

 _Naegae wae irae…_

 _Dureopdago mulleoseoji malgo…_

"Kyaaa…. Yesung oppa." Teriak beberapa penggemar saat melihat Yesung _performance_ di atas panggung dengan balutan pakaian serba hitamnya.

" _Ring ding dong ding….Ring ding dong, Ring diggi ding diggi."_ Kali ini terdengar suara Key, Taemin, Minho dan Onew bernyanyi bersama sambil menari di depan Yesung. Tunggu, Key, Taemin, Minho dan Onew bukankah mereka anggota dari grup Shinee ?

" _Sashil nan bulanhhae, Eoddeokhae nal boneunji…DolikilSu eopneun Geoool…_ " Dengan sangat baik dan sempurna, Yesung menyanyikan nada tinggi di lagu _Ring Ding Dong_ milik Shinee begitu juga dengan dancenya ia lakukan dengan baik dan kompak.

Alasan Yesung di atas panggung bersama Shinee adalah dikarenakan salah satu anggota Shinee mengalami cidera yaitu Jong Hyun si _lead vocal_ grup yang tiba – tiba sakit. Sehingga Yesung sang penyanyi solo menggantikan posisi Jong Hyun untuk tampil hari ini. Beruntung pagi ini jadwal Yesung kosong dan kemampuan menghafal lirik yang cepat membuat Yesung bisa menolong Shinee tampil di _comeback stage_ nya.

.

.

"Yesung-ah, Gomawo! kami tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi jika tidak ada dirimu." Ucap Onew selaku _leader_ Shinee yang mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya begitu dalam, karena berkat Yesung mereka bisa tetap tampil sekaligus memberikan warna berbeda untuk para penggemar.

"Hahaha… tidak usah sungkan, aku senang bisa membantu kalian." Balas Yesung tersenyum hangat dengan memeluk sang maknae (Taemin) gemas. Yesung suka sekali memeluk Taemin karena mungil dan _cute_ seperti anaknya di rumah.

"Yesung, minumlah pasti kau haus." Key pun menyodorkan sebuah minuman dingin pada Yesung. Key tahu saja, jika Yesung memang membutuhkan sebuah minuman dingin untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Tidak butuh lama untuk menghabiskan minuman itu, hanya empat kali tegukan saja minuman itu sudah habis tanpa sisa.

"Aah…ternyata memang menyenangkan tampil sebagai sebuah boy grup."

"Ngh maksud mu ?." Bingung seluruh anggota Shinee mendengar perkataan Yesung.

"Menari dan bernyanyi bersama sebagai satu grup itu menyenangkan dari pada bernyanyi sendirian di atas panggung." Tanpa sadar Yesung bercerita dengan senyum dan sorot mata yang mengandung kesepian membuat seluruh anggota Shinee yang mendengar hanya bisa saling tatap.

"Kau salah, lebih menyengkan sendirian karena bayaran mu tidak akan di bagi rata, ahahaha." Tawa Onew mencoba membuat sebuah lelucon agar Yesung tidak bersedih dan Yesung yang mendengar hanya bisa terkekeh. Ternyata tidak buruk juga mengobrol dan bercengkraman dengan pria – pria muda di depannya ini.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan proyek mu bersama Super Junior ?." Tanya Minho sehabis meminum soda kalengnya.

"Hari ini aku akan mulai _take_ MV, aish… sudah jam 11 aku harus ke lokasi pengambilan gambar." Kaget Yesung ketika melihat arloji di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat 15 menit. Dengan buru – buru, Yesung mengambil tas ransel dan jaket kulitnya. Yesung lupa bahwa hari ini manajernya izin pulang kampung karena Ibu sang manajer sakit keras. Padahal sang manajer sudah mengirimkan sebuah pesan teks untuk mengingatkan Yesung agar tidak telat.

 _ **TAP…TAP…**_ di waktu yang bersamaan namun lokasi berbeda, terlihat anggota Super Junior yang terkenal paling tampan yaitu Cho Kyuhyun sedang menyelusuri lorong gedung, tempat dimana pengambilan MV _comeback_ nya kali ini akan di lakukan.

"Dia belum datang juga ?." Tanyanya dengan wajah datar pada manajernya yang sedang sibuk membantu Kru _production_ dengan mendorong – dorong sebuah kotak berisi kabel.

"Yesung maksud mu ? sepertinya belum…" Jawabnya sembari memperhatikan wajah orang – orang di sekelilingnya.

"Tapi, tadi PD-nim sudah menelfon katanya dia akan tiba 45 menit lagi." Mendengar sambungan manajer, Kyuhun mengganguk dan berbalik melangkah pergi.

"Hei… kau mau kemana, Kyu ? ."

"Tidur." Jawabnya singkat dan asal membuat sang manajer menggelengkan kepalannya heran melihat sikap cuek dan seenaknya Kyuhyun.

 _ **TAP….**_

"Oh ya Hyung, jika dia sudah datang, suruh dia menemui ku dulu." Seru Kyuhyun sebelum menghilang dari pandangan sang manajer, mendengar perintah artis asuhannya manajer Kim pun terkekeh pelan dan melanjutkan acara membantu Kru. Terlihat jelas sekali sikap Kyuhyun yang cemas dan khawatir pada Yesung, karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah menanyakan rekan kerjanya kecuali Ryeowook.

.

.

 **[Siwon Side]**

.

 _ **Tak…Tik…Tik…**_ Dengan penuh konsentrasi dan fokus, Siwon mencoba berkutak dengan komputernya. Biasanya jika membuat sebuah laporan perusahaan, Siwon hanya memerlukan waktu 20 menit saja sudah selesai. Tapi entah kenapa beberapa hari ini Siwon sulit merangkai kata dan kalimat untuk menghasilkan sebuah laporan bagus.

"Aish…." Umpat Siwon yang lagi – lagi menekan tombol _Backspace_ untuk menghapus kalimat sekian kalinya yang ia buat. Minhyuk, seketaris pribadi Siwon yang sudah sejak tadi (lima menit) berada di ruangan menatap wajah frustasi sahabatnya.

"Butuh bantuan, eum ?." Tawar Minyuk membuat Siwon langsung mengalihkan fokusnya. Perlahan Minhyuk mendekati meja kerja Siwon dan menghela nafasnya ketika melihat setumpuk map yang dibawa oleh Minyuk sangatlah tebal, satu laporan saja belum selesai sudah datang lagi laporan lain yang harus Siwon periksa.

"Tolong bantu aku, Minhyuk-ah." Akhirnya Siwon memilih menyerah, kini di lepasnya kaca mata yang membingkai wajahnya dan melemparnya asal di meja.

 _ **BUUK…**_ Minhyuk meletakan map – map yang ia bawa di meja Siwon lalu berdiri tepat disamping direkturnya, perlahan Siwon bangun dari duduknya dan kini Minhyuklah yang duduk di kursi sang direktur untuk mengerjakan tugas – tugas yang seharusnya Siwon buat.

"Jika kau merasa bersalah, temui dan minta maaflah." Seru Minhyuk memberikan solusi pada Siwon, Minhyuk tahu apa yang membuat sahabatnya ini tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam bekerja yaitu masalah perihal Siwon yang mencium Yesung ketika sedang tidur.

"Aku takut dia membenci ku."

"Siapa suruh kau menciumnya, dasar penggemar mesum."

"Yak! aku tidak mesum, itu di luar kesadaran ku ." Bela Siwon yang tidak terima dibilang penggemar mesum. Dari pada di bilang Mesum, Siwon lebih suka jika di bilang tidak bisa mengontrol hawa nafsunya, itu lebih terdengar baik di telinga Siwon.

"Hahaha, mana ada mencium orang tidak sadar. Jelas – jelas kau tidak mabuk saat itu." _Uhuk_ …balasan Minhyuk membuat Siwon tertohok. Kalau di pikir – pikir perkataan Minhyuk benar, saat itu Siwon memang sadar dan ada keinginan mencium Yesung.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan sampingan mu ? apa Yesung tidak bertanya kau kemana ?." Tanya Minhyuk sembari sibuk mengetik. Sejak insiden Siwon mencium Yesung diam – diam, Siwon tidak melakukann pekerjaan sampingannya yaitu berpura – pura menjadi ayah Donghae dan Sehun. Jangankan berkunjung beberapa menit, mengabari Donghae dan Sehun saja tidak Siwon lakukan, Siwon seperti menghilangkan diri dari mereka karena takut bertemu Yesung.

"Aku tidak membalas pesan teksnya." Balas Siwon sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau ini harusnya senang, karena penggemar mana yang bisa saling kirim pesan dengan Idolanya, bisa dekat dengan keluarganya dan bahkan kau bisa sesuka hati main kerumahnya…ck, aku jadi kesal dan iri dengan mu." Keluh Minyuk yang meratapi dirinya tidak seberutung Siwon, jika Minyuk jadi Siwon sebisa mungkin ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Idolanya selagi mereka dekat dan menjaga hubungan pertemanan yang sudah terjalin selamanya.

"Berhenti bicara, kerjakan saja pekerjaan ku."

"Baik…direktur Choi…pokoknya uang bonus, aku minta 3x lipat dari gaji kuu~."

"Cih, apa kau sedang memeras ku tuan Kang Minhyuk."

"Benar, karena pertama aku harus menutupi rahasia mu pada tuan besar lalu kedua aku harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan mu di kantor dan ketiga biaya curhat dengan ku. Bukankah itu sepadan~." Siwon mendengus kesal dan memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah imut temannya lalu tidak lama Siwon tertawa, disusul oleh Minhyuk yang juga ikut tertawa karena menyadari tingkahnya tadi sangat konyol.

 _ **TOK…TOK…**_

"Masuk." Setelah mendapatkan izin untuk masuk, seorang wanita berpakaian rapi khas kantoran masuk ke ruangan Siwon. Minhyuk yang sedang sibuk berkutak dengan komputer Siwon, diam – diam melirik kearah wanita itu. Hari ini pun wanita yang ia sukai terlihat sangat cantik dan modis.

Merasakan Minhyuk menatap dirinya, Krsytal nama karyawan Siwon yang sudah bekerja cukup lama dengannya berusaha untuk tidak bertemu mata.

"Sajangnim, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucapnya setelah membungkukkan badan. Siwon yang merasa hari ini tidak ada jadwal bertemu dengan rekan bisnis menatap bingung begitu juga dengan Minhyuk. Biasanya jika ada yang ingin bertemu Siwon di kantor, semua karyawan harus memberitahukan kepada Minhyuk untuk di tanyakan apakah direkturnya ada di tempat atau tidak.

"Siapa ? bukankah hari ini ak-."

 _ **BRAAAK….**_ Belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sesosok pria manis dan imut membuka lebar – lebar pintu ruangan Siwon hingga membuat direktur kita ini terbelak kaget.

"Papa thiwooon."

"Se-sehuuunn!." Kaget Siwon yang melihat tamunya ternyata adalah seorang bocah berusia enam tahun yang belum lancar berbicara siapa lagi kalau bukan anak bungsu Kim Yesung. Dengan perasaan senang dan cengiran khas anak kecil, Sehun berlari kearah Siwon dan memeluk kakinya seperti biasa.

"Papa, bogothipoyooo~." Ocehnya sambil mendonggakkan wajahnya ke atas untuk melihat Siwon.

'Ugh…menggemaskan sekali.' Batin Siwon tidak tahan melihat wajah imut Sehun yang penuh dengan aura _sparkling._ _**Greeb…**_ akhirnya Siwon mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan menggendongnnya lalu tidak lupa mencubit hidung mungil anak bungsu Yesung.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai sini ? kau datang bersama siapa ?." Tanya Siwon bertubi – tubi yang sejujurnya kaget dan heran juga melihat Sehun yang masih berusia 6 tahun datang ke kantornya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Sehun yang berada di gendongan malah terdiam menatap sosok pria yang berada di meja kerja Siwon. Kang Minhyuk.

"Pendek…Thehun tidak mau cepelti om ityu jika cudah becal." Mendengar perkataan spontan Sehun, Siwon pun tertawa. Sedangkan, Minhyuk yang dihina pendek oleh Sehun langsung berdiri dari duduknya lalu mendekatinya, membuat Sehun yang melihat tentu saja langsung meringkuk (sembunyi) di dalam gendongan Siwon.

 _ **TAP…**_

"Jika kau berani memukul adik ku, akan ku laporkan pada polisi karena tindakan penganiyaan." Minhyuk yang semula ingin mengelus kepala Sehun karena gemas, langsung menjauhkan tangannya yang hampir saja menyentuh kepala Sehun.

"Donghae!." Kali ini Siwon terkejut saat melihat sosok namja cilik berusia 12 tahun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan jutek kearah Minhyuk yang menandakan bahwa Donghae mengawasi setiap gerak gerik Minhyuk. Tanpa menunggu di persilakan masuk oleh Siwon, Donghae masuk kedalam ruangan begitu saja dan duduk di sofa besar.

"Baiklah, Krsytal kau boleh kembali ke tempat mu. Dan, tolong bawakan dua gelas susu coklat berserta _cookies_ ke sini." Mendengar perintah dari Siwon, Krsytal mengganguk patuh dan membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa ke sini ?." Mulai Siwon bertanya sambil memangku Sehun. Minhyuk yang sedang bekerja untuk menyelesaikan laporan Siwon hanya bisa mendengar percakapan Siwon dengan tamu ciliknya itu sambil mengetik.

"Naik taksi, Sehun merindukan mu jadi aku bertanya pada papa dimana tempat kau bekerja dan aku langsung ke sini." Jelas Donghae yang membuat Siwon sedikit tersentuh. Jadi anak bungsu Yesung merindukan dirinya, ini benar – benar luar biasa bagi Siwon. Tapi, kenapa hanya anaknya saja yang merindukan dirinya. Seandainya Yesung juga datang, pasti Siwon sangat bahagia. Tapi jika Yesung datang…itu akan menghebohkan seisi kantor.

"Apa papa mu tahu kalian ke sini ?."

"Tidak paman."

"Jangan ulangi, aku tidak mau kalian membolos sekolah hanya untuk bertemu dengan ku, mengerti." Mendengar ucapan Siwon, Donghae dan Sehun langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam – dalam. Benar, Donghae dan Sehun membolos, itu terlihat jelas sekali saat mereka datang ke kantor Siwon pada pukul jam sekolah masih berjalan dan pakaian seragam mereka berdua yang masih melekat di tubuh masing – masing tidak bisa di bohongi.

 _ **CEKLEK...**_ Pintu terbuka kembali, melihat Krsytal datang membawa nampan berisi dua gelas besar susu coklat dan semangkuk penuh berisi _Cookies_ , Sehun langsung menatap cerah dan berbinar.

"Nah…Ayo di makan." Seru Siwon mengambil kepingan – kepingan kue untuk di berikan pada Donghae dan Sehun. Melihat Sehun makan _cookies_ dengan lahap, Siwon pun tersenyum. Siwon bahkan tidak marah jika remah – remah _cookies_ yang Sehun makan jatuh dan mengotori pakaiannya. Sedangkan Donghae juga asik menikmati jamuannya dengan gaya keren, dimana tangan kiri memegang gelas susu dan tangan kanan memegang kepingan _Cookies_.

'Hem...mungkinkah ini ruang kerja paman Siwon.' Batin Donghae yang ternyata makan sambil memperhatikan isi sekeliling ruangan. Donghae kagum akan isi di dalam ruangan yang saat ini digunakan untuk bercengkraman. Banyak lemari berisi buku – buku yang sulit Donghae baca, lalu piagam dan penghargaan yang terpajang di lemari juga sangat banyak. Dan, jangan lupakan foto besar Siwon yang terpasang di dinding bersama anggota keluarganya.

'Apa benar, paman Siwon bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi direktur ? Ini benar – benar mencurigakan.' Batin Donghae yang sudah mulai curiga, kali ini Donghae menatap sosok Minhyuk yang sedang duduk di meja kerja (Siwon), terlihat sangat sibuk bagaikan seorang direktur.

'Dia yang duduk di meja kerja. Tapi ada foto paman Siwon di ruangan, masa iya direktur kerja di ruangan asistennya. Jangan – jangan ini memang ruangan paman Siwon dan sebenarnya dialah (Siwon) direkturnya. Lihat saja dia begitu santai dan tadi wanita itu langsung mengangguk ketika mendengar perintah. Heeem…jadi….' _Smirk_ Donghae yang sepertinya kecurigaan dia adalah benar.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk, sampai – sampai tidak datang ke rumah kami." _**Dheg**_ … mendengar ucapan Donghae, keringat dingin Siwon pun perlahan keluar.

"Be- benar. Oh ya hae, bagaimana papa mu ?."

"Papa ? kau kan penggemarnya. Kalian (penggemar Yesung) lebih tahu banyak kegiatannya dari pada aku yang anaknya sendiri." _**Uhuk**_ …lagi – lagi jawaban Donghae membuat Siwon menohok. Seandainya Donghae tahu bahwa sudah seminggu ini Siwon tidak mengikuti perkembangan Idolanya, karena Siwon akan malu sendiri jika melihat foto – foto Yesung atau penampilan Yesung di TV sejak kejadian ciuman itu.

"Papa, kelja cepelti biatha…hali ini kata na mau cuting pidio balu tama…emmm...tama thiapa yaa…" Sehun berusaha mengingat nama rekan kerja papahnya tapi semakin di pikirkan membuat tingkah Sehun semakin menggemaskan di mata semua orang (Siwon, Donghae, Minhyuk). Bahkan, mereka semua sengaja terdiam sambil menatap Sehun untuk menunggu lanjutan ucapannya.

"Akh…thehun ingat, tama tuyun supel junieyo." _**Puuft**_ **…** Donghae berusaha menahan tawanya begitu juga dengan Siwon dan Minhyuk. Pengucapan Sehun membuat intonasi nama seseorang menjadi lucu dan terdengar konyol.

"Yang benar, Kyuhyun Super Junior." Bantu Donghae membenarkan ucapan sang adik.

"Thehun kan tadi biyang gicu, Hyeong." Balas Sehun sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang menandakan Sehun tadi tidak salah bicara.

"Iya, iya…Sehun benar, kkkkk~." _**Sreet… Sreet…**_ Siwon menggelus kepala Sehun bermaksud agar Sehun tidak ngambek dan marah tanpa tahu sebenarnya di dalam lubuk hati Siwon ia takut dan khawatir saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun Super Junior ternyata jadi rekan kerja Idolanya Yesung.

Siwon bukannya takut kalah tampan oleh Kyuhyun, melainkan Siwon takut jika Kyuhyun merebut Yesung darinya. Siwon yang notabennya adalah _Fanboy_ yang sering bertemu dan bahkan berteman dengan pria – pria yang menyukai sesama jenis seperti dirinya, sering mendengar nama Kyuhyun di eluh – eluhkan.

Di komunitas _Fudonshi_ miliknya yang ia ikuti, banyak yang mengatakan Kyuhyun realnya adalah seorang _Gay_. Sudah banyak artis papan atas bahkan artis yang baru debut di kencani oleh Kyuhyun.

'Sebelum ada rumor Kyuhyun _dating_ dengan Yesung, aku harus membuat rumor Yesung _dating_ dengan ku, CEO dari Choi grup...eh, kenapa aku jadi _fans Fanatic_ begini, aish… Kim Yesung! kau membuat ku gilaaa!.' Batin Siwon frustasi sendiri karena merasa ia sudah bukan seperti Choi Siwon biasanya yang selalu tenang dan berwibawa jika sudah menyangkut Idolanya.

.

.

 **[Other Side | Flashback]**

.

"Wah… salju turun lagi, ayo cepat kita pulang." Seru wanita yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko bersama anaknya melihat butiran – butiran berwarna putih turun dari atas langit lagi dengan lebat. Musim dingin membuat salju turun setiap waktu, khususnya di malam hari sehingga membuat kadar kedinginan kota Seoul semakin bertambah.

 _ **DRAAP….DRAPP…**_ Jika beberapa orang memilih untuk pulang lebih cepat dan masuk ke dalam sebuah café untuk menghangatkan diri, berbeda dengan sosok pemuda yang sedang berlari ini. Di tengah turunnya saju pemuda tampan ini yang lengkap dengan penyamarannya menutupi seluruh wajah dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

 _ **Braak…**_

"Ah... _Sorry_." Gumamnya yang tidak sengaja menabrak bahu seorang wanita pejalan kaki, akibat tabrakan yang cukup keras membuat wanita itu terjatuh. Sebagai seorang pria, ia tidak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita begitu saja, di ambilnya payung si pemilik wanita itu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu.

"Hosh…Hosh...aku minta maaf, apa kau baik – baik saja." Melihat sebuah tangan terulur di depannya, wanita muda yang bajunya sudah kotor akibat terkena salju mendengus kesal, tanpa melihat wajah sang pelaku wanita itu menggengam tangannya dan berdiri.

"Ini payung mu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Ia pun menyodorkan payung si wanita dengan muka memerah (akibat cuaca dan berlari) namun tetap terlihat tampan.

"K-kau kan!." Gagap wanita itu ketika melihat pelaku penabraknya. Sadar topi dan maskernya terlepas, pemuda itu pun langsung berlari lagi.

"Kyaaaa….KYUHYUUUN!." Teriak pejalan kaki itu yang ternyata baru saja melihat Kyuhyun. Sontak saja teriakan wanita itu membuat semua pejalan kaki mencari – cari sosoknya, beruntung cuaca sedang turun salju jadi banyak pria yang menggunakan masker sehingga Kyuhyun salah satu Idol Super Junior yang terkenal tampan bisa bersembunyi di antara mereka.

.

.

"Aku akan menikah, Kyu."

"Aku berhasil membuat lagu untuk mu, kau mau dengar."

"Ku harap kau bisa datang, Kyu."

"Dengarlah, kau pasti suka."

 _ **Praaang…**_ Sekalli hempas, ipod berukuran mini milik Kyuhyun pecah berantakan di depan matanya. Perlahan Kyuhyun berjongkok dan mulai memungut pecahan – pecahan Ipodnya sambil tersenyum. Sungmin, nama pria mungil yang saat ini bersama dengan Kyuhyun menatap kesal.

"Ipodnya rusak, tapi itu tidak masalah karena aku akan mengirimkan rekaman lagunya ke email mu." Seru Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis kearah kekasihnya. Kekasih ? Yah… Kyuhyun sang Idol dari Super Junior ini memiliki hubungan _special_ dengan salah satu dancernya.

Lee Sungmin merupakan _dancer_ Super Junior, sudah lama Sungmin bekerja sebagai _dancer boy grup_ tersebut. Karena, seringnya latihan bersama dan aktvitas yang membuat keduanya bertemu setiap hari membuat benih – benih cinta tumbuh. Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan _playboy_ menjadi bertekuk lutut pada Sungmin.

 _ **Plak…**_ _**Praaang…**_ di tepisnya tangan Kyuhyun hingga serpihan – serpihan Ipod yang berhasil Kyuhyun kumpulkan tadi terjatuh kembali ke tanah beralasan salju.

"Berhentilah berpura – pura kau tidak mendengar ku, Cho Kyuhyun." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum, lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun itu adalah senyuman miris dan terluka, seperti inilah Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu yang akan selalu memberikan senyuman manis pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa ? aku minta maaf jika aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan (artis) ku. Aku berjanji setelah _comeback_ kali ini, aku akan mempublikasikan hubungan kita."

"….."

"Kumohon jangan lakukan ini pada ku, Minnie." Mohon Kyuhyun kali ini, masa bodoh dengan status Idol dan harga dirinya. Bahkan, berlutut pun akan Kyuhyun lakukan agar Sungmin tidak meninggalkan dirinya.

Bagaimana bisa Sungmin mencampakkan seorang Idol seperti Kyuhyun. Sudah banyak hal yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuk Sungmin, perlahan namun pasti Kyuhyun menunjukkan siapa Sungmin bagi Kyuhyun kepada orang – orang, mulai dari menjadikan Sungmin sebagai model MV boy grupnya sampai membuatkan lagu tentang Sungmin yang nantinya akan ia masukan kedalam album miliknya. Namun sekarang tanpa ada pembicaraan apapun, Sungmin tiba – tiba mengatakan akan menikah. Bukankah itu berarti Sungmin selama denganya selingkuh.

 _ **PUUK…**_ Sungmin menaruh sebuah undangan di tangan besar Kyuhyun tanpa tahu bahwa hati Kyuhyun semakin sesak dan sorot mata Kyuhyun semakin kosong.

"Tanggal 20, jam 13:00pm... Jangan lupa datang." Terdiam seperti patung itu yang Kyuhyun lakukan setelah Sungmin beranjak pergi dari hadapannya. Sepuluh menit sudah Kyuhyun terus seperti itu, tertunduk dan menatap undangan di tangannya, ia tidak peduli jika kepala dan kedua bahunya penuh dengan tumpukan salju.

 _ **Tes…Tes…**_ perlahan air mata itu keluar dari bendungannya lalu terjatuh tepat membasahi undangan ditangannya. Menangis tanpa suara menandakan Kyuhyun benar – benar terluka, Kyuhyun tidak menyangkan bahwa orang yang selama ini membuat ia merasakan pria paling bahaia di dunia juga bisa membuat dirinya menjadi orang paling menyedihkan di dunia.

 **[Flashback END]**

.

.

 **[Kyuhyun Side | Masa kini ]**

.

" _My love, my kiss, my heart…One love, one kiss to my heart…_ " Lirih Kyuhyun yang mengikuti lirik sebuah lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan dari _Ipod_ miliknya. Sambil duduk bersandar di sebuah bangku, Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya. Entah kenapa setiap mendengarkan lagu ciptaanya itu, Kyuhyun akan terhanyut kembali pada _memories_ masa lalunya, bahkan saking terhanyutnya Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa sudah 20 menit ada pria mungil berdiri di belakangnya.

" _Good bye my love, my kiss…_ " Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat dari pantulan cermin meja riasnya terpantul sosok….

"Yesung…" Mendengar namanya di panggil, Yesung sang _Idol sololis_ mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai ucapan say 'hai'.

 _ **TAP…TAP…**_ Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri kaku karena kaget melihat Yesung di ruang make-up miliknya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali menjadi sosok dingin dan jutek.

"Cukup lama dari kau menyanyikan lagu itu sampai habis." _**TAP…**_ Yesung berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun hingga membuat jarak wajah ke duanya menjadi dekat, sejujurnya lagu yang tidak sengaja Yesung dengar tadi membuat Yesung sedikit tertarik. Dan, Yesung tidak menyangka bahwa mendengarkan suara Kyuhyun secara langsung itu begitu indah dan penghayatan yang begitu mendalam tadi membuat detak jantung Yesung berdegup kencang.

 _ **Sreet…**_ Entah apa yang ada di benak Yesung sekarang, dengan berani Yesung menarik keluar ujung kemeja putih milik Kyuhyun yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana.

"Lagu tadi sangat indah…..tapi juga menyedihkan." Lirih Yesung dengan suara _baritone_ halusnya disela kegiatannya. _**Gleg**_ …Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar saat Yesung mendonggakkan kepalanya keatas untuk menatap dirinya.

"Begini lebih baik, karena kita akan menari di MV. Sebaiknya kemeja dikeluarkan." Cengir Yesung dan… _ **Dheg…Dheg….Dheg….**_ Detak jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kembali.

"Jangan dekat – dekat, dasar pendek!."

"MWOYAA!." Kaget Yesung yang di dorong sekaligus di hina oleh Kyuhyun.

"Cih, kata manajer mu ada yang mau kau katakan, makanya aku ke sini ? kalau kau menyuruh ku datang hanya untuk menghina ku, aku tidak mau dengar… _dasar bocah_." Ucap Yesung yang di kalimat terakhir mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada pelan yang dapat di dengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun.

 _ **Sreet…**_ Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung yang ingin beranjak keluar, hingga wajah Yesung menubruk dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Berani sekali kau mengatai ku bocah ? dasar artis _Rookie_ jaman sekarang tidak ada yang sopan pada s _unbae_ nya. Menjengkelkan." _**Dheg…**_ Yesung kaget ketika melihat sorot mata Kyuhyun yang begitu tajam padanya. Segitu marahkan Kyuhyun terhadap hinaan dirinya ? bukankah skor mereka sama (1 – 1), dimana tadi Kyuhyun mengatai dirinya 'pendek' lalu apa salahnya mengatakan 'bocah' bukankah kedua kata itu memiliki tingkat level yang sama.

"Jika kau bersikap _arrogant_ (tidak sopan) seperti ini, ku pastikan karir mu sebagai penyanyi akan hancur." _**Patss**_ …Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Yesung dan berjalan keluar ruangan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terbengong sendirian.

'Hancur ? berarti aku akan jadi pengganguran dan anak – anak ku akan hidup melarat.' Batin Yesung _Horor_ yang membayangkan kehidupan dua anaknya Donghae dan Sehun hidup di kolong jembatan beratapkan kardus bekas jika karir dirinya sebagai artis hancur.

" _Thehun thedang makan bubul tanah, Hyeong mau ? ."_

" _Mau…bubur tanahnya enak, rasa ayam."_

"NOOOOO! Jangan makan itu Hae-ah, Sehun-ah!." Histeris Yesung yang terjebak dengan bayangan – bayangan yang ia buat sendiri tentang kondisi anak – anaknya.

.

.

 **[Back To Siwon, Donghae, Sehun dan Minhyuk | Restoran]**

.

 _ **TUK…TUK…**_ beberapa pelayan mulai menaruh hidangan di meja, mulai dari daging mentah untuk di panggang, udang dan ikan besar yang menggungah selera lalu dimsum yang terdiri dari 5 kotak dan jangan lupakan berbagai sayuran tumis yang juga menghiasi meja no 8 ini.

"WOOAAH." Takjub Donghae menatap satu persatu hidangan di depan matanya. Sumpit di tangan kanan lalu mangkuk berisi nasi di tangan kiri pun juga siap. Maka, saatnya untuk Donghae menyerbu makanannya bukan.

Nyaam…nyaam… Donghae mengambil lauk dan memakannya dengan lahap. Minhyuk yang melihat cara makan Donghae menjadi kenyang sendiri padahal ia belum makan apapun. Sepertinya, Yesung sekarang tidak perlu terlalu khawatir tentang kedua anaknya, karena Yesung memiliki seorang penggemar kaya yang akan memenuhi semua kebutuhan anaknya jika karir Yesung hancur kan.

"Hahaha…bukankah dia luar biasa, Minhyuk-ah." Tawa Siwon yang melihat Minhyuk berkali – kali menelan ludahnya sendiri setiap melihat Donghae makan. Bagaimana bisa seorang bocah berusia 12 tahun makan dengan lahap seperti seorang _Pro_ yang sedang lomba makan.

"Sehun kenapa, eum ?." Tanya Siwon yang melihat Sehun hanya memegang sumpitnya tanpa mengambil makanan apapun. Pikiran buruk pun menyerang Siwon sekarang, dimana ia mulai berpikir Sehun tidak menyukai makanan di restoran langganannya yang sudah 8 tahun ini menjadi tempat favoritenya.

"Ummh…ityu…"

"Sehun tidak bisa meraih makanan karena ketika dia duduk di kursi ini dia jadi pendek. Lihat saja, meja dan matanya sejajar." Jelas Donghae di sela makannya, Siwon pun refleks langsung melihat keadaan Sehun. Dan, benar saja yang Donghae katakan.

"Hahaha…mian. Papa lupa, sebentar." Setelah berpikir, Siwon pun mengambil sebuah tas yang ada di sisi kaki Minhyuk, hingga Minhyuk yang menyadari perbuatan Siwon langsung terbatuk di sela makannya.

"Yak! Siwon." Omel Minhyuk yang ingin protes.

"Pinjam sebentar." Santai Siwon dan langsung menaruh tas yang ia ambil ke bawah pantat Sehun untuk di jadikan tumpuan dan berkat tas tersebut Sehun bisa melihat makanan di meja dengan jelas dan meraih hidangan enak itu seperti kakaknya.

"Makan yang banyak okey." Senyum Siwon sambil menggelus kepala anak bungsu sang Idol, melihat Donghae dan Sehun makan dengan lahap membuat hati Siwon kembali senang.

"Ck…dasar papa gila, menjadikan tas berisi laptop sebagai tumpuan duduk." Ucap Minhyuk menyindir Siwon.

"Diamlah, dan makan saja…atau kau bayar makanan mu sendiri." _**Dheg…**_ mendengar ancaman Siwon, Minhyuk pun langsung diam dan makan dengan tenang. Membayar makanan di restoran ini sama saja ia mengeluarkan uang untuk satu harga tiket konser _Girl grup_ kelas VIP.

Tiba – tiba scara bersamaan, Donghae dan Sehun menyodorkan sebuah daging panggang yang baru saja matang dengan sumpit ke arah Siwon. Mengerti maksud mereka berdua, Siwon merasa tersentuh kembali.

"Biasanya jika kami makan dengan papa (Yesung), kami akan menyuapi daging pertama untuknya sebagai tanda bahwa kami menghormati papa." Mendengar perkataan Donghae, Siwon dan Minhyuk tersenyum. Yesung semakin luar biasa di mata Siwon karena mengajarkan kepada anaknnya arti menghormati.

 _ **Hap…Hap…**_ Siwon melahap daging yang di sumpit Donghae dan Sehun bergantian, lalu menggunyahnya.

"Ini daging terenak yang pernah ku makan." Ucap Siwon sambil mengancungkan jempolnya. Minhyuk yang melihat moment Siwon dengan Donghae dan Sehun lagi – lagi menatap iri.

"Kalau begini terus, kau semakin lan- ARGHH..." Erang Minhyuk tiba – tiba yang belum selesai bicara kakinya sudah di injak oleh Siwon di bawah meja.

.

.

 **[Lokasi pengambilan MV]**

.

"Mereka berdua terlihat menyatu." Bisik beberapa orang di belakang Ryeowook, pengambilan pose bernyanyi di MV sudah Ryeowook lakukan bersama Kyuhyun, dan sekarang giliran pengambilan menari bagian Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Hampir seluruh Kru yang ada di ruangan mengatakan gerakan tari yang di lakukan Kyuhyun dan Yesung terlihat menyatu bagaikan _Yin_ dan _Yang_.

 _Naneun wae kkael su eomneun geonji_

 _Gyeollgugeun jamsi ppunil eol_

 _Sarangeun jamsi ppunin geol_

Bahkan gerakan Kyuhyun yang memeluk dan mengenggam tangan kiri Yesung dengan sorot matanya terlihat lebih intim di mata Ryeowook.

'Apa kau membayangkan Yesung adalah Sungmin, Kyu ?.' Batin Ryeowook yang tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun melakukan tarian bersama Yesung dengan amat sangat serius dan sepenuh hati. Bahkan, Kyuhyun hampir lupa bahwa ia sedang dalam pengambilan MV saking terbawa suasana menari bersama Yesung.

"NICE! SHOOT TERAKHIR SELESAI." Teriak produser dengan alat speakernya membuat Yesung yang tangannya masih menutup mata Kyuhyun perlahan menariknya, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahan tangan Yesung.

"Kyuuu." Panggil Yesung sambil berusaha menarik tangannya yang di tahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kita sudah selasai, Kyu." Ucap Yesung sekali lagi yang kali ini jadi tidak enak karena di lihat oleh semua orang. Merasakan tangannya yang berada di wajah Kyuhyun basah, Yesung pun mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini.

Sejujurnya Yesung tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Kyuhyun bisa sampai menangis, tapi yang jelas sekarang Kyuhyun sedang meminta tolong pada Yesung agar tidak ada siapa pun yang melihat dirinya saat ini.

"Mian, bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua saja." Mereka semua mengangguk dan meninggalakan Kyuhyun bersama dengan Yesung di lokasi _take_ MV untuk beberapa menit.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menjadikan tangan ku sebagai kaca mata mu." Seru Yesung yang sudah sepuluh menit tangannya di pinjam oleh Kyuhyun untuk menutupi matanya.

"Hei…bocah _arrogant_ , apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang dengan sangat dalam ?."

"Hah ?." Bingung Yesung yang tiba – tiba di tanyain oleh Kyuhyun soal percintaan. Tunggu, percintaan dan Kyuhyun menangis. Akhirnya Yesung mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun begini.

"Pernah, sebelum aku menjadi seorang artis dan terkenal seperti sekarang. Aku pernah mencintai seorang wanita tapi dia meninggalkan ku karena tidak bisa hidup susah dengan ku." Jujur Yesung dan berkat Kyuhyun, Yesung pun menjadi _flashback_ ke masa lalunya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat tangan Yesung dan menghapus jejak – jejak air matanya dengan kasar.

"Tidak bisa hidup susah ? seolah – olah kau mengatakan kau dan dia pernah hidup bersama."

"Memang." Jujur Yesung lagi dengan polosnya.

"Usia mu baru 20 tahun dan kau dulu tinggal bersama dengan seorang perempuan, ckck. Pergaulan mu sangat bebas, pantas saja kau susah di atur." _**Uhuk...**_ _Negative_ Kyuhyun lupa saat ini dia sedang menjadi seorang Idol berusia 20 tahun, bodoh sekali kau Yesung. Ingatlah, kau bukan pria berusia 32 tahun dengan anak 2.

"Bu-bukan begitu ak-."

"Apa kau bisa melupakannya ? Jujur saja, aku belum bisa melupakan orang yang ku cintai. Saat melakukan tarian bersama dengan mu tadi, memorie – memorie ku dengannya berputar di kepala." Melihat Kyuhyun merana karena cinta, Yesung pun jadi teringat dengan dirinya dulu semasa remaja (ketika tahun 2002 saat usia Yesung 18 tahun) dimana Yesung menemukan seseorang yang benar – benar ia sukai melebihi dirinya sendiri.

 _ **Sreet….**_ Yesung berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Dengar, seseorang itu bukan untuk di lupakan tapi untuk di kenang."

"Hahaha…dasar anak kecil, sok sekali kau menasehati ku." Tawa Kyuhyun yang tidak menyangkan akan menceritakan masalahnya dan mendapatkan sebuah nasehat dari seorang pria berusia 20 tahun. Yesung yang lagi – lagi di remehkan oleh Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kesal.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dan tanpa Yesung duga, Kyuhyun menggacak – acak surai rambutnya dan tersenyum…..hangat, hingga membuat darah Yesung sedikit berdesir. Inikah senyuman sesungguhnya dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini di sembunyikan ?

' _Damn_ , ingat Jong Woon! kau pria normal.' Batin Yesung menjerit di dalam hati. Minggu lalu dia berdebar karena dicium oleh Siwon dan sekarang dia berdebar karena melihat senyuman Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa ia berdebar – debar karena laki – laki.

.

.

"Ayolah Yesung…kita pergi minum – minum sebentar untuk merayakannya." Ajak manajer Super Junior kepada Yesung yang baru saja memasukkan tas ranselnya ke dalam mobil pribadinya.

"Anu, tapi…aku..." Sebenarnya Yesung mau sekali ikut pergi minum – minum, tapi ia ingat hari ini kedua anaknya tidak ada yang menjaga di rumah. Yah…walaupun Yesung sudah biasa meninggalkan anak – anaknya dari pagi sampai malam karena bekerja, tapi semenjak bertemu dengan Siwon dimana kasus Donghae yang kesepian, sekarang menjadi lebih menghargai waktu bersama anak – anaknya dengan pulang lebih cepat.

 _ **BLAAAM…**_ tanpa izin dari sang pemilik, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil Yesung begitu saja.

"Haaa…baiklah, aku ikut." Akhirnya Yesung menyerah dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Jika di dalam mobil Kru yang sudah jalan lebih dulu terlihat ramai dan berisik, maka Yesung yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya di temani Kyuhyun suasana mereka berdua seperti kuburan sangat hening.

 _ **Drrrrrrrt…**_ melihat ponsel yang ditempelkan di _dashboard_ mobilnya ada panggilan masuk, Yesung mengambil handsetnya dan memasangkan di telinga lalu menekan _icon_ tombol hijau.

'Rumah.' Baca Kyuhyun yang bisa melihat siapa nama si penelfon.

"Apa kau sudah pulang."

"….."

"Hari ini pa-…" Sadar Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya, Yesung pun menjadi serba salah. Karena ada Kyuhyun, Yesung jadi tidak leluasan menelpon dengan anaknya (Donghae) yang di rumah.

"Aku akan pulang agak malam, jangan menunggu ku. _Arraso...Saranghae, bye_." _**PIIP…**_ Dengan berat hati Yesung menyudahi telefonnya. Ingin rasanya Yesung menangis karena memutuskan telefonnya dengan Donghae begitu saja. Pasti besok pagi Donghae akan memaki – maki dirinya karena berani memutuskan telefon secara sepihak.

"Biar ku tebak, dia pasti pacar mu."

"Sok tahu." Balas Yesung yang langsung menginjak pedal gas karena sebel tidak bisa mengobrol lama dengan Donghae. Yesung yang menggebut tanpa pemberitahuan sontak saja Kyuhyun langsung memegang _handle_ pintu mobil yang berada di atas kepalanya.

 _ **Brrrrmmmm….**_

"Bocah gilaa!." Teriak Kyuhyun yang menatap _horror_ cara mengemudi Yesung. Bagaimana bisa Yesung membawa mobil seperti seorang _Pro_ begini, Kyuhyun pikir di usia Yesung yang masih 20 tahun ia akan menggemudikan mobilnya pelan dan hati – hati.

'Gini – gini aku sudah membawa mobil selama 10 tahun.' Batin Yesung yang melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Yesung sudah banyak memiliki pengalaman saat dia remaja, dimana dulu ia pernah bekerja _part – time_ sebagai supir taksi.

.

.

 **[Apartement Yesung]**

.

"DASAR PAPA IDIOT!." Teriak Donghae kesal sehabis menerima telefon Yesung. Siwon yang sedang menemani Sehun menggambar di ruang tengah menjadi mengalihkan fokusnya. Siwon yang niatnya sehabis makan siang tadi ingin menggantar pulang Sehun dan Donghae kini menjadi sedikit menginap untuk menemani anak – anak Yesung karena sendirian di rumah.

"Hae-ah, ada apa ?." Tanya Siwon yang penasaran juga kenapa anak pertama Yesung marah – marah.

"Tidak ada apa – apa, papa pulang telat lagi." Balas Donghae polos. Siwon yang mendengar Yesung akan pulang telat menjadi sedikit agak kecewa, padahal dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Yesung.

"Papa…" Panggil Sehun membuat Siwon langsung tersadar. Ia pun kembali menemani Sehun untuk mewarani buku gambarnya, sedangkan Donghae kembali melakukan aktivitas kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan yaitu merapikan rumah.

.

.

 _ **Tik…Tok…Tik…Tok…**_ Seperti tidak kenal lelah, jarum jam berdetik terus menerus hingga jarum pendek menunjuk ke angka pukul 12 sedangkan jarum panjangnya menunjuk ke angka 3, sudah tengah malam Yesung belum juga pulang ke rumah. Siwon yang masih di rumah Yesung, menonton TV di ruang tengah setelah menemani Donghae dan Sehun tidur dikamar mereka.

 _ **PIIP…CEKLEKK…**_ Terdengar suara pintu _password_ yang berhasil di akses hingga pintu terbuka. Siwon yang tadinya sudah hampir jatuh tertidur karena sudah tidak kuat berjaga akhirnya kaget.

 _ **SRAAK…TAP…TAP…**_ Dari ruang tengah Siwon dapat mendengar jelas kegiatan yang Yesung lakukan, mulai dari melepaskan sepatu, melepaskan mantelnya lalu mengaitkanya ke tiang gantungan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Siwon benar – benar penggemar kategori Super.

"Ngh, kau di sini Siwon ?." Ucap Yesung yang sejujurnya sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda tampan bertubuh tegap berada di rumahnya lagi, terlebih Siwon sedang memakai kemeja putih dimana tiga kancing dari atas terbuka, jika seperti ini Siwon jadi terlihat laki sekali di mata Yesung.

"Yeah, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka (Donghae dan Sehun) sendirian di rumah." Mendengar balasan Siwon, Yesung mengganguk. Akibat insiden ciuman tempo lalu, Yesung memang pura – pura tidak tahu mengenai kejadian itu dan bersikap setenang mungkin, tapi tetap saja Yesung tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa canggungnya, ditambah mereka berdua sudah tidak bertemu satu sama lain selama seminggu.

 _ **TAP…TAP…**_ Setelah menaruh kantong plastik berisi makanan yang ia bawa ke dapur, Yesung pun berjalan melewati Siwon dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Setelah mengganti pakaian yang lebih santai (celana pendek dan kaos oblong serba hitam), Yesung kembali keluar dan menuju ke dapur. Siwon yang melihat tampilan Yesung yang menggungah selera kaum hawa dan adam menelan ludahnya.

' _Damn_ , kulit Yesung benar – benar putih.' Batin Siwon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Kulit putih Yesung yang selama ini hanya bisa Siwon lihat di dalam foto dan video saja, ternyata aslinya melebihi bayangannya sampai – sampai pikiran jelek Siwon telintas kembali yaitu memberikan beberapa tanda di kulit putih susu Yesung.

"Apa kau sudah makan Siwon ? tadi aku membawa beberapa makanan. Jika kau mau ki.-"

"Aku mau." Potong Siwon langsung membuat Yesung tanpa sadar terkekeh, ternyata Siwon masih penggemar yang selalu bersemangat jika di depannya. Kini mereka berdua duduk berhadapan satu sama lain dengan meja berukuran kecil berisi makanan di tengah – tengah mereka. Sambil menonton berita tengah malam, Yesung memakan makanannya.

"Apakah kau habis minum ?." Tanya Siwon yang sejak tadi mencium aroma bau _alhocol_ menyeruak dari tubuh Yesung.

"Heem...tapi tidak banyak."

"Apakah kau minum bersama Kyuhyun ?."

"Maaf, Siwon ini masalah pribadi ku. Kau tidak berhak menanyakan hal itu." Balas Yesung yang seperti mengatakan dengan jelas dimana posisi Siwon berada saat ini. Siwon memang bisa sesuka hati masuk ke rumahnya tapi bukan berarti hal pribadi Yesung bisa ia tanyakan sesuka hati juga kan. Lagian pula pertanyaan Siwon tadi entah kenapa seperti seorang suami yang sedang mengintrogasi istrinya. Ck…

 _ **TAK…**_ Siwon meletakan sumpitnya di meja dengan suara cukup keras hingga membuat Yesung terkejut. Sambil menyilakan tangan di dada, Siwon menatap Yesung.

" _Wae_ ?."

"Aku minta maaf jika selama ini aku sudah lancang pada mu. Sebagai seorang penggemar yang meminta sesuatu pada Idolanya. Aku mohon pada mu, bisakah kau menjauhi Kyuhyun." _**Blush…**_ wajah Yesung memerah seketika.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, makan saja dan cepatlah pulang." Seru Yesung yang menjadi salah tingkah karena perkataan Siwon, tahukah Siwon itu membuat Yesung jadi berpikir macam – macam sekarang.

Siwon itu tidak sadar bahwa perkataannya tadi seperti seseorang yang sedang cemburu. Wajar memang jika melihat penggemar cemburu jika Idolanya dekat dengan seseorang tapi cara bicara dan sorot mata Siwon tadi seperti bukan cemburu sebagai seorang penggemar ke Idolnya.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Siwon bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah sofa dimana jas kerjanya berada.

"Terima kasih makanannya." Datar Siwon yang berjalan untuk pulang setelah mengambil jas kerjanya. Yesung yang melihat Siwon marah dan ngambek layaknya seperti ekhem…kekasih menjadi tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

 _ **Greeb…**_

"Tunggu…apa kau marah padaku ?." Akhirnya Yesung memegang lengan Siwon untuk menahan langkah kaki Siwon agar tidak pergi. Siwon yang biasanya akan _hyperaktive_ jika di sentuh oleh Idolanya sekarang menatap tangan Yesung yang berada di lengannya dengan tatapan biasa saja.

"Apa aku sebagai penggemar berhak marah, melarang dan mengatur hidup mu ? tidak kan, kami (penggemar) hanya punya hak untuk memiliki mu saat di panggung. Di kehidupan nyata, kau adalah sebuah mimpi yang tidak akan bisa kami dapatkan." Perlahan Siwon melepaskan tangan Yesung dari tangannya. Kini Siwon sadar, cintanya sudah bukan level penggemar lagi. Maka dari itu, sebelum perasaannya jatuh lebih dalam dan membuat dirinya semakin terluka, Siwon harus keluar dari dunianya (Yesung).

 _ **Drrrrrt….**_ Tiba – tiba ponsel milik Yesung yang berada di atas meja bergetar, terlihat sangat jelas sekali nama si penelfon di layar ponsel milik Yesung.

"Ku tunggu berita _dating_ kalian di internet, _My bias_." _**Dheg…**_ ucapan terakhir Siwon membuat hati Yesung gelisah dan resah. Walaupun Yesung masih belum tahu bagaimana perasaannya, tapi perasaan seperti ini pernah ia alami sebelumnya yaitu ketika jatuh cinta pada ibu Donghae dan Sehun alias mantan istrinya dulu.

"Jangan pergi."

"…."

 _ **TAP…TAP…**_ seperti menulikan telinganya, Siwon terus berjalan ke depan tanpa berhenti atau menoleh sedikit pun pada Yesung. Sedangkan, Yesung yang melihat Siwon tidak juga berhenti terlihat makin bingung dan panik.

" _Geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka….neo hanaman saranghanikka..."_

 _ **TAP….**_ akhirnya langkah Siwon berhenti begitu saja ketika mendengar Yesung menyanyikan sepenggal lirik lagu solonya. Suara merdu Yesung seperti sihir yang membuat tubuhnya tanpa sadar mematung di tempat. Bolehkan ? Bolehkan….Siwon berasumsi bahwa dari lirik lagu yang Yesung alunkan adalah perasaan Yesung terhadap dirinya.

 _ **DRAAP…. DRAAAP…**_ Siwon langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Yesung lalu memeluk tubuh Yesung selama lima detik dan…

"Nngh…mmmh.." Melumat bibir Yesung setelah menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan besar milik Siwon. Rasa _alhocol_ di bibir Yesung membuat ciuman mereka menjadi terasa berbeda.

"Ssh…Sihwoonhh." Leguh Yesung di sela ciumannya, Yesung benar – benar tidak menyangka ternyata berciuman dengan seorang pria sangat nikmat melebihi ciumannya dulu ketika dengan istrinya. Tanpa memberikan jeda waktu untuk Yesung bernafas, Siwon mencium Yesung dengan sangat dalam.

.

.

"Hyeongie…cedang apa di depan pinthu ?." Tanya Sehun yang terbangun dari tidurnya melihat sang kakak berdiri di depan pintu dengan celah pintu sedikit terbuka.

"Kenapa kau bangun ? ayo tidur lagi, hyung akan memeluk dirimu." Balas Donghae yang menghampiri ranjang Sehun setelah menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Di sela menepuk – nepuk pantat Sehun untuk membawa kembali adiknya ke alam mimpi, Donghae menatap langit – langit kamarnya.

"Apa sekarang aku harus memangil papa (Yesung) dengan sebutan mama ? ugh…itu sangat _horror_ , tapi jika papa dengan paman Siwon memang seperti itu, hem...papa bisa berhenti jadi artis dan papa akan dirumah setiap hari bermain dengan kami lalu hidup kami juga akan tetap enak dan makmur." _Smirk_ Donghae yang ingat siapa Siwon sebenarnya yaitu pemuda biasa yang katanya bekerja sebagai asisten, tapi tetap saja Siwon tidak bisa membohongi anak jenius Yesung karena Donghae tahu rahasia Siwon yang seorang direktur perusahaan besar.

"Sesama pria tidak akan memiliki anak, jadi adik ku tetap Sehun. Selamanya hanya ada kita berdua. Lagipula, Sehun juga sangat menyukai paman Siwon. Benarkan Sehunnie ?." Tanya Donghae sembari menggelus kepala sang adik yang sudah tertidur pulas lagi, melihat sang adik meringkuk di dalam pelukannya Donghae mengecup kening Sehun dan kembali ke ranjangnya untuk kembali tidur. Walaupun sepertinya akan sulit karena aktivitas kamar sebrang.

.

.

 **[Next days | Morning]**

.

 _ **Tuuuuuut….**_ kegiatan pagi hari di rumah sang Idol kita Kim Yesung terlihat sama seperti biasanya. Dimana setiap pagi akan terdengar suara ceret teko, mesin pemanggang roti lalu aroma telur mata sapi (setengah matang) dan sosis yang di masak dengan mentega memenuhi ruangan dan jangan lupakan acara kegiatan kejar – kejaran yang dilakukan Donghae untuk memakaikan seragam sekolah Sehun.

" _YAAK! SEHUUUN….PAKAI BAJU DULU."_

" _Ayo kejal Thehun, weee."_

 _ **Tuuk….Tuuk…**_ Yesung si pria bernama asli Kim Jong Woon ini, mulai menata beberapa piring yang sudah berisi roti panggang beserta telur di atasnya. Jika biasanya hanya ada tiga piring di meja makan, pagi ini bertambah satu piring.

"Sehunnie…cepat pakai baju mu, atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan bekal." Ancam Yesung sembari menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas besar untuk anak – anaknya.

 _ **Kreeet…**_ Donghae menggeser kursinya setelah menggantungkan tas ranselnya di sisi belakang kursi lalu mengambil roti panggangnya dan mulai memakannya. Yesung yang melihat kedua anaknya makan dengan lahap tanpa sadar tersenyum senang.

 _ **TUK…**_ Donghae mencuri sosis di piring Sehun ketika sang adik sibuk makan rotinya. Donghae hafal sekali dengan adiknya yang akan memakan makanan kesukaannya belakangan.

"Hueee…Papaaaa." Renggek Sehun yang melihat dengan jelas sekali kakaknya menancapkan besi bergigi empat (garpu) ke kepala gurita (sosis) miliknya dengan kejam.

 _ **TAP…TAP…**_ Sosok papa yang di maksud Sehun pun perlahan datang dengan keluar dari arah kamar Yesung dengan hanya memakai celana panjang hitamnya.

"Papaa, cocith thehun di culik hyoengie..." Adu Sehun membuat Siwon yang baru saja meminum secangkir kopinya tertawa lucu.

"Kalau begitu, sosis gurita papa ini buat Sehun saja." Siwon pun menuangkan semua sosis yang ada di piringnya ke piring Sehun, membuat Donghae yang melihat piring sang adik penuh dengan sosis menjilat bibirnya. _New target_.

" _Hari ini ? aku hanya ada meeting dengan big bos ku, hehehe."_

" _Mau ku jemput ?."_

" _Tidak usah, habis meeting aku ingin berkunjung ke tempat teman."_

Melihat Yesung mengobrol dengan Siwon sambil tertawa akrab dan terdapat _skin ship_ juga dimana Siwon selalu mengusap kepala papahnya sayang hingga pipi Yesung merona tanpa sadar membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum di dalam hati. Syukurlah Siwon membuat papahnya senang.

"Sehun ayo kita berangkat." Seru Donghae sembari turun dari kursi dengan membawakan tas ransel miliknya. Setelah memakaikan topi sekolah Sehun, Donghae menggandeng tangan mungil sang adik.

"Akh…tunggu, akan ku antar." Cegah Siwon yang langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas meja TV.

"Mengantar tanpa memakai baju ? hahaha…lucu sekali. " Ledek Donghae yang membuat papahnya (Yesung) jadi malu sendiri, pasalnya kemeja milik Siwon sedang ia pakai sekarang. Akibat aktivitas semalam, pakaian mereka berdua tercampur dan Yesung malah mengambil baju Siwon.

"Aku membawa pakaian ganti di bagasi mobil ku, Hae."

"Tidak, hari ini aku akan pergi sendiri seperti biasa. Nikmati saja waktu kalian, _bye_." _**BLAAAM…**_ pintu rumah tertutup menyisahkan dua orang pria dewasa yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing – masing hingga suasana canggung kembali menghampiri mereka lagi.

Si manis yang tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan memiliki hubungan rumit dengan penggemarnya, sedangkan si tampan juga tidak menyangkan bahwa ia bisa seberani semalam.

 _ **Blush….**_ wajah keduanya memerah ketika ingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam, hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat mereka berdua mengeluarkan deru nafas berat. Gejolak hasrat mereka berdua kembali naik.

"Emm…anu Siwon, jam berapa kau berangkat kerja ?."

"Aku telat juga tidak masalah, bagaimana dengan mu ?."

"Waktu _meeting_ ku jam 1 siang. Sepertinya ti-."

"Aish…sudah tidak tahan." Potong Siwon yang langsung berjalan mendekati Yesung dan mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Bagian bawah yang sengaja saling digesekan membuat Siwon dan Yesung bisa meraskan bahwa milik mereka berdua sudah bangun kembali.

Yesung yang seoarang pria berusia 32 tahun ini sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman soal _sex_ , sehingga jika Yesung di pancing birahinya, Yesung tidak akan menolak lalu Siwon yang pertama kali melakukan hubungan intim bukan berarti dia tidak tahu apapun. Bagaimana pun juga Siwon adalah pria yang pasti pernah beberapa kali menonton video 18+. Sepertinya, Idol dan penggemar memiliki kadar tingkat hasrat yang tinggi.

.

.

 _ **Kreeet….Kreeet…**_ Decita kasur berbunyi secara berirama dengan aktivitas yang dilakukan di atasnya.

"Mmmh…Ahhh…ahhh..Sihhwon." Erang Yesung saat merasakan milik Siwon keluar – masuk di dalam tubuhnya. Hubungan intim yang Yesung lakukan kali ini terasa berbeda, dulu Yesung berada di atas dan menjadi pemegang kendali hingga berhasil menciptakan dua makluk yang begitu menggemaskan. Tapi, sekarang ia berada di bawah dan menjadi penerima semua hal yang dilakukan oleh Siwon pada tubuhnya.

"Arrrgghh…"

 _ **Gyuut…**_ Yesung mencengkram kuat bantal yang ada di atas kepalanya. Jika boleh jujur, Yesung menyukai hubungan intim yang normal yaitu sex antara wanita dan pria pada umumnya. Karena, hubungan sesama pria ternyata sangat sakit. Namun, dari hubungan intim jenis ini satu hal yang Yesung sukai yaitu kenikmatannya lebih terasa. Mungkin karena Siwon pria, jadi Siwon tahu bagaimana membuat pria puas.

"Uuuhh…sih…wonhh bagaimana rasanya ahhh…bercinta dengan Idola mu sendiri, eumhh ?." Tanya Yesung di sela menjambak surai rambut Siwon yang terus saja menghujat lubang miliknya tanpa ampun.

"Luar biasa, sshhh." Jawab Siwon di tengah kesibukannya mengurus junior dan lubang milik Yesung. Bagi Siwon ini baru namanya sibuk. Cairan – cairan yang keluar dari junior milik Yesung sedikit demi sedikit keluar dan membasahi tangan Siwon yang masih setia memanjakan junior Yesung.

Mari kita tinggalkan dua manusia ini dengan kesibukan mereka berdua, sekarang kita beralih ke lokasi sebuah apartement yang tidak kalah mewah dengan milik penyanyi sololis Kim Yesung. Mengingat pemuda yang selalu masuk dalam nominasi _award_ di ajang penghargaan kategori _best male_ ini sudah tenggelem di dunia entertainment selama kurang lebih 5 tahun. Siapa dia ? dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

 _ **TAP… TAP…**_ Kyuhyun yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, dengan wajah dan rambut yang masih berantakan berjalan keluar kamar sambil menggaruk – garuk perutnya. Jika saja di ruangan apartement miliknya terdapat CCTV lalu videonya di upload ke sebuah Youtube. Hem…. Di pastikan hanya dalam hitungan beberapa jam saja _Viewer_ langsung melejit, karena sosok Kyuhyun ketika bangun tidur itu berkesan _cute not cool_ seperti saat di panggung yang biasa terlihat _err_ , seperti minta di cakar karena saking gregetnya melihat pesona Kyuhyun.

"Hooaam." Sambil menguap Kyuhyun membuka lemari esnya.

 _ **Gleg….Gleg…**_ air putih yang baru saja ia ambil di kulkas perlahan turun membasahi rongga kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Sambil melirik TV yang dari semalam sepertinya terus menyala, Kyuhyun membiarkan seorang wanita menyampaikan berita terkini padanya.

 _ **Tuk…**_ diletaknya gelas ke tempat cucian piring lalu mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

"Kim Yesung…heem." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum memikirkan kejadian semalam saat mereka minum – minum di sebuah kedai.

 **[Flashback]**

.

 _ **TRIINNG…**_ Gelas berukuran besar saling beradu sehingga membuat buih – buih Beer sedikit terjatuh ke meja yang sudah berisi makanan.

"Semoga MVnya sukses, semoga Super Junior sukses dan Yesung juga, pokonya kita semua sukses." Seru produser yang di jawab sorak gembira seluruh kru dan artis yang hadir di acara makan dan minum – minumnya.

 _ **Cesss….**_ Medengar suara daging yang di panggang sudah matang, mereka semua makan dengan lahap begitu juga dengan Yesung. Tanpa malu – malu Yesung mengambil daging dan menggulung daging itu di dalam selembar daun salada lalu memakannya dengan mulut penuh, Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat di hadapan Yesung tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hahahaha…lihat wajah bocah ini, aneh sekali hahaha." Tidak peduli jadi bahan ledekan Kyuhyun, Yesung terus makan dan menggunyah.

"Yesung apa kau tidak takut berat badan mu naik ?." Mendengar pertanyaan dari salah satu Kru, Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Yesung itu sejujurnya memiliki tubuh yang gampang gemuk, sehingga jika makan melebihi porsi akan langsung terlihat jelas tubuh Yesung akan menggemuk. Tapi Karena, Yesung memiliki asisten _Pro_ , dimana jika tubuh Yesung terlihat gemuk sedikit saja maka Donghae akan langsung membantu Yesung diet.

"Oh ya, Yesung apa tidak ada seleb senior yang menarik perhatian mu ?."

"Heem…tidak ada." Jawab Yesung singkat membuat beberapa Kru yang melihat sikap ceplas ceplos Yesung terkekeh.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mennanyakan pada ku ?." Protes Kyuhyun sambil meminum Beer ketiganya, Ryeowook yang berada di samping Kyuhyun pun langsung menggetok kepala rekan grupnya dengan sumpit miliknya.

"Tanpa mendengar, kami sudah tahu jawaban mu."

"Hahahaha." Tawa Kyuhyun mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Pesta kecil – kecilan ini pun semakin lama semakin liar. Dimana sudah banyak Kru yang mabuk akibat terlalu banyak minum, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Hei, bocah…" Panggil Kyuhyun berjalan sempoyongan sambil di rangkulan Yesung. Untung saja Yesung minum tidak terlalu banyak, Yesung yang _real_ usianya sudah sangat dewasa tidak berpikir sempit seperti Kyuhyun, Yesung membawa mobil dan harus pulang dalam keadaan selamat.

 _ **Braaak…**_ Yesung memasukkan Kyuhyun ke dalam mobilnya, ternyata pegal juga memapah Kyuhyun terbukti pinggang Yesung terasa sakit.

"Dimana rumah mu Cho Kyuhyun ?."

"Euh ? tidak tahuu~."

"Aish…percuma saja aku bertanya pada orang mabuk." Kini Yesung mulai merogoh kantong – kantong saku mantel Kyuhyun untuk mencari sebuah identitas tempat dimana Kyuhyun tinggal.

 _ **Greeb…**_ saat Yesung mencari kartu ID, Kyuhyun yang dalam keadaan mabuk atau pura – pura mabuk lebih tepatnya menarik kerah pakaian Yesung dan menatap wajah Yesung dengan lekat.

'Dia manis.' Batin Kyuhyun yang takjub pada wajah Yesung yang di lihat dari dekat ternyata sangat cantik dan manis untuk ukuran pria baru debut. Yesung yang polos tentu saja tidak menyadari tipu daya Kyuhyun yang pura – pura mabuk itu.

 _ **Cup…**_ dengan sekali tarik Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju Yesung yang secara otomatis wajahnya menjadi dekat dan bibir mereka berdua menempel. Hanya tempelan bibir saja karena dengan cepat Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga kepala Kyuhyun langsung terjeduk ke belakang.

 **[Flashback end]**

.

"Hahahaha." Tawa Kyuhyun yang mengingat wajah _shock_ Yesung. Setelah puas tertawa, Kyuhyun perlahan terdiam. Kalau di pikir – pikir sejak Sungmin mencampakkannya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah tertawa selepas ini.

 _ **Triing…**_ Terkejut Kyuhyun saat mendengar sebuah notifikasi pesan dari ponselnya. Lihat ini, baru saja Kyuhyun memikirkan tentangnya, muncul balasan Yesung. Apakah batin mereka terkoneksi.

 _[Pesan Yesung]_ Apakah kau masih mabuk ? tumben sekali kau menayakan kabar ku.

Membaca respon Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh. Benar juga, selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah kirim pesan teks ke teman – temannya hanya untuk bertanya kabar. Atau jangan – jangan ini adalah basa – basi Kyuhyun untuk membuat obrolan dengan artis Rookie itu agar Kyuhyun bisa dekat dengan Yesung.

"Akh…benar juga." Teringat Kyuhyun akan sesuatu, di tekannya kontak nama sang manajer lalu menelfonnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Cho Kyuhyun untuk menunggu line sebrang menjawab panggilannya.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah menemukan bintang tamu untuk konser Super Junior di Jepang nanti ?."

"…."

"Hem, bagaimana jika Kim Yesung ?."

"…."

"Baiklah, ku tunggu kabar selanjutnya Hyung." _**PIIIP….**_ telefon pun terputus, membawa Yesung ke Jepang sebagai bintang tamu Super Junior bukankah itu merupakan peluang besar. Karena, jika Yesung setuju menerima tawarannya, Kyuhyun bisa berjalan – jalan dengan Yesung dan juga membantu Yesung memperluas pangsa pasarnya, siapa tahu orang jepang menyukai Yesung sehingga dia nanti bisa debut di Negara sakura itu.

.

.

 **[Other Side]**

.

 _ **TAP…TAP…**_ Sambil berjalan menggandeng tangan sang adik, Donghae menghela nafasnya setelah selesai membaca selembar kertas yang ia terima dari sekolah.

"Kenapa hari dan jamnya bisa samaan begini sih ?." Eluhnya yang menemukan kesamaan pada selembar kertas yang di miliki Sehun juga. Hari ini di sekolah, Sehun dan Donghae mendapatkan selembar kertas yang berisikan informasi mengenai perihal kunjungan orang tua ke Sekolah mereka. Setiap semester di sekolah Korea memang akan mendatangkan para orang tua untuk melihat anaknya sendiri belajar secara langsung di kelas.

Biasanya Donghae tidak akan mengambil pusing acara seperti ini, mengingat hasilnya akan tetap sama yaitu hanya orang tua Donghae saja yang tidak datang. Tapi, sekarang kondisinya sudah berbeda karena teman – teman Donghae sudah melihat ayahnya (Siwon). Dan, saat di sekolah tadi Donghae tanpa pikir panjang berjanji pada teman – temannya akan menyuruh sang ayah datang ke sekolah.

"Jika aku meminta paman Siwon datang ke sekolah ku, lalu Sehun bagaimana…" Donghae pun melirik ke sisi kirinya dimana sang adik sedang menikmati eskrimnya yang tadi mereka beli. Sekali lagi Donghae menghela nafanya, Donghae lupa jika sang adik tahun ini masuk sekolah dasar.

"Jika aku meminta papa (Yesung) untuk datang ke sekolah Sehun…apakah dia bisa." Lirih Donghae sedih dan ragu.

"Tidak….tidak, papa pasti akan menyamar dengan mencolok! Dan, jika dia datang tanpa _make – up_ juga dia akan malu – maluin Sehun, aish…." _Horror_ Donghae yang membayangkan papahnya datang ke sekolah Sehun tanpa make – up alias datang sebagai seorang Kim Jong Woon bukan Yesung. Dimana gaya pakaiannya absurd dengan warna pakaian saling menabrak.

"Hyoengie, thenapa ?." Tanya Sehun yang mendengar namanya tadi disebut – sebut. Melihat wajah Sehun sudah belepotan es krim, Donghae pun mengambil sebuah tisu yang ada di kantongnya lalu mulai membersihkan bibir sang adik dengan lembut sambil berjongkok.

"Hyung tidak apa – apa, Haaa…seandainya mama masih bersama kita."

 _ **Plukk…**_ Es krim Sehun tiba – tiba terjatuh dari tangannya, sadar bahwa ucapannya telah membuat sang adik sedih, Donghae langsung memeluk tubuh adiknya sebelum tangisan Sehun pecah.

"Jangan menangis! Mian, hyung tidak bermaksud membuat Sehun sedih. Hyung mohon jangan menangis ne." Minta Donghae terus menerus mengatakan -jangan menangis pada Sehun-.

 _ **Tin…Tin…**_

"Paapaaa..." Teriak Sehun lantang saat melihat sebuah mobil audi dekat pinggir jalan berhenti.

"Ternyata benar kalian, tadi aku datang ke sekolah tapi sudah sepi." Sambil membuka pintu belakang mobilnya, Siwon menuntun Sehun untuk masuk dan tidak lupa memakaikan _seat belt_ padanya. Donghae yang sudah besar tentu saja masuk sendiri ke dalam mobil.

"Hae, adik mu kenapa ?." Tanya Siwon yang melihat Sehun dari kaca spion depan sedang duduk sambil cemberut. Apakah Sehun tidak lelah cemberut dengan mengembungkan kedua pipinya dalam waktu lama seperti itu.

"Dia ngambek padaku, karena tadi aku membahas mama." _**Dheg…**_ sepertinya yang terbawa perasaan tentang kata mama bukan hanya Sehun saja, melainkan Siwon juga jadi sedikit kesal karena sekarang Yesung bukan hanya sekedar Idolanya saja, melainkan juga kekasihnya.

"Kertas apa itu ?." Tanya Siwon sekaligus mengalihkan topik.

"Ini surat undangan orang tua." Mendengar balasan Donghae, Siwon hanya bisa mengatakan 'oh' saja hingga membuat suasana di dalam mobil menjadi canggung. Tidak anaknya tidak papahnya, Siwon selalu tejebak di suasana seperti ini.

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa datang ke Sekolah mu sebagai ayah pura – pura mu." Akhirnya Siwon bersuara di sela mengemudikan mobilnya untuk pulang sekalian bertemu dengan Yesung.

"Hem…aku juga maunya gitu, tapi…tidak usah."

"Kenapa ? ."

"Undangan ku dan Sehun, hari dan jamnya sama. Jika kau datang ke sekolah ku, itu tidak akan adil buat Sehun. Jadi, lebih baik tidak ada yang datang." Seru Donghae sambil menatap keluar jendela, Siwon yang bergantian menatap Donghae dan Sehun bisa melihat di wajah mereka. Bahwa sebenarnya mereka ingin orang tuanya hadir juga dan melihat mereka. Tapi, mereka berdua yang sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri (di tinggal Yesung bekerja) menjadi tidak bisa bersikap egois.

"Sehun-ah..." Panggil Siwon seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini Sehun yang tidak biasa. Karena, setiap Siwon memanggil dirinya Sehun akan berwajah senang hanya bisa diam saja sambil menatap Siwon.

"Kau ingin aku atau papa mu yang datang ke sekolah ?."

"Papa Yethung." Jawab Sehun jujur dan Siwon mengganguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan datang ke Sekolah mu, hae. "

"Walaupun kami masih anak – anak, tapi kami tidak suka di bohongi."

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku akan bicara dengan papa mu (Yesung)." Janji Siwon pada mereka berdua. Sejujurnya Siwon juga tidak tahu apakah Yesung bisa atau tidak hadir ke sekolah. Kenapa sekarang Siwon jadi makin seenaknya terhadap Yesung, mungkin jiwa seme Siwon yang sudah menggangap dirinya adalah suami Idolanya makin jelas untuk mengatur dan mengontrol Ukenya.

.

.

 **[Other Side | bandara Incheon]**

.

"Ah…akhirnya sampai juga di Korea." Ucap sesosok wanita modis bagaikan model melepaskan kaca matanya. Ia pun tersenyum manis sebagai sapaan untuk negaranya yang sudah lima tahun ini ia tinggalkan.

 _ **Kreeet…Kreeet…**_ sambil menarik koper besarnya, ia menekan – nekan ponselnya lalu menempelkanya di telinga. Kim Seohyun, nama wanita cantik ini. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Seohyun, di dunia fashion wanita ini sangat terkenal karena pakaian yang ia tawarkan selalu laris di pasaran dan di buru oleh artis dan masyarakat lokal.

"Hallo, Ibu….iya aku sudah sampai di Korea."

"…"

"Baik, setelah aku selesai dengan _Festival Fashion Seoul Week_ , aku akan menemui dia." _**PIIIP…**_ Setelah telefon terputus, Seohyun tersenyum karena tidak sengaja melihat wajah seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal terpampang jelas di layar TV besar di bandara.

"Heem…aku tidak menyangka, pria payah seperti mu bisa menjadi super star sekarang." Gumamnya yang masih melihat _performance_ salah satu sololis berbakat Korea yang sekarang sedang naik daun di tayangkan.

"Aku tidak peduli pada mu, yang aku perlukan adalah Donghae dan Sehun. Karena, mereka adalah tambang emas ku untuk mendapatkan harta warisan Ibu ku." _**Kraaak…**_ seketika kaca mata yang sedang ia pegang patah, karena ia mengingat Donghae dan Sehun adalah ahli waris dari harta orang tuanya. Bagaimana bisa orang tuanya memberikan seluruh harta mereka pada dua anaknya (50% - 50%). Ternyata Donghae dan Sehun dari kecil sudah kaya, hanya saja mereka tidak tahu.

Yah….mantan istri Yesung, Kim Seohyun telah datang ke Korea atas undangan panita untuk designer – designer berbakat, sang Ibu yang tahu Seohyun akan pergi ke Korea pun menyuruh sang anak agar bertemu dengan mantan suaminya Kim Jong Woon (Yesung) untuk meminta izin beberapa hari agar kedua cucunya bisa bertemu dengannya (sang nenek).

Bagaimana reaksi Yesung ketika bertemu kembali dengan masa lalunya ?

Akankah Donghae dan Sehun yang merindukan sosok Ibu, akan meninggalkan papahnya ?

Presdir Choi _Versus_ Idol Cho. Baru akan di mulai~

.

TBC

.

* * *

 **Author note :**

Yeeyy….akhirnya update chap 3 :D

Masih adakah pembaca setia FF ini yang menunggu ?

Dan, siapa yang masih di bawah umur tapi maksa liat Siwon sama Yesung nganu ? Hayo ngaku XD hahaha.

Mohon maaf untuk waktu _publish_ yang lama ^-^), awal bulan kemarin saya wisuda jadi banyak hal yang harus diurus dan setelahnya saya liburan ke beberapa kota, hehehehe. _**Refreshing**_ duluuu /-\

* * *

 **Terima kasih kepada :**

Kyutiesung | Ismaneli | Dan harpa | Jy | Woonie| Cho loekyu07 | Chan | Yeyesung | Wonnieluv | Xyluv | Aurakim | Ajibff | Ericomizaki13 | MAShanti | Yenni926 | Arum junnie | Elfcloud | AulChan12 | Turtle choi | Angel sparkyu | Sekarzane| Xnapoenya| Cimey | ELFturtlefish |Jeremy kim84 | Yoonmints | Wijayanti28 |

Aku ga tahu harus mengatakan apa, karena kalian semua sudah menyukai cerita ku. Aku seneng, kalian menceritakan kesan kalian yang senang, sedih, marah, girang, histeris sehabis membaca FF liar ku ini :" Terus support karya anak bangsa Indonesia, biar semangat buat FF ya *korban _WebToon_ , hahaha :"v

Oke… segitu aja deh...

* * *

See You Next Story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle** : _Baby Face_ Papa

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Family, Humor, Romance.

 **Pairing** : WonSung (Siwon & Yesung)

 **Slight** **Pair** : KyuSung (Kyuhyun  & Yesung)

 **Cast** : Member Super Junior, Donghae _Kids_ , Sehun EXO _kids_.

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Fansnya dan **cerita** ini **Milik saya**.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Warning** : YAOI (Boy X Boy) Yesung UKE! Crack Pair!

* * *

 _ **Baby Face**_ **Papa**

by KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2016

Please don't copy paste without permission.

* * *

 **Summary**

Kim Yesung adalah penyanyi solo (20th) yang tenar setelah mengeluarkan album pertamanya. Tapi siapa sangka jika Yesung telah memalsukan umur dan statusnya. Tanpa publik tahu Yesung sebenarnya berusia 32th, duda dengan dua orang anak bernama Donghae (12th) dan Sehun (6th).

* * *

" _Hallo_ , Ibu….iya aku sudah sampai di Korea."

"…"

"Baik, setelah aku selesai dengan _Festival Fashion Seoul Week_ , aku akan menemui dia."

 _ **PIIIP…**_ Setelah telefon terputus, perempuan cantik bernama Seohyun tersenyum saat kedua matanya tidak sengaja melihat wajah seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal terpampang jelas dilayar TV besar yang ada dibandara.

Lagu _Its Has To Be You_ yang saat ini masih bertahan diberbagai acara _chart_ musik Korea menggalun indah di dalam penjuru Bandara Incheon. Lagu ini seakan digunakan untuk menghibur para wisatawan yang baru saja datang ke Negaranya yang terkenal akan sebuah _Boyband_ dan _Girlgrup_ nya.

"Heem…aku tidak menyangka, pria payah seperti mu bisa menjadi _Super Star_ sekarang." Gumamnya yang masih melihat _performance_ salah satu sololis berbakat Korea yang sekarang sedang naik daun.

"Aku tidak peduli padamu, yang aku perlukan adalah Donghae dan Sehun. Karena, mereka adalah tambang emas ku untuk mendapatkan harta warisan Ibu."

 _ **Kraaak…**_ seketika kaca mata mahal yang sedang ia pegang patah karena mengingat Donghae dan Sehun adalah ahli waris dari harta orang tuanya. Bagaimana bisa orang tuanya memberikan seluruh harta mereka pada dua anaknya tanpa berdiskusi terlebih dahulu.

" _Sajangnim_ , mobil jemputan sudah datang." Seohyun mengganguk dan perlahan berjalan keluar bandara dimana mobil jemputan yang akan membawa dirinya ke _Hotel Wave_ sudah datang. Selama diperjalanan menuju Hotel, Seohyun sibuk dengan gadgetnya. Maklum saja, Seohyun merupakan satu dari wanita tersibuk di China. Jadi hampir setiap waktu ia habiskan untuk menghubungi kliennya yang akan mendistributorkan pakaiannya nanti.

"Choa, apa yang ku minta sudah kau dapatkan ?."

"Sudah, nomor telefon dan alamat yang Sajangnim minta akan saya kirimkan via _email_."

"Bagus, bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai." Seohyun perlahan memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar mengusir rasa kantuk yang melanda. Biasanya jika dirinya ada penerbangan ke luar negeri, Seohyun akan tidur di pesawat walaupun itu sebentar. Tapi, hari ini kepergian dirinya ke Korea sedikit menggangu pikirannya hingga dirinya tidak bisa istrirahat.

* * *

 **Baby Face Papa**

Chapter 4

Happy Reading^^

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

.

"Owe…owe..." Terdengar suara bayi sedang menangis di dalam gendongan wanita muda berambut coklat kepang dua. Sudah sepuluh menit dirinya berusaha untuk menenangkan bayinya yang baru berusia beberapa bulan. Bayinya haus, bayinya butuh susu formula tapi melihat kaleng susu anaknya yang sudah kosong sejak kemarin. Seohyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat, seandainya ASI yang ia miliki lancar, Seohyun tidak akan bergantung pada susu formula seperti ini.

"Diamlah, kau lapar kan ? Ibu juga lapar." Gumamnya sambil berusaha menenangkan bayinya. Wanita cantik ini berpikir, menikah dengan pria yang ia cinta dan memiliki anak – anak yang lucu pasti akan membuat hidupnya selalu bahagia setiap hari. Tapi, kenyataan tidak akan selalu sama dengan impian, lihatlah wanita ini sekarang. Dulu dirinya adalah gadis yang sangat cantik dan menawan, siapapun akan meyukai dirinya karena dia adalah gadis yang sempurna.

Seohyun yang sempurna baik dalam segi kemampuan, keuangan dan fisik jatuh cinta pada seorang pria berwajah _cute_ yang berasal dari keluarga biasa namun pekerja keras. Setelah berpacaran cukup lama, sang pria _cute_ yang bernama Kim Jong Woon melamar dirinya.

Seohyun yang terbiasa hidup enak dan manja mengalami kesulitan ketika sang suami _cute_ nya tidak bisa memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. Pakaian baru, tas baru, sepatu baru, Kim Jong Woon tidak bisa memberikan dirinya itu semua ketika anak pertama mereka lahir. Semua uang yang Jong Woon dapatkan akan selalu ia berikan untuk keperluan sang anak, itu membuat Seohyun menjadi kesal. Dan, ketika anak kedua mereka lahir kebutuhan hidup menjadi semakin banyak dan sulit.

 _ **Kreeeet….**_ Pintu sebuah rumah bernuansa tradisional bergeser perlahan dan seorang bocah berusia enam tahun masuk dengan wajah berseri, entah apa yang membuat dirinya senang seperti itu yang jelas bocah ini tipe periang.

"Ibu, lihat…Hae membawa jeruk. Paman Hook memberikan kita jeruk." Donghae, anak pertamanya dengan tangan mungil itu selalu menyerahkan berbagai buah atau makanan kepada Seohyun, Donghae sangat suka berbagi dengan Ibunya.

"Sudah ibu bilang, jangan bermain di kebun paman Hook." Seohyun meletakkan bayinya di atas tikar kasur dan meraih tangan Donghae lalu membersihkan sisa – sisa tanah yang menempel ditelapaknya. Selain berbagi makanan dengan sang Ibu, Donghae sangat suka ketika tangan lembut sang Ibu menyentuh dirinya ditambah dengan senyuman manis. Itu membuat Donghae merasa menjadi anak paling bahagia diseluruh dunia. Setelah bersih, Donghae langsung mendekati adiknya dan berbicara dengannya.

"Sehunnie, cepatlah besar agar kita bisa bermain." Serunya sambil menekan – nekan pipi Sehun dengan iseng.

 _ **Greeeb…**_ Tanpa diduga sang adik menggengam jari tangan Donghae dengan erat dan itu membuat mata Donghae berbinar.

"Hyuung sayang Sehuun!." Gemes Donghae sambil menciumi pipi sang adik. Melihat kedua putranya bertingkah sangat imut, Seohyun tersenyum senang sekaligus miris. Hidup macam apa ini, jeruk yang sedang ia kupas sekarang adalah hasil pemberian tetangganya sebagai bayaran untuk Donghae yang selalu membantu mereka mengurus kebun jeruknya.

"Hae, jika sudah besar harus menjaga Sehun ne ?."

"Tentu, Hae akan menjaga Sehun…Ibu."

.

.

"Haaa….apa hanya segini saja uang yang bisa oppa dapatkan ?." Tanya Seohyun yang melihat beberapa lembar uang yang ada di tangannya tidak cukup untuk memenuhi biaya hidup mereka selama seminggu ke depan.

"Jarang orang naik taksi, mereka lebih suka naik _Bus_." Balas Jong Woon sekenanya yang baru saja pulang dari bekerja sebagai supir taksi. Lelah dan letih itu yang Jong Woon rasakan saat ini, perlahan dilepasnya seragam kerja yang setiap hari ia gunakan, lalu mengaitkannya ke pengait baju yang ada di dinding kamarnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian tidur.

"Kau ingat dengan Hyomin, oppa ? Dia menawarkan ku pekerjaan di butiknya."

"Tidak, sudah berapa kali oppa bilang. Aku tidak suka melihat istriku bekerja." Kali ini Jong Woon menatap Seohyun dengan tatapan tidak suka. Jong Woon masih mampu mencari uang, lagi pula sudah seharusnya ia sebagai kepala rumah tangga bertanggung jawab kepada anak dan istrinya dalam menafkahinya, walaupun jumlahnya sedikit.

"Jika aku tidak bekerja! Sampai kapan kita hidup seperti ini ? kau pikir aku mau hidup miskin terus." Tanpa sadar Seohyun mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"…."

"Sudah cukup, aku lelah hidup seperti ini, lebih baik kita cerai saja."

 _ **PLAAK….**_ Jong Woon menampar pipi Seohyun dan menatap tajam, Jong Woon benar – benar sangat marah pada istrinya karena bagaimana bisa istrinya mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tidak ingatkah dia bahwa saat ini mereka sudah memiliki dua orang anak.

"KIM SEOHYUN!." Jong Woon hanya bisa menahan emosinya. Berulang kali ia menghirup dan membuang nafas berulang kali agar pikirannya tenang. Dan, itu berhasil membuat emosi Jong Woon kembali mereda.

Tapi, sejak pertengkaran itu hubungan suami istri ini terlihat sedikit berubah. Dimana Seohyun selalu cuek pada Jong Woon dan mulai melantarkan kedua anaknya dengan pergi entah kemana untuk bersenang – senang. Dan, akhirnya kisah itu berakhir dengan perginya Seohyun dari rumah meninggalkan buah hatinya bersama sang ayah beserta berkas perceraian yang sudah ia tanda tangani.

.

.

 _ **DHEG…**_ Yesung membuka matanya tiba – tiba setelah mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Keringat yang mengucur dari kening lalu nafas yang memburu menjadi tanda bahwa betapa buruknya mimpi yang ia dapatkan barusan.

"Kau bermimpi buruk, _baby_." Terdengar suara berat dan agak serak ditelinga Yesung samar – samar. Awalnya Yesung kaget melihat dada pria bidang didepan wajahnya. Namun, perlahan Yesung menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada hangat itu.

" _M_ aaf aku membangunkan mu, Siwon."

" _Gweachana_ , ayo kembali tidur…ini masih malam." Bisik Siwon yang mendekap tubuh Yesung semakin erat dengan mata masih terpejam. Yesung yang sedang berusaha kembali tidur, tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Yesung teringat dengan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan dan dia tidak bisa menceritakan hal tersebut pada Siwon , sehingga membuat Yesung menjadi uring – uringan.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Yesung bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Aku ingin melihat anak – anak ku." Gumam Yesung dengan wajah sendunya ketika beranjak bangun dari ranjang, walaupun suasana dikamar saat ini sedang gelap gulita. Tapi, Siwon bisa melihat wajah gelisah kekasihnya dengan jelas. Jika sudah begini yang bisa Siwon lakukan adalah menunggu kekasihnya kembali ke kamar, karena Yesung tidak suka di ikuti.

.

.

 _ **Cekleeek….**_

Pintu berwarna biru muda bertuliskan _Hae-Hun_ _Room_ terdorong ke dalam, melihat kedua putranya tertidur pulas dikasur yang empuk dengan selimut tebalnya yang hangat membuat Yesung tanpa sadar tersenyum.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP….**_ Yesung berjalan sangat hati – hati ketika masuk kedalam kamar anaknya. Diruangan ini, sebelumnya sangat sepi dan kosong. Yesung ingat sekali waktu pertama kali pindah ke apartement mewah ini, kamar anaknya hanya ada ranjang, lemari pakaian dan meja belajar saja. Namun, semenjak lagu dan namanya terkenal, Yesung bisa dengan mudahnya membelikan apapun untuk anaknya seperti mainan, _miniature_ robot dan boneka berukuran besar yang sekarang sudah menghiasi kamar anaknya.

 _ **TAP….**_ Pertama, Yesung mendekati kasur anak pertamannya Donghae. Perlahan tangan mungil penyanyi solo ini menyentuh kepala sang anak lalu mencium kepala Donghae dengan pelan, sekilas Yesung bisa mencium aroma _shampoo_ buah jeruk dari rambut Donghae dan itu membuat dirinya mengingat masa lalunya lagi.

"Nhh, Papa." Lirih Donghae yang terbangun karena perlakuan Yesung barusan. Sepertinya Yesung lupa bahwa Donghae sama seperti dirinya, yaitu _sensitive_ akan hal kecil yang dapat menggangu tidurnya.

"Ssst…tidurlah lagi." Yesung menepuk – nepuk tubuh Donghae agar kembali tidur dan itu berhasil. Karena tidak lama Yesung mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari anaknya. Cara ini sepertinya pernah Donghae lakukan ? ah…benar Donghae sering melakukan hal itu untuk Sehun, jadi Donghae mengikuti cara sang ayah.

 _ **TAP….**_ Kini, Yesung beranjak bangun dari kasur Donghe dan menuju ke kasur anak bungsunya Sehun. Tidak ingin menggangu tidur anaknya seperti Donghae, Yesung hanya mengecup kening Sehun lembut dan sedikit merapikan selimutnya yang sepertinya selama Sehun tidur dia menendangnya.

'Sepertinya aku harus membeli kasur baru yang lebih luas untuk Sehun.' Batin Yesung yang melihat cara tidur anak bungsunya yang tidur memutar 360 derajat.

.

.

"Pagi papah Siwon." Sapa Donghae yang sedang sarapan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Siwon yang sudah rapi berpakaian khas pria kantoran berjalan mendekati pria manis yang sedang sibuk mengoleskan roti panggang untuk anak bungsunya. Pagi ini idolanya sudah berpakaian rapi dan manis dengan _make-up_ ( _eyeliner_ , bedak, _lipsbam_ ) yang tidak terlalu banyak.

 _ **Sreeet…**_

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Setelah menggelus kepala Donghae dan Sehun sebagai balasan sapanya. Yesung yang sibuk dengan rotinya menjadi kaget ketika Siwon memeluk perutnya dari belakang dan menyesap perpotongan lehernya.

"Pagi, sayang…"

 _ **Chu…**_ Siwon mencium pipi kiri Yesung sambil terus memeluk dirinya gemes. Siwon sangat suka memeluk Yesung seperti ini, tubuhnya benar – benar mungil dan harum.

"Yak! kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini, minggir sana dan cepat sarapan!." Kesal Yesung yang pergerakan menyiapkan sarapan menjadi sedikit terganggu oleh pelukan Siwon. Melihat Yesung merontak di dalam pelukannya, Siwon hanya terkekeh.

"Kau tahu, para _Fanboy_ selalu ingin melakukan hal ini padamu dan aku sangat beruntung bisa melakukannya, Hahahaha." Senang Siwon yang mengingat sebelum dirinya menjadi kekasih Yesung, Siwon hanyalah _fanboy_ biasa seperti pria lainnya. Dimana Siwon sering membayangkan memeluk tubuh Yesung dan mengecupnya di pagi hari seperti di drama – drama popular yang sering Ibunya lihat.

"Dasar penggemar mesum, kenapa bukan Fans wanita saja yang menjadi kekasihku." Kali ini Yesung kembali menggerutu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

 _ **Kreeet…**_ Siwon menggeser kursi kayu yang senada dengan meja makan di depannya lalu duduk dengan tenang dan Yesung meletakkan roti di piring Siwon dengan jumlah roti tiga lapis.

"Kau tidak tahu, _Fangirl_ mu malah lebih mesum dan liar dari pada kami _Fanboy_." Balas Siwon sambil menggunyah roti selai kacangnya. Sedangkan, Yesung yang sudah menghabiskan sarapannya langsung berdecis disela membereskan piring dan gelas yang sudah kosong, terlihat jelas sekali Yesung tidak terima dengan perkataan Siwon.

"Jangan menyebar fitnah, _Fangirl_ ku masih polos dan lugu semua." Bela Yesung untuk penggemar wanitanya. Bagaimana bisa Siwon mengatakan hal seperti itu, selama Yesung mengadakan _fanmeeting_ dan _mini_ konsernya, dia selalu melihat penggemar wanitanya itu berwajah lugu dan ceria ketika bertemu dengannya. Bahkan, kebayakan dari mereka terlihat masih anak – anak.

" _Kau harusnya menggecek aktivitas pengemarmu, mereka sering post foto sexy mu saat diatas panggung bahkan ada yang masuk kategori vulgar."_

" _Vu-vulgar ?."_

" _Hemm…apa kau sebelum pentas menonton video 21+, eum ? karena ada foto dimana little Yesung, seperti menggoda kami."_

" _Si-Siwoooon!."_

 _ **TRAAANGG….**_ Siwon dan Yesung yang sedang asik mengobrol urusan dewasa menjadi terkejut ketika mendengar suara garpu yang sengaja di getok ke piring dengan keras.

"Kalian! kami masih ada disini tahu! Jangan membicarakan hal tidak baik di depan SEHUUN!." Teriak Donghae kesal disela menutupi kedua telinga adiknya dengan tangan. Tidak tahukah mereka, saat Yesung dan Siwon mengobrol hal – hal aneh, sudah berapa kali rambut Donghae di jambak oleh Sehun yang kesal karena dirinya tidak bisa mendengar apapun.

" _Mi—mianhae_ …" Nyengir Yesung dan Siwon berbarengan sambil diam – diam menginjak kaki di bawah meja, bertanda mereka sedang menyalahkan diri satu sama lain atas murkanya Donghae.

.

.

 **[SM entertainment]**

.

" _Gilaaa…ini gila, cepat perbaiki sistemnya!."_

" _Jika dalam 24 jam server belum benar, kalian akan dipecat."_

 _ **DRAAP….**_

 _ **DRAPPP….**_

Terlihat di gedung kantor agensi SM entertainment hari ini sangat sibuk dan ramai dari biasanya. Seluruh staff karyawan berlari kesana – kemari, banyak dari mereka membawa setumpuk kertas yang entah apa isinya yang jelas kertas itu pastilah dokumen penting berisi gambar grafik perkembangan perusahaan dan artisnya.

 _ **TAP…**_

"Ada apa ini ?." Bingung Yesung yang baru saja tiba di kantor SM sudah disambut oleh pemandangan hilir mudik para karyawan perusahaan. Terlalu banyak karyawan yang hilir mudik di depan matanya membuat penyanyi sololis Yesung merasa pusing, dengan asal Yesung menarik salah satu kerah baju belakang staff yang lewat di depannya.

 _ **Sreeeet….**_ Staff berwajah tidak kalah tampan dengan artis di SM terpaksa berhenti berjalan akibat tarikan kuat dari Yesung yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi disini ?." Tanya Yesung dengan wajah yang benar – benar seperti seorang bocah yang sedang tersesat tidak apapun.

"INI DIA ORANG YAAA!." Teriak staff tersebut hingga beberapa karyawan yang ada di kantor berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kearah Yesung secara bersamaan.

" _Wa-wae_ ?." Kaget sekaligus takut Yesung rasakan ketika seluruh karyawan SM menatap dirinya dengan tatapan entahlah sulit Yesung bayangkan. Selangkah demi selangkah Yesung mencoba memundurkan kakinya ke belakang, bermaksud untuk pergi sementara waktu dari SM sampai kantor kembali keadaan normal.

 _ **Bruggh…**_ Yesung merasakan suatu benda menahan dibelakangnya. Sepertinya ada orang yang dengan sengaja berdiri dibelakang Yesung. Perlahan Yesung memberanikan diri untuk mengecek orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan Yesung kaget saat melihat salah satu _Body Guard_ bertubuh besar yang biasanya menjaga Yesung ketika konser ada disini.

"Park Joo." Lirihnya dan seketika tubuh mungil Yesung terangkat keatas lalu berpindah ke bahu _Body_ _Guard_ tersebut tanpa banyak basa – basi.

"Yaaak! Aku mau dibawa kemanaaaa! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan SM hari ini!." Teriak Yesung yang meronta – ronta di dalam gendongan sang _Body Guard_. Dan, seluruh staff yang melihat sekarang malah tertawa dibuatnya. Melihat Park Joo menggendong Yesung seperti sedang melihat sekarung beras.

.

.

"GARA – GARA KALIAAAAN!." Mendengar teriakan menggelegar dari petinggi SM, sontak Ryeowook dan Yesung langsung menutup telinga mereka rapat – rapat dengan tangan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia dengan santai dan cueknya duduk sambil menyeruput es kopinya. Padahal Kyuhyun juga sedang dimarahi oleh Sooman tapi dia malah menatap Bosnya dengan datar.

" _Server_ mengalami _down_ dan _error_! Lihat ini….Lihat! Begitu banyak orang – orang menonton MV _Evanesce_ dan mendownload lagu kalian, hingga perusahaan harus bekerja ekstra untuk memperbaikinya."

"HEEEHH ?." Kaget Yesung dan Ryeowook berbarengan kali ini dan Kyuhyun hanya memberikan reaksi tersenyum seakan dirinya sudah tahu ini akan terjadi.

"Jadi, kantor SM hari ini terlihat sibuk karna hal itu." Ucap Yesung sambil menautkan kedua alisnya heran. Jika hanya kabar seperti itu untuk apa dirinya dibawa ke ruangan Sooman dengan cara digendong _Body Guard_ seperti karung beras. Bukankah mengalami _down_ dan _error_ pada sistem sudah biasa di industri musik, kenapa Sooman harus sepanik ini.

 _ **BRAAK….**_

 _ **BRAAKK…**_ Kebiasaan petinggi SM kini keluar, Sooman saat ini sedang menggebrak – gebrak mejanya untuk membuat artisnya diam dan mendengarkan Bosnya sampai selesai tanpa memotong ucapannya.

"Kalian tidak tahu, dari perilisan MV Super Junior _Evanesce_. Telefon kantor kita berdering terus dan banyak sekali _email_ masuk karena penggemar kalian berdua _ELF_ dan _Clouds_ pada protes tidak bisa mengakses lagu dan MV kalian. Ck..." Jelas Sooman yang wajahnya sudah lelah dan letih, sepertinya Bos SM juga bekerja sangat keras untuk perusahaan. Seharusnya di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi, ia tidak boleh banyak pikiran. Tapi, apa boleh buat artis yang bekerja dibawah manajemennya selalu membuat ulah dan masalah dibalik ketenarannya.

"Lalu ?." Seru Kyuhyun kali ini membuat Sooman lagi – lagi harus tersenyum paksa, disamping membuat ulah dan masalah, para artisnya juga banyak yang memiliki sikap tidak sopan dan terlalu santai. Seperti dua penyanyi Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Yesung misalnya.

"Lalu ? Apa responmu hanya itu saja, eum ? PARA STAFF DARI SUBUH SAMPAI SEKARANG TIDAK TIDUR KARENA HARUS MEMPERBAIKI SISTEM." Mendengar teriakan Sooman, Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung langsung menutup telingannya lagi. Kenapa Ryeowook harus terjebak di antara dua manusia yang memiliki sikap tidak takut untuk bersuara.

Super Junior Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook serta penyanyi sololis Kim Yesung yang menjadi model di MV – _Evanesce_ telah sukses menarik perhatian publik Korea Selatan dan internasional. Penggemar Super Junior dan penggemar penyanyi Sololis yang sudah memiliki basis penggemar dalam jumlah yang dikatakan sangat banyak, membuat sistem _Youtube_ dan aplikasi dalam _download_ lagu menjadi _down_.

Bergabungnya sang penyanyi sololis di dalam album _comeback_ Super Junior. Walaupun Kim Yesung tidak menyumbangkan suara merdunya dalam lagu, tapi penggemar sangat berantusias dengan kolaborasi ini lalu lagu yang di nyanyikan juga sangat bagus dan menyentuh, membuat Kim Yesung yang melakukan _dance_ _couple_ dengan Kyuhyun membuat lagu menjadi lebih hidup.

"Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maaf sudah menyusahkan para Staff aku akan memberikan makanan." Usul Yesung yang dijawab anggukan oleh Ryeowook bahwa ia setuju. Setidaknya, Kim Yesung tidak seburuk rekan satu Grupnya Cho Kyuhyun.

"Makanan ? kau akan memberikan makanan apa ? biar ku tebak, dari pendapatan mu yang belum seberapa dari seorang artis _Rookies_ , pasti _Waffle_ dan Kopi, Hahaha."

 _ **Tringg….**_ Mendengar Kyuhyun bersuara meremehkan dirinya, Yesung langsung memicingkan mata judes kearahnya dan menahan emosi. Dari banyaknya artis yang Yesung kenal, hanya Cho Kyuhyun saja yang selalu membuatnya ingin melepaskan topeng pemuda berusia 20 tahunnya agar bisa memakinya dengan puas layaknya orang tua.

"Kau tidak berterima kasih padaku Cho Kyuhyun ? bukankah sudah ku katakan, bahwa berkat aku MV mu akan banyak _Viewer_." Sidir Yesung yang mengingatkan Cho Kyuhyun akan perkataan dirinya dulu sebelum menandatangani surat kotrak kerja dengan Super Junior.

"Wah…wah, aku hampir lupa bahwa artis _Rookies_ sekarang sangat sombong. Baiklah, aku akan berterima kasih padamu dengan memberikan _service one night_ padamu. Bagaimana ?." Tawar Kyuhyun yang menatap Yesung sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya menggoda lalu tidak lupa mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Yesung yang melihat tentu saja langsung memerah sekaligus merinding.

"YAAAK!."

 _ **Buuughhh….**_ Dengan sekali hantam, Yesung berhasil mengeplak kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras hingga sang empu meringkuk di sela duduknya karena sakit dikepalanya terasa dahsyat. Pukulan Kim Yesung benar – benar luar biasa, dengan tangan mungilnya Kyuhyun tidak mengira bahwa Yesung bisa sekuat itu memukul orang.

"Kalian berdua sudah akrab, senang sekali melihatnya."

"TIDAK/DALAM MIMPI." Seru Kyuhyun dan Yesung berbarengan lagi menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook. Melihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung seperti itu tentu saja membuat Ryeowook tidak bisa berhenti untuk tertawa renyah lagi, mereka berdua sangat lucu ketika berbicara bersamaan.

"Ekhem…sebenarnya ada lagi yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian…." Seru Sooman dengan sedikit serius kali ini membuat perasaan Yesung yang mendengar menjadi sedikit tidak enak sekarang.

"Aku memutuskan akan memberi Ryeowook konser mini solo..."

" _Jinjjayo_ ?." Heboh Yesung dengan mata yang sudah bulat membesar sekarang, Yesung benar – benar tidak percaya bahwa Sooman akan memberikan Ryeowook sebuah mini konser.

 _ **Greeeb…**_ Tanpa pikir panjang, Yesung memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook dengan erat bahkan menggusap – usap kepalanya dengan sayang, hingga membuat Kyuhyun yang melihat hanya menampilkan ekspressi heran karena tingkah Yesung benar – benar tidak sopan. Bagaimana bisa Yesung memperlakukan Ryeowook yang _notaben_ nya adalah senior seperti anak kecil.

"Selamat Wookieee! Aku pasti datang ke mini konser mu~." Ucap Yesung dengan nada manja. Semenjak bekerja bersama Super Junior, Yesung banyak mengobrol dengan Ryeowook disela pengambilan gambar MV, menurut Yesung anggota Super Junior yang imut ini sangat menggemaskan dan Yesung menganggap Ryeowook sebagai adik laki – laki tersayangnya.

"Hehehe… _Gomawo_ , Yesungie. Tolong jaga rekanku, aku yakin kau dan Kyuhyun bisa membuat lagu yang indah dan luar biasa."

"Ngh ? membuat lagu ?." Horror Yesung mendengar perkataan ambigu Ryeowook. Perlahan dilepasnya pelukan yang melingkar dileher Ryeowook lalu menatap sebentar petinggi SM dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Terlihat Sooman sedang tersenyum misterius dan Kyuhyun mengacuhkan dirinya dengan cara memalingkan wajah tampannya agar mereka tidak bertatap muka.

'Ada yang tidak beres.' Batin Yesung yang sudah mulai curiga.

"Selama Ryeowook sibuk dengan konser mini solonya, Kyuhyun akan membantu membuat lagu _comeback_ untuk mu."

 _ **DUAAAR….**_ Bagai tersambar petir, ucapan mutlak Sooman menghantam pikiran Yesung hingga membuat otaknya _blank_. Bagaimana dirinya sekarang harus berekspressi akan berita ini ? setelah selesainya proyek dengan Super Junior, Yesung pikir ia akan terlepas dari bocah tidak tahu adat ini. Namun ternyata itu hanyalah pemanasan saja.

"Manajer mu sudah meng _approve_ jadwal mu, kau akan ikut Super Junior ke Jepang sebagai tamu special mereka…lalu kau juga akan ikut bersama Super Junior di berbagai musik untuk promosi lagu _Evanesce_. Dan, selama _progress_ konser mini solo Ryeowook berlangsung, kalian bisa memulai membuat lagu…bla…bla…bla."

"…" Yesung hanya diam saat Sooman mulai menjabarkan panjang lebar tentang aktivitas yang akan Yesung lakukan. Ucapan – ucapan Sooman tidak bisa masuk kedalam kepala Yesung saat ini, Yesung seakan sengaja membuat suatu temeng di area kepalanya agar ucapan Sooman itu tidak bisa masuk dan tercatat didalam otaknya, sekali lagi penyanyi sololis Kim Yesung akan terjebak dengan salah satu anggota Super Junior Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

 **[Diwaktu yang bersamaan | Tower Office Choi Grup]**

.

 _ **Sraaak…**_

 _ **Sraakk….**_ Choi Siwon sang direktur muda sekaligus kekasih dari penyanyi sololis Kim Yesung yang sedang naik daun di negaranya saat ini, terlihat sangat sibuk membolak – balikan kertas yang ada di dalam map berwarna merah. Dibacanya dengan teliti dokumen itu dan jika isi dokumen tersebut sudah sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan, maka Siwon akan menorehkan pena mahalnya untuk membubuhkan kertas tersebut dengan tanda tangannya.

"Jam berapa _meeting_ hari ini, Minhyuk-ah." Serunya sambil memberikan map merah tersebut kepada asisten pribadinya yang sudah setia menunggu.

"Jam satu siang, kau akan bertemu dengan CEO dari _brand Maxs_." Mendengar jadwal selanjutnya untuk hari ini, Siwon menggangukkan kepalanya lalu melihat arloji yang melingkar ditangan kanannya setelah membaca sebuah pesan dari ponselnya.

"Undur _Meeting_ nya ke jam empat dan tiga puluh menit sebelumnya, jemputlah Donghae dan Sehun di Sekolah lalu bawa ke tempat _Meeting_ ku."

"Ke tempat _Meeting_ mu ? apa ti-."

"Sewa ruangan disamping tempat _Meeting_ ku. Sediakan banyak makanan selama aku _Meeting_. Hari ini Yesungie pulang malam. Jadi aku tidak bisa membiarkan calon anak – anak ku menunggu papahnya kelaparan di apartement." Seru Siwon cepat sebelum Minhyuk mulai menasehati dirinya macam – macam.

"Calon anak – anak mu ? kau Yakin sekali akan menikah dengan Yesung, ck." Ledek Minhyuk sambil berkutak dengan ponselnya untuk memberitahukan kepada kliennya akan kemunduran _Meeting_ dengan Bosnya. Sedangkan Siwon yang diragukan oleh temannya hanya bersiul tidak jelas.

"Yesung itu 100% sudah menyukaiku, buktinya setiap kali aku menyentuhnya dia akan memanggil namaku dengan merdu." Cerita Siwon yang mengingat moment – moment kebersamaan dirinya bersama Yesung saat memadu kasih entah itu saat _skinship_ atau di ranjang.

"Penggemar Mesum! Aku jadi kasian dengan Yesung."

"Hahaha…bilang saja kau iri tuan Kang Mihyuk. Aku bisa mendapatkan Idolaku, sedangkan dirimu bertatap muka dengan Idola mu di _Fanmeeting_ saja langsung kabur." Sindir Siwon yang membuat Minhyuk mendengus kesal, ternyata Siwon masih ingat dengan kejadian memalukan tujuh bulan lalu saat Minhyuk bertemu dengan penyanyi sololis wanita Korea Selatan di acara _Fanmeeting_.

Siwon dan Minhyuk memang memiliki perbedaan dalam mengidolakan artis. Jika Siwon sangat berani dan frontal dalam menunjukkan ekpressi kagum dan cintanya pada sang Idola maka Minhyuk kebalikannya. Dia akan cepat grogi jika sudah berada dihadapan Idolanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan lupa kerjakan laporan mu." Ucap Minhyuk mengingatkan sang direktur sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya. Berdebat dengan direkturnya hanya akan membuang waktunya saja dan tidak penting. Karena, yang di debatkan bukan masalah serius.

 _ **BLAAAM…**_ Pintu ruangan tertutup rapat. Setelah kepergian asisten pribadinya, Siwon mulai melirik map biru yang ada diatas mejanya sekilas lalu menutup map itu kembali dengan wajah malas. Siwon sedang tidak mood untuk menyelesaikan laporannya.

"Baiklah, ada berita terbaru apa saja dari kekasih ku ini." Gumam Siwon yang lebih memilih bermain dengan ponselnya untuk mengecek _fanbase_ sang kekasih yang sudah dua tahun ini ia ikuti ketimbang mengerjakan laporannya. Diberanda sosial media yang Siwon miliki terlihat sudah banyak sekali berita tentang kekasihnya.

 _ **TIING…**_ Siwon mendapatkan sebuah notifikasi _chat_ dari dari salah satu teman _Fanbo_ nya.

 **[Fanboy_Yeye]** _Hei, Siwon kemana saja kau! (/_)/_

Membaca pesan _chat_ tersebut, Siwon hanya terkekeh. Jika dipikir – pikir sudah lama juga dirinya tidak membuka akun _social_ medianya. _Fanboy_Yeye_ adalah _user name_ dari salah satu teman Siwon yang ia miliki. Sama halnya dengan Siwon, jika Siwon boleh bercerita sedikit. _Fanboy_Yeye_ merupakan seorang laki – laki tampan pemilik beberapa Hotel bintang 4 yang ada di Korea, pria berkebangsaan China ini sangat menggangumi Kim Yesung, kekasihnya.

'Bagaimana reaksi Yesung, jika ia tahu sebenarnya dia memiliki banyak sekali penggemar laki – laki dari kalangan atas ?.' Batin Siwon yang entah kenapa merasa kalah dan takut jika mengingat seberapa banyak penggemar Yesung yang lebih kaya darinya.

'Jika, aku memberitahukan pada mereka bahwa aku adalah kekasih Kim Yesung ? Mungkin, mereka akan menjatuhkan sahamku, kkkkkk~.' Sekarang Siwon mulai tertawa renyah akibat membayangkan teman – temannya yang sesama seorang pengusaha bersatu melawannya.

 **[Siwon407]** _Aku sedang sibuk. Biasalah banyak klien, hahaha._

Akirnya Siwon mengambil langkah aman yaitu pura - pura polos dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Dan, tidak lama terdengar bunyi balasan untuk _chat_ Siwon.

 **[Fanboy_Yeye]** _Cih, Kau pikir hanya kau saja Bos besar…Btw, apa kau sudah melihat MV Kim Yesung bersama Super Junior ?_

 **[Siwon407]** _Belum, apakah itu bagus ?_

 **[Fanboy_Yeye]** _Kau harus melihatnya, Yesung sangat manis disana sekaligus aku patah hati (T_T)_

 **[Siwon407]** _Why ? apakah dance couple mereka begitu intim ?_

 **[Fanboy_Yeye ]** _Kau bilang kau belum melihatnya (O_O) tapi kenapa kau sudah tahu bahwa mereka melakukan dance couple_ ?.

 _ **Uhuk…**_ Siwon tersedak salivanya sendiri ketika mendapati kebodohannya. Tentu saja Siwon sudah tahu, bukankah dari jauh hari Siwon sudah tahu Yesung akan melakukan proyek bersama Super Junior. Dan, tadi dirinya hampir saja membuka rahasia besarnya.

 **[Siwon407]** _Aku tadi diberitahu Booji katanya ada dance couple. Hehehe_ _:^)_

 **[Fanboy_Yeye]** _Ini ku berikan link MV Yesung. Lihatlah Siwon (T_T) .tube/aasak80_

Selama lima menit, Siwon terdiam dengan memandangi layar ponselnya. Siwon berpikir sejenak haruskah ia melihat MV kekasihnya bersama dengan Kyuhyun ? Disisi lain yaitu jiwa sebagai _Fanboy_ , ia merasa penasaran ingin melihat Idolanya, tapi di sisi lainnya juga Yesung sekarang sudah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Jika Siwon melihatnya, Siwon pasti marah – marah pada Yesung karena Siwon akan sangat cemburu.

"Haaaa….baiklah Siwon, _clam down_." Gumamnya dan _Klik_ …Siwon menekan _link_ yang diberikan pada _Fanboy_Yeye_. Dimana _link_ itu akan langsung men _direct_ Siwon ke aplikasi _Youtube_ nya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk _Bufering_ , koneksi sinyal ponsel Siwon yang kuat langsung memutar Video yang berdurasi 4 menit 28 detik itu dengan lancar tanpa hambatan.

Di awal MV Siwon biasa saja, Siwon bahkan menikmati lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang memang memiliki suara merdu sama seperti kekasihnya. Namun, pada durasi di 2 menit 52 detik, Siwon mulai antisipasi.

Perlahan Kyuhyun dan Yesung menari dengan baik dan penuh penghayatan. Bersamaan dengan itu, dada Siwon mulai bergemuruh, pegangan pada ponselnya mulai erat dan matanya mulai terbesit api cemburu. Siwon lupa bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah MV, namun dimata Siwon itu terlihat nyata.

"Cih…akan ku _dislike_!." Dan Siwon benar – benar melakukan ucapannya yaitu memberikan tanda jempol ke bawah untuk MV Super Junior itu. Siwon benar – benar cemburu melihat kekasihnya menari bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

 **[Siwon407]** _Apa ini ? Tidak serasi! Yesung itu milik ku!_

Bahkan Siwon meninggalkan jejak di komentar MV tersebut dengan terang – terang, biar saja Kyuhyun atau Yesung membacanya, toh Siwon memang sengaja melakukan itu. Choi Siwon sekarang terlihat seperti _Haters_ untuk Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya Kim Yesung. _Ckckc_.

.

.

"Choa, kau duluan saja. Aku ingin ke Toilet sebentar untuk memperbaiki _make-up_ ku." Seru sosok wanita berbalut _dress_ _Cheongsam_ berwarna merah terang, dengan belahan rok yang cukup tinggi membuat kaki jenjang yang dimiliki wanita itu terlihat begitu saja hingga kesan pakaian Tradisional khas china ini yang sudah di desain dengan _style_ lebih _modern_ menjadi semakin anggun dan elegan di tubuhnya.

"Jangan telat, dua puluh menit lagi akan dimulai." Balas perempuan berambut bob _silver_ melirik alroji ditangannya.

"Tenang saja, Seohyun sangat menghargai waktu." Ucap wanita tersebut yang ternyata adalah Seohyun. Sambil berjalan memunggungi seketaris pribadinya untuk ke toilet sebentar, Seohyun melambaikan tangannya bertanda Choa untuk pergi ke ruang rapat terlebih dahulu.

Hari ini sangat penting untuk Seohyun, sehingga sebelum bertemu dengan investor yang akan menjadi rekan kerjanya nanti ia harus memberikan kesan yang baik dengan berpenampilan sempurna.

"Dimana _lipstick_ ku…" Gumamnya yang sibuk mencari alat kosmetik pewarna bibir di tas kecil miliknya yang selalu ia bawa kemana – mana, setelah menemukan _lipstick_ dengan warna merah menyala yang senada dengan _dress_ miliknya. Seohyun mempoleskan _lipstick_ itu ke bibir ranumnya sedikit demi sedikit. Sehingga, bibir yang tadinya berwarna merah pudar kini menjadi lebih terang.

 _ **Braaak…**_

Tiba – tiba pintu toilet terbuka lebar membuat Seohyun refleks langsung menoleh dan menaruh kembali _lispstick_ yang baru saja ia gunakan ke dalam tas kecil miliknya.

"Thebelit…heung...Thebelit." Sambil memegangi celana bagian tengahnya, bocah cilik berjenis kelamin laki – laki yang terus saja melompat – lompat seperti kelinci ini terus bergumam tidak jelas, melihat tingkah anak kecil menggemaskan yang menahan pipis tanpa sadar Seohyun terkekeh.

"Adik kecil, kau salah masuk." Serunya sambil tersenyum manis disela memberitahu bahwa bocah itu salah masuk toilet. Tapi, bocah berusia enam tahun ini tidak bisa mengerti simbol dan nama di depan pintu toilet yang menggunakan bahasa inggris. Alhasil dirinya yang sudah tidak tahan langsung masuk kedalam begitu saja.

"Ugh…Mianhaeyoh…" Lirihnya mencoba meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam – dalam.

"Jika kau tidak cepat, kau akan pipis di celana, _Kajja_ ~."

 _ **Kreeeet….**_ Seohyun membuka salah satu bilik pintu toilet yang sontak saja langsung disambut baik oleh bocah cilik yang dari tadi sudah menahan panggilan alamnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, bocah itu melesat masuk dan Seohyun hanya bisa tertawa kembali melihat tingkah anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Telima acci bibi." Seru bocah cilik membungkukan badannya ketika sudah selesai buang air kecil.

"Habis buang air kecil, harus cuci tangankan." _**Dheg…**_ bocah kecil itu tersentak kaget ketika Seohyun secara tiba – tiba mengangkat sebagian tubuhnya hingga ia bisa meraih kran di wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Disela mencuci tangan, bocah itu terus memandangi wajah Seohyun dari pantulan cermin di depannya.

'Thantik cekali…' Kagumnya yang melihat betapa cantiknya Seohyun dimatanya bahkan aroma wangi yang menyeruak dari tubuh Seohyun bisa bocah itu cium.

"Dimana Ibu mu ? biar bibi antarkan." Tawar Seohyun disela menggeringkan telapak tangan bocah cilik didepannya hingga kering dengan sapu tangan lembut bermotif bunga tulip miliknya. Samar – samar bocah itu merasa seperti mengenal aroma wangi Seohyun dan itu membuat dirinya merasa rindu, entah rindu dengan siapa yang jelas perasaan rindu yang saat ini ia rasakan sangat dalam.

 _ **Greeeb…**_

"A-apaa yang kau lakukan ?." Lirih Seohyun ketika bocah itu tiba – tiba memeluk lehernya. Awalnya Seohyun ingin melepaskan pelukan bocah itu, namun entah kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan dirinya untuk membiarkan bocah itu sebentar saja memeluknya.

"Eomma…"

 _ **Dheg…**_ Seohyun tersentak saat mendengar gumaman bocah di depannya. Apa maksud bocah itu memanggil dirinya Ibu.

"…Eommaku thudah thidak ada bibi."

"Oh, hahaha…begitu rupanya. Ayo kita keluar dari sini." Akhirnya, Seohyun hanya bisa tertawa renyah sambil menggandeng tangan mungil bocah disampingnya. Padahal baru saja Seohyun berpikir bocah di depannya adalah anaknya. Jika di ingat – ingat dulu Seohyun pernah melahirkan seorang anak yang kalau ia tebak akan sama umurnya dengan bocah tersebut.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP….**_ Seohyun dan bocah cilik yang masih berpakaian seragam sekolah itu berjalan menelusuri lorong sebuah gedung yang sering di jadikan tempat pertemuan untuk berbisnis. Seohyun bermaksud untuk mengantar ke ruangan dimana anak kecil tadi katakan dan untuk menghilangkan keheningan di antara mereka, Seohyun mengajak mengobrol.

"Kau kesini dengan siapa ?."

"Hyungie."

"Hyungie ? ah…berarti dengan hyung mu ne ? kalau begitu dimana dia."

 _ **DRAAAP….**_

 _ **DRAAP…**_ Dari arah belakang mereka berdua terlihat bocah yang berumur lebih tua datang berlari mendekati dengan nafas terenggah dan wajah paniknya.

 _ **Srrreeet…**_

 _ **Pats…**_ genggaman tangan Seohyun dan bocah cilik tersebut terlepas dengan kasar begitu saja saat bocah berusia 12 tahun berhasil menghempaskan tangan mereka berdua.

"Sudah Hyung katakan, jangan ikut dengan sembarangan orang!." Omelnya sambil memegangi bahu sang adik tanpa melihat wanita disampingnya.

"Hei…aku bukan orang jahat dan jika kau membentak adikmu seperti itu kau akan membuatnya takut." Seru Seohyun yang melihat bocah cilik di depannya memang sedang berwajah takut bahkan hampir menangis karena di marahi oleh sang kakak. Donghae yang sedang kalut akan takut adiknya terjadi sesuatu tidak akan mendengarkan omongan orang lain.

"Ini tidak ada urusannya dengan an-..." Ucapan Donghae terhenti ketika ia mengalihkan perhatiaanya ke arah wanita disamping adiknya, Sehun.

"Ibu…" Lirih Donghae menatap tidak percaya dan terkejut bahwa dirinya akan melihat Ibunya disini. Donghae yakin wanita di depannya ini adalah Ibu kandungnya. Sudah enam tahun lebih berlalu, tapi Donghae bisa mengenali sosok Ibunya dengan sangat baik, walaupun saat ini penampilan Ibunya sudah sangat berbeda.

"Donghae, benarkah ini kau ?." Seohyun sama terkejutnya dengan Donghae, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika bertemu dengan keluarga yang sudah lama tidak dilihat bertahun – tahun, atau Seohyun terkejut karena tidak menyangkan akan semudah ini menemukan anak – anaknya yang akan menjadi tambang emasnya.

"Kita harus kembali Sehun-ah, papa akan memarahi kita nanti."

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Tanpa peduli dengan Seohyun, Donghae langsung menarik tangan Sehun untuk pergi. Namun, dengan cepat Seohyun menahan kepergian anaknya itu.

"Tunggu! Papa ? apa papa mu ada disini Donghae ? bisa kau pertemukan aku dengan papa mu."

" _No_!." Tanpa sadar Donghae membentak ibunya sendiri dan itu membuat Seohyun menatap tidak percaya lagi. Anaknya sekarang berani membentaknya.

"Untuk apa kau bertemu dengan papa ? bukankah kami tidak berharga untuk mu ? kau sudah meninggalkan kami, ingat itu!."

"…." Seohyun terdiam, ia tidak bisa melawan kalimat Donghae yang sepenuhnya benar dan itu menusuk hatinya juga. Melihat Seohyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sendu seakan sedang memelas belas kasihan pada anaknya. Donghae dengan cepat menutup mata adiknya agar tidak terhasut.

"Sekarang kita sudah sama – sama hidup lebih baik. Jadi jangan saling menggangu, bisa kan."

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ sambil menggandeng tangan adiknya, Donghae melangkah pergi melewati Seohyun begitu saja tanpa rasa peduli sedikit pun. Donghae benar – benar membenci ibunya jika mengingat penyebab Ibunya pergi meninggalkan mereka adalah tidak suka hidup susah. Dan, sekarang tiba – tiba muncul tanpa di undang.

"Hyungie…thunggu...itu eomma thehun, eommaaa hiks." Renggek Sehun yang tiba – tiba menghentikan jalan Donghae untuk membawanya pergi. Dengan tangan yang masih melambai – lambai, Sehun seakan memanggil – manggil Seohyun untuk ikut pergi bersamanya.

"Dia bukan Ibu kita! Kau dengar itu! Dia bukan ibu mu!." Teriak Donghae murka hingga membuat Sehun terdiam namun tidak lama, air mata Sehun mulai berjatuhan cukup deras akibat dibentak oleh Donghae. Baru kali ini Sehun dibentak oleh sang kakak dengan sorot mata yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Hiks…jaaat hyungie jaaat…hueeee, papa..." Donghae langsung menggendong tubuh Sehun, ia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya akibat Sehun memukul – mukul kepalanya dengan brutal. Persetan dengan papahnya Siwon yang akan memarahinya karena membuat sang adik menangis, yang jelas sekarang Donghae harus pergi.

"Brengsek kau Jong Woon…kau mendidik anak mu untuk membenci ku eoh." Gumam Seohyun yang sedang menggeram menahan amarahnya, Seohyun marah karena perkataan Donghae tadi seperti seakan – akan dirinya adalah serangga penganggu. Jika saja ini bukan demi warisan sang Ibu, Seohyun tidak akan mau mendekati keluarga dimasa lalunya.

"Anak itu benar – benar menyusahkan ku!." Dengan tangan masih terkepal kuat Seohyun menatap kepergian punggung anaknya dengan tatapan kesal. Donghae sudah membenci Seohyun maka akan sulit bagi dirinya untuk mendekati sang anak. Lihatlah, jika tadi wajah Seohyun terlihat ramah sekarang wajah itu sudah berubah menjadi menyeringai meremehkan.

"Tidak ada cari lain, aku harus memaksa anak itu memberikan harta Ibu dengan suka rela." Ucapnya dan mengibas rambut coklat berkilaunya dengan sombong dan angkuh.

.

.

 **[SM Entertainment|Studio music]**

.

 _ **TUK...**_

 _ **TUK…**_ Yesung memainkan pensil digenggamannya dengan cara menggetuknya di meja berkali – kali secara berirama. Saat ini Yesung sedang memikirkan tema apa yang akan ia ambil untuk album _Comeback_ nya nanti. Sedangkan tidak jauh dari Yesung, terlihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk memandangi wajah Yesung dari samping sambil memainkan gitarnya sesekali.

"Hei…bocah, aku bosan. Bagaimana kalau kita men _cover_ lagu ?." Ajak Kyuhyun yang merasa bosan berada di dalam Studio musik tidak melakukan apapun, walaupun dirinya mendapatkan tugas membantu Yesung untuk menulis lagu. Tapi hari ini dirinya sedang tidak _mood_ , lagipula bukankah itu dimulai ketika Ryeowook menjalani masa konsernya dan Yesung yang terlalu semangat atau memang ingin buru – buru pergi menjauh dari Kyuhyun jadi mengerjakan lebih awal.

"Boleh, lagu apa ?."

"Hmm….kau tahu CN Blue tidak ?."

"Yaaa! CN Blue adalah Band paling popular di Korea mana mungkin aku tidak tahu, kau pikir aku artis kampungan." Seru Yesung sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak sukanya, kenapa Cho Kyuhyun selalu saja meremehkan dirinya.

 _ **CTAAK….**_ Kyuhyun menjetikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Yesung hingga dirinya tersentak kaget.

"Dan, mereka semua teman baik ku." Bangga Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum meremehkan lagi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang pamer kepada Yesung, bahwa ia memiliki teman dekat seorang artis dari kalangan super terkenal.

"Cih…dasar sombong." Gerutu Yesung yang tidak bisa melawan ucapan Kyuhyun, Yesung yang baru debut tahun lalu memang tidak memiliki teman dekat dari kalangan artis pria. Tapi, jika artis dari kalangan wanita banyak, bahkan lebih banyak dari Kyuhyun. Maklum saja, wajah Yesung yang _cute_ dan manis ini lebih cocok berteman dengan wanita ketimbang dengan pria tampan.

"Kkkkk~…itu fakta, baiklah bagaimana kalau lagu terbaru mereka _Can't Stop_." Usul Kyuhyun dengan semangat.

"Tidak, tidak…aku tidak suka lagu dengan tempo cepat, lagu _I will Forget You_ saja."

"Lagu _ballad_ ? Haaa..Baiklah, kau yang bernyanyi sedangkan aku yang memainkan gitarnya." Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah dan mengikuti kemauan Yesung, berdebat dengan artis _Rookie_ keras kepala seperti pria di depannya ini akan sia – sia saja jika tidak ada yang mengalah.

 _ **Kreeet…**_ Kyuhyun sengaja menggeser kursi miliknya agar lebih dekat dengan Yesung lalu memposisikan gitar _aquistik_ nya tepat dipangkuannya. Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya memegang gitar hanya menelan ludahnya kasar. Bagaimana bisa bocah menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun bisa terlihat begitu berbeda hanya dengan memegang gitar saja.

"Apa kau terpesona padaku, eum." Goda Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Yesung langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Kyuhyun benar – benar manusia luar biasa karena bisa menebak pikiran seseorang dengan benar.

"Dasar sok ganteng, sudah mainkan gitarnya." Decis Yesung yang sudah siap memegang micnya. Dan, Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah Yesung.

 _ **JREENG…**_

 _ **JREEENG…**_ Kyuhyun mulai memetik gitar _aquistik_ nya dan Yesung hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda Yesung menikmati suara melodi pembuka dari petikan suara gitar Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya masuk ke _chor_ lagu.

 _Aku baik – baik saja,_

 _Aku akan melupakan semuanya._

 _Aku bahagia dengan kesibukanku setiap hari._

 _Aku juga bertemu dengan orang yang baik._

 _Cinta memang seperti ini,_

 _Seiring dengan berlalunya waktu,_

 _Cinta akan menjadi samar – samar._

Kyuhyun yang awalnya fokus pada gitarnya, kini langsung mengalihkan matanya ke Yesung. Sambil memetik senar gitarnya, Kyuhyun terus menatap Yesung yang sedang bernyanyi. Toh, Kyuhyun sudah hafal dengan _chor_ gitar lagu CN Blue yang dinyanyikan Yesung sekarang.

 _Ketika cinta pergi akan ada cinta lain yang datang,_

 _Dan itu pasti~_

 _Sekarang akan terasa sakit tapi nanti akan berkurang_

 _Sedikit demi sedikit, aku akan melupakanmu._

Suara merdu Yesung menyihir Kyuhyun, kenapa ? kenapa Yesung selalu berhasil membuat dirinya terpana seperti ini. Entah kenapa lagu ini terdengar berbeda dan lebih menusuk ke relung hatinya. Jujur saja, lagu yang di nyanyikan Yesung adalah lagu kesukaan Cho Kyuhyun juga. Lagu ini menceritakan keinginan seseorang untuk melupakan orang yang dicintainya.

 _Ini tidak sulit,_

 _Setelah hari ini semua rasa sakit akan terlupakan._

 _Aku akan melakukannya,_

 _Merubah kebiasaan hidup ku. Oh~_

 _Aku akan menghapus semuanya._

 _Dan, aku pasti melakukannya._

 _Walaupun sekarang air mataku sedikit menetes,_

 _Tapi aku akan tersenyum._

 _Seperti menyembuhkan luka…_

 _Aku akan melupakan mu…_

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris disela memainkan gitarnya, sama halnya dengan Yesung. Kedua pria ini membayangkan orang yang dulu pernah mereka cintai. Kyuhyun yang membayangkan mantan kekasihnya lalu Yesung membayangkan mantan istrinya. Mereka berdua memiliki kisah hidup yang sama yaitu ingin melupakan masa lalunya. Lagu ini benar – benar menggambarkan isi hati mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Kyu, sampai besok." _**Greeeeb…**_ Kyuhyun langsung menahan pergelangan tangan Yesung ketika pria manis itubaru saja menuruni anak tangga depan kantor SM untuk ke area parkir.

"Cieeeee." Ledek beberapa staff SM yang melihat mereka berdua di depan pintu kantor.

'Ada apa dengan bocah menyebalkan ini.' Batin Yesung sambil memberikan cengiran kepada staff SM agar tidak salah paham pada mereka. Yesung berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tidak juga melepaskannya, itu membuat Yesung semakin panik.

"Yak! boc-."

"Mau ku antar pulang ? maksud ku, emm….arah jalan kita sama jadi ku pikir kita bisa pulang bersama." Potong Kyuhyun cepat, sedangkan Yesung yang mendengar tawaran Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo. Cho Kyuhyun baru saja menawari dirinya pulang bersama. Apakah Yesung tidak salah dengar ?

"Anu…itu..."

 _ **TIIIN…..**_

 _ **TINN….**_ Yesung langsung tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara klakson mobil yang ada di bahu jalan depan kantor SM, dengan kasar ia menghempaskan tangannya hingga pegangan tangan Kyuhyun terlepas.

" _Mian_ Kyu, aku sudah di jemput seseorang." Buru – buru Yesung berlari mendekati mobil audi hitam di depannya dan langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa menoleh.

"Dia…siapa ? itu bukan manajernya." Lirih Kyuhyun yang sangat yakin melihat pengemudi mobil yang menjemput Yesung itu bukanlah manajernya. Pasalnya, ketika Yesung membuka lebar pintu mobil tadi, Kyuhyun dengan jelas bisa melihat sosok pria tegap di bangku kemudi.

"Ah…sudahlah, mungkin itu supirnya." Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih cuek dan tidak mengambil pusing.

.

.

"Dimana ponsel ku...ssh."

" _Baby_ …" Panggil si tampan saat melihat Yesung masih saja sibuk mencari – cari ponsel di dalam tas ranselnya. Siwon yang hari ini sengaja datang menjemput kekasihnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kenapa Yesung itu tidak bisa sedikit saja memperhatikan hal kecil dalam suatu hubungan, seperti jika bertemu kekasih bukankah harus memberikan kecupan, tapi Yesung malah mencari ponselnya. Baiklah, itu tidak penting sekarang karena ada hal yang lebih penting bagi Siwon untuk segera dibahas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kyuhyun tadi ?."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Jawab Yesung jujur dan santai tanpa menoleh ke arah Siwon sedikit pun, Yesung yang sudah berhasil menemukan ponselnya, kini memilih sibuk mengirim pesan _teks_ dengan sang manajer untuk membahas jadwalnya.

"Tidak melakukan apapun, kenapa dia memegang tangan mu."

"Ayolah Siwon, kenapa kau cemburu begitu. Kau tahu aku adalah artis, berpegangan tangan bukan berarti aku memiliki hubungan dengan orang itu. Jangan seperti anak kecil." Seru Yesung yang sekarang menatap Siwon dengan tatapan heran dan sedikit kesal, kenapa Siwon jadi seperti anak remaja yang senang mengungkit hal kecil.

"Hahaha….aku seperti anak kecil ? aku kekasihmu jadi wa-."

"Ini bukan masalah kau kekasih ku atau bukan, tapi ini masalah pengertian. Kau salah tempat jika memintaku untuk tidak dekat dengan pria atau wanita, kau tidak bisa melarang ku untuk bergaul dengan siapa saja selama aku menjadi artis, harusnya kau tahu itu."

 _ **KIIIITTT….**_ Siwon langsung membanting mobilnya ke pinggir jalanan untuk berhenti. Beruntung, Yesung sudah memasang _seat belt_ nya dengan kencang, hingga kepalanya bisa sedikit tertahan agar tidak membentur _dashboard_.

"Yak! Choi Siwon!."

 **Greeeb…** Siwon memegang tangan Yesung yang sejak tadi memukul – mukul dirinya secara brutal untuk melampiaskan rasa takut dan paniknya. Apakah Siwon itu lupa, Yesung memiliki dua orang anak yang harus ia urus.

"Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu _baby_ …aku hanyalah seorang _Lucky Fans_ , seharusnya aku tidak menuntutmu macam – macam. Menjadi kekasihmu saja itu sudah keajaiban untuk ku. Tapi aku juga sama dengan mu yang seorang manusia biasa. Aku punya perasaan, tolong hargai perasaanku _baby_." _**Dheg…**_ Ucapan Siwon membuat Yesung terdiam dan perlahan tertunduk, Yesung sadar dirinya tadi sudah berbicara kasar pada Siwon. Bagaiaman bisa Yesung menjadi pria tidak berperasaan seperti jni.

 _ **Sreeet….**_ Siwon perlahan mengangkat dagu Yesung dan terlihat kekasihnya kini sedang mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca – kaca.

"Apa kau menyesali perbuatan mu, eum ?." Tanya Siwon lembut dan Yesung mengangguk seperti anak bandel yang telah berubah menjadi penurut akibat di ceramahi.

"Janji tidak akan mengulanginya ? kau tidak boleh berbicara kasar pada Seme mu. Mengerti ?." Dan, Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Beruntung sekali Siwon orang pertama yang membuat Yesung belok dan mendapatkan dirinya.

 _ **Cuup…**_ Siwon mengecup bibir Yesung dan ketika Siwon melumat bibirnya, Yesung menutup kedua matanya untuk menikmati ciuman Siwon yang sangat lembut itu, Siwon selalu tahu bagaimana memperlakukan Uke dengan baik atau Siwon memang tahu segalanya tentang Yesung sampai ke cara menghadapinya.

.

.

 **[Sekolah | Pertemuan Orang tua dan anak]**

.

"Lihat disana, dia papah ku. Dia seorang direktur yang memiliki karyawan 15.000 lebih, hebat kan." Seru Dongwoon menyombongkan dirinya kepada teman – teman dikelasnya, dengan penuh percaya diri Dongwoon menunjuk sosok pria yang sudah berdiri dari tadi di belakang kelas dengan stelan jas yang begitu pas ditubuhnya.

"Waah…papa mu hebat sekali Dongie." Puji salah satu murid perempuan berkuncir dua.

"Hahaha, Papah mu tidak ada apa – apanya dibandingkan dengan papahnya Donghae, benarkan hae-ah ?." Seru Minho pada Donghae yang sedang duduk asik membaca bukunya. Dahi Donghae sedikit menggerut sekarang, kenapa dirinya jadi dibawa – bawa ke acara obrolan murahan seperti ini, bukankah sejak tadi Donghae diam saja.

" _Benar, dulu aku lihat Donghae turun dari mobil mewah."_

" _Iya aku ingat, papah Hae benar – benar sangat tampan."_

" _Hebat sekali kita punya teman seperti Donghae."_

Mendengar bisikan – bisikan pujian tentang ayah Donghae dari teman – temannya, membuat Dongwoon menjadi sedikit kesal. Selama ini dikelas hanya dirinya saja yang boleh menonjol dan kelihatan hebat. Tapi, sekarang anak yang selama ini Dongwoon anggap pendiam dan biasa saja ternyata memiliki latar belakang yang lebih dari dirinya.

"Kalau begitu dimana papa mu ?." Tantang DongWoon sambil melirik satu persatu orang tua murid yang sudah hadir didalam kelas. Donghae yang melihat papahnya belum datang hanya bisa nyengir dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya papahnya tidak akan dat….

 _ **TAP….**_

"Permisi apakah ini kelas 7-C." Tiba – tiba sosok pria tinggi dan bertubuh tegap berbalut stelan tuxedo lengkap dengan dasinya masuk kedalam kelas hingga membuat orang tua dan murid terkaget bukan main saat melihatnya.

" _GYAAAA….AYAH DARI MURID SIAPA ITUUU ?."_

" _YA AMPUN…ADA DAUN MUDA SETAMPAN INI."_

"Papah!." Girang Donghae melihat papah Siwon ternyata datang, Donghae benar – benar senang melihat Siwon datang ke sekolahnya hingga tanpa sadar Donghae berlari dan memeluknya.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Siwon tersenyum dan menggusap kepala Donghae yang terlihat sangat bahagia saat ini. Donghae bukan senang karena ingin menunjukkan kepada semua orang betapa keren dan hebatnya papah yang ia miliki, melainkan Donghae senang karena ini merupakan pertama kali acara orang tua, wali Donghae bisa hadir.

"Kau akan melihat bahwa aku dikelas bukan murid bodoh." Ucap Donghae penuh percaya diri sambil menepuk dadanya, Donghae benar – benar sangat semangat ingin menunjukkan kemampuannya dikelas di depan orang tuanya, walaupun itu bukan papah aslinya Kim Jong Woon tapi bukankah Siwon kekasih papahnya. Jadi, otomatis secara tidak langsung Siwon juga ayahnya.

"Permisi, apa anda tuan Kim Jong Woon ?." Sela Yume Seongsanim yang merusak _moment_ calon ayah dan anak ini.

"Eh, begitulah." Canggung Siwon yang berpura – pura menjadi kekasihnya Jong Woon, dengan sopan Siwon membungkukan badannya memberikan salam. Dan, orang tua yang ada dikelas hanya bisa berbisik kagum melihat ada sosok ayah muda.

"Jika anda setampan ini, tahun depan saya yakin yang akan datang pasti para Ibu, Hahaha." Tawa Yume Seongsanim yang membuat para ayah yang datang menjadi menatap malas dan kesal. Sedangkan, Donghae dan Siwon hanya bisa saling melirik dan tidak lama mereka berdua terkekeh.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari sekolah Donghae, ada satu kehebohan lagi di sekolah dasar yaitu sekolah tempat Sehun belajar dan menimbang ilmu. Dimana kedua sekolah ini memiliki acara yang bertema sama, mengundang para orang tua untuk hadir melihat langsung bagaimana anak mereka selama di kelas.

"Tuan Kim, bisakah anda melepaskan kacamata dan masker anda ?." Minta wali kelas Sehun kepada sosok pria berpenampilan paling mencolok diantara para orang tua lainnya. Pakaian yang serba hitam mulai dari baju, celana jeans, sepatu, coat luar sepanjang dengkul lalu masker, kacamata yang ia gunakan juga berwarna hitam dan jangan lupakan warna rambut _silver_ nya. Alhasil pria yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri sebagai ayah Sehun menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Begini Yura Seongsanim, saya sedang sakit Flu. Uhuk…uhuk…jadi untuk keselamatan anak – anak tolong biarkan saya memakai masker." Mohon Yesung yang sedang berusaha membuat alasan agar sosok jati dirinya yang sebagai penyanyi solo terkenal Korea tidak terbongkar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bisa lepaskan kacamata anda ? karena di dalam ruangan tidak boleh menggunakan kaca mata hitam." _**Gleg…**_ sekarang alasan apa yang harus ia pakai untuk tidak melepaskan kacamatanya. Apaka ia harus berbohong juga dengan mengatakan sedang sakit mata ? sepertinya hanya itu caranya.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ Tanpa di duga Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Yesung lalu menarik – narik _coat_ luar papahnya bermaksud menyuruh Yesung agar sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya.

 _ **Sreeeet….**_

"Kayo papah memakai kaca matha, papah thidak bitha melihat thehun..." Serunya sambil tersenyum lebar dan Sehun berbalik menuju bangkunya kembali sambil membawa kaca mata hitam milik ayahnya untuk ia simpan sebentar. Yesung yang melihat tingkah anaknya sangat menggemaskan hanya menggedip – ngedipkan matanya lugu.

"Kkkkkk~….anak ku yang lucu." Kekeh Yesung yang tanpa sadar membuat mata tajamnya berubah menjadi bulan sabit dan itu membuat seluruh orang tua murid menjadi gemes karena melihat lengkungan mata Yesung yang sangat imut untuk ukuran seorang pria. Wajah yang tertutup masker membuat rasa penasaran sebagian orang tua meluap, bahkan mereka semua menebak – nebak bagaimana bentuk rupa wajah ayah Sehun dengan mata seperti itu.

.

.

"Sehun sangat pandai berhitung, namun membacanya perlu dilancarkan lagi. Karena jika tidak, Sehun tidak akan naik ke tingkat kelas dua." Seru Yura Seongsanim memberikan evaluasi pada Yesung selama Sehun disekolah.

"Nanti saya akan meminta hyungnya lebih banyak mengajari Sehun membaca."

"Sehun anak yang baik dan tidak nakal, dia selalu menurut apapun yang saya katakan dikelas. Anda beruntung memiliki anak seperti Sehun." Terbesit rasa bangga sekaligus senang saat Yesung mendengar pujian yang positif dari sang guru, ini pertama kalinya Yesung datang ke acara kunjungan sekolah sebagai orang tua dan itu terasa menyenangkan baginya.

" _Kajja_ …Sehun, kita pulang." Panggil Yesung pada putra bungsunya yang masih duduk terdiam dibangkunya dengan tenang dan seorang diri. Kelas yang sepi dan kosong membuat Sehun terlihat semakin kecil untuk ruangan kelas yang luas ini. Sambil menggendong ransel sekolahnya, Sehun mendekati sang ayah.

"Ayo beri salam pada guru mu sebelum kita pulang." Sehun yang kini sudah berada di gendong Yesung hanya menundukkan kepala dan melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam pamit untuk pulang.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP….**_ Dalam keheningan, Yesung menyelusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi dan tidak henti – hentinya Yesung menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya saat Sehun masih setia memeluk lehernya disela menggendong.

"Papa…" Lirih Sehun dengan wajah antara sedih, murung dan takut.

" _Waeyo_ Sehunnie ?."

"Kemalin Thehun ketemu thama eomma."

 _ **TAP….**_ Yesung menghentikan langkah kakinya dengan mata terbelak kaget dan tidak percaya akan ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Kau bicara apa ? Ibu mu sudah tidak ada Sehun." Yesung mencoba berbicara dengan nada setenang mungkin. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada sedikit getaran ketakutan di dalam suaranya saat ini. Perlahan Yesung mencoba kembali berjalan menelusuri lorong untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan masih menepuk – nepuk punggung Sehun.

"Thehun benelan beltemu dengan eomma, eomma thangat thantik. Tapi, eomma thidak menggenali thehun…Eomma hanya tahu Hyungie thaja..." Adu Sehun yang mengingat bagaimana kemarin Seohyun menyebut nama Donghae saja dan itulah yang membuat Sehun terlihat sedih.

" _Gweachana_ , kau tidak membutuhkan dia Sehunnie, tidak butuh." Lirih Yesung yang terus saja berjalan lurus, otaknya kini tidak bisa ia gunakan untuk berpikir jernih, yang ada di dalam benak Yesung sekarang adalah bertemu dengan anak sulungnya untuk mengintrogasi. Jika yang dikatakan Sehun benar, kenapa ? kenapa Donghae tidak memberitahukan dirinya bahwa Ibunya datang menemui mereka.

.

 _ **BRAAAK…**_ Yesung membuka pintu apartementnya dengan agak kasar dan menarik pergelangan tangan Donghae untuk ikut masuk kedalam rumahnya lalu mendudukkan Donghae di sofa besar yang ada di ruang TV.

"Baby, kau kenapa ?." Tanya Siwon yang melihat tingkah aneh Yesung sejak dirinya menjemput, selama di dalam mobil Yesung hanya terdiam dan begitu sampai ia langsung menggandeng tangan Donghae tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Jangan ikut campur." _**Dheg…**_ Siwon tersentak kaget mendengar suara dingin Yesung. Ini pertama kalinya Siwon melihat Idola sekaligus kekasihnya bernada dingin dan beraura menakutkan.

"Papah uuggh..." Lirih Sehun yang memeluk kaki kanan Siwon dengan perasaan takut juga karena melihat papahnya menyeret Donghae seperti tadi. Melihat tubuh mungil Sehun bergetar ketakutan, perlahan Siwon menggendong Sehun dan membawanya agak menjauh dari Yesung. Sepertinya ia hanya bisa melihat dan menonton saja kali ini.

"Papah…" Panggil Donghae yang tidak tahu kenapa papahnya tiba – tiba seperti ini kepada dirinya.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Ibu mu, Hae-ah ?." _**Dheg…**_ Siwon yang sedang berdiri sambil menggendong Sehun terbelak kaget untuk kedua kalinya saat mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya. Jadi, Yesung sedang membahas mantan istrinya.

 _ **Gyuut…**_ hati Siwon langsung sakit dan terluka. Jika ia tahu Yesung akan membahas mantan istrinya lebih baik Siwon tadi pamit pulang dan memilih untuk tidak mendengarkannya dari pada tersiksa batin.

"Jawab Hae! Papah mu sedang bertanya." Sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan menatap Donghae dengan penuh penekanan, Yesung mulai mengintrogasi anaknya agar bercerita. Dan, apa yang Yesung ingin ketahui sudah Donghae jawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan ?."

"Kami tidak bicara banyak, Ibu ingin bertemu dengan papah. Lalu, Hae bilang untuk apa bertemu dengan papah bukankah dia sudah meninggalkan kita. Kita tidak berharga baginya kan ? jadi Hae minta pada Ibu untuk tidak menggangu hiks kita….lalu Ibu…hiks." Donghae terdiam sejenak dan mulai terdengar isakan tangis. Sambil menggusap air matanya kasar, Donghae mencoba kembali berbicara tapi semakin dirinya ingin berbicara Donghae semakin terisak. Sungguh Donghae tidak bisa melanjutkan ceritannya lagi, ini terlalu sesak dan sakit untuknya.

 _ **Greeeb….**_ Tiba – tiba Yesung memeluk tubuh Donghae dan tangis Donghae pecah saat itu juga. Disatu sisi Donghae senang bertemu dengan Ibunya, tapi di satu sisi ia sangat membenci Ibunya yang sudah membuang adik, papah dan dirinya.

"Sssst…sudah cukup Hae, _Mianheyo_."Lirih Yesung bermaksud menyuruh Donghae berhenti berbicara lagi karena bagi Yesung itu sudah cukup, seharusnya Yesung tidak seperti ini untuk berbicara kepada anaknya. Yesung yang awalnya ingin bertanya tanpa sadar menggunakan nada tinggi dan membentak.

Tidak jauh dari acara pelukan Yesung dan Donghae, Siwon yang sejak tadi mendengar semua pembicaraan antara ayah dan anak ini, hanya bisa terdiam sambil menenangkan Sehun di dalam gendongannya yang juga ikutan menangis karena melihat sang kakak.

'Jadi…istrinya meninggalkan Yesung, brengsek sekali wanita itu.' Batin Siwon yang akhirnya sekarang mengetahui masa lalu kekasihnya. Tapi, tunggu…mantan istrinya datang menemui Sehun dan Donghae ? berarti ada kemungkinan mantan istri Yesung akan merebut keluarga kecilnya ini kan, itu tidak bisa Siwon biarkan.

'Besok, aku harus mencari tahu.' Pikir Siwon yang bergerak cepat dalam bertindak.

 _ **TING…**_

 _ **TONGGG….**_ Tidak lama bel apartement Yesung berbunyi, Siwon yang berada cukup dekat dengan pintu akhirnya dengan suka rela membukakan pintu untuk melihat siapa yang sudah datang bertamu disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

 _ **Cekleeek…**_

"Mr. Choi." Kaget sang tamu saat melihat orang yang membukakan pintu ternyata orang yang ia kenal. Sedangkan, Siwon yang memiliki kelemahan dalam mengingat wajah dan nama seseorang menyerngit bingung.

"Noona Seohyun." Kaget Siwon yang tidak kalah hebohnya kali ini saat melihat mitra kerjanya ada disini. Tunggu ? darimana rekan kerjanya ini tahu ia ada di apartement Yesung ? mungkinkah Seohyun datang tidak untuk bertemu dengannya, melainkan kekasihnya ? Karena jelas – jelas, Siwon tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada mitra kerjanya tentang alamat yang sekarang sering ia tinggali.

"Mungkinkah Noona Seohyun…" Siwon tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sungguh, Siwon berharap apa yang ada di pikirannya adalah salah. Tidak mungkin wanita yang tadi sedang Yesung dan Donghae bicarakan adalah wanita di depannya ini kan.

 _ **Sreeet….**_ Siwon membalikkan badannya dan menatap tidak percaya saat melihat Yesung sedang terpaku sambil memandangi sosok wanita di ambang pintu apartementnya.

'Mantan istri dari Kim Yesung adalah Noona Seohyun.' Batin Siwon melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam batin.

" _Oppa_ …" Panggil Seohyun yang masuk dan melewati Siwon begitu saja, tanpa tahu bahwa rekan bisnisnya itu adalah kekasih dari mantan suaminya yang sudah ia tinggalkan.

"Ibu ingin bertemu dengan Sehun dan Donghae, jadi aku datang kesini meminta izin mu untuk membawa mereka ke China selama seminggu." Tanpa berdosa, Seohyun memegang tangan Yesung dan memohon tanpa rasa malu. Bermodal wajah sedih dan memelas, Seohyun berharap Yesung akan mengizinkan dirinya membawa Sehun dan Donghae, namun…

"Kau siapa ?." Tanya Yesung yang langsung menghempaskan tangan Seohyun dengan kasar.

" _Oppa_ …"

"Aku tidak mengenal mu, sepertinya kau salah orang." Dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya, Yesung berbicara pada Seohyun setenang mungkin. Tidak sia – sia selama _trainee_ untuk menjadi artis, Yesung di bekali _acting_ hingga dalam keadaan seperti ini ia bisa memakai topeng untuk bersandiwara.

Seohyun yang awalnya datang dengan wajah ramah dan dibuat sesedih mungkin, kini memasang wajah sombong dan sikap angkuhnya.

"Cih, dengan sekarang kau menjadi artis terkenal, kau pikir aku datang untuk menyesal karena pernah meninggalkan mu ? di mataku kau tetap saja pria payah, tidak berguna dan lemah." Seru Seohyun sambil menatap remeh Yesung.

"Ka-."

"Pergi kau dari sini!." Teriak Donghae dengan menatap Seohyun marah, bahkan pemukul baseball milik Siwon yang ada didalam kamar Yesung sudah berada di tangannya. Dengan agak gemetar, Donghae mengacungkan tongkat pemukul tersebut kearah Seohyun tanpa peduli bahwa di depannya adalah Ibu kandungnya. Donghae emosi mendengar wanita yang disebut Ibu ini menghina papah tercintanya.

"Oh…lihat ini, kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat _arrogant_ dan liar Donghae. Apakah papah mu tidak mengajari mu sopan santun, eum ?." _**Dheg…**_ Mendengar penuturan Seohyun, Donghae langsung menatap Yesung.

 _ **Klontang…**_ alat pemukul itu terjatuh ke lantai ketika Donghae dengan jelas melihat sorot mata Yesung ada terbesit rasa kecewa kepada dirinya. Yah…Yesung kecewa melihat tindakan Donghae saat ini, walaupun Yesung tahu tindakan Donghae adalah emosi sesaat karena ayahnya dihina, tapi bagi Yesung bukan seperti ini caranya mengusir seseorang terlebih itu adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Permisi…sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menggangu. Tapi, Yesungie…Sehun ingin digendong oleh mu." Seru Siwon yang terlihat kerepotan menggendong Sehun yang terus saja memberontak tidak bisa diam karena ingin ketempat Yesung.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAAAP…**_ Sama seperti yang Seohyun lakukan terhadapnya, Siwon melewati wanita itu begitu saja dan mendekati Yesung untuk memberikan Sehun padanya. Setelah, Sehun berada digendongan Yesung. Kini, Siwon mendekati Donghae dan berjongkok untuk mensenjajarkan tingginya dengan Donghae.

"Kau hebat jagoan." Ucap Siwon sambil menggusap kepala Donghae dengan lembut. Siwon memuji tindakan berani Donghae dalam membela Yesung, di usianya yang baru 12 tahun Donghae sudah berani bertindak seperti ini, tindakan Donghae membuat Siwon percaya bahwa kelak jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yesung saat Siwon tidak ada, Donghaelah orang pertama yang akan melindunginya.

" _Baby_ , bolehkan aku ikut campur dalam urusan mu ?." Izin Siwon menatap sang kekasih kali ini dan Seohyun yang mendengar Siwon memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan ' _baby'_ menyerngit bingung.

"Mr. Choi apa kau dan Jong Woon….." Ragu Seohyun untuk berkata lebih lanjut. Namun, Siwon dan Yesung dapat menebak dengan jelas sambungan dari perkataan Seohyun yang tidak dilanjutkan itu.

"Dunia itu sungguh sempit, benarkan ? Hahaha. Tapi sebelum aku berbicara banyak…disini aku bukanlah mitra kerjamu karena ini bukan jam kantor kkkk~…Kali ini aku akan berbicara sebagai kekasihnya." Senyum Siwon penuh percaya diri sambil merangkul bahu Yesung.

"Hahahaha….Bukan hanya payah dan tidak berguna saja. Tapi, ternyata kau sekarang jadi _Gay_ …menjijikan." Tekan Seohyun pada kalimat terakhir dengan ekspresi wajah yang ingin muntah.

"Jadi kau tidak suka ? ah…terima kasih Tuhan. _Baby_ , dia membenci _Gay_. Untunglah ku pikir aku harus merebut dirimu dari dia. Fyuuh~." Lega Siwon membuat Yesung dan Donghae hanya menatap ambigu, apakah Siwon itu tidak waras. Di bilang jijik, dia malah senang dan bukankah ini bukan waktunya membahas hal tersebut.

"Mr. Choi, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau….hahaha, astaga...hahaha ini mengejutkan ku." Tawa Seohyun yang benar – benar tidak mengira bahwa mitra kerjanya yang baru saja menyuntikan dana ke perusahaannya adalah seorang _Gay_ dan terlebih pasangannya adalah mantan suaminya sendiri.

"Kau terkejut ? aku sendiri juga terkejut, karena bisa menjadikan Yesung kekasihku. Benarkan baby ?." Colek Siwon pada dagu Yesung menggoda, sedangkan Yesung yang sedang menggendong Sehun hanya diam tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yesung tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Siwon lakukan sekarang.

"Kalian benar – benar menjijikan."

"Dan, kau lebih menjijikan dari kami karena kau membuang keluarga mu sendiri. Kau membuang seorang pria manis dan pekerja keras ini….." Kecup Siwon mencium pipi Yesung tanpa izin yang memang keberadaan Yesung saat ini ada disebelah kirinya.

"Kau membuang anak yang sangat pintar dan berbakat ini…." Elus Siwon dikepala Donghae dengan lembut.

"Lalu, kau juga membuang anak yang menggemaskan ini." Kali ini elusan berpindah dikepala Sehun. Dan, Siwon merapatkan Donghae dan Yesung agar lebih dekat dengan dirinya, hingga sekarang mereka berempat terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga yang harmonis.

"Walaupun aku seorang _Gay_ , tapi aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mereka. Karena, mereka sangat berharga untuk ku." _**Dheg…**_ Yesung dan Donghae tersetak kaget saat mendengar ucapan Siwon, benarkah ini Siwon yang biasanya suka sekali bercanda, bertingkah konyol dan santai ? Dengan wajah seriusnya, Siwon menatap Seohyun untuk menegaskan bahwa apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan adalah sungguhan.

"….." Seohyun hanya bisa diam diperlakukan seperti ini, dengan otak pintarnya Seohyun buru – buru memikirkan hal apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Diliriknya Sehun yang sejak tadi terdiam digendongan Yesung, anak bungsu Yesung ini sejak tadi memperhatikan dirinya terus menerus. Dan, senyuman jahat pun tercetak di bibirnya.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak ingin ikut Ibu eum ? Kau sangat merindukan ku kan." Refleks Yesung, Donghae dan Siwon menatap Sehun berbarengan. Sehun yang sejak tadi terdiam hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jemari mungilnya.

"Aniyooo…Thehun ingin belcama papa Thiwon, Hyungie dan Papa Yethung..." Lirih Sehun yang memeluk leher Yesung dengan erat, sejujurnya Sehun ingin merasakan sekali lagi pelukan Ibunya. Tapi, melihat tatapan menggerikan Ibunya selama berbicara dengan kedua Papahnya dan Donghae, Sehun menjadi _horror_ sendiri.

"Cih, Dasar anak cacat." Seru Seohyun yang kali ini menghina anak bungsunya, sekarang Seohyun sudah tidak peduli lagi pada harta warisan Ibunya.

"SEOHYUN!." Teriak Yesung tidak terima anaknya dihina oleh wanita di depannya ini. Tindakan wanita ini benar – benar sudah kelewatan. Jika saja Siwon tidak menahannya, sudah Yesung pastikan bahwa pajangan keramik yang ada di atas TV melayang ke kepala wanita itu hingga mengalirkan banyak darah.

" _Wae_ ? aku benarkan ? coba kau pikirkan di usianya yang sudah beranjak 6 tahun, dia masih saja tidak lancar berbicara."

"Itu karena Sehun cadel." Jawab Donghae cepat yang juga tidak terima adiknya dihina.

"Di dunia medis, cadel itu adalah cacat. Adikmu itu C.A.C.A.T." Eja Seohyun pada kalimat terakhirnya sambil menatap Donghae.

"CUKUP! KAU BUKAN IBU KU! KAU ADALAH MONSTER!."Kali ini Donghae berteriak sambil melempar bantal sofa kearah Seohyun. Donghae sudah tidak peduli jika sikapnya kurang ajar, yang jelas Donghae ingin wanita di depannya ini segera pergi sejauh mungkin dan tidak kembali.

"Siwon, tolong jaga anak – anak ku sebentar." Minta Yesung sambil memindahkan Sehun ke gendongan Siwon.

 _ **TAP….**_

 _ **TAAAP…..**_ Yesung berjalan mendekati Seohyun dan langsung memegang pergelangan tangan wanita itu lalu menyeretnya keluar dari apartementnya. Satu – satunya cara untuk membuat pertengkaran ini selesai dan kedamainan kembali adalah membawa pergi Seohyun dengan paksa.

"Hiks, Sehunnie tidak cacat kan papah, dia bohong. Hiks…Sehun selalu sehat, adik ku bahkan bermain dan tertawa seperti anak lainnya…hiks…" Dengan perasaan terpukul, Donghae memegang erat kaos Siwon dan menangis. Sedangkan, Sehun yang belum banyak mengerti kata – kata hanya menatap Siwon.

"Apa itu Thatat papa ?." Merasakan rabaan tangan Sehun diwajahnya, Siwon tersenyum dan menggecup hidung mungil Sehun hingga sang empu tersenyum geli.

"Jika sudah besar, dia akan berbicara seperti mu Hae. Bukankah ketika kau masih kecil bicara mu juga belum lancar…Kau adalah kakak yang pintar, jadi bantulah adikmu." Seru Siwon sambil menatap Sehun sayang. Sejujurnya Siwon juga terluka saat Seohyun menghina bocah menggemaskan ini, bagi Siwon baik Donghae dan Sehun sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

.

.

 _ **PLAAAK….**_ Terdengar suara tamparan cukup keras dari arah taman yang tidak jauh dari apartement yang Yesung tinggali.

"Jika kau datang hanya untuk melukai hati anak – anak ku, pergi saja sana dan ambil semua harta Ibu mu itu karena Donghae dan Sehun tidak butuh!." Ucap Yesung yang sudah tidak peduli pada sikap gentlenya dalam memperlakukan wanita. Bagi Yesung, dimatanya wanita ini sudah terlihat seperti serangga.

"Apakah seorang Idol memperlakukan wanita seperti ini ? Bagaimana jika aku membongkar rahasia mu dan menyebarkan berita bahwa kau adalah seseorang yang kasar dan keji." Kini Seohyun mulai mengancam dan menggertak Yesung. Namun, bukan Yesung namanya jika ia takut hanya dengan sebuah gertakan seperti ini.

"Lakukanlah, Aku tidak peduli."

"Benarkah ? kau setenang ini karena memiliki pria _Gay_ sangat kaya. Tapi, dengan hancurnya dirimu, masihkah dia bersama mu ? Sadarlah dia memiliki keluarga, jika pria Homoan mu memilih dirimu, keluarganya akan malu dan anak mu juga."

"….."

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana tanggapan orang sekitar. Bagaimana jika anak mu di olok – olok oleh temannya karena memiliki Ayah seorang _Gay_."

"Sudah selesai bicaranya ?." Balas Yesung dengan wajah datarnya, sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, Yesung menatap malas perempuan di depannya ini, lalu tidak lama Yesung memilih beranjak pergi dari taman.

"Dasar pria tidak berguna!." Tidak peduli pada teriakan Seohyun, Yesung terus jalan tanpa berhenti atau pun menoleh kebelakangan. Karena, mulai detik ini ia akan menghapus permanen mantan istrinya dari kehidupannya.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAAAP….**_ Sambil berjalan pelan Yesung menyelurusi taman, beruntung sekarang sudah malam. Jadi, Yesung yang tidak memakai masker dan kacamata sedikit merasa lega dan tidak perlu khawatir jika ada penggemarnya atau orang lain yang mengenali dirinya yang ternyata adalah seorang artis.

 _ **TUUK…**_ Ditendangnya batu krikil kecil yang tidak sengaja ia temukan disela jalannya, selama menikmati waktunya sendiri, Yesung teriang perkataan Seohyun. Ucapan wanita itu benar, Siwon memiliki keluarga sendiri. Bagaimana jika keluarganya tidak suka dengan hubungan mereka ? bagaimana karirnya jika publik tahu bahwa dirinya adalah _Gay_ ? dimasa depan kedua anaknya pasti akan hidup lebih sulit karena akan mendapatkan cemooh dari orang – orang.

"Arghh….Sial!." Geram Yesung sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, kepala Yesung terasa penuh dan sakit saat ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, apakah ia harus mundur jadi artis ? tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Jika ia keluar dari agensi begitu saja, perusahaan akan meminta ganti rugi dimana dalam kontrak tertulis Yesung harus menjadi artis dibawa manajemen SM selama 5 tahun. Dan, Yesung baru menjalani masa satu tahun.

"Haaaaaa….Sepertinya aku benar – benar tidak bergu-."

 _ **BRRUUUGGHH….**_ Yesung yang sedang banyak pikiran jadi tidak konsentrasi pada arah jalan di depannya, kerasnya jalanan setapak taman membuat pantat Yesung terasa sakit akibat tubrukan yang tidak disengaja ini. Perlahan diusapnya pantat berisinya dengan bibir terus saja melontarkan kata – kata kesal karena hari ini banyak sekali masalah yang terjadi. Sedangkan, sosok pria berpakaian jaket _hoodie_ mengulurkan tangannya karena memang dirinyalah penyebab Yesung jatuh.

" _Gweachanayo_ ?." Kurangnya pencahayaan di taman pada malam hari membuat wajah dari pria ber _hoodie_ itu tidak bisa Yesung lihat dengan jelas. Berbeda dengan Yesung, pria ber _hoodie_ tersebut bisa melihat wajah Yesung dengan sangat jelas karena wajah Yesung tidak sengaja diterangi cahaya bulan.

"Yesung." Panggil sosok ber _hoodie_ itu membuat dahi Yesung sedikit mengkerut, setelah membangunkan Yesung. Perlahan sosok pria yang memakai _Hoodie_ berwarna biru dongker itu menurunkan kupluknya dan terpampanglah wajah tampan yang membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan menjerit dibuatnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Se-Mpptftft." Mulut Yesung langsung dibekep oleh Kyuhyun, diliriknya kanan dan kiri dengan tatapan waspada. Merasa aman, Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan bekepannya pada Yesung.

"Yaish…kau mau membunuhku eoh!." Seru Yesung marah tapi bersuara kecil. Walaupun Yesung sedang mengomel, Kyuhyun terus saja menampilkan senyumannya karena tidak menyangkan akan bertemu Yesung di taman seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam – malam di Taman, ahh….kau pasti sedang kencannya ?." Tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

"Sok tahu, minggir aku mau pulang!." _**Buugh…**_ Yesung mendorong dada Kyuhyun dan melewati dirinya begitu saja, saat ini Yesung sedang malas berhadapan atau berdebat dengan bocah menyebalkan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau tinggal disana." Seru Kyuhyun yang melihat arah jalan Yesung menuju apartement mewah yang berada tidak jauh dari gedung apartement miliknya. Jadi, selama ini Yesung dan dirinya tinggal berdekatan, sungguh Kyuhyun merasa Yesung itu seperti jodoh untuknya.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAAAP…**_ Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah kaki Yesung selangkah demi selangkah. Sedangkan, Yesung terlihat masa bodoh dan tidak peduli di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hei Yesung…" Bukannya menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun, Yesung terus saja berjalan tanpa ingin berhenti.

"Jadi kau sudah menikah dan memiliki anaknya…"

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Yesung langsung membalikkan badannya dan matanya terbelak kaget saat Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dengan mennyeringai.

"Kau! Apa kau…."

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mu dengan seorang wanita dan aku sangat kaget saat mengetahui kau sudah menikah, memiliki anak dan yang paling penting, kau…."

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAAAP…..**_ Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Yesung yang sedang terdiam ditempatnya, satu…dua…tiga…empat langkah Kyuhyun kini sudah berada dihadapan Yesung. Dengan _gentle_ nya Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Yesung agar Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah manis nan cantik dari artis _Rookies_ yang satu tahun lalu telah debut ini dengan lebih jelas.

"Kau….seorang _Gay_ seperti ku." _**Chuup….**_ Kyuhyun menggecup pipi kiri Yesung dan itu membuat Yesung kaget.

Kyuhyun mengetahui rahasia Yesung!.

Apa yang akan Yesung lakukan kali ini untuk membuat rahasianya tetap terjaga ?

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Hahaha….selesai juga Chap 4 ini :^)

Bagaimana dengan lanjutannya ? semoga tidak menggecewakan /.\

Kali ini publishnya benar – benar telat pake bangetnya,

Maafnya aku udah sibuk kerja sekarang jadi biasanya paling lama update 1 bulan, ini malah ampe 2 atau 3 bahkan ada yang 4 bulan baru bisa update -..-" maklumin aja ya :"v

Next chap adalah ending^^

So, siapa yang penasaran akan kelanjutan ceritanya '-')/

* * *

 **Terima kasih kepada :**

Wijayanti628 | Yeni926 | Loeloe07 | Mios | Ajib4fff | Ismaneli | Xyluv | Yehyunsung | Kim Rose | Magbe3 | Victa | Eun810 | Kyutiesung | Hylyeyenpls | AuraKim | Jy | Rikarika | Vipbigbang74 | Xnapoenya | Jeremy Kim84 | Aulchan12 | Yesung ukeku | TurtleChoi | Devia494 | Mingyoukes | Yewonmjeje | Angel | Sanctuarty | Akyu Cloud | ELFturtlefish | Suzy Kim | Yeclouds |

Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa mengatakan, terima kasih banyak atas _Review_ kalian^^

Pasti capenya baca FF ku yang panjang ini, hehehe…terima kasih telah meluangkan banyak waktu untuk membaca FFnya dan juga meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk memberikan komentar yang positif mengenai FFnya, senang bacanya :D

Oke… segitu aja deh...

* * *

See You Next Story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle** : _Baby Face_ Papa

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Family, Humor, Romance.

 **Pairing** : WonSung (Siwon & Yesung)

 **Slight** **Pair** : KyuSung (Kyuhyun  & Yesung)

 **Cast** : Member Super Junior, Donghae _Kids_ , Sehun EXO _kids_.

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Fansnya dan **cerita** ini **Milik saya**.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Warning** :

\- YAOI (Boy X Boy)

\- Yesung UKE! Crack Pair!

 _ **Baby Face**_ **Papa**

by KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2015

Please don't copy paste without permission.

 **Summary**

Kim Yesung adalah penyanyi solo (20th) yang tenar setelah mengeluarkan album pertamanya. Tapi siapa sangka Yesung telah memalsukan umur dan statusnya. Tanpa publik ketahui Yesung sebenarnya berusia 32th, duda dengan dua orang anak bernama Donghae (12th) dan Sehun (6th).

.

.

"Yesung." Panggil seorang pria ber _hoodie_ biru dongker yang perlahan menurunkan kupluknya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Se-Mpptftft." Mulut Yesung langsung dibungkam dan tubuhnya dibawa paksa untuk sedikit ke pinggir jalan. Diliriknya kanan dan kiri dengan tatapan waspada, merasa keadaan sudah aman, Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan bungkamannya pada Yesung sebelum pria manis itu mati kehabisan nafas.

"Yaish…kau mau membunuhku eoh!." Seru Yesung marah tapi bersuara kecil. Walaupun Yesung sedang memarahi dirinya, Kyuhyun terus saja menampilkan senyuman manisnya karena tidak menyangkan akan bertemu Yesung di taman seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam – malam di Taman, ahh….kau pasti sedang kencannya ?." Tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik sambil melihat Yesung dari atas sampai bawah. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun melihat penampilan Yesung dalam balutan pakaian sederhana, yaitu koas putih dengan celana selutut.

"Sok tahu, minggir aku mau pulang!." _**Buugh…**_ Yesung mendorong dada Kyuhyun hingga pemuda tinggi itu sedikit menjauh dan memberikan jalan untuk Yesung lalui. Saat ini Yesung sedang malas berhadapan dengan bocah menyebalkan bernama Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau tinggal disana." Ucap Kyuhyun yang melihat arah pulang Yesung menuju apartement mewah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari gedung apartement miliknya. Jadi, selama ini Yesung dan dirinya tinggal berdekatan, sungguh Kyuhyun merasa Yesung itu seperti jodoh untuknya.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAAAP…**_ Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih mengikuti Yesung dari belakang, sambil bersiul sesekali Kyuhyun merenggangkan otot – otot lehernya dengan melakukan olahraga kecil. Sedangkan, Yesung terlihat masa bodoh dan tidak peduli diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hei Yesung…" Bukannya menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun, Yesung terus saja berjalan tanpa berhenti.

"Jadi kau sudah menikah dan memiliki anak…"

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Yesung langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang menatap dirinya dengan menyeringai.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

.

"Haah….Haahh.." Dengan nafas yang konsisten, Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari kecil dimalam hari menyempatkan waktu untuk berolahraga jika tidak ada _Job_. Melakukan _Jogging_ dan beberapa _Straching_ dengan tujuan agar badannya tetap bugar sehingga ia tidak akan mudah sakit.

"Nnh ?." Kyuhyun yang sedang asik ber- _Jogging_ di jalur _track_ khusus lari, tidak sengaja melihat siluet seseorang yang mirip dengan artis _Rookie_ yang sangat ia kenal, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Yesung. Awalnya, Kyuhyun sedikit ragu apakah pria yang ia lihat itu Yesung ? Karena, jujur saja jika benar itu Yesung untuk apa bocah _Rookie_ seperti dia menyeret seorang wanita yang menurut Kyuhyun sudah berumur 30an. Apakah _tipe_ Yesung seperti itu, walaupun tidak bisa dibohongi wanita itu sangat cantik menurut Kyuhyun.

"Apakah itu wanita yang Yesung ceritakan ?." Gumam Kyuhyun teringat perkataan Yesung yang sebelum debut menjadi artis, Yesung pernah tinggal bersama seorang wanita. Penasaran, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengikuti Yesung dan menguping dibalik semak – semak belukar.

 _ **PLAAAK….**_ Baru saja Kyuhyun mengintip, Ia sudah disuguhi oleh pemandangan Yesung menampar seorang wanita dan bagaimana ekspressi Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu ? tentu saja Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar – lebar karena terlalu kaget. Berani sekali bocah seperti dia menampar wanita, pikir Kyuhyun.

" _Jika kau datang hanya untuk melukai hati anak – anak ku, pergi saja sana dan ambil semua harta Ibu mu itu. Karena Donghae dan Sehun tidak butuh!."_ _ **HAP…**_ Kyuhyun makin terkaget bahkan rasanya jantungnya ingin copot saat mendengar ucapan Yesung, beruntung dirinya terkaget tidak mengeluarkan suara. Karena, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

" _Apakah seorang Idol memperlakukan wanita seperti ini ? Bagaimana jika aku membongkar rahasia mu dan menyebarkan berita bahwa kau adalah seseorang yang kasar dan keji."_ Melihat si wanita sudah mulai membalas Yesung dengan ancaman. Cho Kyuhyun yang saat ini seperti seseorang yang sedang menonton drama pun ikut terbawa suasana, entah kenapa Kyuhyun kesal pada Seohyun. Karena, dia mengancam Yesung.

'Balas Yesung, jangan mau kalah.' Batin Kyuhyun memukul batang pohon besar disampingnya, tanpa tahu bahwa di atas pohon tersebut terdapat sarang lebah yang kapan saja bisa jatuh mengenai dirinya.

" _Lakukanlah, Aku tidak peduli."_

" _Benarkah ? kau setenang ini karena memiliki pria Gay sangat kaya. Tapi, dengan hancurnya dirimu, masihkah dia bersama mu ? Sadarlah dia memiliki keluarga, jika pria Homo-an mu memilih dirimu, keluarganya akan malu dan anak mu juga."_ _**HAP….**_ untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun menutup mulut dengan tangan agar tidak berteriak kaget. Sungguh, kenyataan Yesung sudah memiliki anak saja membuat Kyuhyun _shock_ lalu ditambah kenyataan lagi bahwa Yesung _Gay_ ? ini benar – benar membuat Kyuhyun lebih tidak percaya. Rasanya hati Kyuhyun seperti sedang menaiki _Roller Coster_ ada perasaan senang, kaget, kecewa, dll.

Melihat Yesung sudah beranjak dari tempatnya untuk pergi, Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan tempat menggupingnya dan buru – buru memutar taman ke arah sebaliknya agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Yesung tanpa sengaja lalu memastikan apakah yang ia dengar itu benar, itulah rencana otak jenius Kyuhyun.

 **[Flashback END]**

.

.

"Kau! Apa kau…."

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mu dengan seorang wanita dan aku sangat kaget saat mengetahui kau sudah menikah, memiliki anak dan yang paling penting, kau…." _**Gleg,**_ Yesung menelan ludahnya kasar ketika Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya. Pria yang terkenal akan sikap cuek dan dingin di antara para seleb ini mulai mendekati Yesung yang sedang terdiam ditempat.

 _ **TAP**_ …Kini Kyuhyun sudah berada dihadapan Yesung. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menatap artis _Rookie_ yang telah berhasil menipunya juga dalam hal _visual_ , bagaimana bisa pria mungil didepannya ini menyimpan rahasia yang begitu besar. Dengan sikap _gentle_ nya Kyuhyun yang memiliki tinggi badan lebih dari Yesung mengangkat dagu Yesung agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah manis dan cantiknya.

"Kau….seorang _Gay_ seperti ku." _**Chuup,**_ Kyuhyun menggecup pipi kiri Yesung tanpa izin dan sebelum Yesung melayangkan protesnya pada Kyuhyun dengan pukulan. Kyuhyun yang seorang _SEME_ dalam hubungan _Gay_ , dengan cepat menahan kepalan tangan Yesung sebelum kepalan itu mengenai pipi kanannya.

"Nomor 112, besok jam 1 siang datanglah ke apartement Myongdo."

"….." Yesung terdiam dan terpaku ditempat. Ia benar – benar tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya ketika Kyuhyun berbisik. Ada apa dengan dirinya ? Kenapa menggerakkan kakinya untuk mundur dan menjauhi Kyuhyun saja ia tidak bisa, bahkan untuk menggeluarkan suaranya terasa sangat sulit, lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Jika tidak datang, aku tidak menjamin akan kelangsungan karir mu." _**Dheg,**_ Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipis Yesung saat ini. Perlahan bola mata Yesung melirik ke kiri dan Yesung menjadi sulit bernafas sekarang saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam bagaikan seekor burung elang yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja ia siap.

"Nah, selamat malam Yesungie~." _**Bruukk…**_ Seketika kedua kaki Yesung terasa lemas dan lumpuh. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, Kyuhyun yang pergi meninggalkan Yesung jatuh tertunduk menjilat bibir bawahnya. Ini benar – benar menarik bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengerjai Yesung.

 **Baby Face Papa**

Chapter 5

Happy Reading^^

.

 _ **SRAAAAK…..**_ Dengan sedikit kasar Siwon membuka tirai jendela kamar artis pujaan hatinya yang penuh dengan pakaian kotor yang berserakan dimana – mana. Sepertinya, sang kekasih semalam berganti baju tidak menempatkannya dikeranjang baju kotor. Terangnya cahaya matahari yang masuk, membuat pria manis yang masih tertidur nyenyak dikasurnya menggeliat karena terganggu oleh perbuatan kekasihnya.

"Uggh…tutup tirainya." Gumamnya meminta Siwon untuk menutup tirainya agar ia bisa kembali tidur. Jujur saja, Yesung masih sangat mengantuk.

"Bangunlah." Seru Siwon sambil menarik selimut yang digunakan oleh Yesung untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Biasanya, Yesung akan mudah dibangunkan tapi untuk hari ini pengecualian, Siwon tahu semalam Yesung menghadapi situasi yang sangat sulit. Dan, bahkan mengingatnya saja membuat Siwon menjadi ikutan kesal.

Perlahan Siwon duduk di sisi ranjang dan membiarkan Yesung untuk tidur sebentar lagi.

"Sore ini semua _designer_ dan _investor_ akan datang ke acara _Seoul Fashion Week_ , aku ingin sekali mengajak mu pergi bersamaku. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Siwon sembari menggeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk.

"Aku juga diundang ke sana. Tapi, ku pikir itu akan membosankan. Karena, melihat model – model berjalan memamerkan bajunya saja." Balas Yesung yang berada didalam selimut. Sesungguhnya Yesung tidak tidur lagi seperti yang Siwon pikirkan. Di dalam selimut, Yesung sedang membuka matanya lebar – lebar dan mendengar semua ucapan Siwon dengan sangat jelas.

"Apa kau marah padaku ?." Tanya Siwon yang sudah selesai menyisir rambutnya dan menyemprotkan parfum yang letaknya disamping parfum milik Yesung.

"…" Yesung tidak membalas ucapan Siwon kali ini. Suasana di antara mereka berdua sekarang sedikit berubah sejak kejadian semalam, Yesung yang sudah mengetahui kebenaran akan Siwon yang seorang direktur salah satu perusahaan terkemuka di Korea hanya bisa menyembunyikan diri di dalam selimut. Yesung kesal, marah dan merasa Siwon telah mempermainkannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang ?." Tanya balik Yesung yang memilih keluar dari selimut dan bangun. Percuma saja Yesung marah, itu tidak akan merubah apapun kan.

"Ini sudah jam 9." Melihat Yesung mengacuhkan pertanyaannya dan melewatinya begitu saja, Siwon menghela nafasnya berat. Jika saja Siwon bisa membaca masa depan, hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi, bisa mengetahui masa depan atau tidak, sejak awal Siwon memang lebih baik jujur pada Yesung tentang latar belakangnya. Karena, hubungan yang sejak awal di dasari oleh kebohongan tidak akan berakhir baik.

"Oh ya, pagi ini aku membuat _pancake_ untuk sarapan pagi anak – anak, mereka sangat menyukainya. Dan, kata Hae kau sangat menyukai makanan _simple_ seperti itu." Seru Siwon yang mengajak bicara Yesung seperti biasa dengan wajah ceria.

"…" Yesung tidak merespon ucapan Siwon sama sekali, ia sibuk dengan lemari pakaiannya untuk memilih _style_ pakaian mana yang akan ia kenakan hari ini. Namun, Siwon bukan tipe pria yang pantang menyerah. Ingat ia seorang _Fanboy_ yang memiliki jiwa _strong_.

"Aku akan menghangatkan _pancake_ tadi pagi untuk mu, kau mau minum dengan kopi atau su-…"

"Aku ingin mandi, bisakah kau keluar sebentar." _**Dheg…**_ Siwon tertegung melihat sorot mata Yesung yang seperti dulu lagi keluar. Sorot mata yang dingin dan menganggapnya seperti orang asing itu membuat Siwon diam – diam menggepalkan tangannya kuat, sebisa mungkin Siwon menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak. Disatu sisi, Yesung yang merupakan Idola Siwon, kadang membuat Siwon terlihat begitu lemah karena tidak bisa memarahi Yesung sedikit pun dan juga menjadikan dirinya pria penurut karena tidak bisa menolak permintaan Yesungnya.

 _ **BLAAMM….**_ Pintu kamar Yesung tertutup dan selepas kepergian Siwon. Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya, berharap dengan melakukan ini ia bisa menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Tapi, sakitnya hati yang ia rasakan membuat bulir air matanya tetap saja keluar. Yesung benar – benar sudah mencintai Siwon melebihi dirinya sendiri. Andai saja Siwon seorang pemuda biasa, Yesung akan merasa senang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan…hiks..Siwon-ah." Rancau Yesung yang tidak peduli pada pakaian mahal yang baru saja ia ambil basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

Yesung bukan lagi seorang remaja yang bermain dengan cinta. Yesung sudah berusia 32 tahun dan memiliki pemikiran yang sangat matang dalam urusan cinta. Selama ini Yesung yang terlihat tidak peduli pada Siwon ternyata sudah memiliki rencana yaitu jika ia harus memilih antara karir atau kehidupannya. Ia akan memilih membawa kedua anaknya dan Siwon pergi jauh dari Korea dan hidup bersama. Tapi kenapa Siwon harus menjadi orang terkemuka di Korea ? apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia tidak mungkin merusak dan menghancurkan nama baik keluarga Siwon.

.

.

 _ **CEKLEEEK….**_ Yesung keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian dan _make – up_ yang sudah rapi. Hari ini karena perasaannya sedang mendung, Yesung memilih memakai pakaian _casual_ yaitu celana _jeans_ panjang dan _sweeter_ rajutan berwarna abu – abu saja.

"Kemana dia ?." Gumamnya mencari sosok Siwon di segala penjuru apartementnya.

"Ah…pasti dia sudah berangkat kerja." Lirihnya yang sadar sekarang Siwon adalah seorang direktur, pantas saja Siwon bisa seenaknya datang dan pulang kantor tanpa takut ia akan dipecat. Melihat dimeja makan sudah tersaji sarapan, Yesung perlahan mendekatinya dan mengambil sepucuk surat yang terselip di gagang cangkir kopi.

 _Pancake ya sudah ku hangatkan._

 _Makanlah untuk mengisi energi mu :^)_

 _Sebenarnya, ada banyak hal yang ingin ku bicarakan._

 _Tapi, kondisi mood mu sedang tidak baik._

 _Maafkan aku…._

 _From : Choi Siwon_ _._

Yesung tersenyum membaca isi suratnya, Siwon benar – benar pemuda yang sangat baik, pengertian dan bahkan bisa menjadi seorang ayah idaman. Karena, terbukti Siwon bisa merawat anak – anaknya dengan baik dan selalu memperlakukan dirinya dengan lembut.

 _ **Blush….**_ Wajah Yesung memerah ketika bayangan Siwon yang setiap hari sering memperlakukan dirinya dengan lembut dan _gantle_ layaknya seorang wanita berputar dibenaknya, bahkan ketika mereka sedang bercinta pun Siwon tetap memperlakukannya dengan baik, _Pervert_ _Yesung_.

"Ini enak, pantas saja Hae dan Sehun suka." Gumam Yesung setelah mencicipi _pancake_ buatan Siwon ternyata sangat lezat.

Sambil menghabiskan makanannya, Yesung mengecek ponselnya sebentar untuk melihat apakah besok atau lusa ada jadwal yang harus ia hadiri. Ditekannya aplikasi _kakao talk_ miliknya dan men- _scroll_ ke bawah perlahan, terlihat banyak sekali _Sunbae_ dari kalangan artis khususnya dari _Girl grup_ men- _chat_ dirinya secara pribadi. Pertanyaan mereka semua hampir sama yaitu menanyakan apakah Yesung ingin pergi bersama dengan mereka untuk menghadiri _Seoul Fashion Week_. Dan, jawaban Yesung adalah tidak.

 **[Kyuhyun – SJ ]** Jangan lupa hari ini jam 01:00 siang.

 **[Kyuhyun – SJ ]** Aku tunggu.

 **[Kyuhyun – SJ ]** _*smirk*_

 _ **Gleg…**_ Yesung menelan potongan _pancake_ susah payah ketika membaca _chat_ dari Kyuhyun. Dengan ragu dan cemas, Yesung melirik jam dinding yang berada di ruang TV dan matanya langsung terbelak kaget ketika melihat jarum jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 12:10PM.

"Argh! AKU LUPAAAA!." Dengan panik, Yesung menyudahi sarapannya setelah meminum kopinya terburu – buru. Karena, terlalu memikirkan hubungannya dengan Siwon. Yesung melupakan masalah lain yang lebih penting yaitu rahasianya sudah diketahui Cho Kyuhyun.

Bermodal masker penutup wajah dan kaca mata hitam miliknya, Yesung yang sudah panik akhirnya membawa ponsel dan bergegas keluar. Toh, jarak antara apartement Kyuhyun dan dirinya hanya berbeda blok saja. Jadi, tidak membawa dompet pun tidak akan jadi masalah.

.

.

 **[Kyuhyun Side]**

.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kau ajak saja yang lain."

"….."

"Kau lihat saja nanti, sudahnya _bye_ ….."

Kyuhyun penutup ponselnya lalu melirik arloji mewahnya yang melingkar ditangan kanannya. Sudah pukul 12:55PM tapi Yesung belum juga datang. Padahal, Kyuhyun melihat Yesung sudah membaca _chat kakao talk_ nya tadi. Sepertinya Yesung menganggap dirinya bermain – main dan hanya menggertaknya saja, baiklah jika itu keinganan Yesung. Kyuhyun akan membuktikan ucapkannya untuk membuat karir sang _Rookies_ itu hancur. Ditekannya beberapa nomor yang sudah ia kenal lalu menempelkannya ditelinga. Tidak butuh waktu lama, suara disebrang _line_ pun menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun dengan ramah.

"Hello, PD-nim…hahaha, apa kabar ?."

"…"

"Aku punya berita sangat bagus. Kau pasti menyukainya."

"….."

"Ini tentang…."

 _ **TING…TONG…**_

 _ **TING…TONG…**_ Di waktu yang tepat dan sangat mepet, akhirnya orang yang sudah ia tunggu menekan tombol bel apartementnya dengan brutal. Kyuhyun yang sudah tahu siapa yang akan datang ke apartementnya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sebentar PD-nim, ada tamu yang harus ku lihat…" Tanpa mematikan sambungan _line_ telefon, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu dan saat membuka pintunya, terlihat Yesung bernafas sangat cepat dan penuh dengan keringat akibat berlari mengejar waktu.

"PD-nim, mengenai berita yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu itu…." _**Dheg,**_ Yesung langsung melotot disela mengatur nafasnya. Tahu Yesung akan bertindak anarkis, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menahan kepalanya dengan tangan panjang milliknya hingga Yesung yang memiliki tubuh pendek dan munggil tidak akan bisa menyentuh dirinya.

'Apakah karirku akan hancur secepat ini ? Tidak!.' Batin Yesung menjerit dan masih berusaha untuk mengambil ponsel milik Kyuhyun. Yesung tidak ingin karirnya hancur secepat ini, karena Yesung belum membelikan Donghae dan Sehun rumah besar, mainan yang banyak dan juga pendidikan hingga sarjana.

" _Andweyo_ …" Lirih Yesung sambil memohon pada namja tinggi di depannya. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun yang melihat tatapan melas dari Yesung akhirnya luluh.

"Aku hanya bercanda hahaha…" Sambung Kyuhyun begitu saja sambil tertawa membuat Yesung yang sudah _dag-dig-dug_ ingin sekali membunuh bocah tidak tahu sopan santun ini. Berani sekali ia mempermainkan orang tua sepertinya.

.

.

 **[Other Side]**

.

 _ **Greeet…**_ Kelas yang semula berisik, gaduh dan penuh aktivitas saling melempar kertas kesana – kemari, akhirnya kembali tenang saat guru mereka tiba – tiba yang pamit pergi keluar beberapa menit lalu masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Donghae..." Panggil sang guru sebelum melanjutkan pelajarannya.

"Iyaa, _Seongsanim_." Sahut Donghae cepat.

"Ibu mu datang, dia ada di kantor kepala sekolah sekarang. Temuilah dia." _**Dheg,**_ Donghae sedikit terkejut, Ibu ? Ibu yang mana yang sang guru maksud ? apakah itu Yesung yang sudah mulai belajar berpakaian seperti wanita, agar kelak ia dan papah Siwon menikah nanti sudah terbiasa menjadi Ibu. Jika iya, membayangkan sosok Yesung seperti wanita entah kenapa selalu sukses membuat Donghae tertawa geli.

'Baiklah, jika itu mau mu papah, mari kita lihat.' Batin Donghae yang sudah tidak sabar melihat penampilan papahnya dalam balutan pakaian wanita. Setelah pamit, Donghae langsung berlari ke arah ruang kepala sekolah.

" _Anda tenang saja, dia anak yang berprestasi di sekolah."_ Dari luar ruangan, Donghae bisa mendengar jelas suara kepala sekolah yang sedang berbicara mengenai dirinya. Jujur saja, itu membuat Donghae malu jika ada orang yang sedang membanggakan dirinya.

"Permisi pak kelapa sekolah." Salam Donghae saat masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan sopan. Melihat ada sosok lain berambut panjang _brown-dark_ sedang memunggungi dirinya. Donghae, memiringkan kepalanya seperti ia pernah melihat warna rambut seperti itu. Tapi, dimana ?

"Baiklah, Donghae sudah datang, aku akan tinggalkan kalian berdua untuk mengobrol." Kepala sekolah pun menggusap kepala Donghae sebelum pergi dari ruanganya dan menutup pintu.

"Papah, kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini jika ingin bertemu dengan ku. Hahaha." Tawa Donghae yang tidak mengetahui siapa yang akan ia temui. Perlahan, sosok berambut panjang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan Donghae terbelak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Hello, anak ku sayang..." Senyum Seohyun semanis mungkin dengan balutan _dress_ berwarna _pink_ pastel.

"Kau!." Teriak Donghae sambil menunjuk Seohyun tidak pecaya. Bahkan, saking terkejutnya akan kedatangan Seohyun ke sekolahnya, Donghae tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Otak Donghae seketika menjadi _blank_ , tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kata kepala sekolah. Kau anak yang sangat rajin dan nilai – nilai mu sangat bagus. Kau persis seperti Ibu dulu." _**Pats…**_ Donghae menghempaskan tangan Seohyun ketika ia mencoba menggusap kepalanya. Namun, bukan Seohyun namanya jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

 _ **Sreet…**_ Dengan kasar, Seohyun menggangkat dagu Donghae dan menahan bahunya juga agar tubuhnya tidak bergerak kemana pun.

"Dengar Hae, kau pikir aku datang ke sekolah karena aku peduli padamu." _**Dheg**_ , Donghae terdiam saat menatap mata Ibunya, mata yang dulu memancarkan kelembutan dan penuh kasih sayang untuknya. Kini, telah berubah menjadi mata penuh rasa kebencian hingga membuat Donghae takut untuk menatapnya walaupun itu hanya satu detik saja.

"I-ibu lepaskan aku…" Lirih Donghae yang bergetar ketakutan melihat sosok Ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu ? nenek mu yang berada di China, ia memberikan harta warisannya kepada mu dan adik mu. Ck, aku benar – benar tidak setuju akan hal itu." Jujur Seohyun mengatakan semua keluh kesahnya pada sang anak. Inilah tujuan utama Seohyun datang ke sekolah Donghae, awalnya Seohyun ingin datang ke sekolah Sehun. Namun, percuma saja berbicara pada Sehun yang belum mengerti apapun. Alhasil, Seohyun datang menemui Donghae untuk diajak bicara, setidaknya bicara dengan Donghae akan mendapatkan respon lebih baik dan masuk akal. Karena, Donghae pasti akan mengerti dan mudah untuk dipengaruhi juga tentunya.

" _Sajangnim_ , ini sudah waktunya. Kita akan terlambat menghadiri _Seoul Fashion Week_." Seru seketaris pribadi Seohyun yang masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk mengingatkan Bosnya ke acara yang sangat penting.

"Lima menit lagi, Choa."

"Tidak _Sajangnim_ , kau harus pergi sekarang." Tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Seohyun pun melepaskan Donghae dan langsung keluar ruangan begitu saja tanpa peduli Donghae sedang meringgis kesakitan akibat bahu yang ditahan Seohyun tadi sangat kuat.

"Apa lihat – lihat!." Teriak Donghae menatap seketaris Seohyun dengan tatapan marah dan tidak suka karena seketaris Ibunya menatap ia dengan tatapan rasa kasihan.

"Kau bekerja untuk Ibu ku, pasti kau juga sama jahatnya dengan dia kan!." Rancau Donghae tidak jelas sekarang, sungguh Donghae bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

" _Sajangnim_ adalah orang yang akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Kau memiliki adik kan ?." _**Dheg,**_ pernyataan Choa membuat Donghae semakin panik. Apa yang akan Ibunya lakukan terhadap sang adik yang belum mengerti apapun itu ? membentak, mengancam, atau menyakitinya ? tidak, Donghae tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Sehun. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil berusia 12 tahun yang tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan orang dewasa seperti Ibunya.

"Apa kau butuh harta warisan nenek mu itu ?."

"Tidak! Aku tidak butuh uang Nenek. Aku dan papah, bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa uang itu." Balas Donghae cepat dan Choa pun tersenyum.

"Ku sarankan lebih baik kau membuat surat untuk nenek mu. Katakan, kau tidak membutuhkan harta warisan itu dan menyerahkannya kepada _Sajangnim_ dengan sukarela. Aku akan menjamin, _Sajangnim_ tidak akan menyentuh adik mu."

 _ **TUK…**_ Choa memberikan kartu namanya kepada Donghae.

"Hubungi aku, jika kau mau mengikuti saran ku tadi." Dan, Choa pun keluar ruangan meninggalkan Donghae yang sedang berpikir, kenapa keputusan sepenting ini harus dia yang putuskan.

"Bagaimana ?." Tanya Seohyun ketika Choa sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Saya sudah mengatakannya. Saya yakin dia akan menelfon saya, _Sajangnim_." Balas Choa berwajah tenang. Ternyata dibalik rencana ini semua adalah ide dari Choa. Bukankah sebagai seketaris dari Seohyun ia sangat hebat, Bosnya hanya perlu sedikit mengertak dan dialah yang mengancam dan menuntun sang target untuk melakukan hal yang ia inginkan, demi tercapainya keinginan sang Bos.

.

.

 **[Dua jam sebelum acara Seoul Fashion Week]**

.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAAAP….**_ Dengan penyamaran yang super _perfect_ hingga tidak dikenali oleh siapa pun, seorang Super Star bernama Cho Kyuhyun berjalan menelurusi toko – toko pakaian di daerah _Cheongdam-dong_ dengan santai tanpa gangguan dari teriakan dan tatapan mesum penggemarnya.

"Baiklah, disini saja." Gumamnya berhenti di sebuah butik bernama _Armani_ yaitu toko pakaian yang khusus menjual pakaian dengan merk busana ternama saja. Yesung yang mengikuti Kyuhyun di belakang hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Bocah itu sengaja mengajaknya ke toko pakaian yang tidak mampu untuk Yesung beli dengan gajinya sekali nyanyi _live,_ Ckck.

"Tolong bawakan pakaian paling terbaru untuk dia." Seru Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Yesung dibelakangnya dengan ibu jari.

"AKU! Tu-tunggu, ku pikir…kau ingin aku menemani mu berbelanja saja." Kaget Yesung yang membuka kaca mata hitamnya begitu saja. Sedangkan, pelayan wanita yang biasanya melihat seleb di tokonya akan bersikap setenang mungkin. Kini, sedikit histeris saat mengetahui _customer_ mereka adalah bintang _Rookie_ yang sedang naik daun, Kim Yesung. Lihat itu, betapa mungilnya Yesung jika dilihat secara nyata.

"Mari ikut kami." Dengan senyum _ambigu_ , dua pelayan wanita tersebut menyeret Yesung untuk ikut ke ruangan yang akan merubah Yesung sesuai dengan karakternya.

 _ **TAP….**_ Tidak lama Yesung keluar dari ruangan dengan stelan pakaian anak sekolahan.

"Kyu, kenapa aku harus berpakaian seperti ini." Bingung Yesung yang sekarang lengan bajunya sedang di gulung oleh Kyuhyun hingga siku. Merasa ada yang kurang, diambilnya sebuah slayer berwarna merah dan diikatkan ke kepala Yesung lalu sedikit menata rambutnya dan sempurna. Kyuhyun puas melihat Yesung berdandan anak sekolahan yang _Funky_ namun _Fresh_.

"Kau mau tahu alasannya ?." Yesung menggangukkan kepalanya disela Kyuhyun mengganti mantel miliknya dengan _coat_ berwarna coklat sepanjang betis kakinya. Dengan hanya berganti baju luaran saja, aura Kyuhyun bisa terlihat berbeda dimata Yesung

"Kau akan menemani ku di _Seoul Fashion Week_." _**Dheg,**_ esung tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

'Bukankah disana ada Siwon ?.' Batin Yesung yang mengingat kembali percakapan dirinya dan sang kekasih tadi pagi.

" _A-ANIYA_! Aku tidak bisa." Tolak Yesung mentah – mentah tapi dengan gelagat yang mencurigakan, sehingga Kyuhyun yang melihat sedikit memincingkan matanya.

" _Wae_ ? berikan aku satu alasan kau menolak."

"Ka-karena, aku tidak punya tiket undang-." _**Sreet….**_ Belum juga Yesung meneruskan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu memperlihatkan dua buah tiket undangan didepan mata Yesung, hingga Yesung tidak bisa membantah lagi sekarang. Dari sekian alasan yang ada, kenapa alasan seperti itu yang keluar dari mulut Yesung.

"Tidak ada penolakan lagi, ikut atau rahasia mu akan ku bongkar." Yesung menggepalkan tanganya kuat – kuat saat melihat Kyuhyun perlahan keluar dari butik setelah membayar semua pakaian mereka berdua.

 _ **TAP…**_ Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika sebuah benda bernama kaca mata berhasil menghantam kepalanya. Terasa sakit sejujurnya, namun Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Apa lagi sekarang ?." Tanyanya ketika melihat Yesung tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sama sekali, malah Yesung melemparinya kaca mata.

Yesung yang sedang bimbang, antara ikut atau tidak hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Seandainya ia ikut, maka Yesung akan bertemu dengan Siwon disana dan Siwon pasti akan salah paham padanya. Tapi, jika ia tidak ikut maka karirnya akan hancur. Masalah diantara dirinya dan Siwon saja belum menemukan titik terang, sekarang malah bertambah.

"Apa kau sedang memanfaatkan ku ?."

"Memanfaatkan mu ? hahaha….lucu sekali, apa kau merasa sedang ku manfaatkan ?."

"…." Yesung terdiam, jika dipikir – pikir Kyuhyun tidak meminta sejumlah uang padanya. Kyuhyun hanya meminta dirinya menemani ke sebuah acara, bahkan yang membayar pakaian yang ia pakai sekarang adalah Kyuhyun. Jadi, Kyuhyun tidak memanfaatkan dirinya.

"Ayolah, kau hanya menemani ku apa salahnya ? aku berjanji akan menganggap…aku tidak mendengar apapun kemarin. Bagaimana ?." Sejenak Yesung ragu mendengar tawaran Kyuhyun. Kenapa tiba – tiba Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang seakan – akan meloloskan dirinya begitu saja dengan muudah.

"Jika aku menemani mu hari ini, bersumpahlah kau akan menjaga rahasiaku sampai mati." Mendengar pernyataan Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Yeah, aku bersumpah." Dan, mereka berdua pun berjabatan tangan sebagai tanda _deal_.

.

.

 **[Seoul Fashion Week]**

.

 _Seoul Fashion Week_ atau disingkat SFW yaitu sebuah ajang pekan mode yang setiap tahunnya akan diadakan antara bulan maret – april. Semua _designer_ berbakat dari seluruh penjuru Seoul akan hadir untuk memamerkan rancangan busanannya, berharap melalui acara ini akan ada seorang Investor atau konsumen tertarik untuk membelinya dan memasarkannya. Selain, orang – orang penting akan hadir, para selebrities yang memiliki gaya Fashion unik dan trend pun juga akan hadir dalam acara ini.

'Jika bertemu Siwon, apa yang harus aku katakan.' Batin Yesung yang sedang gelisah disela menunggu giliran untuk tampil di _red carpet_ sebagai tamu undangan khusus para Idol.

 _ **Greb…**_ Tanpa izin lagi, Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Yesung dan maju perlahan menelusuri _red carpet_ di depannya dengan santai. Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang benar – benar membuat Yesung berdecis kesal, bergandengan tangan tidak ada dalam perjanjiannya mereka kan tadi.

"Bersikaplah professional dan jangan melawan." Bisik Kyuhyun yang terlihat dikamera seperti sedang mencium pipi Yesung.

 _ **Klik….Klik….**_ Sadar banyak wartawan sedang memotret dirinya, Yesung yang seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda menghela nafasnya dan mimik wajahnya langsung berubah drastis. _Aura charming_ sang _Idol Rookie_ terpancar dari dirinya. Dengan senyum manis, Yesung melambaikan tangannya ke kamera menyapa satu persatu penggemarnya dirumah. Bahkan, Yesung menggeratkan pegangan tangannya bersama Kyuhyun untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka teman yang sangat akrab.

'Dimana dia…' Batin Yesung yang mencari – cari sosok Siwon ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sambil dituntun oleh Kyuhyun yang sedang mencari nomor kursi mereka, Yesung tidak menyadari bahwa satu pria tampan sejak tadi memperhatikan dirinya.

"Disini rupanya kursi kita. _Jja_ , duduklah." Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih, hebat juga Cho Kyuhyun mendapatkan _View_ _Spot_ dibarisan paling depan. Menyadari disamping tempat duduknya adalah aktor senior, Ahn Jaehyun. Yesung pun tidak melewatkan waktunya dengan mengajak Jaehyun berbincang – bincang sebentar sebelum acaranya dimulai.

"Siwon, bukankah itu Yesung." Kaget Minhyuk yang tidak menyangka akan melihat Yesung duduk tepat disebrangnya.

"Heem…" Balas Siwon sambil terus menatap Yesung dengan tatapan datar.

"Hahaha, _gomawo_ Jaehyun…aku harus banyak belajar darimu, hahaha." _**Dheg,**_ Tawa Yesung seketika langsung berhenti ketika matanya tidak sengaja menatap ke arah depan dan melihat sosok kekasihnya, Choi Siwon.

 _Damn_ , dari sekian nomor kursi yang ada, kenapa ? kenapa nomor kursi dirinya dan Siwon harus berhadapan satu sama lain ? apakah ini rencana Kyuhyun ? diliriknya Kyuhyun yang sedang berbincang dengan artis lain disampingnya. Jika Yesung perhatikan, dari gerak – gerik Kyuhyun dan Siwon, mereka tidak saling kenal secara pribadi.

'Wonnie….' Batin Yesung yang melihat Siwon memberikan dirinya sebuah senyuman untuk menyapa.

'Sial!.' Yesung pun melirik ke arah lain dan menahan dirinya agar tidak _lost control_. Jika saja tidak ada kamera yang sedang menyorot, Yesung pastikan ia akan ke tempat Siwon dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Sungguh dirinya tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk berbohong pada Siwon.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang Yesung tidak akan datang ?." Bisik Minhyuk pada Siwon kali ini.

"Itu yang dia katakan padaku tadi pagi."

"Dia datang bersama Kyuhyun, apakah kau tahu hal itu ?."

"Tidak dan berhenti bertanya Minhyuk-ah." Mendengar nada bicara Siwon sudah berubah dingin dan ketus, Minhyuk akhirnya memilih diam dan membaca brosur yang ia terima ketika masuk tadi.

'Tunggu, jika Yesung dan aku ada disini, lalu siapa yang menjaga Hae dan Sehun ?.' Entah hati Siwon terbuat dari apa, se-kesal dan semarah apapun ia terhadap Yesung. Disaat seperti ini Siwon masih ingat dengan anak – anak Yesung.

"Mau kemana dia ?." Gumam Yesung ketika melihat Siwon tiba – tiba meninggalkan acara begitu saja setelah berbicara pada pemuda disampingnya. Yesung yang refleks ingin mengejar Siwon, secara mengejutkan langsung ditahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Acara akan segera dimulai, ingat janji mu." Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya sekali lagi. Yesung benar – benar tidak memiliki pilihan lain sekarang, ia tidak bisa mengejar Siwon, ia sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya sampai acara selesai.

' _Mianhae_ wonnie…. _Jeongmal_ _mianhae_.' Batin Yesung yang kembali duduk dikursinya. Selama acara berlangsung, Yesung tidak menatap sama sekali acara _parade_ busanan di depannya. Model – model cantik yang berlegak – lengok di atas _catwalk_ ia hiraukan. Didalam pikiran dan hati Yesung saat ini adalah ia ingin segera keluar dan bertemu dengan Siwon, itu saja.

"Busana musim panas tadi adalah hasil karya dari seorang _Designer_ muda bernama Kim Seohyun yang mungkin tuan dan nyonya sudah ketahui…" Yesung menggerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar nama yang cukup familiar ditelinga Yesung saat disebutkan oleh MC. Mungkinkah itu Seohyun sang mantan istrinya ?

'Kkkkk…tidak mungkin.' Batin Yesung yang sedikit tertawa geli, bukankah di dunia ini banyak warga Korea yang memiliki nama Kim Seohyun.

"Kita langsung panggil saja…ini dia Miss Seohyun." Dan, benar saja apa yang Yesung pikirkan menjadi kenyataan, wanita yang suka sekali berpakaian tradisional asal China itu keluar membawa sebuah karangan bunga lalu berjalan di panggung _catwalk_ untuk memberikan rasa terima kasihnya pada tamu yang hadir.

 _ **TAP…**_ Seohyun berhenti tepat di depan Yesung ketika ia melihat mantan suaminya ternyata datang ke acara SFW. Sambil tersenyum, Seohyun membungkukkan badannya didepan Yesung dan itu membuat Kyuhyun serta penonton lainnya terkejut melihat seorang _Designer_ terkenal memberikan salam secara pribadi pada Yesung.

"Miss Seohyun, ku lihat tadi kau memberikan salam pada pria disana itu. Siapakah dia ?." Tanya MC ketika Seohyun sudah kembali dari memberi salam.

"Kim Yesung di China sangat terkenal sekali. Maka dari itu, ketika aku tiba di Korea, aku benar – benar ingin melihat dirinya dari dekat. Dan, aku terkejut saat tadi melihat dirinya ada dibangku penonton. Hahaha." Jelas Seohyun yang benar – benar pintar sekali membual dan berakting.

"Apakah kau penggemarnya ?."

"Mungkin, hahaha."

"WOOW….Kim Yesung, kau benar – benar, Wow." Puji Jaehyun pada _Hoobae_ -nya, sungguh Jaehyun tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa terkejut dan kagetnya pada Yesung. Pesona Kim Yesung benar – benar sangat menakjubkan. Tidak hanya, dari kalangan seleb atau masyarakat lokal dan luar negeri saja bisa Yesung taklukan, tapi seorang _Designer_ berbakat dan terkenal seperti Seohyun pun bisa menjadi penggemarnya juga.

'Wanita itu!." Geram Yesung saat melihat Seohyun tersenyum sinis padanya. Dan, Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi melihat Yesung serta Seohyun bergantian hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sekarang Kyuhyun yakin, tidak ada cinta untuk Seohyun dimata Yesung sekarang.

.

.

 **[Other Side]**

.

Didalam ruangan yang gelap dan penuh dengan mainan, terlihat satu sosok bocah berusia 12 tahun sedang sibuk menulis dimeja belajarnya. Hanya dengan bermodal lampu belajar yang menjadi sumber cahayanya. Donghae menuliskan beberapa kalimat bahasa inggris cukup panjang dikertas. Mengingat surat yang sedang ia buat akan ditunjukkan pada sang nenek di China, Donghae yang tidak mengerti bahasa mandarin pun akhirnya menuliskan surat ke dalam bahasa inggris, karena Donghae tahu neneknya akan mengerti. Lagipula, tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung. Donghae sebenarnya sudah menguasai bahasa asing seperti Inggris sejak kecil. Dan, itu berkat sang Ibu yang pintar dan sering mengajari ia untuk berbicara menggunakan inggris ditambah di sekolah ia memperhatikan pelajaran dengan baik.

" _Love You Grandma, Ur little prince_ Donghae _and_ Sehun,." Gumamnya yang menuliskan ucapannya persis dibawah surat sebagai tanda si pengirim. Dilipatnya kertas surat itu hingga berbentuk sebuah ikan, lalu diambilnya amplop yang bergambar senada dari surat yang ia bentuk tadi. Menjilatnya sedikit agar tertempel dengan baik, dan…

"SUDAH JADIIII…" Teriak Donghae senang sambil mengangkat surat tersebut tinggi – tinggi. Akhirnya, Donghae bisa menyelesaikan surat untuk sang nenek. Inilah jalan yang Donghae ambil, walaupun ia tidak mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu kepada Yesung, tapi Donghae yakin inilah yang terbaik agar hidup papah dan adiknya damai seperti dulu tanpa gangguan apapun. Toh, Donghae dan Sehun memang tidak memerlukan harta neneknya, yang mereka perlukan adalah papahnya saja.

 _ **TOK….**_

 _ **TOOOK….**_ Mendengar suara ketukan pintu, dengan buru – buru Donghae memasukkan surat tersebut ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Hae, apa kau sudah selesai mengerjakan PR mu ?." Tanya pria tampan yang sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Nde, papah Siwon…." Cenggir Donghae sambil memeluk tas sekolahnya. Sejenak, Siwon mendelik ke arah Donghae, entah kenapa Siwon melihat gerak – gerik yang mencurigakan.

"Papah Siwon~ jangan menatap ku seperti itu." Donghae mulai bertingkah imut seperti yang Yesung lakukan, berharap dengan melakukan _Aegyo_ seperti ini Siwon tidak menatap dirinya lagi dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat ia menjadi bersalah karena telah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Cepat keluar, adikmu sudah menunggu lama." _**BLAAM….**_ Donghae langsung bernafas lega, setelah memastikan suratnya sudah berada di dalam tas cukup dalam, Donghae mengambil ponsel miliknya yang sengaja dibelikan oleh Yesung untuk menelfon dirinya jika terjadi sesuatu.

Ditekannya nomor yang tertera dikartu bertuliskan CHOA pada ponselnya, setelah mendengar nomor telah tersambung, Donghae langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu.

" _Yeoboseyo."_

"A-aku sudah menulis surat untuk nenek ku sesuai yang kau minta."

" _Apakah kau Donghae ?"_

"Nde…"

"Kalau begitu besok setelah pulang sekolah, temui aku di toko es krim dekat sekolah mu. Jangan lupa bawa suratnya. Dan, ingat jangan sampai Ayah mu tahu tentang hal ini, mengerti ?."

"Baik…" Donghae pun mematikan sambungan telefonnya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan rasa gemetar dan tegangnya. Ternyata Berbicara dengan seketaris Ibunya melalui telefon ataupun langsung sama – sama membuat Donghae takut.

.

.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan memasak _Omelet daging_!."

"Yeeey…omeyet…omeyet." Karena tidak adanya Yesung ditengah mereka, dengan bermodal sebuah ponsel canggih milik Siwon yang menampilkan menu masakan hasil _browsing_. Siwon, Donghae dan Sehun sepakat malam ini akan membuat makanan bersama – sama.

"Baiklah papah akan sebutkan bahannya, kau siap ?." Tanya Siwon pada Donghae yang sudah berdiri di depan kulkas dua pintunya. Kapan pun Siwon mulai, ia akan selalu siap.

"Bawang merah, bawang bombay, daun bawang, telur ayam, lalu daging…." Seru Siwon membaca satu persatu bahan yang tertulis di layar ponselnya dengan lantang, sedangkan Donghae yang mendengar bahan yang disebutkan oleh Siwon tentu saja langsung mengambil bahan – bahan tersebut didalam kulkas dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Ngh ? siapa yang mengambil ini ?." Heran Siwon ketika mengecek bahan makanan melihat ada sebatang coklat.

"Thehun…"

"Kkkkkk~….kita tidak butuh coklat Sehun-ah." Setelah mengembalikan coklat batangan yang diambil oleh Sehun ke dalam kulkas. Kini pria dewasa satu – satunya yang ada disana mulai memecahkan 5 butir telur ke dalam mangkuk besar dan mengocoknya secara cepat.

Sehun yang melihat Siwon sedang menjadi _Chef_ sementara, hanya bisa menatap kagum dan terpesona akan sosok calon papahnya ini. Kenapa papahnya itu bisa sangat tampan di dalam dapur ? Sadar, papahnya terlihat begitu tampan saat mengocok telur. Sehun pun ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti papahnya.

"Hunnie mau melakukan ityu thuja..." Ucap Sehun hingga membuat Siwon menghentikan acara mengocok telurnya. Awalnya Siwon ragu memberikan mangkuk berisi telur ditanganya itu pada bocah kecil seperti Sehun, tapi melihat serangan memohon dari _puppy eye_ yang diberikan Sehun, Siwon pun menjadi luluh dan tidak tega untuk menolak.

"Ah…baiklah, Sehun yang akan mengocok telurnya." Dan, Sehun sangat gembira ketika menerima alat pengocok telur dari Siwon. Entah kenapa, dimata Sehun itu terlihat seperti sebuah pusaka. Dengan susah payah, Sehun memegang mangkuk besar didepannya dan menggerakan alat pengocok telur arah memutar jarum jam.

"Hiks…." Disudut dapur tidak jauh dari Siwon dan Sehun, terlihat Donghae sedang memotong bawang merah, bombay dan daun bawang sambil menggerjap – ngerjap matanya yang perih akibat efek dari memotong si bawang. Donghae sebenarnya sudah biasa dalam hal memasak, tapi entah kenapa setiap dirinya memotong bahan – bahan seperti cabai dan bawang, matanya tetap saja perih.

"Papah Siwon, mata ku perih…" Adu Donghae yang sudah berhasil memotong semua bawang menjadi potongan kecil. Melihat hasil perjuangan Donghae sampai seperti ini, Siwon pun terkekeh lalu menggusap kepala bocah 12 tahun itu dengan lembut.

"Baiklah! Sekarang giliran papah!."

 _ **TAK….**_

 _ **TAAAK….. TAAAK**_ ….Siwon mencincang daging 150gram sapi di depannya dengan pisau besar di tangan kiri dan kanan secara bersamaan. Melihat _skill_ mencincang dari Siwon yang begitu cepat dan lihai, Donghae dan Sehun menjadi heboh bahkan mereka berdua memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Siwon.

"Papah hebat/papah keyen…" Puji keduanya membuat Siwon jadi besar kepala, sebenarnya dalam mencincang daging tidak harus memiliki _skill_ memasak yang _pro_ , Siwon hanya perlu mencacah daging di depannya asal dengan tempo cepat.

 _ **PLUK….**_ Setelah semua bahan siap, Siwon menuangkan semua bahan ke dalam mangkuk berisi telur yang sudah dikocok oleh Sehun, menambahkan sedikit garam, lada dan penyedap rasa. Siwon mengaduknya dengan sendok sebentar hingga tercampur menjadi satu.

 _ **CESSS….**_ Harum semerbak dari aroma yang dihasilkan omelet yang hampir matang membuat Donghae dan Sehun menelan ludahnya tidak sabar untuk memakannya.

"Sehun-ah, apakah benar dia akan menjadi papah kita ? aku benar – benar tidak percaya, orang se- _perfect_ dia bisa menyukai papah kita." Oceh Donghae yang tidak percaya bahwa pria yang sedang memasak berbalut kemeja putih dengan kedua lengan baju yang di gulung, lalu ditambah pose tangan kiri bertolak pinggang dan spatula ditangan kanannya untuk membolak – balik omelet membuat Siwon terlihat seperti seorang _master chef_ tampan yang sering muncul di TV.

"Omeyet…Hunnie mau omeyet." Teriak Sehun tidak menanggapi ocehan Donghae. Bahkan, saking tidak tertariknya mendengar curhatan sang kakak, dengan sengaja Sehun menggetokkan garpu ke piring agar Siwon cepat menyajikan omeletnya dari pada ia harus mendengar ucapan Donghae yang Sehun sediri tidak mengerti.

"Yaish, kau mengacuhkan ku, ayo minta maaf." Sungut Donghae yang langsung mencubit pipi Sehun seperti karet yang bisa memelar panjang dan kembali ke bentuk semula.

"Mianyeyo Hyungie." Lirih Sehun dengan wajah anehnya. Cubit, getok, cium, elusan, ledekan, apapun itu namanya sebagai adik, Sehun hanya bisa pasrah jika sang kakak sedang menjadikan dirinya mainan. Siwon yang dari tadi melihat kelakuan Donghae yang suka sekali menjahili Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Yuhuu…Omeletnya sudah matang." Seru Siwon sengaja menganggu acara Donghae yang sedang mem _bully_ Sehun.

"Thehun duluan poko na." Sehun langsung menyodorkan piring bergambar _Rillakuma_ nya kearah Siwon sebelum Donghae menyodorkan piringnya. Dan, Donghae hanya bisa berdecis kesal disela Siwon membagikan omelet yang sudah dipotong dengan ukuran sama. Seharusnya, Donghae mendapatkan bagian yang lebih besar dari pada Sehun karena dia anak pertama.

 _ **Nyam…**_ Secara bersamaan Donghae dan Sehun memakan omelet mereka.

"Bagaimana ?." Tanya Siwon dengan wajah antusias. Pasalnya, ini pertama kali untuk Siwon memasak dengan bahan makanan lebih dari 3 bahan. Biasanya Siwon yang tinggal sendirian di apartement akan memilih memesan makanan diluar dan memasaknya kembali dengan memberikan beberapa tambahan bumbu atau sayur kalau dirasa kurang.

"Enaaak / Enyaak." Seru Donghae dan Sehun kompak sambil memberikan jempol mereka berdua. Sedangkan, Siwon yang mendengar pujian dari calon anak – anaknya, tanpa sadar tersenyum senang. Tidak menyesal ia memilih menemani Donghae dan Sehun di apartement dari pada di acara SFW. Jika saja Siwon tetap memaksakan diri disana, entah apa yang terjadi.

"Kalau begitu habiskan." Siwon pun ikut bergabung makan bersama Donghae dan Sehun.

" _Thehun mau thuja pake thaus, Hyung."_

" _Kau pake saus tomat saja."_

" _Yak! itu juice milik Hyung. Kenapa diminum."_

Disela makan mereka yang penuh hikmat dan gaduh, terlihat Siwon makan dengan wajah termenung dan tatapan kosong. Sejujurnya, masalah Yesung yang pergi bersama Kyuhyun masih bisa dimengerti oleh Siwon jika tahap kedekatannya tidak terlalu ekstrim seperti yang mereka lakukan di MV kemarin. Lagi pula, ketika menjadi _Fanboy_ Yesung dulu, melihat Yesung _skin-ship_ dengan beberapa artis sudah sering Siwon lihat. Tapi, yang membuat Siwon kesal dan marah adalah Yesung telah berbohong padanya. Baiklah, Siwon akui ia juga telah berbohong pada Yesung. Mungkinkah ini cara Yesung balas dendam padanya.

"Hae, apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu ?." Tanya Siwon sambil melirik Donghae yang sedang sibuk membersihkan bibir Sehun dari sisa saus tomat dan dagunya. Walaupun Sehun suka menyebalkan, tapi Donghae tetap saja tidak bisa melihat adiknya kotor.

"Tentu papah Siwon." Jawab Donghae yang kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Haaaa." Siwon menghirup udara lagi dan membuangnya dari mulut beberapa kali untuk merilekskan dirinya agar tidak terlalu tegang. Karena, saat ini Siwon akan mengungkapkan jati dirinya kepada Donghae.

"Aku adalah seorang direktur dari salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea."

"Aku tahu, papah."

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya ?! ta-tapi, dari siapa ?."

"Papah ingat tidak, ketika aku dan Sehun berkunjung ke kantor papah ? dari sana aku sudah menebak bahwa papah adalah seorang direktur bukan asisten pribadi."

"Kau tidak marah padaku, aku kan sudah merahasiakan jati diriku padamu." Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan membawa piring kotor bekas makannya ke cucian piring. Siwon yang melihat reaksi Donghae seperti tidak masalah akan latar belakangnya merasa bersyukur dan lega. Padahal, Siwon sudah mempersiapkan hatinya jika Donghae terkejut atau mungkin mengusirnya karena merasa ditipu.

"Papah bisa bawakan piring Sehun ke sini ?." Sambil menggendong Sehun, Siwon membawa piring kotor miliknya dan juga Sehun ke tempat cucian piring. Donghae bersikap seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu, bahkan dia tetap memanggil Siwon papah.

"Papah bermain saja dengan Sehun, ini biar aku yang kerjakan." Seru Donghae mengambil piring kotor dari tangan Siwon lalu mengusirnya dengan kaki seakan – akan Siwon adalah kucing yang tidak boleh ada di dapur.

"Hyung mu mengusir kita Sehun-ah…ayoo kita pergi dari sini, ngeeng~." Seru Siwon mengangkat tubuh Sehun seperti sebuah pesawat terbang.

"Idiot…hahaha." Tawa Donghae sambil tetap mencuci piringnya.

.

.

 _ **Buukk….**_ Yesung menutup pintu mobil audi putih di depannya lalu merundukkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa berpamitan langsung pada sosok pria yang berada di kemudi mobil.

" _Gomawo_ , sudah mengantar ku kyu."

"Tidak masalah, sampai besok Hyung…hahaha." Tawa Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan Hyung. Masalahnya di mata Kyuhyun, Yesung tetap saja terlihat seperti seorang _Rookie_ muda walaupun ia sudah tahu umur sesungguhnya Yesung dan statusnya.

"Akhh….Tunggu sebentar hyung, sewaktu kita di toko pakaian tadi. Aku membeli beberapa pakaian anak – anak, semoga ukurannya pas untuk anak mu." Seru Kyuhyun mengambil dua _paper bag_ dibangku belakang dan memberikannya kepada Yesung lewat jendela mobil.

Penasaran dengan isi _paper bag_ yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. Yesung membuka _paper bag_ tersebut dan melihat terdapat dua rangkap baju ukuran anak – anak lengkap dengan kotak yang Yesung yakini berisi PSP model terbaru.

"Ada maksud terselubung apa kau memberikan anak – anak ku pakaian ?." Curiga Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun berubah menjadi baik.

"Ayolah Yesung, aku ini sebenarnya artis yang baik dan ramah." Mendengar Kyuhyun memuji dirinya sendiri, Yesung hanya berdecis namun tertawa pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang… _Annyeong_." Yesung melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Kyuhyun yang sedang melaju meninggalkan dirinya. Dan, Yesung menghela nafas saat dirinya memasuki apartement melalui parkiran _basemant_. Hari ini banyak hal terjadi padanya. Tapi, untunglah Kyuhyun tidak sejahat dan seburuk apa yang sudah Yesung pikirkan sebelumnya. Anak tidak tahu sopan santun dan bermulut pedas itu sangat baik jika kita benar – benar di anggap teman olehnya.

 _ **Ting…**_ Pintu lift terbuka dan Yesung menelurusi lorong apartementnya dengan wajah cemas dan gelisah. Pesan seorang pemuda bernama Minhyuk yang memberitahukan dirinya bahwa Siwon berada di apartementnya ketika acara SFW berakhir membuat Yesung uring – uringan.

"Haaahh…" Hela Yesung setelah menekan kata sandi pintunya, Yesung benar – benar tidak tahu harus berwajah seperti apa nanti ketika bertemu Siwon. Dengan tidak semangat, Yesung mendorong pintu apartementnya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Yesung menemukan sepatu Siwon sudah berada di rak sepatu miliknya.

'Dia benar – benar disini.' Batin Yesung disela melepaskan sepatunya. Perlahan Yesung masuk kedalam rumah dengan cara menggendap – endap seperti maling ingin merampok sebuah rumah mewah.

'Tunggu! kenapa aku mengintip, ini kan rumah ku.' Batin Yesung lagi sembari memukul kepalanya sendiri. Diedarkannya mata ke seluruh sudut ruangan dan saat melihat TV masih menyiarkan saluran acara kartun _Disney World_ tanpa ada orang yang menonton, Yesung pun berinisiatif mematikan TV tersebut agar tidak membuang – buang uangnya untuk membayar tagihan listrik yang membludak. Bukankah mencari uang di zaman modern seperti ini sangat sulit, terlebih untuk Yesung yang tidak memiliki _visual_ menyakinkan.

 _ **BLAAM…**_ mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup, Yesung dengan cepat membalikkan badannya dan ia terkejut saat melihat sosok pria yang Yesung pikir sudah tidur, sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Si-siwon…." Lirih Yesung sambil menggelus dada karena jantungnya tadi dikejutkan oleh sang kekasih yang seenaknya saja menutup pintu kamar dengan keras. Apakah Siwon sengaja melakukan itu ? entahlah, yang jelas Siwon sama terkejutnya ketika melihat Yesung sudah pulang ke rumah pada pukul 09:00PM. Padahal, Siwon pikir Yesung akan pulang tengah malam atau mungkin pagi, mengingat Yesung pergi dengan Kyuhyun pasti akan terjadi sesuatu kan.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ Melihat Siwon berjalan mendekati dirinya dalam keadaan diam seribu bahasa, Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan mempasrahkan dirinya kepada Tuhan. Apapun yang terjadi sekarang, entah itu Siwon murka atau memaki dirinya atau bahkan memukulnya Yesung akan terima.

Berulang kali Yesung menelan ludahnya agar tidak gugup. Haruskah ia melakukan _aegyo_ untuk membuat Siwon berhenti menatap dirinya dengan tatapan datar seperti itu atau mungkin, ia harus bernyanyi _live_ untuk membuat Siwon berdecak kagum dan akhirnya bicara padanya.

"Menyingkirlah…" _**Dheg**_ , Sakit…Yesung merasakan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak sesaat ketika mendengar suara Siwon yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Semarah itukah Siwon padanya hingga ia tidak ingin lagi melihat wajahnya. Yesung yang hanya bisa merundukkan kepalanya dalam – dalam, menahan air mata yang sudah berkaca – kaca ini.

"Kau menginjak buku gambar Sehun."

"Hah ?." Yesung langsung mendongkkan kepalanya untuk menatap Siwon sebentar lalu dengan cepat menatap kebawah lagi. Terlihat dibawah sana kaki mungilnya sedang berada di atas buku gambar milik Sehun. Jadi, dari tadi Siwon menatap dirinya karena ia telah menginjak buku Sehun dan menyuruhnya menyingkir karna ia mau mengambil. Siwon pun berjongkok untuk meraih buku gambar Sehun dan refleks Yesung memundurkan langkah kakinya.

"Apa kau sudah makan ? tadi aku membuat _omelet_ bersama Hae dan Sehun." Tanya Siwon disela membereskan buku – buku milik Sehun yang tercecer diruang TV dengan sigap.

"A-aku sudah makan diluar." Jawab Yesung sedikit gugup dan entah kenapa rumahnya terasa panas. Mungkinkah hawa panas itu berasal dari Siwon yang sedang menahan amarah.

 _ **Sraak…**_ Disela menumpukkan buku milik Sehun dimeja, Siwon tidak sengaja melihat _paper bag_ yang masih dibawa – bawa oleh Yesung ditangan.

"Apakah itu dari Cho Kyuhyun ?." Tanya Siwon yang sedang tersenyum miris. Sepertinya Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersenang – senang selama ia tidak ada. Sebenarnya, sedekat apa hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang tidak diketahui oleh Siwon. Berbagai pikiran buruk tentang Yesung kini menjalar diotaknya.

"Nde…ini untuk Hae dan Sehun…" _**Gyut**_ , Siwon memejamkan matanya menahan sakit yang ia rasakan. Jadi, selain dirinya ternyata Cho Kyuhyun juga mengetahui rahasia Yesung. Dan, bahkan Kyuhyun membelikan hadiah untuk anak – anaknya. Bukankah ini sudah jelas bahwa Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Yesung dengan berusaha mengambil hati anak – anaknya.

'Sepertinya aku akan dibuang…' Batin Siwon yang merasakan dirinya tidak lama lagi pasti akan disingkirkan oleh Yesung seperti barang rongsokan. Karena, cara yang dipakai oleh Kyuhyun mirip sekali dengan yang Siwon lakukan untuk mendekati Yesungnya ? pertama, Siwon menggunakan anak – anak Yesung untuk bertemu lalu semakin akrab mereka bersama, Yesung pun menjadi menyukainya. Dan, tidak lama lagi pasti Yesung akan menyukai Kyuhyun.

" _Well_ , selamat kalau begitu." Ucap Siwon _Ambigu_ yang perlahan bangun dari jongkoknya setelah selesai merapikan buku – buku milik Sehun.

"Apa maksud mu ? aku dan Kyuhyun tidak ada hubu-..."

"Lusa aku akan ke _Amerika_ untuk bisnis selama 2 bulan. Ku pikir, jika kau ada _Job_. Aku ingin mengirim seketaris pribadiku Minhyuk untuk menjaga Hae dan Sehun selama kau tidak ada. Tapi, sepertinya sudah ada yang lain." Jelas Siwon berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin. Jujur saja, emosi Siwon sekarang sedang tidak stabil. Jadi, mungkin dengan sedikit minum air dingin akan membantu meredakan emosinya yang ada dikepala dan hati.

 _ **Braak…**_ Yesung membuang _paper bag_ dari tangannya ke lantai begitu saja saat melihat Siwon tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanya sama sekali dan bahkan ia mengatakan akan pergi selama dua bulan. Dengan langkah kesal, Yesung menyusul Siwon ke dapur dan merebut botol air mineral yang baru saja diminum seteguk oleh Siwon.

"AKU DAN KYUHYUN TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN APA – APA! DIA TADI MEMAKSA KU UNTUK IKUT KE ACARA _FASHION WEEK_ DAN KAU BILANG APA ? KAU AKAN PERGI SELAMA 2 BULAN DAN MENGIRIMKAN PRIA LAIN KE RUMAH KU UNTUK MENJAGA KEDUA PUTRA KU….AKU TIDAK MAU!." Teriak Yesung dengan nafas menggebu – ngebu.

Siwon yang baru pertama kali melihat Yesung se-emosional sekarang dengan berkoar – koar seperti ini menggerjap matanya beberapa kali. Benarkan, yang ia lihat saat ini adalah Yesung. Sungguh saat Yesung berteriak untuk meluapkan rasa kesalnya, Siwon hampir saja tidak bisa mengenali Yesung. Karena, wajah Yesung ketika murka tadi sangat garang.

"Kemarin malam Kyuhyun…." Akhirnya Yesung menceritakan semua apa yang terjadi pada Siwon hingga dirinya bisa datang bersama dengan Kyuhyun di KFW.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mau ada pria lain ke rumah mu untuk menjaga Sehun dan Donghae ?." Yesung langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari dapur. Kenapa Siwon tidak peka akan kalimatnya ? Siwon yang belum mendapatkan jawaban akhirnya mengikuti Yesung dan menahan lengannya untuk tidak menghindarinya lagi.

 _ **TAP…**_ Tanpa sadar mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu kamar Donghae dan Sehun.

"Karena hanya kau saja yang boleh masuk ke dalam rumahku." Ucap Yesung menjawab rasa penasaran Siwon. Bolehkah…Bolehkah Siwon mempercayai kalimat Yesung yang tersirat perasaan bahwa ia mencintai dirinya juga ? Melihat semburat merah muncul dipipi Yesung dari samping, Siwon pun tersenyum. Perlahan, Siwon menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya.

 _ **Dheg….Dheg….Dheg….**_ Jantung Yesung berdebar hebat sekarang saat matanya dan mata Siwon saling bertemu. Wajah Siwon yang semakin lama semakin dekat membuat Yesung sulit bernafas.

'Kami akan berciuman.' Batin Yesung yang sudah memejamkan matanya dan benar saja apa yang ia pikirkan terjadi, Yesung merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal sedang memanjakan bibirnya.

"Nnghh." Erang Yesung saat Siwon memperdalam ciumannya, puas mencium Yesung. Siwon perlahan melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap bibir kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

" _Mianhae_ Wonnie."

"Aku juga minta maaf telah merahasiakan jati diriku padamu. Seharusnya sejak awal aku mengatakannya bahwa aku bukan sembarangan _Fanboy_." Balas Siwon sedikit bercanda dan Yesung dengan wajah merah merona dan malu – malu manja memukul dada ringan Siwon.

"Belpelukan~." Tiba – tiba Yesung dan Siwon merasakan ada sesuatu yang memeluk kaki mereka berdua, sejenak mereka saling pandang dan secara bersamaan mengalihkan matanya kearah samping kanan bawah.

"Hehehe…Thita Belpelukan~." Ucap Sehun lagi sambil memeluk kaki orang tuanya dengan wajah super senang.

 _ **Kreet….**_ Pintu kamar terbuka lebar dan kini sang anak sulung Donghae keluar dari kamar dengan menggusap – usap kepalanya sambil meringgis kesakitan.

" _Mian_ papah, aku sudah berusaha untuk mencegah Sehun agar tidak keluar dan menggangu. Tapi, Sehun memukul ku dengan pistol mainannya." Adu Donghae sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sebel. Karena, Sehun sudah berani memukul kepala kakaknya dengan pistol sekeras tadi hingga benjol. Baik Siwon dan Yesung yang melihat kelakuan dua anaknya, sejenak menahan tawanya lalu tidak lama tertawa lepas. Jadi, mereka sejak tadi mengintip tingkah Yesung dan Siwon.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Siwon melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung dan beralih ke Donghae untuk menggusap kepala calon anak sulungnya yang sudah menjadi korban si bungsu. Diperlakuan selembut itu oleh Siwon, Donghae yang jaim langsung memegang tangan Siwon yang ada diatas kepalanya dan mengatakan ia bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Jadi, Kalian belum tidur eum." Seru Yesung yang menggendong Sehun lalu menggecup pipi serta perutnya hingga membuat Sehun menggeluarkan suara – suara lucu karena geli perutnya diciumi oleh Yesung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur bersama ?." Ajak Siwon refleks dan Donghae lagi – lagi menunjukkan rasa penolakan yang berbeda dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Setuju!." Balas Yesung semangat.

"Hae, kemarilah!." AJak Siwon atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Donghae untuk tidur dalam dekapannya, awalnya Donghae memang memberontak namun lama – lama Donghae tersenyum senang karena pelukan Siwon terasa hangat seperti papahnya, Yesung.

"Uggh…My hunnie~." Lirih Yesung yang sedang asik mendekap tubuh Sehun diranjang dengan gemas. Didalam ruangan yang penuh dengan mainan dan atap kamar yang menggambarkan bintang serta kapal luar angkasa. Yesung dan Siwon yang menemani kedua anaknya tidur didalam kamar sang anak, membuat kasur yang bertipe _single bed_ tersebut terasa semakin sempit namun tidak menggurangi rasa senang dan hangat yang menjalar dari hati Sehun dan Donghae.

"Ngh ?." Yesung sedikit menggerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Siwon yang berada disebrang kasurnya seperti mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

" _Nado Saranghae_." Balas Yesung tanpa suara yang mengetahui gerakan bibir Siwon tadi ternyata mengucapkan kata _Saranghae_ untuknya. Setelah saling mengucapkan kata cinta, Siwon dan Yesung memejamkan matanya dan terlelap bersama Donghae dan Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam mimpi.

.

.

"Hyungie, thita mau kemana ?." Bingung Sehun yang sedang dituntun oleh Donghae bukanlah jalan menuju rumah melainkan kearah lain yang Sehun tidak ketahui.

"Kita akan beli es krim, Sehun suka es krim kan ? ." Mendengar kata es krim tentu saja Sehun mengganguk senang. Berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan sang hyung untuk membeli es krim kesukaannya.

"Twinthel…twinthel litthle stal. How I wondel what you ale, Up abop the wold so high…." Nyanyi Sehun yang tidak henti – hentinya bernyanyi lagu _Twinkle – twinkle little star_ , sepertinya Sehun menuruni bakat Yesung. Terbukti diantara Sehun dan Donghae, Sehunlah yang terlihat lebih tertarik dengan musik khususnya dalam bernyanyi. Sedangkan Donghae yang sudah terbiasa me- _manage_ keluarganya, menjadikan diri Donghae pribadi yang mandiri dan bisa andalakan oleh siapa saja, sangat cocok jika memang Yesung dan Siwon menikah kelak, Donghae yang meneruskan perusahaan Choi _grup_.

" _Jjaa_ …kita masuk Sehun-ah." Didorongnya pintu toko penjual es krim dan terlihat di dalam sudah banyak sekali anak – anak seusia dirinya bersama ibu atau ayahnya membeli es krim entah itu dalam bentuk _stick_ , _cone_ atau _cup_. Selain menjual es krim, ditoko ini juga menyediakan berbagai makanan bertema serba es krim seperi _waffle_ , _cake_ , _creepe_ , _pancake_ dll. Tapi, Donghae datang bukan untuk mencicipi semua makanan itu, Donghae datang karena akan bertemu dengan Choa, seketaris pribadi Ibunya.

"Hyugie, Hunnie mau latha thoklat dan tawbeli."

"Hmmm." Hanya deheman yang Donghae berikan disela mengantri, sambil menunggu barisan didepannya maju, mata Donghae pun sibuk mencari sosok Choa di dalam toko. Dimana wanita itu duduk ? perlahan Donghae mengamati satu persatu wajah pengunjung yang ada khususnya wanita dan saat matanya menatap sudut meja paling pojok, Donghae tanpa pikir panjang keluar dari barisan dan berjalan ke meja dimana satu orang wanita berpakaian cukup _fashionable_ sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

 _ **TAP…**_ langkah kaki Donghae terhenti di tengah jalan ketika merasakan tangan yang sedang ia genggam menahan tubuhnya paksa untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Hyungie…Thita belum beli ice cleam." Marah Sehun menatap sang kakak dengan mata sipitnya karena Donghae keluar dari barisan seenaknya saja tanpa membawa es krim ditangannya. Ditatap membunuh (imut) oleh Sehun, Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Nanti Hyung belikan Sehun-ah. Sekarang kita temui orang dulu ne." Sambil berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi badan sang adik, Donghae mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Sehun.

" _Andweyo_ , Hunnie mau ice cleam cekalang!." Lihat itu, gaya Sehun ketika sedang marah benar – benar mirip dengan Yesung. Melipat tangan didepan dada lalu menggebungkan pipinya hingga bibir mungilnya maju kedepan. Dan, Sehun akan terus melakukan hal itu sampai apa yang ia inginkan terkabul. Seharusnya Donghae tidak menjanjikan apapun pada Sehun, karena Sehun pasti akan seperti ini.

"Ini untuk mu." Melihat sebuah es krim _cone_ jumbo bertabur _choco chip_ dan permen warna – warni didepan matanya, seketika wajah Sehun yang semula cemberut perlahan berubah memancarkan aura _sparkling_. Tunggu ? siapa yang memberikan Sehun es krim.

"Kau!." Kaget Donghae saat berbalik menemukan Choa sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka. Sadar bahwa es krim tadi adalah pemberian dari musuh, Donghae yang awalnya ingin menyuruh Sehun untuk menolak es krimnya menjadi lemas seketika saat melihat sang adik sudah menjilat – jilat es krim tersebut dengan nikmat.

"Sehun sudah kena sogok.' Batin Donghae rasanya ingin sekali menjitak kepala sang adik dan membuang es krim di tangannya itu. Tapi, jika ia lakukan maka ia akan mendapatkan masalah.

.

.

 _ **TUUUK….**_ tanpa basa – basi Donghae langsung menyodorkan surat yang baru saja ia ambil dari tas ranselnya kepada Choa tanpa peduli bahwa mereka baru saja duduk.

"Dia tidak akan menggangu kami lagi kan ?." Choa tersenyum dan kemudian mengambil surat itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam sebuah tas dompet untuk disimpan. Bocah didepannya benar – benar berbeda dari anak – anak lainnya, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Seohyun. Donghae itu walaupun masih anak – anak pikirannya kadang seperti orang dewasa, karena ia bisa berpikir rasional. Jika anak lain di posisi Donghae, pasti ingin sekali orang tuanya kembali bersatu apapun yang terjadi. Tapi, anak dari _Sajangnim_ nya malah tidak ingin Ibunya datang ke kehidupannya lagi.

"Aku jamin _Sajangnim_ tidak akan menganggu mu lagi, dan karena kau sudah datang menemui ku jauh – jauh, aku akan mentraktir mu."

"Tidak usah, kami akan pulang sekarang."

"Benarkah ?."

 _ **TUUK….**_ Awalnya Donghae yang menolak dan bergegas untuk pergi dari toko es krim karena urusannya sudah selesai sejenak mengurungkan niatnya. Entah ini memang sudah direncanakan oleh Choa atau tidak, seorang pelayan meletakkan sebuah _waffle_ besar _triple_ dengan _Topping_ es krim 5 scoop, potongan buah pisang, _strawberry_ , wafer _Kit – Kat_ , _choco_ _chip_ dan _syrup_ _caramel_ yang meleleh dari es krim hingga turun ke waffle renyah dibawahnya.

 _ **Gleg**_ …Donghae dan Sehun menelan ludanya secara bersamaan. Waffle didepan mereka benar – benar menggoda iman.

"Hyungie…" Lirih Sehun yang menandakan bahwa ia ingin sekali makan Waffle itu.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa." Dan, Choa hanya bisa tertawa mendengar Donghae takluk dengan _waffle_ pemberiannya. Bagaimanapun juga anak – anak tetaplah anak – anak, lagipula Choa memberikan Donghae es krim tidak ada maksud apapun. Ia hanya ingin mentraktir anak dari Bosnya untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

.

.

 **[4 minggu kemudian]**

.

Sesuai dengan perkataan Siwon, ia pergi ke Amerika selama dua bulan untuk bisnis dan selama itu juga Yesung yang disibukkan dengan _Job_ barunya yaitu manggung bersama Super Junior untuk menjadi tamu _special_ mereka disetiap konser dan menggarap lagu baru bersama Kyuhyun untuk _comeback_ nya menjadi jarang menghubungi Siwon begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Ingat ne, selama papah manggung. Kalian berdua tetap didalam kamar, _arraso_ ?."

"Nde…allaceyo papah." Mendengar hanya satu orang saja yang menyahut seruannya, sejenak Yesung menghentikan acara bercerminnya dikaca. Kemana suara anak satunya lagi ? seingat Yesung ia pergi ke Jepang membawa kedua anaknya.

"Donghae…" Panggilnya sekali lagi, namun sang pemilik nama tetap saja tidak menyahut panggilannya. Diliriknya Donghae dari pantulan cermin dan Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kali. Pantas saja Donghae tidak mendengar suaranya, lihat itu telinga anak sulungnya terpasang _earphone_ yang tersambung langsung ke PSP.

 _ **Sreeet….**_

"Yak! Papah…" Seru Donghae ketika PSPnya di ambil paksa oleh Yesung.

"Papah bilang apa tadi ?."

" _Arra_ , aku tidak akan keluar kamar selama papah manggung, sudahkan. Cepat berikan PSP ku." Bukannya memberikan kembali PSPnya kepada Donghae, Yesung dengan kekuasaan penuh terhadap anak – anaknya menyimpan PSP tersebut dengan memasukkannya ke dalam tas miliknya agar selama ia manggung Donghae tidak bisa bermain dan bisa fokus menjaga adiknya.

"Papah tidak asik."

"Papah tidak acik."

"Menyebalkan."

"Menebalkan."

"Yak! Sehun jangan mengikuti kata – kata ku." Donghae pun langsung menyerang Sehun yang berada di sofa dan mulai menggangu sang adik yang sedang menonton kartun. Padahal tadi suasana hati Donghae sedang kesal terhadap papahnya, namun dengan tingkah Sehun yang sulit ditebak seperti papahnya membuat emosi Donghae hilang seketika.

"Lawan Sehun, jangan mau kalah dengan Hyung mu, hahaha." Tawa Yesung melihat Donghae sedang asik bergulat (bercanda) bersama adiknya. Itulah yang sering mereka lakukan untuk mempererat persaudaraan. Kadang, Yesung berprikir bagaimana jika adik Donghae adalah perempuan ? sudah dipastikan Donghae akan semakin repot dan mungkin akan _stress_ , mengingat adik perempuan lebih gampang di atur tapi tidak bisa di ajak bermain, yang ada Donghae akan menjadi bahan mainan rumah – rumahannya. Ckckc.

"Papah keluar nde."

"Papah…" Panggil Donghae bermaksud mencegah Yesung yang hampir saja menutup pintu kamarnya dari luar.

"Semangat nde, kami akan melihat penampilan papah di TV."

"Themangat, papah! Janan nelpes."

"Yang benar _nervous_ Sehun."

"Tadi Thehun kan biyang githu."

 _ **BLAAM**_ …Yesung menutup pintu kamarnya, jika ia terus mendengar ocehan anak – anaknya yang tidak akan berakhir itu, Yesung pasti telat dan mendapatkan hadiah omelan dari CEOnya dan juga anggota Super Junior.

 _ **TAP….**_ sambil menunggu lift, Yesung tanpa sadar tersenyum mengingat ucapan Donghae dan Sehun yang memberikan dirinya semangat. Buah hatinya itu benar – benar seperti _power bank_ untuknya, kapan pun dan dimana pun Yesung akan selalu membawa mereka berdua dan jika Yesung kehabisan energi maka mereka berdua langsung mengisinya kembali hingga penuh hanya dengan kalimat – kalimat sederhana seperti tadi.

"Dasar gila, tertawa sendiri." _**Dheg**_ , kaget Yesung saat mendapati Kyuhyun ada disamping kirinya, berbalut kostum panggung berwarna putih pas _body_ dan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger dihidungnya, Kyuhyun benar – benar terlihat sangat tampan.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajah ku ?." Sadar dirinya ketahuan menatap Kyuhyun, Yesung dengan cepat langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan pintu lift yang sedang memantulkan bayangan mereka berdua.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, jika tidak aku akan menculik anak mu." Lirih Kyuhyun seakan – akan memberikan Yesung sebuah _support_ melalui ancaman seperti biasanya. Yesung bersyukur memiliki seorang adik berbakat seperti Kyuhyun. Hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung sekarang adalah adik – kakak, tidak lebih dari itu. Alasannya satu, karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin merebut seseorang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Yesungie, mohon bantuannya lagi untuk hari ini nde." _**Dheg**_ , Kali ini suara Ryeowook terdengar dari samping kanannya. Selain Kyuhyun, Ryewook juga sudah dianggap adik olehnya. Namun, Ryeowook tidak mengetahui rahasia Yesung. Sadar dirinya diapit oleh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, Yesung pun terkekeh, padahal dirinya adalah artis baru yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi mereka berdua sudah sangat mempercayainya.

"Baiklah! _Super Junior feat Yesung in Japan, lets go_."

.

.

 **[1 minggu sebelum kepulangan Siwon ke Korea]**

.

"Lalalala…hem, hemm…" Dehem Yesung yang bernyanyi – nyanyi tidak jelas disela menulis lirik lagu. Sesekali Yesung yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri jika sedang mendapatkan inspirasi akan tersenyum lalu menuliskan kalimat dibuku musiknya dengan detail, siapapun yang melihat Yesung saat ini akan berpikir, Yesung pasti sedang merasa senang, gembira dan mungkin sedang jatuh cinta karena saking cerianya. Lihat saja aura bunga – bunga yang terpancar dari wajahnya benar – benar tidak bisa di tutupi.

"Hyung, ku lihat akhir – akhir ini kau sangat dekat dengan Moon Geung Young." _**TAK…**_ Pensil mekanik Yesung patah saat mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Diliriknya Kyuhyun sejenak yang sedang sibuk memetik senar gitarnya, sejak kapan Kyuhyun tertarik mengurusi dirinya.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Dilepasnya _earphone_ yang sedang menyalurkan alunan musik _classic_ itu dari _Iphone_ nya sebentar, lalu meletakkan _aerphone_ merahnya tersebut bersamaan dengan buku musik di pangkuannya.

"Nde, _wae_ ?." Melihat Yesung bertanya balik padanya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa sambil tetap memetik senar gitarnya asal, namun tetap terdengar indah. Biasanya, jika Kyuhyun menanyakan hal privasinya yang entah dekat dengan siapun pun Yesung akan menjawab cepat 'hanya teman'. Tapi, ini Yesung memberikan reaksi yang berbeda ditambah dengan tingkahnya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tidak apa – apa, aku hanya mengingatkan jangan bermain dengan api Hyung, jika kau tidak ingin terbakar." Ambigu Kyuhyun membuat Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksud mu ?."

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta pada Moon Geung Young kan." _**Uhuk**_ …Yesung tersedak salivanya sendiri, jatuh cinta pada Moon Geung Young ? apakah Kyuhyun lupa bahwa usia _real_ Yesung adalah 32 tahun, mana mungkin ia menyukai artis Moon Geung Young yang usianya 8 tahun dibawahnya. Jika dilihat secara dunia entertaint pun Yesung yang berusia 20 tahun dan Moon Geung Young 24 tahun, bukanlah pasangan yang cocok.

" _A-aniya_ , kau ini jangan suka bergosip." Sangkal Yesung cepat, namun Kyuhyun bukanlah pria bodoh yang bisa Yesung tipu. Dengan hanya membaca gerak – gerak Yesung saja, Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak bahwa apa yang ia katakan adalah benar.

 _ **Ceklek…**_

"Yesung, kau sudah selesai latihannya ?." Seru suara wanita diujung pintu ruang latihan musik SM entertainment. Sosok wanita bertubuh mungil, berwajah _cute_ dan imut lalu rambut panjangnya yang tergerai membuat Moon Geung Young yang sering muncul di drama TV banyak digilai oleh pria. Dan, beruntungnya Yesung yang tidak sengaja menjadi tamu disebuah acara TV local bersama dengan Moon Geung Young bisa mengobrol dan menjadi teman akrab.

" _Nde_ Young, _wait_ …" Tanpa Yesung sadari, lagi – lagi Yesung tersenyum cerah ketika melihat Moon Geung Young datang dan Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas sekali wajah itu. Sambil membereskan barang – barangnya yang berserakan dimeja ruang musik, Yesung dengan buru – buru dan tidak sabaran memasukkan barangnya asal kedalam tas.

"Kyu, ini lirik untuk _comeback_ yang ku buat. Bisakah kau memeriksanya, jika ada yang aneh tolong perbaiki, Oke." Seru Yesung meletakkan buku musiknya di tangan Kyuhyun dan langsung bergegas pergi dari ruang musik begitu saja, meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri tanpa minum, tanpa makanan, dan tanpa teman.

"Haaa…terserahlah, bukan urusan ku." Acuh Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat bahunya cuek, toh Kyuhyun sudah memperingati Yesung, didengar atau tidak oleh Yesung yang penting tugas Kyuhyun dalam membantu Yesung membuat lagu untuk _comeback_ nya terselesaikan. Kyuhyun tidak mau jika CEOnya menganggap dirinya makan gaji buta.

 _ **Sraaak….**_

 _ **Sraak…**_ Dibukanya buku musik Yesung lembar demi lembar dan hal pertama dalam membuat lagu adalah membaca liriknya.

"Hahaha…kau benar – benar jatuh cinta padanya Yesung…ahahaha." Tawa Kyuhyun geli saat membaca deretan lirik lagu yang dibuat oleh Yesung, begitu banyak kata cinta dan pujian dalam bukunya. Lalu, Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah tahu _genre_ apa yang cocok dari lagu yang dibuat oleh Yesung mulai memetik gitarnya untuk memastikan nada lagunya sudah benar atau belum. Alunan lagu Yesung mengalunkan melodi yang ceria dan _Fresh_ seperti musim semi, sangat cocok untuk orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Aku jadi penasaran, apa yang akan terjadi jika Siwon yang ia katakan adalah kekasihnya mengetahui bahwa Yesungnya itu ternyata membuat lagu untuk seorang wanita dan dia bahkan telah jatuh cinta…." Kyuhyun ber _smirk_ , Kyuhyun benar – benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi nanti pada Yesung yang menurut Kyuhyun, Yesung masihlah naif dan egois. Orang seperti Yesung yang baru terjun ke dunia _Gay_ seperti dirinya pasti akan bimbang pada orientasi seksualnya yang entah berada dimana.

"Akankah Yesung memilih Siwon yang notabennya adalah pria atau memilih kembali normal dengan Moon Geung Young ?." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggusap dagunya dengan raut wajah bagaikan seorang anak sekolah yang sedang berpikir keras.

.

.

 **[Airport Incheon | Pesawat]**

.

"Anda terlihat sangat senang tuan, kenapa ?." Tanya pria asing paruh baya pada sosok pria tampan yang sejak tadi wajahnya terlihat senang, ceria dan tidak sabar ingin cepat – cepat sampai ke negara tujuannya yaitu Korea Selatan.

Sebagai warga Korea Selatan yang terkenal ramah dan sopan, pria yang diajak bicara oleh pria disampingnya perlahan melepaskan kaca mata hitam miliknya lalu melipat satu gagang kaca matanya sebelah dan menggantungnya disaku jas biru dongkernya.

"Hehehe, saya tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan istri dan anak saya." Balasnya sambil menunjukkan senyum _dimple_ yang ia miliki. Choi Siwon, pria yang mengaku – ngaku adalah suami dari Idol terkenal Kim Yesung, membuat siapa saja yang ada didalam pesawat saat ini ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Aura kebahagiaan Siwon terpancar begitu jelas dan kuat, Siwon seakan – akan sengaja membagi kebahagiaannya pada semua orang.

"Apakah itu mainan untuk anak anda ?." Tanya pria bule disampingnya sambil menunjuk dua kotak besar kardus mainan yang sengaja dipangku oleh Siwon. Satu kardus berisi robot _Iron man_ lalu satu kardusnya berisi robot _Captain America_ , keduanya adalah mainan pengeluaran _limited_ _edition_ _made in_ Amerika, yang sengaja Siwon beli untuk Donghae dan Sehun.

"Iya, mereka sangat suka sekali mainan."

"Anak anda sangat beruntung memiliki ayah seperti anda, _God bless You_."

" _Thank You_." Dan, tidak lama setelah mereka mengobrol terdengar pilot mengumumkan bahwa pesawat mereka akan segera mendarat ke bandara Incheon, Korea Selatan.

 _ **TAP….**_

 _ **TAP…**_ Dengan mendorong trollinya yang berisi 3 koper besar miliknya dan dua kardus mainan untuk anak – anaknya. Siwon menelurusi bandara atau lebih tepatnya menuju pintu keluar. Siwon yang sengaja pulang lebih awal satu minggu dari waktu yang ia katakan pada Yesung yaitu dua bulan, tidak memberitahukan kedatangannya pada siapapun, bahkan pada Minhyuk pun tidak ia beritahu. Siwon ingin memberikan kejutan pada anak – anaknya dan juga Yesung. Mampir ke toko bunga langganannya untuk membeli bunga kesukaan Yesung dan membeli beberapa makanan di restoran untuk membuat pesta kecil atas kepulangannya. Sepertinya bukan ide buruk.

Pertama yang harus Siwon lakukan adalah memastikan dimana keberadaan Yesung terlebih dahulu, karena Siwon tidak tahu apakah hari ini kekasihnya ada jadwal atau tidak. Jujur saja, semenjak Siwon kembali bekerja dengan serius akun – akun _Fanboy_ nya jarang ia aktifkan.

Sambil melihat supir taksi memasukkan koper – koper miliknya ke bagasi mobil, Siwon menelfon Yesung sebentar. Pada panggilan pertama, Yesung tidak mengangkatnya. Dicobanya sekali lagi menelfon sang kekasih dan tidak lama Yesung barulah mengangkat telefonnya.

" _Baby_ , kau dimana ?."

"…"

" _Aniya_ , jam berapa kau akan selesai _photoshoot_ dan pulang ?."

"….."

"Aku hanya bertanya saja _baby_ , baiklah sampai nanti." _**PIIIP**_ …Telefon terputus dan seutas senyuman menggembang dari bibir Siwon.

"Ahjussi, hari ini kau akan ku sewa menjadi mobil pribadi ku untuk membawa ku ke beberapa tempat, tenang saja akan ku bayar _cash_ dan kau akan ku bayar lebih." Supir taksi tersenyum saat mendengar penawaran Siwon dan bahkan ia merasa beruntung mendapatkan pelanggan seperti Siwon. Karena dari _style_ Siwon saja supir taksi itu sudah bisa menebak bahwa Siwon adalah orang kaya. Cukup satu orang pelanggan seperti Siwon saja setiap hari, maka kehidupan supir itu akan makmur sejahtera.

"Jadi, rute kita kemana tuan ?." Tanya sang supir sambil melihat Siwon dari spion depan. Sejenak Siwon melirik arlogi mewah dipergelangan tangannya, terlihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 10:05AM. Berarti Donghae dan Sehun belum pulang ke rumah, lalu Yesung juga mengatakan akan pulang sore sebelum makan malam. Berarti Siwon memiliki waktu 4 jam sebelum anak – anaknya tiba dirumah.

"Pertama kita ke _Cheongdam-dong_ blok VI, aku ingin menaruh koper ku di rumah dan berganti baju. Setelah itu kita langsung ke restoran _Western_ dan ke toko _cake_ – _Honey Sweety_ lalu membeli bunga di toko ujung gang blok II dan terakhir kita ke apartement daerah _Myongdo_." Seru Siwon sambil menuliskan semua ucapannya kedalam buku kecil yang selalu ia bawa. Siwon benar – benar sangat detail dan terencana, membuat supir taksi yang sejak tadi mendengar hanya bisa mengangguk – angguk mengerti, orang kaya memang luar biasa.

.

.

"Paman Minhyuk, kapan papah Siwon pulang ?." Tanya Donghae yang menyelusuri lorong apartementnya dengan santai. Sejak ada seketaris papahnya, Donghae merasa seperti pangeran, karena apapun yang ia katakan Minyuk akan menurutinya. Entah itu menyuruh Minhyuk pergi ke pasar membeli bahan masakan, membawakan tas sekolahnya dan sampai – sampai membacakan mereka dongeng sebelum tidur, Minhyuk akan lakukan dengan baik tanpa komentar.

"Yak! Yak! Sehun-ah, jangan lari – larian." Omel Minhyuk yang kewalahan menangkap Sehun, selalu saja seperti ini jika mereka keluar dari lift, Sehun akan langsung berlarian dilorong apartement dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu lalu menloncat – loncat untuk menekan _password_ pintu.

 _ **Draap…Drapp….**_

"Yeyeye….Thehun duyuan, Thehun nomol tha..Nggh ?." Sehun terdiam ditempat saat memasuki rumahnya, biasanya jika Sehun masuk ia akan langsung berlarian ke seluruh penjuru rumah, melepaskan seragam sekolahnya sembarangan lalu melemparkan baju itu entah kemana sehingga kadang di TV atau di akuarium milik papahnya akan ada baju Sehun yang menyangkut. Tapi, kini dirinya tercengang melihat keadaan rumahnya yang Sehun sendiri tidak percaya apakah benar yang ia masuki adalah rumahnya sendiri.

"WOOAAAH…." Takjub Donghae berdiri disamping Sehun yang sama – sama tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang harus ia katakan saat melihat rumahnya sendiri penuh dengan ornament _party_ , balon dan kertas warna – warni terpasang di dinding, lalu dimeja makan terlihat penuh dengan makanan enak dan mewah, bahkan _cake_ kesukaan Donghae juga ada.

"Ada lobot!." Teriak Sehun saat matanya menemukan kardus robot _Captain Amerika_ di meja depan TV. Sedangkan, Donghae yang juga melihat robot _Iron – man_ yang sudah di impikan sejak lama ada disana dengan cepat mengambil kardus robot satunya dan menatap senang.

"Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa melakukan ini semua, kalian tahu siapa ?." Tanya Minhyuk menatap satu persatu calon anak dari Bosnya itu dengan senyuman manis.

"Papah Siwon / papah Thiwon." Ucap Donghae dan Sehun berbarengan. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka berdua berteriak mencari Siwon. Dapur, teras, gudang, kamar, bahkan kolong meja tidak juga mereka menemukan sosoknya. Dimana papah tampan mereka saat ini ?.

"Heemmm~, _Neoreoul saranghamyeon halsu_ ~." Seperti mendengar suara seseorang bernyanyi di dalam kamar Yesung, sejenak Donghae dan Sehun saling tatap. Walaupun suara itu tidak sebagus milik papahnya, tapi suara beratnya yang khas berhasil membuat mereka rindu, mungkinkah sang papah Siwon ada disini ? karena, jujur saja mereka tadi tidak mencari sampai ke kamar Yesung.

 _ **Braaakk….**_ Dengan penuh semangat dan keyakinan kuat bahwa suara yang mereka dengar adalah papah Siwon, Donghae membuka pintu kamar Yesung dengan cukup anarkis. Hingga sosok pria yang baru saja selesai mandi sedikit terkejut, bahkan saking terkejutnya handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya turun ke bawah. Beruntung, Siwon memiiki kemampuan gerak kilat untuk menaikan handuknya kembali dengan cepat.

"PA-…PAPAAAAH!."

Sehun dan Donghae langsung menerjang tubuh Siwon dengan memeluknya erat seakan mereka tidak ingin melepaskan Siwon pergi lagi walaupun itu untuk bisnis. Sungguh mereka sangat merindukan Siwon, saat – saat tidak ada Siwon membuat mereka berdua terasa ada yang kurang.

"Huueee papah huee / hiksss…pa…pah." _**Dheg**_ , Siwon membisu ditempatnya saat melihat Donghae dan Sehun menangis. Awalnya Siwon tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berdua menangis, tapi setelah merasakan pelukan mereka yang semakin erat ditubuhnya, barulah Siwon mengerti. Tangisan yang mereka keluarkan sekarang adalah tangisan rindu, senang, dan tulus.

 _ **Sreeet**_ ….tidak lama Siwon pun tersenyum lalu menggusap kepala Donghae dan Sehun lembut. Jadi bukan hanya Siwon saja yang merasakan rindu yang mendalam, tapi kedua anak yang telah ia anggap anak kandungnya sendiri ternyata merindukannya juga. Hangat, perasaan hangat yang Siwon rasakan sekarang benar – benar membuat Siwon tanpa sadar juga ikut menangis. Keluarga kecil yang ia impikan dari dulu ada di pelukannya sekarang.

"Papah pulang sayang." Lirih Siwon pelan.

"Selamat datang hiks….selamat datang kembali papah." Balas Donghae yang masih memeluk Siwon. Biarlah Donghae terlihat cenggeng sekarang, karena Donghae tidak bisa bersikap _stay cool_ jika momentnya seperti ini.

"Baiklah, lepaskan pelukan kalian sekarang juga karena jika kalian tetap memeluknya. Papah kalian tidak bisa memakai baju lalu dia akan terkena Flu, dan itu salah kalian berdua." Tatap Minhyuk dengan aura membunuh dan mencengkam, sudah menjadi tugas Minhyuk sebagai asisiten atau seketaris pribadi Siwon menjaga Bosnya untuk tetap sehat. Jika tidak, ia akan terkena masalah. Jadi, untuk pertama kalinya Sehun dan Donghae melihat sosok asli seorang Kang Minhyuk yang seperti Yakuza. Namun, tetap saja tidak membuat mereka takut.

.

.

"Papah pulang, hari ini jalanan benar – benar macet…bla bla…." Yesung yang masuk kedalam rumah terus saja mengoceh disela melepaskan sepatunya. Yesung benar – benar tidak menyadari bahwa jumlah sepatu yang tersusun rapi di rak sepatu miliknya telah bertambah satu dari biasanya.

 _ **TAP…**_ baru saja ia menginjakkan kakinya melewati kasat dinding yang menghubungkan jalur keluar dengan ruang tamu, langkah kakinya langsung terhenti ketika melihat keramaian dirumahnya. Khususnya pada sosok pria yang suka sekali memakai kemeja.

"Siwon…." Merasakan namanya di panggil, Siwon yang saat ini wajahnya sedang dicoret – coret oleh Sehun dan Donghae akibat kalah bermain kartu mengalihkan matanya ke Yesung.

 _ **Sreet….**_ Siwon langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Yesung untuk segera memeluk tubuh mungil pria cantiknya ini. Eratnya rengkuhan Siwon pada tubuhnya membuat Yesung tanpa sadar menggeliat resah dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Siwon agar melepaskannya.

"Bukankah kau pulang satu minggu lagi Siwon ?." Tanya Yesung yang terdengar seperti Yesung tidak suka jika Siwon pulang sekarang.

"Aku sengaja mempercepat pekerjaan ku untuk pulang lebih awal. Kau tahu kenapa ? karena aku sangat merindukan mu." Ucapnya sambil menatap mata sipit Yesung dengan penuh cinta, perlahan Siwon menangkup kedua pipi Yesung dengan tangan besarnya hingga Minhyuk yang tahu Siwon akan mencium bibir Yesung dengan gerak cepat menutup kedua mata Sehun dengan tangannya begitu juga Donghae yang langsung dibalik tubuhnya untuk memunggungi adegan 18+ yang dilakukan Siwon dan Yesung.

.

.

"Donghae ayo bangun, kita pindah ke kamar mu." Senggol lembut Minhyuk dibahu Donghae untuk membangunkannya yang tertidur di sofa. Setelah puas bermain dan makan banyak, Donghae yang mendengarkan cerita tentang Negara Amerika dari Siwon yang seperti Dongeng itu lama kelamaan membuatnya tertidur.

"Mnngg…" Leguh Donghae sembari mengucek kedua matanya, dalam keadaan setengah sadar Donghae yang berjalan ke kamar dengan di tuntun Minhyuk yang juga sedang menggendong Sehun terus saja bergumam tidak jelas.

"Siwon, aku pulang nde." Pamit Minhyuk yang sudah memindahkan Sehun dan Donghae ke kamarnya.

"Minhyuk-ah, terima kasih telah menjaga mereka selama aku tidak ada." Ucap Siwon yang mengantar Minhyuk sampai depan pintu rumah, sedangkan Minhyuk yang sudah selesai memakai sepatu dan jaketnya hanya menepuk – nepuk bahu Siwon.

"Jangan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan wajah dan suara seperti itu, kau membuat ku merinding." Seru Minhyuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang bergetar ketika Siwon mengucapkan rasa terima kasih dengan wajah _adorable_ -nya dan suara yang penuh dengan cinta.

"Ck, bayaran mu akan ku transfer besok."

"Nah, itu baru benar hahaha." Tawa Minhyuk yang sudah lama tidak berguyon dengan Siwon. Setelah Minhyuk pulang, Siwon melangkahkan kembali kakinya ke ruang tamu dimana saat ini Yesung sedang memasukkan sampah makanan dan kaleng minuman kedalam kantong plastik hitam besar lalu tidak lupa membersihkan sisa – sisa makanan mereka yang tercecer di meja dengan lap.

 _ **Sreet…**_ Siwon langsung menarik tubuh Yesung ketika ia keluar dari dapur setelah menaruh piring dan gelas kotor ke dalam tempat cucian.

"Besok saja beres – beresnya, sekarang ayo kita tidur." Bisik Siwon disela memeluk tubuh Yesung dari belakang.

"Tapi ak-…"

"Aku merindukan mu, _darling_." _**Dheg**_ , Siwon mulai menggecup leher belakang Yesung. Dan, itu membuat Yesung merasakan sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

 _ **Cup…**_ Dengan memutar kepala Yesung menyamping, Siwon berhasil mencium bibir plum Yesung.

"Mmhh… Sihwon ahh.." Leguh Yesung saat merasakan Siwon sudah mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka, bahkan tangan satunya tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kiri yang semula memeluk pinggang Yesung kini turun ke bawah dan memainkan milik Yesung dengan cara meremas dan menekannya. Siwon yang menyadari bahwa lokasi mereka saat ini dekat dengan kamar anak – anak, dengan berat hati menyudahi kegiatannya dan membawa Yesung untuk ke kamar dengan wajah super merah dan nafas terenggah – enggah.

 _ **Bruuukk….**_ Siwon langsung menghempaskan tubuh Yesung ke ranjang setelah mengunci pintu kamar mereka. Melihat Yesung yang terkurung dibawahnya, dengan lihai Siwon membuka kancing kemeja miliknya sambil terus menciumi leher Yesung dan meninggalkan jejak yang begitu banyak disana.

"Aku benar – benar menyukai mu Yesung." Lirih Siwon yang sedang mempuaskan Yesung. kulit yang saling menempel satu sama lain, keringat yang bercampur dan rintihan suara nikmat mereka berdua, merupakan moment yang membuat keduannya tidak akan pernah melupakannya seumur hidup.

"Mehh too mmhh..."

" _Saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae_." Siwon terus mengucapkan kalimat – kalimat betapa ia mencintai Yesung melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Bertatap muka, berpegangan tangan, berbicara satu sama lain dan bahkan berhubungan intim dengan _Idol_ yang selama ini hanya bisa Siwon bayangkan, sekarang bisa Siwon lakukan kapan pun. Karena, sang _Idol_ adalah kekasihnya.

.

.

 _ **Tak…Tak…**_ Dengan perasaan bosan Siwon memainkan pulpen mahalnya dengan cara menggetuk – ngetuknya ke meja kerja. Siwon yang sudah kembali bekerja diperusahaan seperti biasa selama beberapa minggu sejak kepulangan dari Amerika. Hari ini entah kenapa Minhyuk melarangnya untuk menonton TV dan memainkan gadget miliknya dengan cara menyita ponselnya dan Minhyuk hanya akan memberikan ponselnya jika ada panggilan atau pesan penting yang memang harus segera dibalas. Bukankah itu tindakan yang berlebihan dan tidak masuk akal untuk pekerjaan asisten pribadinya.

" _Sajangnim_ , ada tamu untuk anda." Dengan tangan masih menopang dagu, Siwon yang sedang menatap malas seketaris wanitanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda tamu yang ingin bertemu dengannya untuk segera masuk. Tidak ingin sang tamu melihat meja kerjanya berantakan oleh berkas map yang terbuka sana – sini, Siwon pun merapikan mejanya sebentar.

"Hoi, Choi Siwon." Seru sang tamu menyapa dengan cara melambaikan tangan.

"Kau!." Seru Siwon senang melihat tamu yang datang ternyata adalah teman Fanboyingnya. Masih ingat dengan akun _uname_ _Fanboy_Yeye_ ?dimana aslinya dia adalah seoarang pria pengusaha restoran asal China. Tan Hanggeng namanya, pria bertubuh tinggi dan bermata sipit ini juga adalah _Fanboy_ sejati Yesung sama seperti Siwon.

"Kapan kau datang ke Korea ? kenapa tidak menghubungi ku, aku kan bisa mengirim seseorang untuk menjemput mu hyung."

 _ **Bruuk…**_ Dengan santai bagaikan kantor miliknya sendiri, Hanggeng merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menaruh kedua kakinya ke meja untuk meluruskan kaki panjangnya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi mu. Tapi, kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku." Keluh Hanggeng sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan kerja Siwon.

 _ **TUK…**_ Setelah seketaris Jung meletakan dua cangkir kopi untuk Bos dan tamunya, Siwon pun duduk disebrang Hanggeng agar lebih leluasan mengobrol.

"S _orry_ hyung, ponsel ku dipegang seketaris pribadiku. Hari ini dia sangat aneh. Oh ya, ngomong – ngomong ada urusan apa hyung ke Korea ?." Tanya Siwon yang sedikit heran melihat teman beda negaranya ini datang ke Korea selain menonton konser Yesung.

"Aku ada pertemuan di Busan lalu aku ingat dirimu. Jadi aku mampir sebentar dan yahh…saat dijalan menuju ke sini aku mendapatkan berita buruk." _**Uhuk**_ …Siwon sedikit tersedak meminum kopinya dan tanpa banyak bicara Siwon mencodongkan badannya ke Hanggeng dan menatap lekat – lekat teman sekaligus orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti Hyungnya sendiri dalam – dalam.

"Berita buruk ? Ja-jangan – jangan kau kalah tender dan perusahaan mu bangkrut hyung." Dengan tatapan malasnya, Hanggeng mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya tinggi – tinggi ke arah kening Siwon lalu mendorong kening tersebut untuk menjauhkan wajah Siwon yang bermimik _horror_.

"Aish…Bukan, tapi ini tentang Idola kita." Siwon menyerngitkan dahinya sekarang, mendengar kalimat 'Idola kita' tentu saja Siwon langsung mengarah kepada kekasihnya, Kim Yesung.

"Me-memang ada apa dengan Yesung ?." Sembari meminum kopinya lagi, Siwon berbicara senormal mungkin dengan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa tegang, gugup dan paniknya karena hubungan antara dirinya dan Yesung masihlah menjadi rahasia.

"Kau benar – benar tidak tahu ?." Kali ini reaksi Hanggeng sedikit terkejut melihat Siwon tidak sedepresi dirinya.

"Nde ?."

"Ahh…aku mengerti sekarang kenapa seketaris pribadimu menyita ponsel dan tidak memperbolehkan mu menonton TV karena dia takut kau melihat berita skandal Yesung." _**Dheg…**_ Jantung Siwon berdegup kencang sekarang bahkan matanya melebar saking terkejutnya. Mungkinkah berita tentang dirinya dan Yesung sudah keluar ? tapi itu tidak mungkin, jika berita tentang dirinya dan Yesung keluar maka teman Fanboyingnya ini pasti tidak akan datang berkunjung secara baik – baik ke perusahaannya, minimal Hanggeng akan sedikit merosotkan angka penjualan perusahaannya sedikit sebagai tanda ia tidak terima.

"Ini lihat dan bacalah." Hanggeng menyodorkan ponsel layar lebarnya tepat di depan wajah Siwon. Perlahan di ambilnya ponsel milik Hanggeng dan mulai membaca sebuah artikel yang dalam mimpi pun tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Siwon bahwa ia akan melihat hal ini.

"Ah…aku benar – benar tidak setuju Yesung berkencan dengan Moon Geung Young, bagaimana bisa Yesung menyukai wanita seperti itu bla…bla..bla." Hanggeng mengeluarkan semua unek – uneknya pada Siwon tanpa tahu bahwa teman sesama _Fanboy_ -nya, tempat berbagi cerita suka dan duka selama menganggumi Yesung adalah kekasihnya.

 _ **Slruup**_ …Hanggeng mulai menikmati kopi hitamnya setelah puas bercerita panjang lebar.

"Siwon, _are you okey_ ?." Tanya Hanggeng yang melihat Siwon sejak tadi diam saja tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali. Dikibaskannya tangan Hanggeng didepan wajah Siwon namun tetap saja Siwon tidak mmberikan respon.

"Siwon!." Seru Hanggeng sedikit berteriak agar Siwon kembali ke dunia nyatanya.

"Akh, nde Hyung…hehe. _Mian_ Hyung aku baru ingat ada janji bertemu klien diluar sekarang." Bohong Siwon yang langsung berakting melihat jam di pergerlangan tangannya sendiri dan mengambil stelan jas yang terpasang di kursi kerjanya agar menyakinkan Hanggeng.

"Aish…dasar _Mr. Busy_."

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf Hyung tidak bisa mengobrol lama dengan mu." Sambil tersenyum paksa Siwon merangkul bahu Hanggeng seperti biasanya.

" _It's okey_ , kita bisa melanjutkan obrolan kita di _chating_ nanti." Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas keluar ruangan bersama Hanggeng. Siwon benar – benar harus bertemu dengan Yesung dan meminta penjelasan akan berita skandal dirinya bersama Moon Geung Young.

.

 **[Apartement Yesung]**

.

 _ **DRAP…**_

 _ **DRAPPP….**_ Berlari kesana – kemari, saling mengejar satu sama lain hingga pihak yang tertangkap akan dihancurkan dengan robot pahlawan favoritnya. Itulah yang dilakukan Donghae dan Sehun saat ini, dimana Donghae selalu menjadikan Sehun musuhnya dalam bermain.

"Jangan lari kau penjahat!." Teriak Donghae naik ke sofa dan menatap Sehun yang sedang berjongkok akibat lelah berlari dikejar oleh sang kakak.

"Hyungie, thita kan temenan...ilon man adalah teman taptain amelika." Renggek Sehun sambil menunjukkan robot _Captain_ Amerikanya pada Donghae, sedangkan Donghae yang sesungguhnya tahu bahwa kedua robot yang mereka sedang pegang di Film adalah teman hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagi Donghae jika bermain super hero maka harus ada penjahatnya dan dia adalah Sehun.

 _ **Ceklek…**_ Mendengar suara akses pintu apartement terbuka, Sehun yang lokasi jongkoknya dekat dengan pintu rumah langsung berlari untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Papah Thiwon!." Girang Sehun melihat kedatangan Siwon, namun sang papah yang sedang dalam _mood_ tidak bagus melewati Sehun begitu saja, padahal Sehun sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas berharap Siwon akan menggendongnya seperti biasa.

"Yesung….Yesung…kau dimana." Donghae menggerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Siwon yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah seorang diri. Dimana Sehun ? bukankah tadi sang adik yang melihat ke pintu, diliriknya sosok mungil dibelakang Siwon yang sedang sibuk mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Papah ke kantor agensi katanya ada pertemuan, _waeyo_ papah ?." Ucap Donghae yang bangun dari sofa dan berjalan kearah sang adik untuk menenangkannya agar tidak ngambek.

"Apa kau tahu skandal papah mu ? dia telah berkencan dengan seorang wanita, aish…apa yang dia lakukan dengan wanita itu, ba-."

"Tu-tunggu dulu papah, bicaralah pelan – pelan agar kami mudah mengerti." Potong Donghae saat Siwon berbicara dengan nada cepat dan marah – marah, hingga membuat ucapan Siwon tidak bisa Donghae mengerti sama sekali.

"Haaaa…" Hela nafas Siwon mencoba menenangkan dirinya, akhirnya tidak lama Siwon menceritakan semuanya pada Donghae mengenai berita skandal Yesung. Dan, bahkan saking tidak percaya dengan ucapan Siwon. Donghae mencari artikel tersebut di internet untuk melihat apakah foto yang Siwon maksud adalah benar papahnya atau hanya rekayasa saja.

"Papah Siwon sebaiknya kau mandi, tenangkan pikiranmu. Sebentar lagi papah pasti pulang dan kita akan mengintrogasinya sama – sama." Mendengar Donghae mendukung dirinya, Siwon pun tersenyum dan mulai beranjak dari sofa setelah mengusap kepala Sehun dan Donghae. Saran Donghae untuk mandi sepertinya ide yang bagus, untuk bicara dengan Yesung nanti dirinya perlu menjernihkan pikiran dan emosinya.

 _ **Sreeet….**_ Dasi dan kemeja yang dikenakan mulai Siwon buka perlahan saat dirinya tiba di dalam kamar Yesung, Siwon yang tidak bisa diam saat pikirannya sedang kacau mencoba berjalan kesana – kemari di dalam kamar sambil membuka pakaiannya. Namun, tidak sengaja saat dirinya ingin memasukkan pakaian kotornya ke keranjang baju ia menginjak sebuah buku _note_ musik milik Yesung.

Entah rasa penasaran yang tinggi atau memang Siwon memiliki _feeling_ yang kuat, dibukanya buku note tersebut secara pelan. Awalnya Siwon tersenyum tanpa sadar saat melihat betapa kerasnya usaha Yesung dalam membuat lagu yang berkualitas.

"Lagu ini….." Gumam Siwon yang tertohok melihat sebuah nama dipojok kanan bawah, dimana dalam lagu tersebut tertulis nama Moon Geung Young.

"Dia membuat lagu khusus untuk wanita itu." Miris Siwon membaca bait – bait lirik lagu dikertas yang ia pegang berisi kalimat – kalimat yang menyayat hatinya.

.

.

"Papah pulang…" Seru Yesung memasuki rumahnya sendiri dengan wajah lemas, tidak semangat dan penuh masalah. Bagaimana tidak, selama dua jam lebih ia diberikan ceramah oleh Sooman mengenai skandalnya bersama Moon Geung Young. Padahal mereka berdua hanya pergi menikmati pemandangan saja tidak lebih dari itu.

"Kau sudah pulang." _**Gleg**_ …Yesung mematung ditempat saat melihat Siwon sudah duduk di sofa ruang TV dengan tatapan datar dan aura kemurkaannya. Dan, apa – apan itu Donghae dan Sehun ikut – ikutan bergaya seperti Siwon, duduk dengan melipat kedua tangan mereka di dada.

"Kau mau membahas skandal ku ? bisakah nanti saja ? aku lelah dan lapar." Seru Yesung yang sejujurnya tidak berani menatap mata Siwon lama – lama, karena dirinya memang telah melakukan kesalahan yaitu bermain hati.

"Kau pilih aku atau Moon Geung Young ?." Siwon langsung menyerang Yesung ke inti pertanyaannya tanpa basa – basi hingga membuat Yesung dan Donghae sama – sama terkejut, Donghae terkejut karena bukan pertanyaan seperti itu yang harusnya Siwon lontarkan pada papahnya.

"Papah Siwon." Lirih Donghae melihat sorot mata Siwon dari samping tersirat luka yang begitu dalam. Sebenarnya apa lagi yang Donghae tidak ketahui perihal kelakuan papahnya selain membuat skandal dengan seorang wanita.

 _ **Bruuuk….**_ Siwon mengeluarkan buku musik milik Yesung dari balik punggungnya saat Yesung tidak juga mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. Karena, jujur saja Yesung yang sedang bingung pada perasaannya sendiri tidak tahu harus memberikan penjelasan bagaimana kepada Siwon.

Perlahan Siwon beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai mendekati pria mungilnya dan _**PLAAK….**_ Siwon menampar pipi kanan Yesung hingga membuat Donghae yang melihat hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk sang adik. Sakit….hati Donghae sakit ketika melihat papahnya ditampar oleh orang lain. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, Donghae tahu Siwon tidak akan bertindak seperti itu jika Yesung tidak menyakitinya.

"Seharusnya aku tahu, kau hanya mempermainkanku, Yesung."

"…."

"Semoga hubungan mu dengannya berjalan lancar. Dan, mulai hari ini aku berhenti menjadi penggemar mu." Kali ini Yesung tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Siwon, berhenti menjadi penggemarnya ? entah kenapa Yesung merasakan sakit yang teramat di dalam hatinya. Namun, lagi – lagi Yesung yang bimbang akan perasaannya hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan gejolak hatinya.

"Papah/papah…." Lirih Donghae dan Sehun berbarengan memanggil Siwon yang ingin beranjak pergi.

"Aku bukan papah kalian!." _**Dheg**_ , betapa terkejutnya Donghae dan Sehun saat melihat kilatan mata Siwon yang menatap mereka berdua penuh dengan kebencian, kemarahan dan rasa kesal hingga badan mungil Sehun bergetar ketakutan dibelakang tubuh Donghae.

"Pa…papah Thiwon…" Perlahan dengan tubuh masih gemetar ketakutan, Sehun mendekati Siwon dan memeluk kaki Siwon seperti biasanya, dengan harapan papahnya tidak lagi pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Dengan agak kasar Siwon melepaskan Sehun dari kakinya, beruntung Donghae dengan sigap menangkap tubuh sang adik agar tidak terbentur lantai.

"Papah apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat kejar papah Siwon!." Teriak Donghae panik saat melihat Siwon sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka, ini bukanlah _ending_ yang Donghae inginkan untuk kedua papahnya.

"….."

"Kau benar – benar payah! Aku membenci mu papah!." _Well_ , sekarang bukan hanya Siwon saja yang membenci dirinya. Tapi, kedua anaknya juga. Wajar saja Donghae marah kepada Yesung, karena Yesung benar – benar melukai hati Siwon dan memilih tidak mengatakan apapun.

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian setelah pertengkaran hebat antara Siwon dan Yesung. Siwon benar – benar menghilang dari kehidupan keluarga KIM. Tidak ada lagi pria heboh didalam rumah Yesung, tidak ada lagi pria yang bertingkah konyol dan tidak ada lagi tawa yang terdengar di apartement kecil nan mewahnya ini, semua kebahagiaan seakan pergi dibawa oleh Siwon tanpa sisa.

"Kalian sudah pulang ? hari ini papah membuat makan siang untuk kalian."

"Kami tidak lapar, ayo Sehun kita ke kamar."

Dan, hubungan Yesung dengan Donghae pun menjadi sedikit berbeda, seperti ada dinding besar yang memang sengaja dibuat oleh Donghae agar papahnya tidak bisa mendekatinya lagi. Donghae sekarang menunjukkan sikap tidak ingin berlama – lama mengobrol dengan Yesung bahkan Donghae lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar didalam kamar dari pada bermain dengan Yesung saat sang papah _Free Job_. Sedangkan, Sehun yang terus – terusan menanyakan Siwon membuat Yesung tambah frustasi.

"Siwon, _Mianhae_...kembalilah, _jebal_." Lirih Yesung yang sadar bahwa cinta pada Moon Geung Young selama ini adalah perasaan mengangumi bukan cinta seperti yang ia rasakan saat bersama Siwon dulu. Berkali – kali Yesung mencoba menghubungi Siwon dan bahkan datang ke kantornya namun hasilnya nihil. Siwon benar – benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Kemana lagi Yesung harus mencari Siwonnya, sungguh Yesung tidak bisa menemukan Siwon dimana pun.

.

.

"Kyu, aku ingin mengganti lagu _comeback_ ku." _**Uhuk**_ …Kyuhyun terbatuk disela meminum _Juice_ jeruknya saat mendengar pernyataan Yesung yang sesuka hati ini.

"Hyung, lagu _comeback_ mu sudah direkam dan akan _release_ bulan depan. Ba-bagaimana bisa kita melakukannya lagi dalam waktu sebulan ?."

 _ **SRAAK**_ ….Yesung menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Kyuhyun, dalam kertas tersebut terdapat lirik yang sudah diberikan tangga nada. Kyuhyun pun terkejut melihat lirik yang dibuat Yesung, banyak sekali coretan dalam kertas ditangannya. Kyuhyun bisa menebak, banyaknya coretan menunjukkan betapa frustasinya Yesung menggambarkan perasaannya ke dalam sebuah lagu.

"Aku ingin dia mendengarkan isi hati ku, Kyu." Ditatapnya Yesung dari samping dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat dari sorot mata Yesung yang tersirat rasa penyesalan yang begitu mendalam pada pria tampan yang bernama Siwon itu kini memancar kuat.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mendengar lagu mu ?." Yesung tersenyum miris ketika mendengar pertanyaan balik dari Kyuhyun.

"Dia pasti mendengarnya Kyu, karena dia adalah penggemar sejati ku." Balas Yesung yang sejujurnya tidak tahu apakah Siwon akan mendengarkan lagu barunya atau tidak, mengingat Siwon sudah sangat membenci dirinya dan bahkan Siwon sudah mengatakan bahwa ia berhenti menjadi penggemarnya. Tapi, hanya ini satu – satunya cara agar Siwon keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Haaa…arra, aku akan membantu mu bicara pada Sooman _ahjussi_."

"Benarkah ?."

"Nde, tapi ini akan sulit hyung. Sooman ahjussi pasti akan memberikan kita _budget_ sedikit untuk pembuatan MV baru mu ini dan Kru yang ada…."

" _Gweachana_ , yang penting lagu ku terdengar sampai ke dirinya."

.

 **[Empat Bulan kemudian | Avenue Konser]**

Aku begitu serakah, itu sebabnya aku kehilangan dirimu.

Itu salahku aku tahu,

Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengatakan...

Aku terus mengosongkan diri.

Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku.

Perlu kau ketahui bahwa kau masih cinta terakhirku.

Ya, aku ingin berada disisi mu...

Terdengar lagu _ballad_ dari artis _Rookie_ Kim Yesung mengalun indah diseluruh penjuru kota Seoul selama dua bulan ini. Seperti sebelumnya, lagu _comeback_ Yesung yang berjudul _Blind_ kali ini terbilang sukses. Terbukti dengan banyaknya _viewer_ , _download_ dan penjualan album baik digital ataupun fisik naik drastis. Bahkan, saat ini Yesung sudah melangsungkan mini konser solo keduanya.

" _Nae jalmosi manhatda jal almyeonseodo hae jul su bakke_..." Yesung menyanyikan lagunya dengan penuh penghayatan sambil membayangkan wajah Siwon, perlahan kedua mata yang semula tertutup kini dibuka untuk melihat barisan penonton yang sudah hadir ke Konser solo keduanya yang diselenggarakan di Seoul selama dua hari dan hari ini adalah hari terkahir Konsernya.

" _Geurae geurae naneun ne gyyeote itgo si_ -" Nyanyian Yesung seketika berhenti saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap satu sosok diantara barisan penggemarnya yang tidak jauh dari panggung melihat seorang pria yang selama ini Yesung cari sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum memegang _lightstick_ untuknya. Benarkah yang ia lihat adalah Choi Siwon.

"Psssst…Yesung kenapa kau berhenti bernyanyi!." Tegur manajer Yesung disamping _stage_ , baru saja Yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar pada manajer, Siwon yang ia lihat sudah tidak ada ditempat.

'Kemana dia.' Batin Yesung mencari – cari sosok Siwon lagi diantara penggemarnya. Namun, Siwon seperti hantu, menghilang tanpa jejak. Akal sehat sudah terpengaruhi oleh hatinya yang ingin mencari Siwon, dengan segera Yesung berlari ke belakang _stage_ meninggalkan panggungnya. Yesung yakin yang ia lihat bukanlah hantu atau halusinasi, itu benar – benar Siwon.

"Yak! Yesung kau mau kemana ? konser masih berlangsung." Manajer yang dibantu oleh beberapa _bodyguard_ bertubuh besar langsung menahan tubuh Yesung ketika artisnya ingin pergi meninggalkan panggung.

"Hyung, _jebal!_ Aku harus mencarinya! Dia pasti belum jauh." Dengan memohon Yesung berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman _bodyguard_ nya. Namun, tubuhnya yang kecil tidak bisa melawannya.

 _ **Bruuuk….**_ Yesung jatuh tertunduk kali ini, sambil memukul – mukul lantai dengan tangannya untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya karena lagi – lagi dia telah kehilangan Siwon. Padahal Siwon ada didepan matanya, tapi dirinya tidak bisa mengejarnya dan Yesung hanya bisa menangis tanpa peduli bahwa semua Staff Kru sedang memandangi dirinya bingung, heran dan sedih karena terpuruk.

 _ **TAP…TAP…**_ Dari kejauhan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekati Yesung.

"Papah/papah." Mendengar suara Donghae dan Sehun memanggil dirinya, perlahan Yesung mendongkkan kepalanya keatas dan pemadangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Siwon berdiri tepat di depannya sambil menggendong Sehun dan menggandeng tangan Donghae.

"Wonnie…" Lirih Yesung mencoba memanggil pria didepannya dengan mata masih berlingan air mata, dan Siwon tentu saja memberikan respon dengan senyuman terbaiknya begitu juga dengan kedua anaknya yang juga tersenyum cerah seperti dulu.

 _ **Greeb**_ …Yesung langsung mendekap tubuh kekar Siwon ketika pria yang selama ini ia cari merentangkan kedua tangannya setelah menurunkan Sehun dan tangis Yesung semakin pecah saat Siwon merengkuh tubuh mungilnya untuk lebih dalam masuk ke pelukannya.

" _Siapa mereka ?."_

" _Kedua anak kecil tadi memanggil Yesung papah ?."_

" _Mungkin kita salah dengar, mereka pasti ponakan Yesung."_

Bisik – bisikan semua staff Kru terdengar jelas ditelinga Donghae dan Sehun sekarang, ditatap oleh orang banyak membuat mereka sedikit takut dan risih. Yesung yang menyadari situasinya kini sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi, akhirnya mengambil sebuah keputusan yang seharusnya sejak dulu ia lakukan untuk orang yang ia cintai dan keluarganya.

"Siwon, apapun yang terjadi kau akan tetap bersama ku kan ?." Mengerti akan ucapan Yesung, Siwon tersenyum dan mengganguk kepalanya. Sekarang Yesung menggandeng tangan Donghe dengan erat dan Siwon menggendong Sehun.

"Yesung apa kau sudah gila! Jangan lakukan!." Teriak Manajer Yesung yang bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Yesung sekarang. Tanpa peduli pada ocehan manajernya dan nasibnya kelak akan bagaimana, Yesung terus berjalan kearah panggung yang diikuti oleh Siwon.

 _ **TAP….**_ Saat Yesung berdiri diatas panggung, suasana konser yang tadinya ricuh karena Yesung pergi meninggalkan panggung begitu saja kini menjadi hening. Semua lampu tembak dan kamera kini menyorot kearah tengah panggung dimana Yesung berada.

"Aku ingin minta maaf karena telah membuat kalian menunggu cukup lama. Mungkin, saat ini kalian bertanya – tanya siapa mereka yang saat ini bersamaku dipanggung…." Sejenak Yesung menjeda kalimatnya untuk menatap sebentar Siwon dan kedua anaknya.

"Sebelum aku menjawab siapa mereka, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku telah berbohong pada kalian, usia asli ku bukanlah 20 tahun tapi 32 tahun…." Pernyataan Yesung sontak saja langsung direspon oleh penggemar dengan kaget dan tidak percaya. Namun, Yesung tetap tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, yang jelas Yesung sudah tidak ingin membohongi publik dan menyembunyikan kedua anaknya lagi.

"Dan, pria yang ada disamping ku ini adalah orang yang aku cinta dan kedua anak yang sedang kalian lihat adalah anak kandungku. Itulah kenyataannya, aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku berbohong. Tapi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain…aku…" Yesung tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, karena ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya menjelaskan kepada orang – orang yang selama ini telah mencintai dan mendukung dirinya.

"Aku….hiks…kalian boleh membenciku, tapi aku mohon kepada masyarakat untuk tidak membenci kedua anak ku, mereka berdua tidak bersalah….mereka sangat berharga jadi…kumohon…" Tidak kuat melihat Yesung dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini, Siwon dengan cepat menarik bahu Yesung untuk menangis didalam dekapannya.

 _ **PROOOK….**_

 _ **PROOOK….**_ tanpa diduga respon dari pengakuan Yesung barusan disambut tepuk tangan riuh dan gemuruh oleh semua penonton serta staff Kru. Yesung, Siwon, Donghae dan Sehun hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka yang hadir di konser memberikan apresiasinya kepada Yesung yang telah berani jujur dan mereka semua tidak masalah dengan umur dan kehidupan pribadi Yesung yang menyimpang.

" _Oppaaa Semangat!."_

" _Hueee….menyentuh sekali."_

" _Kami akan terus mendukung mu!."_

" _Yesung, pacar mu sangat tampan!."_

Teriakan positif yang diberikan oleh penggemar kini tidak henti – hentinya berseru. Mereka semua memang penggemar sejati Yesung, karena mereka tetap mendukung Yesung apapun yang terjadi. Dan, beruntunglah Yesung yang ternyata pilihan yang ia ambil sangatlah tepat.

.

.

 _ **BRAAK…**_

 _ **BRAAKK…**_ Terlihat Sehun sedang sibuk memukul – mukul robot _Iron Man_ milik Donghae dengan robot miliknya dengan keras. Kali ini sang adik balas dendam pada mainan Donghae yang selalu dijadikan sasaran dalam bermain.

"Papah! Lihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun, dia merusak mainan ku." Adu Donghae pada Siwon yang baru saja datang sudah disuguhi robot _Iron Man_ yang kondisinya sangat mengenaskan dimana kaki kanan dan kepalanya sudah terpisah dari badan robot.

"Wah…berarti robotnya harus kita operasi, benarkah Sehunnie ?." _**Gleg**_ …Bukannya mendapatkan mainan baru, Donghae malah mendapatkan mainan yang semakin parah nantinya.

"Selalu saja Sehun…Sehun dan Sehun..." Sungut Donghae yang pura – pura marah karena Siwon selalu saja memihak dan lebih sayang pada Sehun dibandingkan dirinya. Melihat Donghae cemburu untuk pertama kalinya, Siwon menatap Sehun lalu berganti menatap Donghae hingga akhirnya gelak tawa menggelegar diruang TV.

"Kau keluar saat jam kantor lagi, eum ?." Selidik Yesung yang menghentikan acara tawa Siwon dan anak-anaknya, Yesung yang hari ini _Free Job_ telah belajar memasak banyak makanan enak untuk disajikan.

Sejak kejadian Yesung mempublikasikan kebenaran tentang dirinya didepan umum, tidak terlalu banyak mempengaruhi karir di dunia entertaintnya. Begitu juga dengan Siwon, sang Ibu sangat senang ketika anaknya berpacaran dengan artis yang ia sukai lalu sang Ayah yang memiliki sifat keras dan tegas juga tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan mereka. Toh, Yesung sudah memiliki anak dimana secara tidak langsung Yesung telah memberikan dirinya penerus.

"Begitulah, bukankah lebih baik dirumah bersama anak dan istri." _**Blush**_ , wajah Yesung memerah mendengar ucapan Siwon. Istri ? ahh…yang benar saja, dalam mimpi pun Yesung tidak membayangkan dirinya akan dipanggil istri oleh Siwon. Dengan sedikit gugup, Yesung meletakkan makanan dimeja lalu kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil piring dan sumpit.

Siwon, Donghae dan Sehun yang menunggu Yesung mengambil peralatan makan hanya bisa saling pandang. Diantara mereka bertiga seperti sedang saling mengawasi satu sama lain agar tidak ada yang menyentuh makanan lebih dulu sebelum Yesung datang.

"Pssstt." Bisik Siwon bermaksud memanggil Donghae dan Sehun untuk mendekatinya sebentar.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mencoba memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan mamah ? jika kalian memanggil Yesung papah dan aku juga kalian panggil papah, itu akan membingungkan kami." Entah apa tujuan Siwon mengatakan hal tersebut pada Donghae dan Sehun yang jelas – jelas kedua anaknya menjadi terdiam dan berpikir. Benar juga yang dikatakan Siwon, jika ia memanggil Yesung atau Siwon papah secara tidak sengaja maka keduanya akan menengok bersamaan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan." Curiga Yesung yang keluar dengan membawa piring dan sumpit.

"Mamah / mamah." Yesung langsung mematung ditempat ketika mendengar kedua anaknya memanggil dirinya mamah secara bersamaan ? apa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Ka-kalian bilang apa ?."

"Ini mamah…" Sahut Sehun sambil menunjuk Yesung

"Ini papah…" Sahutnya lagi yang sekarang menunjuk kearah Siwon.

"MWOYAA!." _**Prang…**_ Piring yang dibawa Yesung terjatuh ke lantai dan hancur berkeping – keping akibat terlalu _shock_ dan Siwon yang melihat reaksi Yesung hanya tertawa terpingkal – pingkal. Bahkan, Donghae juga ikut tertawa bersama Siwon.

"Mamah~." Ledek Donghae kali ini yang membuat wajah Yesung sangat merah hingga ke telinga.

"Papah sayang mamah, _saranghae_." Kali ini Siwon juga ikut ambil bagian dengan memberikan tanda cintanya melalui _flying kiss_ dan kedipan nakalnya.

"GYAAAAA!." Merinding Yesung sekarang karena menerima serangan _lovely dovely_ yang begitu dahsyat. Sedangkan, Sehun sibuk makan dengan tangannya tanpa menggunakan sumpit akibat kedua orang tua dan hyungnya tidak kunjung juga makan, padahal Sehun sudah sangat lapar. Kediaman keluarga KIM ah…tidak kediaman keluarga CHOI sekarang ramai dan berisik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Author Note :**

Akhirnya tamat yes!

Maafnya telat update, Tapi saya sudah menepati janji saya untuk menamatkan FF ini dan utang saya tinggal satu ~(T.T~)

Semoga kalian suka dengan endingnya dan tidak menggecewakan /-\

Siapa pun yang sudah _review_ , _favorite_ , _follow_ ini FF saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak – banyaknya. Khususnya yang sudah baca FF ini dari awal sampai akhir dan setia menunggu^^.

 _Bye~ Bye~_

See You Next Story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya.**


End file.
